A True Hero
by Tweepa
Summary: Hotaru Inasaka didn't think of Mirio Togata often, despite the fact that they attended the same schools for the entirety of their lives. It's not until a dramatic turn of events that she begins to notice him.
1. Early Years

**Early Years**

* * *

_I don't want to overly rehash what's been stated in the anime and manga, so the first two chapters may feel rushed. Season 4 (unaired until October) spoilers ahead, so quit reading if you want to be surprised. If you have not read the manga yet and still want to proceed, I believe I've provided more than enough background for a comfortable reading experience._

_Trigger warning. Some parts are gonna be cheesy, but I'm including them anyway._

* * *

In elementary school, Hotaru Inasaka had watched as Mirio Togata failed to walk through a small barrier of stone. He'd proclaimed that his permeation quirk was far trickier than his classmates thought, but nobody believed him. They decided he lacked talent from the very start. Hotaru had been the last to do the exercise. When it came to be her turn, she strained, but eventually the touch of a finger caused the obstacle to pressurize and collapse into a heap of rubble.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Where Mirio had been mocked, Hotaru was built up, even though neither of them could fully control their quirks. Nobody in middle school had been surprised when Hotaru said she managed to get into UA. As for Mirio, they all thought he was making stuff up. Hotaru had never made fun of him, but she had never stood up for him, either. She was always short, only capping out at 160 centimeters (5'3 feet) when in eighth grade. Hotaru never felt as if she were big enough to take on class's bullies, despite her powerful quirk. It was only when Mirio mooned the nation at his first UA Sports Festival that the kids from elementary school believed he had really been accepted.

Every year at UA she learned a new use for her power. She learned that not only could she pressurize the entirety of something, but she began to concentrate on smaller parts and pieces. If she pressurized the air around her and released quickly, she could make small breezes or even a gust of wind strong enough to toss terribly aimed projectiles

When the names for the Big Three students was released, Hotaru didn't mind that she wasn't on the list. In fact, she was ecstatic that her best friend, Nejire Hado, made the cut. "That's good that we didn't swim all those laps for nothing," Hotaru said when they got the news. Nejire had insisted that to work work on their endurance training would be the most sure-fire way to help both of them. At first, Hotaru figured there was no harm in saying yes.

Until five am the next morning. And the morning after. And after. For the rest of their school days, Nejire and Hotaru swam laps. For three years, they rarely missed a day. Hotaru learned that almost nothing could dampen her best friend's infallible spirit. One day, on the rarest of occasions, Nejire arrived at the pool with a thoughtful expression. "You okay?" Hotaru asked.

"Can you still be a hero without a quirk?" The question seemed important, though completely out of place for their usual chatter.

Hotaru wasn't sure how to answer. "I guess not?" Her response was an inquiry in turn. "Why? Did you misplace yours?"

Nejire blinked and shook her head. "Oh, no. Not me. Mirio lost his. He's on a break from UA for a little bit. Tamaki and I aren't sure what's going to happen to him."

There was a moment of silence where neither of them knew what to say. Though Mirio had always been a part of Hotaru's school life, she took him for granted. Hotaru had been a steadfastly advanced student, whereas Mirio only recently charged ahead to take the head spot as the strongest student at UA. In the end, Hotaru and Nejire completed their routine without a word. By the time they wrapped up the workout, Hotaru had pushed the situation to the back of her mind.

* * *

They went to class and carried on like everything was alright. Nejire, who wasn't one to stay quiet for long, chattered amiably with anyone who made eye contact, and even some who didn't. With Mirio gone, Amajiki looked particularly alone in the corner. Without ever agreeing to anything aloud, Nejire and Hotaru made sure to include him. In that way, Hotaru got to know Tamaki Amajiki.

She learned he was single minded in his efforts to get Mirio back on track. Though phones weren't allowed in school, he peeked at his beneath his desk and chased after any article that followed quirk power ups or even doing the impossible - bestowing quirks. Nejire noticed and leaned over to mutter with him, only for Miss Midnight to grin. The teacher smacked her whip against her palm and stalked forward. "Do we have rulebreakers over here?" She asked with a sensual lick of her lips.

Hotaru sat just in front of the problem children in question, which enabled her to intercept what may have become statutory rape. "No, we were just discussing your hair. It looks particularly bouncy today," Hotaru lied. After years of having to make uses for Nejire, Hotaru had developed infinite distraction methods.

Miss Midnight whipped the air approvingly and carried on her lecture.

After class, Nejire reprimanded Hotaru for her fib. "Miss Midnight's hair did look different today, but you know that's not what we were talking about, right?"

Tamaki looked a second away from either face palming or trying to melt into the wall. "Who knows what she would have done to us," he muttered. A moment later, he was overtaken by an unpleasant looking full body shudder.

"Nejire, if you want to be chained in a soundproof room and whipped for talking in class, be my guest, but don't take anyone else down with you," Hotaru laughed. It was easier to keep things light around Nejire.

Nejire seemed to seriously consider the possibility. "You don't think she'd really do that, do you?"

Tamaki went out of his way to look anywhere else. Clearly, he wouldn't answer the question. Hotaru sighed and pushed her dark brown hair from her face. No matter how hard she tried to style it, she always wound up with shoulder-length waves that belonged on a surfer-boy, not a hero in training. Seemingly infinite hidden cowlicks kept her from ever managing to flatten the mess down. Nejire said it looked like ocean waves, but Hotaru had heard others whisper that it was a permanent bedhead. "I think Miss Midnight would spank any one of her students if given half a chance."

Of course, Nejire was already onto another topic.

* * *

Over the next week, Mirio became a curiosity. His lost quirk became public knowledge at UA, as did the death of his mentor. Tamaki, as Mirio's closest friend, took the brunt of his classmates' inquiries. They bombarded him left and right until, at last, Nejire insisted she and Hotaru tail him. For the most part, Nejire's questions and no-filter comments kept people at bay. The one time Hotaru had to become involved, she pressurized wind, created a gust of air, and gave Tamaki time to escape.

After another week, Mirio returned. Hotaru had expected some change in him, as he was now the first official quirkless student to ever grace UA's halls. Somehow, he managed to make everything seem alright. Even though he had lost his mentor, his powers, and witnessed evil firsthand. On the outside, Nejire seemed unchanged as well, but Hotaru could feel a change in her best friend's behavior. Their morning swims stretched out longer than before, to the point where Hotaru had to strain at the end.

It wasn't until a decade into knowing him that Hotaru and Mirio had their first one on one conversation. Hotaru couldn't sleep. Her head had been filled with strange, muddled thoughts for no reason. Instead of tossing and turning in her room, she headed to the common area and decided to get a drink of water.

Before she could even flick on a light, Hotaru was aware of a screen shining in the darkness. She narrowed her eyes and allowed them to adjust. "Togata?" As far as she knew, he wasn't a night owl. She halted in her tracks, temporarily suspending her gait.

Mirio glanced over his shoulder and waved. "Good morning, Inasaka. How are you?" Not only did he sound alert, he was peppy. As one who went to bed at nine and rose just fifteen minutes before five, she found his cheerful attitude draining.

"It's two am," she responded, dumbfounded. "What are you doing awake?" Out of curiosity, she peeked at his screen. As far as she knew, Mirio was a teenage boy in a public area with a bit of a voyeur fetish. If anyone would be spanking the eel in the common room, she suspected it would be him - all the while sincerely hoping her assumption was incorrect.

Mirio saw her glance and lifted his phone. "I'm downloading videos for Eri-chan." Through Nejire, Hotaru had heard of the girl with a stolen childhood. Rumor had it that she had her cells torn apart and infused in a quirk-removal serum. After being saved from gangsters, she had to live at a hospital under constant surveillance. "What about you? Why are you out of bed?"

Hotaru and Nejire were nearly as inseparable as Tamaki and Mirio. It wasn't until Nejire had been announced as a 'big three' that she began to to address Mirio and Tamaki by their first names. As for Hotaru, she had never been treated poorly by either one. Mirio had come far from his awkward shouting days - he evolved to yelling with finesse while darting around naked. She wondered if the late-night conversation was a mutual attempt to, at last, break the ice between them. "I'm caught deciding on which hero to sidekick under when I graduate," she admitted, feeling insensitive as she spoke. Even if Mirio graduated, she didn't believe he'd be able to carry on with his ambitions.

"Go with your gut," Mirio said, not having to hear her options. He didn't question her lack of experience or push her towards his favorites. The simple advice helped her more than she cared to admit.

"You might want to take books to read to Eri, too." Since he'd helped her, she made sure to help him on his path.

With nothing else to say, Hotaru got herself a glass of water and planned on looking through her options. She was rather surprised when Mirio decided to speak again. "Have you ever used your quirk to fly?"

Hotaru paused, glass in hand, and looked at her classmate as if he were crazy. "I think you might have me confused with someone else. I pressurize things," she explained.

"I know." Judging by the look on his face, he was being sincere. "You could put pressure on the ground for a really cool takeoff, or maybe you could somehow change the density of air and make some sort of step."

It was so crazy, Hotaru thought it just might work.

* * *

Hotaru took Mirio's advice and submitted her paperwork to work with Edgeshot. Once she started to think with emotion rather than logic, the choice was the only one that made sense. She was one of the last students to fill out her forums and only barely made it before the deadline. Just as she finished handing her information to Miss Midnight, an eager voice boomed behind her.

"Oh please, please let's enter together," Nejire begged. Preparations for the cultural festival were in full swing. "If there's two of us, then Zaki Bibimi has a smaller chance of winning Miss Con."

Hotaru had heard the request before, but her stance was firm. "Aside from stuffing myself into a revealing outfit and enlisting in a beauty pageant, I'll help you in any way I can," Hotaru chuckled.

"You wear a swimsuit everyday! It's practically the same thing!" Nejire insisted.

The more Nejire tried, the more firm Hotaru became on her stance. "That's training." They were like stubborn dogs pulling at the same bone.

"Oh come on, this could be training, too!"

Over the next several weeks, it became a game. "It's not like you're shy like Tamaki," Nejire insisted over lunch. The boy in question sat just across from Nejire. His chopsticks hovered over his mismatched tray. Though Hotaru understood the need for him to eat diverse foods for his quirk, she knew she'd never got used to seeing fried chicken and ginger clams side by side. "Come on, come on! Your costume is form fitting." Nejire had already used that argument, so Hotaru didn't feel as if she needed to answer.

"So Amajiki, where's Togata?" She decided to change topics. As always, the tactic worked.

"He's showing Eri around school," Tamaki explained.

"Whaaat?" Nejire gasped. "Is she going to go to school here? She'd be, like, the youngest high schooler ever."

Tamaki and Nejire carried on to Nejire's practice room. As for Hotaru, she went to a quiet portion of campus to practice. Ever since Mirio mentioned flight or air stepping, at the very least, she had decided to test the theory. If it was plausible, it would be a good means of transportation. Since Hotaru had generally utilized her quirk through her hands, her first task was to channel it through her feet. Hotaru made sure to take off her shoes and socks and stuff them near a rock, as to avoid accidental explosions. She held her training in a fairly open patch of grass bordering an on-campus grove.

Hotaru found the quirk-usage as comfortable as puking. It felt alien and strange, as if her pressurization was being utilized in a completely unnatural way. Though her body found it odd, she found that Mirio's theory was entirely plausible. A point blank takeoff was certain to tear up the ground. Since property damage wasn't particularly heroic, Hotaru decided to save the more dramatic approach for a day on the beach. For the moment, she concentrated on pressurizing the air below her feet. Lift, compress, step. She hadn't gotten five minutes into training when a distraction found her.

"No way, you can already do it?" Mirio shouted, Eri half-hidden behind him.

Thankfully Hotaru was only a few centimeters off the ground, or else her break in concentration could have meant a much more disastrous fall. As it was, she dropped harmlessly to the grass. "Hardly," she admitted, her dark grey eyes glancing at the child. "Did you have too much fun on spring break, Mirio?"

Mirio grinned, catching the implication. "The business class already made that joke. Normally you have better material than them." Thankfully, Eri appeared oblivious to the insinuation. "We finished looking around campus and were going to head home."

Hotaru assumed Mirio meant Eri's home, since he lived on campus. "It's nice to meet you, Eri. You can call me Hochan." She guessed that the child had been introduced to dozens of different students during the day. Judging by the look on Eri's face, she was overwhelmed and ready for a break. They parted ways shortly after, leaving Hotaru to her practice.

* * *

Come the day of the cultural festival, Hotaru relished the chance to wear her civilian gear. She slipped on a long sleeved grey sweater dress that fell to her mid-thigh and had a repetitive cream arrowhead design just a centimeter above the skirt's end. To stave off winter's chill, she tugged on a pair of mustard yellow leggings paired with black boots that reached the bottom of her knees. She wasn't the only one to express a level of individuality. Clothes far different than the typical UA uniforms brazenly dotted the sidewalks and clad familiar faces in atypical attire. While some students kept to the school dress-code, no teachers were punishing those that dared to stray from tradition, as was typical for all their festivals.

Nejire was, as always, a bit more out there. Her dark dress looked almost like a form-fitting cloud. "I can't stay and talk! Wish me luck!" She said as she dashed by.

"Good luck," Hotaru called, hoping that this year Nejire could finally win the crown. She walked at a far less hectic pace out to the crowds of milling students. Out of luck, she found a lone Tamaki, who looked lost when not trailing by Nejire or Mirio. "Amajiki," she called, unsurprised to see he still wore the school's uniform. Even if his tie wasn't perfect or his coat buttons were undone, the outfit seemed to be what he was comfortable in.

"Hello, Inasaka," he responded, looking at a point over her shoulder the entire time.

"Where were you headed? I've got some time to kill until the beauty pageant." There were distractions in abundance all around them, but she didn't feel right leaving a friend of her friend to fend for himself.

Her guess that he wanted company appeared to be right, because his shoulders dropped, as if he'd released a silent sigh of relief. "I'm going to the first year's concert. Mirio said he'd be there with Eri."

Hotaru noted the swarms of people and nodded understandingly. "It's too bad you didn't get a wind quirk," she said, distracting them as she began to walk through. The conversation was meant to distract him. While it somewhat worked, she could still feel his anxiousness as he followed along. "Then you could just break wind and everyone would run away."

Tamaki nearly choked on his startled laugh. "My coveted quirk is farting?"

"You need more beans in your diet," she answered gravely, though she grinned as she said it.

The two of them managed to find the venue, but Tamaki blatantly refused to join Mirio and Eri, who were at the front of the crowd. He never said a word, but his legs began to tremble. Taking her cue, Hotaru made up an excuse. "These things get pretty loud. Are you alright if we stay back here, away from the speakers?"

His nod was swift and full of gratitude.

Blaring music tumbled over their eardrums for minutes afterwards. Class 1-A put on a better show than Hotaru would have thought possible. She glanced at the front to see Eri's reaction. The girl, held high to get the best vantage possible, had her mouth open and a smile on her face. Just beneath her, Mirio looked so relieved and happy that he had tears running down his eyes.

For an instant, everything fell away from Hotaru. To see her classmate's unbridled joy for the gleeful child was enough to make her smile. What a great guy. Though he'd proved himself to be humorous, dedicated, brave, and persistent, only in that moment did Hotaru realize how Mirio had already achieved what many heroes would never see in their lifetimes - the thrill of a successful rescue. Not only that, he basked in it. She imagined that if she asked Mirio, he'd lose his quirk another thousand times to make Eri as happy as she was now for the rest of her life.

Eri and Mirio lingered to talk to one of the kids from class 1-A. Once they finished, Tamaki and Hotaru rejoined them. "Hi, Floating Girl! I'm sorry, I forgot your name," Eri admitted, her energy infinitely higher than their last meeting.

"This is Hochan, Eri," Mirio reminded her.

Though Hotaru wasn't one to get phased easily, thanks in no small part to Nejire, she did feel strangely warm at Mirio calling her such an informal nickname. "I'm not floating girl yet," she said with a grin. "I'll probably be Falling Girl for a little while more."

"You'll get it," Mirio said at once, utterly confident in her abilities.

_Why is it so hot in winter?_ Hotaru was aware of her face subtly shifting color and how her stomach felt like it was trying to do a backflip.

Tamaki took his turn to read the situation and come to Hotaru's rescue. "Did we want to get some food?"

Eri happily agreed and became the undisputed leader of their ventures. Wherever she said she wanted to go, Tamaki, Mirio, and Hotaru obliged the sheltered tyke. She ate an astounding amount of food and never once complained. Whenever she got tired, Mirio scooped her up in his arms and let her ride on his shoulders.

They arrived at the beauty pageant early so they could stand in the front rows. Tamaki looked uncomfortable during their wait, no matter how Mirio or Hotaru tried to distract him. As soon as it was Nejire's turn, the crowd's eyes focused on the stage. Nejire floated above the stage and danced in midair with an unearthly, fairylike grace. With her peripheral vision, Hotaru could feel Tamaki's unblinking stare as he smiled up at the young woman he clearly loved.

Later that night, when Nejire finally got her tiara, she was greeted with an astounding roar of applause from the crowd. As soon as she rejoined Hotaru, Tamaki, Mirio, and Eri, Nejire plopped the headpiece on Eri's head. Even though she'd tried for so long to win it, she was willing to give it away to the sad girl who'd been raised by gangsters. "Will you keep this safe for me?"

Eri lifted her eyes, as if to see how she looked, and nodded so enthusiastically that the tiara nearly dropped to the ground. Mirio and Hotaru bent at the same time to catch it, which resulted in them bonking heads. Luckily, they both managed to get their fingers around each end. "You got it?" Hotaru checked. Not only would it be a buzzkill to have the moment ruined, but she didn't want to ruin Eri's perfect day.

Mirio grinned and nodded. "Me and my butterfingers," he said, acting as if it was his fault the tiara had plummeted to the ground in the first place. With the utmost care, Mirio set the ornament back on Eri's head.


	2. Surprise Outing

**Surprise Outing**

* * *

The day after the festival, Hotaru and Nejire were back on their routine. After a shorter swim than usual, they took a shower and got dressed. Nejire headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. "Don't wait up," Hotaru advised. "I'm going to work on my air leap."

"Don't jump too high, or else you'll break your neck!"

"I'll make no such promises," Hotaru laughed, setting down her backpack.

At first, Hotaru tried to keep an eye on her surroundings while she trained. Slowly but surely, she became immersed in what appeared to be a nearly impossible task. If she could move her pressurization without the need for touch, she could preplan her route and hit the spots accordingly, but she had to have contact. Not only that, she needed to mold each point of pressure carefully. Too much and she'd blow herself off balance. Too little and she wouldn't find a foothold. By the end of an hour, she was mentally exhausted. There wasn't much strain on her quirk, as she only had to use small amounts, but it still felt unnatural to channel pressure anywhere but her hands.

As soon as she was on the ground, she heard someone clapping from the nearby walkway. "Looking good!" Mirio called, wearing his usual smile. "Your and Nejire's quirks are total opposites, but you can both use them and get almost identical results."

Nejire's quirk, wave motion, was delightfully simple compared to pressurization. "I wish," she laughed. "All Nejire has to do is toss a blast and she can corner her opponent. I've got to get in close."

"Well, you are naturally grabby," Mirio said, likely alluding to the tiara incident.

Hotaru decided it was more fun to take the conversation the wrong way. "I haven't heard any complaints." She wanted to see if she could catch him off guard.

He changed topic, which she counted as a small victory. "I'm surprised you skipped class."

Surprised, she glanced at her watch. For a second, she feared he could be right. Thankfully, they still had twenty minutes before the first bell rang. "Damn it, Togata. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Hey, watch your mouth!" He seemed more amused than offended that she swore.

"Any sane person would cuss at the prospect of detention with Miss Midnight," Hotaru insisted. She bent over to retrieve her socks and tug them back on. She would have sat, but she was in a short skirt and she had company. As comfortable as Mirio was flashing everyone, Hotaru didn't return the sentiment. "So what brings you out to this particular patch of grass?" She imagined she knew, but didn't feel like redressing in silence.

"Nejire said you were practicing and I wanted to watch."

Weeks had passed with small, hard earned progression. "Any advice, sensei?" Her tone was casual, but she found she actually did value his opinion. Hotaru slipped on her shoes and retrieved her pack. Since they were going to the same place, they naturally began to walk together.

Mirio slipped his thinking face on and cupped his chin while he pondered. "You should probably always practice. Even now, try walking on the air just above the ground instead of on the path."

Hotaru smirked. "What a plus ultra response." They had a reasonable amount of time to get to class, if they could walk fast. "I'll do it later," she promised. "I don't want to ruin my shoes or tear my socks."

"Are you going to run around shoeless, like Tamaki?" Mirio asked, genuinely curious.

Hotaru snickered. "Sure am. Maybe he's been onto something all along."

"Won't that interfere with your costume design?"

"That's a good point," Hotaru conceded. "I was thinking I needed to change my look. I made the mistake of letting Nejire pick the bones of my first outfit." Her current suit had several massive spirals over her legs and torso and a pair of sturdy shoes so she could withstand any blasts, while still getting in close.

Mirio nodded. "It didn't seem like it matched your personality. Nejire's got a girlier side than you.

Hotaru did come off as a bit of a tomboy at times, so she knew better than to debate her femininity. "You've got me there," she conceded.

* * *

Hotaru had barely stepped into the common room when a periwinkle blob rushed in and attacked her. Both of Nejire's hands clasped excitedly to Hotaru's shoulders. "We're going to the beach tomorrow! You and I have to leave super early if we want to get our swimming in!"

"There is zero probability of that happening," Hotaru answered seriously. "It's November." Any winter trips to the ocean would most certainly not involve her getting in the water. "Why are you suddenly bent on going somewhere so wet, windy, and cold?"

"Well, you see, Eri said she'd never been there before. In case she rewinds Mirio, she needs extra babysitters for the outing! If she accidentally gets the backup, then we'll have a backup for the backup! Oh come on, Tamaki's going too. It can be like a double date." Nejire paused and seemed to lose her focus. "I wonder if that makes you or me the fifth wheel."

Hotaru gave up on being concerned for Nejire, who displayed every sign of a traumatic head injury on a daily basis. "Did you go on dates with your babysitters often?" Though Hotaru was laughing, Nejire took the question seriously.

"My babysitters were girls silly. Girls can't go on dates with girls." Nejire spoke to Hotaru slowly, as if she were explaining a most basic principle. "I was lucky. I got to meet lots of different babysitters!"

None of them stuck around, huh? Go figure. "Alright, I'll go."

"Of course you will, silly! I already said you would."

Hotaru was glad she hadn't planned anything on her day off. "Of course you did," she chuckled. As someone who went with the flow, Nejire almost never met much resistance from Hotaru - except for when Nejire proposed overly crazy schemes.

The next morning, the girls swam at five am, as usual. Two hours later they headed back to their dorm and dressed in proper late autumn beach gear, which was nearly identical to what they would wear anywhere else. Hotaru wore an oversized tan sweater with dark blue jeggings, accompanied with the same black, knee high riding boots she wore to the cultural festival. Hotaru gave pulled it into a messy bun at the back of her head.

Once she was ready, she made her way to the common room, where Mirio, Eri, and Tamaki had filed in during the twenty minutes it took Hotaru to choose her outfit. Nejire arrived almost immediately afterwards. "I'm excited, guys! Let's go!"

Thanks to pre-planning on Mirio's part, UA provided a car. Officially, they were taking Eri on a field trip to experience marine wildlife. He had somehow roped Aizawa, the least sympathetic teacher at UA, into driving them.

Hotaru slid her backpack into her lap. In it was her rarely used phone and wallet. Nejire, knowing full well that Hotaru would have her bag, decided to advertise. "If you guys need to put your stuff somewhere safe, Hotaru's got you covered," she declared proudly.

"It's easier for me to hold your phone than to have you look for it for five hours," Hotaru teased.

Mirio told Eri all about the ocean in the row in front of them. He told her about mermaids and other fantastical creatures that dwelled in fairy tales. Hotaru noticed how he made sure to only keep to sweet things, never once mentioning the Kraken or other horrors of the deep.

By the time they arrived, Aizawa looked ready for a nap. He shifted the van into park and glared at Mirio. "Do you need me for this?"

Mirio, of course, put his thumb up. "We've got it, Sensei! Thanks for bringing us."

"Yeah, whatever," Aizawa muttered as he reclined his seat and settled in for a nap.

The five students filed out and walked to a vacant, breezy shore. At that moment, the genius of the plan hit Hotaru. Tamaki and Eri were both wild cards in crowds. With a long, empty stretch of sand and water before them, they could act as they saw fit. Though Mirio's advice on her quirk had been intelligent, Hotaru had never considered Mirio to be much of a thinker. Two teenage boys walking a young girl by themselves was odd, but adding Nejire made the outing acceptable. Since Nejire didn't always think before she spoke, Hotaru could serve as either the sensor or the distraction. No matter the setting, Nejire was always a wild card.

The day was partially overcast. Scattered clouds darted the landscape, shielding the sun as often as it allowed the warm rays to beat down on the cold autumn landscape. Waves lapped lazily over wet shores the color of oatmeal. Salt filled their noses and a chill wind tugged at their hair and clothes. Seagulls emitted their piercing cries in tandem with the symphony of the ocean's roar. Hotaru glanced at Eri, who had a look of wonder over her face. She leaned forward, her hand clasping Mirio's through her observation.

"It's so," for a moment the girl hesitated, trying to find the word.

"Big?" Mirio offered.

Eri contemplated for a moment before she shook her head. "Bigger. It's even bigger than a giant's castle!"

Hotaru was relieved to know that Mirio was reading her fairy tales, even if he defaulted to ones like Jack and the Beanstalk.

Nejire seemed to reach the limit of her patience. "Tamaki, Tamaki! Did you eat fish today? Tamaki! Are you listening?" She began to tug fervently at her classmate's black sweater.

"No, I didn't eat any fish," Tamaki muttered.

"Whaaat? Didn't you know we were going to the ocean, silly? Quick, let's go catch something for Tamaki to eat!"

Hotaru decided to start doing her job. "Do you think you could show me how to do a smooth takeoff, Nejire?"

"Okay, but it's cooler if you make a grand exit! I should teach you how to do a messy departure!"

The girls split off and practiced with Hotaru's takeoff and landing. As expected, Nejire's teaching skills were as refined as her social interactions. "Why are you taking your shoes off? Are you going to be a shoeless hero like Tamaki! You always wore shoes before. Do you not like the costume I picked for you?"

Hotaru put her backpack down first, slid her socks into her boots, and cuffed the ends of her pants up to her ankle. "I won't wear shoes, but I'll have some foot cover." She pushed herself to her feet and built pressure beneath her feet. "Cover your eyes or back up," she warned Nejire.

"Hold on tight!" Nejire shot a shockwave at Hotaru, who had to adjust her stance and redirect her exploding pressure at the last moment. Hotaru nimbly twisted to regain her footing.

In one fell swoop, Nejire had turned what was supposed to be simple training into a challenge. "What the heck, Neji?"

"It's on the job experience! Pretend I'm a bad guy with a gun!" Nejire put her hands out "Pew! Pew!" and began to fire a relentless barrage of blasts from her palms.

Hotaru retained as much dignity as a startled cat. She didn't have the time to properly think about her order of operations, so her first pressurization only shot sand at Nejire from the tips of Hotaru's toes. Luckily, she bought herself time with the distraction and was able to jump in earnest.

Too high, too high! She felt as graceless as a gimp bird as she began to plummet several meters back to the ground. Instinct told her to tuck and take the landing in her usual style, but she forced her legs to slightly bend. Hotaru gently pressurized some air and slowed her descent to a reasonable pace just in the nick of time.

"Again!" Nejire shouted.

It took half an hour of shockwaves being thrown at her for Nejire to conjure a decent landing pressurization. Even then, she caught more jolting in her knees and ankles to make the move worth it. "White flag!" Hotaru huffed. "Hold your fire, crazy lady!"

At some point during the simulation, Nejire and Hotaru had drawn an audience of three. "Whoa," Eri breathed. "You looked like you were dancing!"

Hotaru grinned at Nejire. "You are delightfully graceful, Miss Con!"

"Both of you!" Eri corrected. After too much time around such strange characters like Nejire and Mirio, she had taken to randomly shouting. "It was like whoosh! And bam! Nejikun winked and I giggled. That was so cool!" She sounded jittery and excited after the impromptu show.

"Oh did she?" Hotaru asked, turning to grin at Nejire.

Nejire recognized the look and giggled. "White flag!" She reminded Hotaru.

"You had me dancing like a monkey!" Hotaru couldn't help but laugh as she rushed forward. Nejire used her wave motion to push off the ground and hover in the air.

Now that she was the chaser and not leaping around like a deranged, though apparently graceful, frog - Hotaru felt something click. Her desire to enter on a more even battleground had her pulling and pushing with significantly less effort than when she started. Nejire smiled and waved. "Hi, Hochan! Look, you're up high!"

"Quit trying to distract me."

"But it's so high. I didn't know you liked heights!"

Hotaru snickered. "Why don't you come here and let me hold your hand?"

Nejire giggled. "No way! You'd take me down with you!"

A quick whoop from Mirio distracted her.

"You're safe, for now," Hotaru teased, then began to descend her air stairs.

As she went down, Mirio shouted, "jump! Do a big landing!" Nobody had been blinded by sand yet, so she decided to oblige him. She built pressure in her feet and let herself drop the last few meters. A large cloud of dust splattered into the air. Only once it cleared, Hotaru saw Mirio and Eri up and clapping. The former "You should call that move the big aloha! That way you can use it for if you're dropping in somewhere or leaving."

Hotaru was terrible at thinking of original names, so she readily agreed. "Sounds good to me. It's all thanks to you, Togata."

Nejire's landing went much more smoothly. "Why do you still call Mirio by his last name?"

"Because, unlike someone else I know, I don't just start calling someone by their first name without permission." Hotaru felt her ears pop and made herself focus her balance.

As expected, Mirio was quick to make his offer. "You don't have to call me Togata. Mirio is perfect."

"Heya, Mirio. I'm Hotaru," she introduced, reaching out her hand as if she were making a new acquaintance. In truth, she was settling into a comfortable friendship. And nothing else. Heroes couldn't afford to be distracted by anything beyond that. Mirio chuckled and shook.

"A pleasure," he added, playing along.

Eri held out Hotaru's backpack. "I saved this for you!"

"You most certainly did. Thanks, Eri." Hotaru released her grip and retrieved her pack. Tamaki wordlessly handed Hotaru's boots and socks back to her. After thanking him, she began to redress.

"You were like a rubber band," Eri remarked. "One second you were somewhere, then you popped over somewhere else. I thought you were going to crash, but you never did!"

"Oh, I crashed," she chuckled. "I just controlled them so well that it didn't look like it. Before there were quirks, some militaries taught people how to use their bodies efficiently to get from point A to point B from seemingly impossible spots."

"Parkour, right?" Tamaki asked.

Hotaru nodded. "That's it."

"I always noticed you moved differently, I thought it was just because of your quirk." Mirio looked excited. "Back when they used parkour, did it work?"

Hotaru bobbed her head a final time. "With parkour a teennager could scale a skyscraper and get back down."

"Can you teach me? Who taught you?" Mirio couldn't restrain himself.

"Careful, Mirio, you're talking like Nejire." Hotaru finished pulling on her second boot and gave the request a moment of thought. She knew that a good person would answer in the affirmative without hesitation. After all, it was thanks to him that she could use her quirk more diversely. On the other hand, he might become reckless with parkour. Giving him the advantage of agility could present him with a false hope on his path towards heroism. Just like someone else she'd known.

Eri piped up. "I want to learn, too."

Hotaru glanced from child to her guardian. "Okay. If you guys can find a playground, we can work on basics."

"There's one really close to school, remember?" Mirio said to Eri when the girl appeared to be disheartened. She nodded and looked out at the beach; the original reason for their excursion. Eri reclaimed Mirio's hand and went with him closer to the shoreline, where she peered at the seaweed and seafoam. She asked every question she could think of and the teens did their best to provide answers. Mirio promised that they could borrow books and visit an aquarium to show her what lived beneath the waves.

* * *

Once a week, Hotaru taught Eri and Mirio the basics of parkour. She started from the ground up, glad Eri wanted to learn as well, because it gave her a chance to likewise inform Mirio of many foundations. They practiced how to tuck and roll, how to run on a wall, the best vaulting strategies, and practiced how to time and measure their jumps. Mirio, who was already a better fighter than most pros, took to his training like a fish to water. Eri didn't have any odd habits to break, which meant she could also progress quickly.

As the last month of the semester rounded the corner, Mirio had become remarkable. He pulled new moves out of nowhere and could outpace Hotaru, even with her air leap. Through training, Hotaru saw Mirio regain focus beyond Eri. Even if he hadn't looked as if he were hopeless, Hotaru could tell there was a renewed fire in his movements. She couldn't help but feel that all she'd done was give a bird paper wings.

* * *

The day of graduation arrived. What had once been cause for celebration and a meet and greet of UA alum had deteriorated into a modest affair for only immediate family. All of the family sat on chairs in the auditoriam's stands. As for the students, they sat on the stage with their teachers. Mirio, as the once-strongest student of his class, gave a speech about persevering in the face of defeat. As inspiring as his speech surely was, Hotaru couldn't focus. She looked out at the small mass of bodies and only saw a thin, balding man with silver hair, a crutch, and his sightless blue eye.

Once the ceremony ended, the graduates broke off to embrace their mothers, fathers, sisters, and brothers. Eri and a man that could only be Togata-san drew together for a family hug. Hokoto and Hotaru Inasaka greeted one another with smiles. "I did it," she said somewhat hesitantly.

Hokoto seemed to radiate pride. "You dirty rotten cheater," he cackled. "Your mother would have been proud."

"Our class is going to go out to dinner to celebrate. Family members are welcome to join," Hotaru said, not hesitating despite her father's disfigured appearance. His right arm was gone and left leg was a rotten, near useless peg of muscle.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru, I have to get to dialysis."

"It's no problem, Dad." She knew better than to suggest she skip a social event to be with him. "Take care."

In the end, Hotaru was the only one left orphaned for the event. Nejire and Tamaki sat together with their families. Mirio, his father, and Eri were at a table that butted up against them. "Hotaru! Come on over. There's room for two more."

Hotaru approached the seat in question. "I don't think I'm wide enough for two chairs." Eri giggled. As always, she was the perfect audience. "Hello, Togata-san, I'm Inasaka Hotaru."

"Mirio told me you've helped him quite a bit, Miss Inasaka. You've showed him that even without a quirk, there's still hope for him to become a great hero."

Hotaru answered modestly. "I just showed him and Eri a few new tricks. What they decide to do with them is entirely their choice." That way, she felt less like she was taking responsibility.

"Who was that funny looking man you talked to, with the bright eye?" Eri asked.

Someone's been around Nejire too much.

"That was my dad, Inasaka Hokoto," she answered, giving the barest of information.

"Why did he have a thing under his arm?" Eri pressed, her little mind demanding more details.

Hotaru didn't look uncomfortable, so she didn't fault Togata-san or Mirio for not interjecting on her behalf. "A long time ago, when I was really little, he had an accident. I'll tell you more when you're older, Eri-chan." Hotaru wasn't going to be the one to bring darkness back into Eri's life.

Eri understood that there were some topics she didn't want to hear about. She trusted Hotaru enough not to ask.

"What's everyone getting?" Togata-san asked. "I can go place our order."


	3. Tough Truths

**Tough Truths**

* * *

Once the topic of her father was swept under the rug, dinner became a pleasant event. She ate as a part of the Togata family, never once allowing her mind to wander beyond the table. They stayed late, hours after the ceremony, until they were the last of the graduates to be seated. At nine in the evening, Eri had eaten herself so full that she curled up in her seat and passed out.

"It looks like it's time to head home," Mirio noted.

"Do you need a ride, Inasaka?" Togata-san asked.

Hotaru shook her head. "I'm going to walk tonight, but thank you for the offer."

"Will you come with us to the car, at least?" Though Hotaru found the offer strange, she obeyed Togata-san's request.

Maybe he doesn't want people to see two guys loading up a little girl.

The last thing she expected was for Togata-san to load up Eri, tell Hotaru to keep Mirio safe, then drive off.

What the hell?

"Whose idea was it for your dad to play the role of wingman?" She asked, still rooted in place. Maybe she was in shock. The vehicle rounded the corner and vanished from sight.

Mirio chuckled and stayed beside her. "He took it upon himself. I know you don't need a guard and was planning on getting in the car, but Dad muttered to me that I wasn't supposed to."

"What a guy," Hotaru chuckled. She looked both ways before crossing the street and beginning their short trek home. Walking normally, it would only take ten minutes.

Mirio grinned. "Can't you tell? I get my charm from him."

"Oh, it's obvious," she answered with a playful roll of her eyes. In the dorms, all of the third years were celebrating their last night together. Though she would likely miss out on the brunt of the evening, she didn't lament the loss. She made sure to keep aware of her surroundings. Cars drove by fairly regularly and there were people within stores and bars they passed, but nothing felt like trouble.

"Eri's going to miss your parkour lessons," Mirio said, his tone sounding somewhat off, as if he were working up to something.

Hotaru believed she knew the issue. "You can teach her better than I can. In a few years she'll get to choose what to do with her tucking and rolling."

"That's not true. You taught me."

"You already knew everything," she insisted, "I just suggested new perspectives, like you did for me." Hotaru glanced at a couple as they vacated a building and walked to their car, their fingers entwined. Once Hotaru and Mirio passed them, Mirio held out his palm.

"Should we hold hands too? For safety purposes?"

"We can't do that," Hotaru said lowly, as if she were stating a secret, "then your dad wins."

Her rejection must have been too smooth, or Mirio was just obstinate. "I promise I won't tell."

Despite herself, she found she wanted to. "Since when did you become so suave?"

Mirio slid his hand down and his digits cupped beside hers. Hotaru shifted her palm, giving both of them a better grasp. "Since I've got nothing to lose," he chuckled. Hotaru almost thought she heard an air of giddiness tinting his words. "I was always afraid you'd smack me if I tried anything."

"I'm a hero. I only smack purse snatchers." She noticed how small her hand was in his and couldn't help but feel more like a doll than a heroine.

"Whose sidekick are you going to be?" Mirio pulled a Nejire and shifted topics.

"I let my gut pick," she answered, "and went with Edgeshot."

Mirio didn't seem particularly surprised to hear that she would sidekick to a top ten hero. "That's definitely a good pick for you. He's a toughie." He tightened his grasp slightly, as if offering silent congratulations.

Though Hotaru knew she had an opening to ask him about his plan and what he was going to do after graduation, she was afraid she knew the answer. She felt her lips slip downwards.

Mirio studied Hotaru's face as they walked. "Is everything alright?"

Though she wanted to look forward, she felt herself drawn in by his eyes. Mirio was a genuine, sympathetic, and easy to talk to. "Sorry," she said quietly. "Your situation hits home for me."

"Your father?" He guessed, picking up the hints far quicker than she would have liked.

"Yeah," she agreed. "He wanted to be a hero more than anything. That's why he learned parkour. He took fighting classes all through his childhood and applied to every hero school he had could. As expected, he was rejected for being quirkless. In the end, he would only be a liability. One school even went as far as to tell him that him trying to be a hero would be as useful as a thumbtack in a gunfight." She couldn't help but want to get everything out at once.

"He became an EMT and met my mom. They got married and had a kid - the usual. When I was five there was a particularly nasty fight with loads of casualties. In that instance, the villain looked like he was going to win. While the hero was down, my dad went on the offensive and tried to make an opening. It wasn't the villain that hurt him, but the hero, who had prepared a countermeasure and struck before he realized that some paramedic had gotten in the way. The only reason my dad didn't die was because of my mother's quirk. She pressurized him so he wouldn't bleed out."

Seconds of silence punctuated the end of her tale. At some point during her story, they had both stopped walking and she had subconsciously withdrawn her hand. She looked at Mirio, trying to get her point across without saying it. Her hope was that the facts and first-hand viewing of her father was enough to get him to have some life-altering epiphany. She felt mildly relieved that his grin was gone. In its place he had an almost uncharacteristically serious expression.

"If you were against me becoming a pro-hero, why did you help me?" His tone gave nothing away. She couldn't deduce if he were angry, surprised, or even thrilled that she'd revealed a portion of her past. Despite the fact that they'd known each other from elementary school, none of her classmates had never seen either of her parents. For a short time, rumors that she was an orphan circulated.

"If you're as stubborn as I think, you're going to do it anyway," she admitted. "I don't like being a downer, but I don't think anyone will really tell you how precarious your path will be."

Mirio's answering smile was soft. "There have been a few that hinted at it, but you're the only one that's cared enough to turn it into an actual conversation."

"I'm just trying to keep Eri from seeing her hero crippled, if not worse." He winced and Hotaru couldn't help but look away. She felt ashamed, as if she'd hit him below the belt. After that, she found didn't want to look at him.

Mirio didn't try to grab her hand again. They began walking together once more and resumed their short trek home, shrouded in silence. By the time they passed through UA's gateway, Hotaru assumed they had run out of things to say.

Mirio lived to prove her wrong. "Are girls confusing on purpose?"

"W-what?" She laughed, taken aback by his strange new approach. The fact that he made her stammer seemed to fuel him.

"Really," he insisted. "I can't tell what I'm supposed to do. Was I supposed to hold your hand again? Did you admit you cared by telling me your father's story? I have no idea what comes next."

"Have you just been overthinking this entire time?"

"I have," he shamelessly declared. "Are you gonna clue me in?"

Hotaru groaned. "That wasn't the takeaway," she huffed, scrabbling to think of how to get through to him. Though she was flattered that she'd even been in his mind, she felt she owed it to him to be honest. Since he wouldn't take a soft rejection, she had to be even more brutal. She spoke, though quietly and with regret. "I couldn't handle being in a relationship with certified cannon fodder."

From her peripheral vision, she saw him wince. His father had implied she was some sort of support system - supposedly someone who had aided and believed in Mirio where few others had. Hotaru had tried to stray him from his path with Eri, as he so clearly loved the girl. Even so, she could tell she hadn't gotten through to him. She used the most insensitive, degrading line she could think of.

And felt horrible for it.

She couldn't help but feel relieved when Mirio slowed, giving her the chance to pull away. Though she hated running from the problem, she did walk faster. I shouldn't have told him what to do with his life. All he had done was ask if she cared and she felt compelled to tear him from his dream. What the hell is wrong with me?

Most of her peers were still up, talking and celebrating. "You're so late!" Nejire said, greeting Hotaru with her usual loudness. "Where's Mirio? Were you two kissing? Was he any good?"

By some luck, Hotaru's gaze found Tamaki, whose eyes were wide and brows raised so high that they'd entirely vanished into his bangs. Hotaru could feel her classmates eavesdropping. Though they would be heroes tomorrow, tonight they were still gossipy teenagers. Fortunately, she'd mentally prepared herself on her swift trek.

"He's still walking back." She wondered if Togata-san had a pass and had already put Eri to bed. Given UA's extensive security, it was probably more likely that someone had met Togata-san at the gate and he'd already left. "We did not kiss. Were we supposed to?"

"Yes you were," Nejire said matter of factly, as if she somehow knew. Did Mirio tell her something?

"Nobody told me," Hotaru said with a fairly normal smile. "Anyway, I'm moving out bright and early." Thanks to her nonchalant facade, her peers lost interest in the fruitless gossip. Hotaru bid a few of her friends a quick farewell. "Next time we see each other, you'll be living in spandex," she joked with one of them. If she left too quickly, she would look suspicious.

As soon as she got to her room, Hotaru dropped the act. She blew out a breath and closed her eyes. A strong surge of regret threatened to overwhelm her to tears. She plopped down at her desk chair and stared out the window, where she began to follow the spiral from the start. If only Eri hadn't been so damn cute, she never would have given him the keys to his demise or fed him false hope. By not being perfectly honest from the start, she had dug her own grave. As forgiving as he was, Hotaru knew she'd burned the bridge between them. Though it was only ten at night, Hotaru went about stripping and folding her sheets. Her textbooks were already returned to the school, which meant all she had were clothes, toiletries, and her bedding.

At eleven, Hotaru went to the utility closet to get cleaning supplies. The closer she got, the more clearly she heard familiar voices. She wanted to turn and duck out of the situation, but she became caught by curiosity when she heard her name.

"Why did Hotaru come back alone?" Tamaki asked. Of the two, his naturally quiet tone slightly harder to discern.

"I misinterpreted her," Mirio admitted, sounding less amiable than normal. "She made it clear she's not interested."

Tamaki muttered quietly. Though she couldn't make out any words, he was clearly confused.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Mirio chuckled, though not with his usual gusto. "I'm glad I waited. Imagine how weird it would have been if I tried and struck out earlier. In time, I'm sure we'll all be friends again."

Only Mirio could try to make good of such a depressing situation. Hotaru wasn't sure she shared his optimistic attitude. Once the boys left, Hotaru grabbed a cleaner and rag and took them to wipe off her walls, using her air leap to get in the corners. As soon as she was done, she lay on the center of the dorm floor and let herself slip into a doze, where she unintentionally visited old memories.

* * *

The doctors had given Hotaru books to keep her busy. One of the hospital staff told her that to help her father heal she had to smile and be brave. Whenever she tried to touch Hokoto, the machines would beep and she'd become overwhelmed by workers tugging her away. In time, she learned that Hokoto was scared of her - that she was what made his heart race as if she were a charging bull. They told her to stay quiet and nice, but not touch. Time and time again, she asked to see her mother.

Hotaru witnessed her father, a once strong man, drop to his one remaining knee, sobbing and shaking in agony. The physical therapists tried to take Hotaru away - to save her from seeing Hokoto's suffering, but she didn't trust them. She used her quirk out of fear and pressurized a nurse's finger until it broke. No matter how many times she said she was sorry, they stopped visiting as much. The books were the one thing she had. Every night, some staff member would change them, giving her new titles to pour over.

Six months after the incident, Hokoto's crutch thumped steadily on the linoleum floor, his injuries healed to the point where he could visit his wife. Staff opened the doors, understandably wary of the girl with the life-saving, bone-crushing quirk. When she saw her mother hooked up to machines Hotaru knew everything would be alright. Why would they waste energy on a dead woman, she had asked to herself. Her mother always had a good sense of humor. Hotaru knew this was some long-awaited surprise. "Mama!"

The day her mother's eyes failed to open, Hotaru Inasaka knew she wanted to be a hero. Heroes were the only ones that could save children from desperately clinging to their dead mother and crying until no more tears would come. Takara Inasaka became an organ donor. Though his own kidneys were failing, Hokoto knew the only way he'd feel at peace with himself was if he suffered for his own stupidity.

When Hotaru told her father she wanted to be a hero, she expected him to be mad. The child always assumed he held some resentment towards the pro that had injured him. On the contrary, her goal encouraged Hokoto to live far longer than the doctors expected.. He pushed himself to doing everything he could to make his daughter's dream a reality. By unspoken agreement, he never mentioned his broken body and she made sure never to touch him. By both of them pretending everything was alright, they never spoke of her mother's death. In that way, Hotaru learned to shut away and ignore their issues.

Hokoto searched high and low to find a text on basic parkour training. When she was with him, Hokoto explained different moves in depth and would show her videos with similar motions. Unfortunately, they were dealing with a dead sport, so there was only so much the child and gimp could learn together. Hokoto eventually persuaded a nurse into a weekly outing, where he and his daughter could get fresh air. Hotaru fell dozens of times and even managed to elbow herself in the face on a few occasions.

After one of their excursions, the nurse gave Hotaru a present. The neatly wrapped box, topped with such bright and frilly ribbons, instantly won the girl's attention. "They're for you, Hotaru-kun," the nurse said reassuringly, gently pressing the box to Hotaru's hands.

Hotaru carefully peeled back the tape, not wanting to appear ungrateful by ripping the wrapping paper. She pulled the lid and lifted a lump of black, stretchy fabric from soft paper. "Whoa. What are these for? Is it a hero costume."

The nurse had a good laugh at that. "No, Hotaru-kun. They're called stockings. You wear them under your skirt to cover your legs, so none of your bumps and bruises will get dirty."

She looked down, only realizing in that moment that she was covered with a plethora of marks. "Oh!" She giggled, feeling silly. "Thank you!" She felt a strong urge to hug the nurse, but kept back. Hotaru made sure to take good care of her stockings. Thanks to her and her father's unfailing politeness and good attitudes, the hospital staff forgave Hotaru for breaking the first nurse's finger. Once a year, they'd give Hotaru new clothes for her birthday.

Two doctors gave her shoes. One presented the black boots, while the others gave her durable sandals that would strap securely to her feet. Though she was the poorest person to attend UA, bar none, she looked normal, thanks to the generosity of her father's keepers.


	4. Heroism Commences

**Heroism Commences**

* * *

At five am, Hotaru and Nejire went for their last swim. Around eight, they finished the longer than usual exercise and showered off in the locker room. "What pool are you going to use tomorrow?" Hotaru asked, unsure whether or not she'd keep with the routine.

"I'm going to use a gym pool. I was thinking I'd use the sea, but it's too far to get there and back and home in time for work without waking up very early in the morning."

Hotaru nodded. "Ryukyu and Edgeshot's offices aren't far from each other, we'll probably see each other all the time."

Nejire smiled. "Of course we will! I remembered you talking about your new apartment's amenities and looked them up. We're in the same complex!"

"Oh Nejire," Hotaru laughed, surprisingly full of gratitude despite the invasion of privacy. "I couldn't wish for a better stalker."

Hotaru only had enough possessions to fill a suitcase. Nejire, on the other hand, had three body-sized duffel bags. Hotaru took one with her and they took two separate cabs to their destination, as there was too much stuff for them to both fit. Once they arrived at their new homes, Hotaru gestured to the duffel bag strung at her hip. "Do you really need all this stuff?"

Nejire nodded fervently. "I'm gonna get even more! Let's unpack, then go pick out some things!"

In the front lobby were keyed mail slots for the tenants. Hotaru lived on the ground floor, Nejire on the fourth. Hotaru had gotten her key and tour ahead of time, so she was able to wheel her suitcase directly to her partially furnished unit. A built in kitchen table could fold against the wall or lay flat. A sink, stove, and small stretch of counter were adjacent to a small fridge and freezer combo. Just above the sink was a drying rack for dishes. All of the appliances, as well as the table and counter, were made of stainless steel.

Nejire left her things in Hotaru's place and went to see the apartment manager, which left Hotaru time to set her clothes on her closet shelves, spread her sheets on her new bed, and tuck her toiletries in her bathroom. Almost the moment she finished, Nejire was back. "Okay! Oh wow, you're done? It looks really plain. Aren't you going to add decorations or something? You need a rug right here."

"We can fix my apartment later," Hotaru promised as she lifted a duffel bag and slid it over her torso.

Nejire chattered as they boarded the elevator and zipped up to her place. Once they were there, they began to unpack. Hotaru pulled tentatively on the zipper, not sure what to expect. _Shoes. Dolls. Plushies. Dresses._ "Did you just shove everything in without order?" Hotaru laughed. She set the dresses on hangers and put them in the bedroom closet.

"You don't organize _before_ you move," Nejire said as she gently blasted some of her clothes to Hotaru. "Fold these for me, please!"

"It looks like a tornado in here," Hotaru declared teasingly.

Nejire giggled and threw a skirt over Hotaru's head. "Don't forget this one!"

"Do you wanted them sorted by season and color coded?" Hotaru asked, peeling the skirt off and finding a hanger for it.

"Yes, please." Nejire grabbed her bathroom supplies, which seemed to consist of limitless hair products, and began haphazardly shoving everything into random places. Hotaru listened to the banging and clatters of objects being relentlessly shifted and shoved.

It took four hours before Nejire had emptied all of her duffel bags. They spent the rest of the day choosing furniture and setting it up for delivery. While they were out, Hotaru picked up her new suit. "Let me see, let me _seeee_!" Nejire demanded. She tugged the case from Hotaru's hand and dialed in every code she could think of. "No fair, you your access number! What does the costume look like? I want to see how you'll be a shoeless hero."

"I promise, Super Twist, you'll see me on the news sometime within the next ten years." Nejire seemed to take the words as a personal challenge, so Hotaru decided to distract her. "Have you thought of how you're going to decorate my hopeless hovel?"

The long tangent that followed was refreshingly off topic. As soon as they got home, Nejire did everything she said. The girls had purchased a rug, a landscape picture, and made a mental map of where Hotaru's rocking chair and loveseat would go. "This bed is only big enough for one person. You're never going to make Mirio your boyfriend if you can't-"

"Ohhh-kaaaay," Hotaru said. "White flag."

Of course, that made Nejire even more curious. "You can't surrender a conversation. I know you like him. So why didn't you kiss? It would have been the perfect end school." Nejire plopped down on the mattress that had started the conversation and fixed her blue eyes on Hotaru, who hung her family picture on the wall. "That was your dad yesterday," she noted with surprise. "I remember you told me what happened to him. I never knew how bad it was."

"He most certainly did," Hotaru agreed. "I told Mirio about my dad," she admitted, feeling ashamed all over again. "I essentially told him he'd get in the way if he became a pro hero."

Nejire didn't seem surprised. "Anyone else would, but he's _Mirio_! He'll prove you wrong."

"I sure hope so," she sighed. "I don't want to be proven right."

Nejire beamed. "So you _do _like him!"

"I wouldn't want you or Tamaki hurt, either. Does that mean that I like the both of you?" She didn't deny it. Mirio was undoubtedly a great guy. Ever since she'd seen him and Eri at the cultural festival, she'd never doubted that his heart was as pure as could be.

Hotaru watched Nejire mull the logic over, as if trying to find some fault. "_Do_ you like me?"

"I like you as a friend." Hotaru and Nejire walked out of the room. Shortly after, they parted ways.

* * *

Many heroes had several floors and grand spaces for their offices. Edgeshot proved to be the exception to the rule. As a shinobi hero, he took on the most cautious and dangerous cases. Rumor had it he was strict on punctuality, manners, and cautious on what sidekicks to take on, as Hotaru found out the moment she walked through the door.

"You almost missed the deadline. Is there a reason for that?"

Out of habit, she glanced at her watch. According to the time, she was five minutes early. "I'll be earlier next time," she responded respectfully.

Edgeshot hardly seemed appeased. "By the time you're dressed, we'll be late," he warned. "A hero must always be early. You may use a room upstairs to get dressed."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for being late," Hotaru said, knowing it was far too early in the job to start showing sass or excess personality. For the first few weeks, she'd have to learn his standards and abide by them. Her plan was to let her personality shine through little by little.

The agency looked more like a dojo. Bamboo floors lined the front entry, with dark, exposed wooden pillars to hold the second floor hallways aloft. In the center of the room was a middle-aged receptionist. On the second floor were four rooms. One was a restroom, one appeared to be a sitting area, the other was a sort of break room complete with a full kitchen, and the last appeared to be a well stocked infirmary. Though she wanted to explore more, Hotaru got ready in a hurry, choosing the break room as the place where she'd prepare.

Hotaru's costume was made of a skintight, flexible fabric, as seemed to be the unspoken agreement between most heroes. As someone who valued her days off, Hotaru had a full cover over her head and face. Thanks to Hatsume, a student designer from the support class, Hotaru had amber-tinted lenses over her suit to shield her eyes from debris and overly curious citizens. To keep incognito, they did not reflect when a light was shone on them. As for the fabric itself, it was made of dull colors such as muddy browns, sandy tans, and occasional splotches of charcoal gray and deep black. The look was made more organic in its gradient asymmetry. Some of the scale designs were bold and well defined patches, while others seemed partially faded. In lieu of shoes, the bottoms of her feet did have microscopic grips incorporated to the design. Her costume's synthetic material was breathable and able to withstand large blasts and impact. As was standard, it was also made water and fireproof.

Once her street clothes were in her briefcase and slid into a free cubby, Hotaru used her gloved hands to slip her smart watch back over her wrist. Not only did it measure her heart rate, steps, and monitor her location; she could use it to access apps and make calls. If she were to ever go missing, the watch would help to locate her corpse.

As Edgeshot predicted, they began their rounds a few minutes late. "You have a good costume," he complimented. "It would take hard detective work to find your secret identity. Many heroes, UA graduates in particular, forget that the world has already seen them on television."

They began by walking down the streets. Hotaru couldn't help but remain hyperalert to their settings. Every pedestrian became a potential victim or troublemaker. She nodded, showing she'd heard him. While the mask covered her identity, it served a dual purpose of covering her mouth. Without exposed lips, she didn't have to crack a grin. Even if she did, nobody would ever know.

"I'm likewise a fan of masks, but know that when you do speak, you'll have to carefully consider every word. Without a smile or frown to accompany them and such a calm demeanor, everything you say will rely heavily on your speech and posturing."

Hotaru dipped her head again.

Thankfully, Edgeshot didn't seem to have a problem with her muteness. He became a slender red thread and zipped through the air. Hotaru used her newfound skill to follow after him - repeatedly pulling pressure, releasing, and regathering for every step. When the two of them reached the top of a building, Edgeshot turned to face her, a look of surprise in his gaze.

Finally, she found a reason to speak. "Were you trying to ditch me?" She chuckled, making sure to exaggerate her amused tone.

Edgeshot regained his composure seconds later. "Nothing in your paperwork suggested you had the ability to move through air. This will make traveling much easier." He glanced over the edge of six story building, so Hotaru followed suit, taking the other side under observation. "What are the downsides of your quirk, and can you do anything else that's not listed in your file?"

Hotaru quickly checked the windows below her feet and of neighboring buildings before continuing. As soon as she was fairly certain nobody was listening, she answered. Only a few seconds passed, so Edgeshot didn't have to wait long. "I didn't learn to do this trick well until last month. I have different stages of backlash. The first sign will be nausea, then headaches. If I push past those warning signs, I'll experience muscle spasms and migraines." For all of her quirk's benefits, the downsides were severe.

If Edgeshot was alarmed, he didn't show it. Hotaru couldn't help but wonder if they would be perceived as a stoic hero and sidekick pair. "For my foldabody, I see things on a much smaller level, so have to be sure to take precise aim before I make an attack. I act defensive at the same time by making myself a smaller target. Your offensive moves are excellent, but your defense is lacking. When you take down a villian, consider how every change in your stance affects their perception. What you may see as a jab will surely give a criminal a chance to aim for your knees."

Hotaru nodded for the third time. "We also need to work on how you present yourself," he declared, briefly pausing, as if to await a response. When he was met with silence, the hero continued. "Hero work is cheesy. We're always on camera, even when we don't expect it. Judging by how you've checked around, I imagine you too feel the world's eyes when you don your costume. We'll have three more of the same costume made for you, if you're happy with the design, in case one gets destroyed. Speaking from experience, it's good to have spares."

Her efforts to be a good student had damned her. "I'll be sure to let loose," she promised. Though she wanted to say more, tn alarm blared in the vicinity. As one, they both turned, Edgeshot to the left and Hotaru to the right, and quickly spotted the crooks in question.

"Typical jewel thieves," Edgeshot remarked. "Would you like to take this one?"

"I've got this," she said in an over-the-top, cheery voice before diving off the edge of the building. She aimed her descent to a neighboring, smaller structure. Her landing was a quick summersault before she continued down to the street below. Altogether, it took her less than a minute to be hot on their tails.

Edgeshot told her to show personality, so she decided to be just a bit _extra_. She timed her tuck and roll perfectly to cut off three villains' escape to their getaway car. They carried six briefcases supposedly full of jewels or potentially money. "Hands up!" She declared in an easygoing voice, as if she encountered such petty theft on a daily basis.

Two of them appeared to have mutation quirks. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" One sneered, glancing over her costume. He looked like a panda, but appeared to have no other power. _Maybe he's strong._

The other had unreasonably large eyes that took up half his face. "Are you some sort of snake, lady?" Hotaru was glad they could tell her gender. She wasn't not cursed with dramatic, over the top curves that would impede her movements, but she had a defined waist and reasonably sized proportions.

"All it takes are tits to distract you two," their female colleague said, firing off her gun without an ounce of hesitation. Hotaru pressurized the air at her fingertips and deflected the blow. The woman shot four more times, only for the results to come out the same.

Hotaru tutted. "That's not good sportsmanship at all." She lunged forward and used a technique that had worked just about every time she used it. She touched her opponents and pressurized their bodies. All three of them dropped with intense Charlie-horses in their legs. When they were down, Edgeshot stabbed through their bodies and rendered the three of them unconscious.

"That was much better. Continue to show your personality," Edgeshot encouraged. "Go ahead and phone in backup."

Hotaru nodded and used her watch to call the police. "Dispatch to Keller Jewels, please. We have three criminals in need of detainment. Python and Edgeshot are on the scene."

The police arrived five minutes after the call and took the unconscious trio away. "Your movements bear remarkable similarities to a ninja's," Edgeshot said, beginning his lecture as soon as their patrol commenced, "but you didn't spring straight into action. Next time, attack before you land. If possible, maintain altitude during your fight."

What he said sounded incredibly difficult, though not impossible. "You mean you'd like me to be able to air leap _and_ fight?"

Edgeshot nodded approvingly. "Exactly. If your opponent has to crane their neck to see you, their visibility is severely diminished. All of their attacks have to focus upwards and you're given the advantage. If you have it within your power to control the battle field, then it would be unwise not to."

Hotaru and Edgeshot continued throughout the day. He taught her how heroes made sure to evenly spread out their agencies so that no area was under or over populated. In areas where crime rates were higher, the government assigned more pros to patrol and take care of the criminals. "Once you have mastered your quirk and matched it to your movements seamlessly, we'll resume my normal task of taking on criminals indoors. I'm sure you know by now that most of them operate in buildings and can be difficult to capture."

* * *

Thus began her rigorous training. At UA, Hotaru could count on tedious yet essential classes like history or English to take a break. Edgeshot was more like a drill sergeant. He kept her awake for days at a time, straining her stamina to exhausting limits. She didn't complain, but several times she could feel herself growing snarkier.

In the second month of their working together Python and Edgeshot took turns watching a bar and nightclub called _Wave_, where hero flunkees had begun to band together. With their unimpressive quirks, the delinquents begun to create a temporary gang for themselves, all under the hope that the League of Villains would notice them. Though generally not frequented by high school students, _Wave_ attracted a young crowd that was willing to bend a few rules.

"You will need to go incognito to get to know the interior of the building," Edgeshot remarked, neatly passing the mission to his sidekick. In the several weeks they'd been together, he had seen definite improvement in her reaction time and creative quirk usage. "You will spearhead this operation. That isn't to say I'm abandoning you, I'll be here every step of the way to see how you gauge your decisions. The best way to progress is to challenge yourself and I believe this is one you can undertake."

Hotaru was glad that her mask hid her smile, as she didn't want to appear too eager. "I would like that. Should I return tomorrow in a more subtle outfit?"

"Why wait for tomorrow when you can act now?" Edgeshot asked.

It was seven in the evening and her shift had ended hours before, but she didn't want to tap out so soon. "Tonight, then."

She went back to the office, less than a few kilometers away, and changed into her street clothes. At Edgeshot's direction, she slipped her suit into a small cloth bag and tucked that into a purse. She went to a clothing store and purchased a new outfit - something that wouldn't stick out in a nightclub. As someone who didn't frequent such places, she didn't have anything that would blend with such an occasion.

In the end, she chose a simple black jumpsuit with a V-neck, flowing elbow length sleeves, and shorts that ended at the middle of her thighs. The crowd was particularly risque and she would look more conspicuous if she didn't show skin. Though it was unlikely that anyone would know her face, she added a charcoal gray hat to the ensemble before taking a roundabout stroll before she hailed and hopped in a cab. Once she re-entered _Wave_, it was with a swarm of fellow party-goers. All of them wanted to spend their Friday night dancing carelessly in a nightclub. For the sake of preserving her secret identity and fitting in easier, she took the time to apply makeup.

Hotaru and the crowd around her was admitted to a wide, open room with flashing lights, dazzling colors, and clothes so strange in hue and design that they were dysfunctional beyond the night-life setting. A DJ with an amp quirk bounced on the stage stage, her moves nearly hypnotising in their perfection. Her outfit looked to be made of either cotton candy or cotton balls. Either way, Hotaru doubted it would last for many more jumps. Judging by the crowd of eager men watching her, they thought the same.

Hotaru carried on, her handbag constantly on her person. In it she had her cloth bag for her suit, her smart watch, and a useless wallet, which she added to give it a more genuine appearance. She noted how the stairs were guarded by a hallway and door with an electronic lock. A quick glance had her certain that she could get through it. At UA she hadn't worked on darting around in midair, but she had honed her quirk. She learned how to best use pressure from her hands and had impeccable control over her force. With a touch of her palm, she could crumple metal or steady an injured person's blood. She excelled at emergency first aid and had been advised to become a rescue hero. Before Mirio's advice to trust her gut, she had been ready to do what everyone said and mentor under someone that Thirteen had recommended.

She made herself keep from thinking about him, lest the guilt hinder her on her mission. Hotaru sat at a vacant couch and pretended to adjust her sandals, as to not stick out too much. While she worked, her eyes idly glanced around for an exit sign. If there was an emergency escape route, it wasn't clearly marked. She stood and made her way towards the long, impressive bar. The clear glass boasted a shallow, though expansive set of corals and brightly hued reef fish. She kept an image of their seven targets in the back of mind. As Hotaru walked, she spotted a man with gray hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, black slim fit jeans, and a button up white shirt accented by a maroon tie. Even though she'd spent most of her last two months with him, Hotaru almost didn't recognize incognito Edgeshot.

Seeing him out of his costume and dressed so nicely was like watching a dog walk on its hind legs. His stern expression had loosened to a much more welcoming smile as he spoke with a woman in her late twenties. Though he was in his thirties, there were many other people his age and others that were even older.

Not four chairs from him was one of their guys. He was the same age as all the other dropouts, seventeen or eighteen, but appeared to be older. His quirk was one that allowed him to animate stuffed animal. His code name was Chuckie, which he stole from a famous movie twenty one years before. Hotaru noted Edgeshot's proximity, yet how he didn't actively engage with Chuckie. _He wants a front row seat, just in case I mess up._

Chuckie was too slender to ever make a good hero. Not only would he fall over with a gust of wind, it was clear that he hadn't lifted weights or truly worked out a day in his life. His white, shoulder-padded suit jacket and bright green shoes looked like the eighties come back to life. A red headed doll with frizzy hair and a knife held a very real knife. _How stupid can they get? _Just as she considered how to best approach him, someone else approached her.

"Why would you look at a grown-ass man with a doll?" A tall teen sneered. His black, slicked back hair revealed a telling widow's peak. On his throat was a tattoo that read 'HERO' and had a line horizontally cutting through the center of each letter. Urushi was able to make his opponents develop a rash. Like Hotaru, his ability relied strictly on touch. As soon as he let go, the symptoms would begin to diminish. Both Chuckie and Urushi were servants to Big Phatty, the head of the wannabe League.

Hotaru had felt him draw near, but turned and let herself look surprised by Urushi's appearance. "I'm going to ask him what his pickup line was. Judging on the fact that he has a doll for an icebreaker, I'm betting it's something cheesy."

Quite predictably, Urushi roared with laughter. The tall teen leaned his elbow on the bar and grinned approvingly at her As he did, he made no attempt to hide his ogling. "You're pretty funny, Hat."

"Neji," she corrected, letting him feel flattered into thinking he'd so easily won her real name.

Chuckie scooted over and interjected himself into the conversation. "If you _must_ know," he began, sniffing importantly, "My line is, 'are you a doll? Because I want to play with you'. I think it cuts straight to the point." Chukie had the charisma of a hunk of cardboard, so what was supposed to be an alluring smile came off as a constipated grimace.

"I'll admit, I've never had that one used on me," she answered evenly. If they were going to try to recruit her, they needed to think she had something to offer.

Chuckie leaned closer. "Is it working?"

Hotaru held her ground, not overly threatened by doll boy. "Has it _ever _worked?"

Urushi shoved his hand against Chuckie's forehead and knocked him away. In the short contact, Chuckie had reddedned considerably, as if a rash were prepared to blossom.

"That's a cool quirk," she said to Urushi, who she made headway with simply by having a revealing outfit on and a semblance of wit.

"Do you have one, Sweetie?"

She wondered if Urushi had already forgotten her fake name. "It's nothing as cool as that," she said, stroking his ego. "If I clap hard enough I can make a pretty impressive gust."

Chuckie didn't like being ignored in the slightest. "I can control dolls, which is why I brought one with me to the bar." The creepy looking figure stood and walked to her. With its non-knife hand, it reached out, as if to shake.

"Very nice," she commented, making sure not to sound too impressed, or else she might lose headway with Urushi. Something told her that if she kept Chuckie on the hook, he'd keep yapping until she pulled him in. "Can you see through their eyes?"

Chuckie seemed to deflate. He shook his head. "No. Trust me, I've tried."

"If this dork could, he'd be the ultimate peeping tom. Be happy he can't," Urushi remarked..

She continued to make small talk with the targets, who seemed eager to one-up each other to get her attention. Hotaru had enough experience with boys to know how to flirt, but it wasn't something she actively sought. The attention from the guys made her feel scummy, as if they were projecting their lust onto her. She was grateful that her V-neck only hinted at cleavage and didn't truly show anything. During their chat, the woman Edgeshot had bought a drink for left. The man lingered, a drink in front of him. Even incognito, he was too much of a pro to drink on the job.

"How do you feel about heroes?" Chuckie asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Hotaru tapped her chin thoughtfully, if only to cover her chest for a second. "I've never been helped or hurt by one. If anything, I think they're overpaid."

That's all it took for the floodgates to open. Both of them seemed to trip over themselves to invite her to join their little group. Just like that, Urushi led Hotaru to their leader. Chuckie stayed at the bar to recruit any other future potentials. Judging by how he had spent most of the conversation looking at her figure, she imagined he wouldn't recall her name or face by morning. Likewise, Urushi was single-minded.

The only dropout they had little information on was Big Phatty, who was head of operations. Urushi tapped in a code and took Hotaru into an elevator, which led to the a fleet of private rooms. Like the rest of the building, she couldn't find a single security camera. The club wasn't particularly tall, so Hotaru guessed they were on the middle floor. She followed Urushi to a fully furnished, vacant room. "Before we go see Phat, why don't you and I have some fun?"

_Dropouts_, she thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Sit on the bed," she said sweetly, appearing to go along with his request.

Urushi was too eager to believe in his own charm. He settled perched at the foot of the bed with a cocky smile. Hotaru walked towards him with a playful grin. She leaned in close and slipped her hands to the nape of his neck. All it took was a small flare of pressure to knock him unconscious. To decrease suspicion, Hotaru slipped the teen under the covers. If anyone looked, he was just sleeping on the job.

"Good thinking," Edgeshot said, "but now you've lost your guide. How will you find Big Phatty?"

"They don't go anywhere but the club. I could wait until morning, when the staff and patrons have left, and conduct a search."

"That will put you at twenty four hours on duty. Will you be able to work for so long without suffering backlash?"

Hotaru nodded. Their first step was for Edgeshot to check the dozens of rooms. His findings told him that, only six of them were occupied, including their own. "So everyone but Chuckie is already here?"

"Yes, I was able to check all of their faces," he confirmed.

Once Edgeshot had his sights on a villian, they didn't stand a chance. His quirk let him break into their rooms and render them unconscious. On several occasions, his targets had simply awakened in jail. The suite had its own bathroom, which she used to get changed. Hotaru tugged on her costume and put on her watch. She wadded up her jumpsuit and barely managed to fit her sandals in the bag, which she slid under Urushi's bed.

She slipped into the hall and pressurized the first door. Using a trick she learned in school, she jammed the lock with only a small divot to the doorknob. Unless someone was looking, they likely wouldn't notice the concave bump. The first three of them were asleep. Hotaru silently stepped across the room and lightly touched the sides of their necks, rendering each of them into a deeper state of unconsciousness. Her fourth opponent was wide awake and playing a video game, but thanks to his headphones, he didn't hear her enter the room. It wasn't until he felt a hand touch the back of his neck that he began to turn, and by then it was too late.

Last was Big Phatty, who lived up to his name. Hotaru knew him the instant she opened the door, mostly because the young man looked like Buddha. His jowls and bouncing chins bounced as he devoured plates of food. "Are you from the League?" He asked, his narrow eyes squinting as he assessed the creature that had broken into his room.

She shook her head. After so many easy tasks, she found herself craving a bit of a challenge. Big Phatty intentionally planted each of his feet and shoved himself vertical. His movements were slow and dramatic, like a sumo wrestler. "You can't arrest me. I haven't done anything wrong," he said, his arm lifting to wipe his mouth.

"Truancy," she answered simply, keeping still.

Phatty snorted. "Whatever, snake lady. Let's get this over with."

He seemed as bored as she was, which was refreshing. Hotaru lifted her hand, offering it to shake. "Python," she corrected, while making a proper introduction.

"Phatty," he answered, accepting the grip. She shot a wave of pressure towards his fingers, aiming to break all five in one fell swoop.

"That tickles," he said with a sneer.

"Sorry, normally I don't have this problem." An erectile dysfunction joke seemed appropriate for her malfunctioning quirk.

Phatty twisted and threw her across the room. "It's not you, it's me," he assured her.

Hotaru twisted midair and kicked off the wall. With her trajectory corrected back to him, Phatty tensed - expecting a full frontal assault. Hotaru pressurized her hand and jerked downwards at the last possible second. Even if his quirk was his fat, he still had to balance. She used the bottom of her foot to kick the back of his left knee, using a greater flare of pressure to do so.

Phatty grunted and leaned to one side, his limb twisting. While he was off balance, she made an air step for herself and sat on his shoulders. Her hands clasped over his nose and mouth. He flailed to regain his footing, then tried to change course at the last moment to grab Hotaru instead. She kept her seat and was able to stay on until, seconds later, he finally passed out.

Edgeshot never even needed to don his costume.

Hotaru called the police and let them know that six of the suspects had been detained. She went back to Urushi's room to grab her bag. Though Chuckie was supposed to go upstairs, he never showed up. At seven in the morning, Hotaru accepted that, somehow, he had given them the slip.

"We'll keep an eye on toy stores. He's bound to notice that his comrades are all arrested and will want to build himself an army," Hotaru advised.

* * *

_If I had to describe Python's fighting style out of existing heroes, I'd say she's a mix of Black Panther and (Tom Holland's) Spiderman. Her costume is also very similar to theirs as well, which I designed with this eventual style in mind. I liked that 'pressurize' is quite opposing to Nejire's blasting and Mirio's phasing and thought she made for a tag-along character to the Big Three._


	5. Something More

**Something More**

* * *

Hotaru returned home after twenty-four hours of hero work. She dropped her her costume's briefcase by the entry and flopped her sandals into their cubby. She stumbled into her bathroom and pried open her medicine cabinet with her trembling fingers. She tapped two pills into her hand and chased them down with water from the sink. Though it didn't help her roaring headache at once, she felt reassured that her symptoms would ease off at some point. Hotaru passed out on her couch, unable to find the energy to get to bed.

Twelve hours later, her bladder awakened her. Her headache was gone, but body was still tired. She trudged to the the toilet and hopped in the shower afterwards. Already, one of her two days off was gone. It had been two months since graduation and aside from occasional calls and texts from Nejire, Hotaru's interactions involved food vendors, law enforcement, criminals, and of course the pro who trained her.

Hotaru toweled off and threw on clothes for a casual outing. Before leaving, she made sure to down two glasses of water - as dehydration would only make her quirk backlash even sooner. Once she was ready, she finally stepped out of the apartment and was greeted by a loud noise.

"You cut your hair!" Nejire said cheerfully, standing in Hotaru's doorway like a lost puppy.

"How long have you been there?" Hotaru asked, a guess in mind.

Nejire beamed and ignored the question. "You look cute today! I like your skirt."

Hotaru had worn the skirt several times and never gotten an opinion on it. "What did you do?" Instantly, her sixth sense, the one tuned into Nejire, was tingling. Surely Nejire was on the run from the law to sit still for so long.

"Come on, let's go get some strawberry ricecakes!" Nejire reached out, ready to grab Hotaru's hand, but Hotaru ducked down and twisted away from the grip. In the same move, she placed herself further back into her apartment. The apartment's doorbell rang, but there were dozens of people living in the complex. It could have been for any one of them. "I've noticed you're home around now, so I thought we could do something together."

Hotaru didn't relax when Nejire began to walk away. _If she's planned something, it'd be rude to stay behind. Besides, I'm hungry and heading out anyway. _Hotaru found her stride and joined Nejire at the front door, which was only one hall away from Hotaru's apartment.

"Look who I found!" Nejire called. Hotaru, aware of who Nejire was likely speaking to, only had an instant to brace herself. _They will never find her body_, she promised herself as she stepped into the evening. She was too hungry to turn back now.

Hotaru felt a rush of awkwardness as she and Mirio made eye contact. "Long time no see," he greeted happily, doing his part to brush any tension under the proverbial rug.

"It has been," she agreed, glancing from Mirio. By his side, Tamaki looked as tired as Hotaru felt. "I'm guessing Nejire preplanned this event and told everyone but me?"

"Uh-huh!" Nejire agreed. "I've been looking in your window to see when you were home."

Hotaru had to assume Nejire had been looking at any light usage. "You really went above and beyond," Hotaru warily chuckled. "I need to-"

"You're going to make up excuses," Nejire declared in a painfully frank tone.

Hotaru answered with honesty of her own. "I am," she agreed. "I'm hungry and tired. I'm sorry, Nejire, but all I want to do is grab food and go back to bed. Tamaki looks like he shares the sentiment."

"If you didn't stop swimming, maybe you wouldn't be so tired." Nejire sounded as if it were a done deal. Hotaru knew enough not to deny the claim.. "Let's order in and eat at your place."

Hotaru didn't want them to see the ruins of her home. Every one of her clothes was in a laundry basket, save what she was wearing. She had several unwashed bowls and an empty fridge. "Let's just go eat somewhere," she relented. "I've got an hour in me before I pass out."

Nejire squeaked happily and bounced past Hotaru. She grabbed Tamaki's hand and began to walk down the street.

"Huh?" Hotaru was stunned beyond words, so the simple sound sufficed for voicing her confusion. _Why are they holding hands?_

"Tamaki had a run-in with some hit men and was hospitalized until last week," Nejire explained. "I felt _really_ sad when I saw him lying there, so I kissed him!"

"_Huh_?" Hotaru looked at Tamaki, who looked tired, but had a pleased smile on his face.

Mirio seemed to find her confusion particularly amusing. "What have you been doing, Hotaru?"

Hotaru noted how Tamaki and Nejire took the front, giving Mirio and Hotaru the opportunity to walk beside one another. _They're still trying to set us up_. She was mildly frustrated by the fact, but far too tired to give the situation her attention. "Edgeshot has had me practicing a new fighting style."

"You're not fighting bad guys yet?" Nejire asked. "When are you going to let me see your new suit?"

"I'm arresting villains," Hotaru assured her.

Of course, Mirio fastened to the practice. "Can I see?"

Just thinking about darting around and dancing on air made her sick to her stomach. "Not tonight."

Mirio caught the need to change the topic. "I've been at Sir's office working with Centipeder and Bubble Girl."

"So far so good?" Hotaru asked, following his lead. He acted as if there was nothing awkward about the conversation, despite her rude remark from months before.

Mirio smiled, as though he were proud of himself. "I'm able to keep up."

"You're doing better than keeping up, Mirio," Tamaki said, defending his friend from his own modesty. "He's leading his team and is proving to be a worthy successor to Sir Nighteye's office."

"I'm acting like Sir did," Mirio admitted. "He gathered information and made plans based on what resources he had. His quirk didn't help him with combat, but he was still an excellent fighter."

Hotaru couldn't help but focus on the obvious. Nighteye was dead. "I'm glad everything's working out for you."

"Ohh! There are the strawberry rice cakes!" Nejire nearly drug Tamaki in her haste to cross the street.

Tamaki sped up to keep pace with her. "We can't just run across the street, Nejire."

Hotaru wondered if they were supposed to try to follow, but Mirio made no attempt. He furrowed his brow and laughed. "I think we just got ditched."

Nejire and Tamaki vanished into the crowd. "I think she's smarter than all of us," Hotaru remarked, surprised that she hadn't seen the plan coming. Nejire had moved into the same apartment complex as her, learned Hotaru's schedule, invited the boys out, and surprised Hotaru with an outing. Finally, as soon as she saw that Hotaru and Mirio could converse comfortably, Nejire and Tamaki took off.

"Maybe she just wanted to get rid of the third wheel," Mirio said, his thumb pointed at his chest. "Tamaki and I live together and he's only just been up to outings, so they haven't had the opportunity to go on a real date." He peered in their general direction. "I think they'll make it."

"Of course they'll make it. The strawberry rice cakes are just around the corner."

Mirio chuckled. "You know what I mean. I think their relationship will be able to endure everything."

Hotaru watched as Nejire's bright hair vanished from sight. "I hope so." She couldn't be as optimistic as him.

"Have you been on the news? You didn't pick a code name before, so I have no idea who to search when I'm trying to see what you've been up to. I'm guessing you wear a hood or something on your head, since your hair's shorter. It looks great."

Naturally, Hotaru drew a hand through her dark locks. "I don't know if I've been in the news."

Mirio pulled out his phone and handed it to her. "Do you want to see? If you don't want to tell me your code name, then you can delete the search history."

"Oh, sorry. It's Python."

"Like the snake?" He seemed thoughtful at the prospect.

"Yeah. They coil and use pressure to squeeze their prey. They're adaptable, fast, and have always been some of my favorite reptiles."

"You should take a book on them to Eri. She's in love with all things animal right now. She and I went to the zoo last Sunday. She really liked the monkeys."

"Uh oh," she chuckled. "I can't have her liking such foul beasts. Don't they throw their own poop?"

Mirio laughed. "I think they do."

Hotaru still felt bad, but Mirio was such a ray of sunshine. Around him, it was hard not to smile. "I'll try to find time, but don't count on me. My days off are spent doing laundry, shopping for groceries, and sleeping." Since Mirio didn't immediately speak, she decided to fill the silence. "I thought Aizawa was a rough teacher, but Edgeshot doesn't have to relent custody after a bell."

Mirio laughed. "Is it just the two of you on the team?"

"We have an office lady named Pan that takes calls, organizes files, and whatnot. My biggest obstacle now is trying to reach Edgeshot's standards." She paused, realizing she sounded like a whiny teenager. "Don't get me wrong, I really respect him. He's beyond what I could have asked for in a mentor."

"He's doing to you what Sir did for me - shaping you to be the best you can be." He finally put his phone in both hands and searched for Python in the Hero Network. "Thirty three arrests?" He read, his eyes looking over her new suit. "Wow, I'd never guess that was you under there. There's a video." He stepped to the side of the walkway and clicked it, giving the citizens around them enough room to get through. Hotaru squoze beside him and watched. Instantly, she recalled the day before, where she had been set upon idiots who decided to steal an open-top, convertible automobile. The clip wasn't the best quality, but she could be clearly seen jumping from car to car, managing not to make a dent in any of them.

"I'm still at the point where I don't always trust myself," she admitted.

Before she could even apprehend the criminals, the rookie had stopped filming. "That looked incredible," Mirio sounded delighted at her accomplishment. "I can't believe you haven't reached your peak yet. Once you hit it, you'll be nearly unstoppable!"

Hotaru warmed at the praise. She and Mirio slid back into the flow of pedestrians and chose a place for dinner. As they walked, Hotaru couldn't help but consider her predicament. Though she clearly had feelings for Mirio, she felt certain that he was a time bomb. Not only that, she felt that any of his interest had faded after she rejected him. _He knows that Tamaki and Nejire want to be alone and is too nice of a guy to blow me off._ _That's all this is_.

Mirio and Hotaru picked a stand with yakitori (skewered meat). He chose the pork heart for himself, while Hotaru chose a skewer with chicken breast and leeks. They began to walk again, both of them silent for several minutes. Before Hotaru could speak, Mirio did. "Did you really mean it when you called me cannon fodder?"

Hotaru couldn't comprehend how he spoke so nonchalantly, as if he were trying to poke fun at the harsh phrasing. She made no attempt to hide her befuddlement as she stared forward. At the same time, she felt the familiar surge of guilt prickle at her gut. "It was a last-ditch effort to push you off track," she admitted. "I would hate to see you disabled or killed because you found yourself in a bad situation."

"Everyone gets hurt." He looked down at Hotaru, who kept her eyes forward. "Me sticking to the sidelines wouldn't help anything. I'm still fast and remember all my training. If I go down, you can bet it's gonna be with a fight." Hotaru pensively considered his far cheerier perspective while she worked on her meal. "You're speechless," Mirio said, grinning ear to ear. "Does that mean I win?"

Hotaru finished her bite of food and rolled her eyes playfully. "Edgeshot says 'silence doesn't mean victory'. I'm sure he meant that you're supposed to let your friend chew."

"Yes, because that's _clearly_ the only context for it," Mirio teased.

"As for your logic that that everyone gets hurt, you're definitely right there. We live in an era of spontaneous combustion, where we have literal and proverbial fires to put out at every corner. If you feel like you can keep up and put said fires out, then that's your choice. Just like it's my choice to think you're crazy for doing it." Hotaru slid her emptied bamboo sticks into a nearby trash receptacle.

"How about we fight?" Mirio grinned. "How long do you think it'd take for you to incapacitate me?"

Up until their time at UA, anyone could have taken Mirio out. His quirk had made him clumsy and predictable. "Why is your answer to everything fighting?" She muttered. "I could have you down in less than a minute."

"There's a park over there, let's go test this out. Set a timer for sixty seconds." Mirio nonchalantly grabbed Hotaru's hand and escorted her to the grassy expanse in question.

"I can see where we're going," Hotaru chuckled, though she offered little resistance. Just after graduation, her resolve had been firm. She had _known_ that being involved with Mirio would wind up hurting her in the long run. Then again, he had been working. So far, nothing had happened to him. It only took one conversation for him to make her second guess her assessment. Lemillion had been all over the news, saving people left and right. Despite her urge not to get involved, he'd been in her head ever since the cultural festival.

"I know you can, but this is a distraction technique," Mirio shamelessly declared. "I've gotta do something to keep you from being too focused." He squoze his fingers meaningfully.

"If you really want to fight, we're walking further in," she insisted. Hotaru considered how Nejire had planned the double date. Suddenly, she considered it too convenient that the park was so close. Mirio had been the one to lead and conveniently change topics when ty got close. Hotaru was reminded, yet again, that her friends were trickier than they looked.

Mirio sounded positively impish when he said, "I don't mind finding us a secluded spot." Within minutes, he found them a cluster of trees flanked by several open meters of grass. They were both mostly-trained heroes, so they didn't need to revisit the need to avoid property damage.

"Do you want to start with our hands still touching?" Hotaru asked, finally taking her turn to smirk.

Though he was ballsy, he wasn't stupid. Mirio laughed loudly and pulled his palm free. "No way!"

"Remember to keep your clothes on. You don't have your quirk as an excuse anymore." She kicked off her sandals and pulled off her gray hooded jacket. What was left beneath was a white knit top and cerulean skirt with miniscule off-white butterflies dotting the fabric that fell to her lower thigh.

"I'll do my best," Mirio promised as he removed his blue and white varsity jacket. Beneath he had a pair of cuffed tan khakis, high top shoes, and a blue bowling shirt. Both of them were at or near the peaks of their strength. Where Mirio looked as if he'd been chiseled from a boulder, Hotaru was significantly leaner. Her shoulders were a bit broader than the average woman's and her arm muscles were more defined, but otherwise she looked quite normal.

She pressed the button on her watch's timer and stared at Mirio with a playful smile. Mirio dodged backwards, keeping a few meters between them. Hotaru built and released her pressure, creating a trampoline-like effect without destroying the terrain. Of her work with Edgeshot, that had been the hardest maneuver to learn, but one that he insisted was essential for her to master. She reached an altitude of nearly three meters, flipped to better aim her trajectory, and dropped down feet-first to land near him.

Mirio took advantage of the straight attack to take a step to the side. He grabbed her leg as it came close to his head and turned to throw her off her path. Hotaru didn't get far before she caught herself in mid-air with a back handspring and let herself descend to his level. Mirio moved away, dodging from her attempt to grab his arm. She released the pressurisation in her feet, which released a blast of air swift enough to throw debris in his eyes. Even blinded, he maintained a surprising awareness to his surroundings. Hotaru struck at his back while he rubbed his eyes and knocked him face-first to the grass.

Just before he could hit the ground, her timer buzzed. Mirio rolled, taking the landing as she'd taught him. He knew their match was over and felt no need to get to his feet. Once he was on his back, he winked and pointed his thumb upwards. "I won _and_ kept my clothes on!"

Hotaru laughed and kneeled, mostly so he couldn't see up her skirt. Now that she wasn't fighting, she was far more conscious of the fact. "I can't believe you let me win at the buzzer. I thought you had more integrity than that."

"We can't get sweaty and out of breath in a park. People would talk." He nudged his foot against her knee. "You've gotten better. In school, all you'd do during our matches was snatch at empty air."

"What can I say? I had bad aim," she laughed.

Mirio looked mischievous as he continued. "I was hoping you'd tackle me so I'd land like this."

"Do you have _any _shame?" Hotaru lifted one eyebrow.

Mirio noticed and sat up. "I'm not talking about anything dirty. I could have tossed you away if you were on top, since you're such a lightweight." He scooted closer and reached out to reclaim her hand. Beneath his calm exterior, she could tell that there was a nervous glint in his eyes. "Now will you admit that I'm the best quirkless pro?"

"You're the best quirkless pro", she said, making a face.

"See? Was that so hard?" A large, beaming smile filled his cheeks.

"Excruciating," Hotaru said with a chuckle. "If you already know it, then why do you need me to tell you?"

Mirio leaned in. "Because that's the first step," he answered with a renewed spark. "It's important to me that you think I can become an excellent hero."

Hotaru had gone on a few dates in her life, but none had been as memorable as her time with Mirio. The guys of her past had been content to treat her like a doll, but Mirio let her try to beat him up. "Mirio Togata. You are _not_ certified cannon fodder." She noticed how a certain frailty seemed to have lifted from him, as if he'd expected her to be cruel again. Seeing that, she felt guilt churn inside of her. Her hand gripped his just a smidge more tightly. "I'm sorry that I ever said that."

Mirio looked relieved, as if the words had been weighing heavily on him. "I gotta admit, I've been hoping you never meant it. I've always admired you and want you to see me in the best possible light." Even in the intimate setting, neither of them felt the need to try to push past holding hands. "I liked you since elementary school," he admitted.

"So that explains the exhibitionism. There are other ways to make a girl notice you."

He grinned. "What _did_ finally make you notice me?"

Hotaru shifted her legs out to her left, making sure to keep them together. "I was amazed by the way you treated Eri. Even though she was inevitably the cause of so much that had gone wrong in your life, you broke down in tears because she had fun at a concert." Even the echoes of the memory seemed to thrill Mirio. His smile softened and he began to run his thumb along the back of Hotaru's fingers.

"I can't say I've ever had someone interested in me because I cried," he chuckled.

Hotaru laughed. "Maybe I'm doing it wrong," she conceded, "but are you really arguing with the results?"

"Not one bit."

After a few minutes of silence, Mirio stood. He kept his hand entwined with Hotaru's, who was pulled upright with him. "So what's the next step of your master plan?" Hotaru asked as she picked up her stride.

"You said you were tired before, so I don't want to keep you up too late," he reasoned.

She glanced at her watch and saw that it was nearly eight thirty at night. "On the surface, that seems like a rational answer," Hotaru mused. "Are you sure you're not just trying to get me into bed?"

"I am. You have to be well rested for your big plans tomorrow."

Hotaru chuckled. "Laundry and cleaning require twelve hours of sleep?"

"No, those things only take a forty minute nap."

"I'd hate to see the state of your apartment," Hotaru muttered, imagining it was either impeccable or a disaster, as Mirio wasn't one to only go halfway on something.

They stood up and walked back to Hotaru's apartment. On the way, Mirio spoke. "I want to take you on a date after work." He had a faraway look in his eye, as if he had already entered planning mode.

Hotaru still had reservations, but him taking her on and managing to evade capture had dispelled many of her doubts. "Alright," she agreed.

There was no awkward lingering at the door or unfulfilled expectations when they reached the complex. Nejire and Tamaki were waiting outside, the former with an enthusiastic smile. "Did you guys make up? Wait, you're holding hands. Did you make _out_? We kissed a lot!"

Tamaki avoided eye contact more fervently than usual, though he did have a pleased grin beneath his reddened cheeks.

"Even better! He threw me at a tree," Hotaru found it more amusing to give no context.

Nejire gawked. "Oh really? What'd you do?"

"She tried to drop kick me," Mirio admitted. "Then she threw me on the ground," he added, playing along.

"What?" Nejire huffed, looking between the two of them.

Tamaki decided to offer an explanation. "They probably fought so Mirio could prove that he can hold his own." He glanced at Mirio, who gave a thumbs-up.

"Nailed it! I was able to avoid capture for a minute, even though Hochan's quick as a rabbit." He smiled fondly at Hotaru. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," she agreed, drawing her hand from his. "Good night, everyone."


	6. Long Night

**Long Night**

* * *

At two am, Hotaru was awakened from a deep sleep by her buzzing watch. She answered groggily, ready to lecture Nejire about boundaries. "Hello?"

"A hero's schedule is unpredictable, Python." Edgeshot's voice spoke from the other end. "Chuckie has been spotted." She thought she could hear the rustling, as if he was just getting ready himself. "I'll send you the coordinates and meet me there. Quietly."

She left her apartment and went to Edgeshot's office to change. After she was in her costume, she locked the agency and headed towards the meeting spot, which was - as Edgeshot seemed fond of doing - on a high rise building. Hotaru made the ascent and stood three meters behind the pro, keeping an eye on his back and minimizing blind spots. It was only when she felt the area was secure that she went to see what their first step was.

"He's holed himself up in an abandoned warehouse. If you were on your own, how would you proceed?"

Hotaru found the setting unoriginal. Villains and abandoned warehouses were often found together. "There are no civilians inside?" Edgeshot nodded, encouraging Hotaru to continue. "Ideally, I'd want for backup. While he's only one person, he could have hundreds of armed puppets laying in wait. If for some reason I truly could not wait or involve anyone else, then I would sneak in on my own, locate him stealthily, and do a takedown from above."

"Since this is your mission, I'll allow you to decide what route to take," Edgeshot said, his calm voice perfectly even, showing no preference towards any of the options.

Hotaru straightened. "I'll go alone, but if I look like I'm going to drown in toys, help would be appreciated."

Edgeshot agreed and the two descended. Hotaru crouched and used her air leap to pressurize under her feet, taking care to make each step slow and methodical. She slid in through one of the structure's broken windows and looked around. Below her was Chuckie, pacing and frantically shouting on his cell phone. "I need _more_! This isn't enough to guarantee my safety! The League said they would meet me!" He sounded hysterical and paranoid. Given that his team was in jail, she couldn't fault him for his haste. Chuckie had around thirty dolls protecting him. Some were stuffed animals with coarse, sandpapery fur, while others were action figures with weapons. They marched in perfect synchronization, appearing to be a perfect little band for protection. Since she already knew his quirk's limits, Hotaru knew the motions was empty. Only Chuckie's eyes mattered, as they all depended on his field of vision.

Faint voices spoke from outside. "Why are we doing this?" One groaned, sounding equal parts bored and exasperated.

"Giran said this kid evaded the arrests, so they must be worth something. _This is totally a waste of time!_"

Was it possible that the League really had answered the call? All of her and Edgeshot's previous observations were that the League wasn't invested with the Dropouts. She recalled hearing once that one of the League members spoke as if they contradicted themselves.

Chuckie's soldiers marched on, but the teen stilled. "_Finally_," he snapped, as the figures entered the room. Upon seeing them, Hotaru could easily identify Dabi and Twice. Not only were the villains well publicized to the public, heroes had been informed of their quirks and given suggestions on how to best apprehend them.

_Shit_. She remained stock still, suspended mid-air. Her only blessing was the cover of darkness and careful costume design, which allowed her to camouflage in diverse landscapes. She began to prepare pressure in her hands. If she needed, she could crumple the wall and retreat. Hotaru kept it as a backup plan, as it would be noisy and would probably lead to a chase.

Dabi stared at their potential recruit. "So what can you do?" He asked in a condescending voice, as if he'd already written Chuckie off as a spoiled brat.

"I can animate dolls-"

He didn't get beyond four words before Dabi lifted his hand and blue flames rocketed from his palm. A maniacal smile lifted his lips as he watched not only the boy, but his toy army burn. "What a waste of time. Let's get back."

In the flickering of the azure light, she saw Twice's masked face lock on her. He lifted his arm and pointed, not bothering to make himself subtle. "Hey, Dabi! There's someone there. Let's run! _Kill them!_" Even though she thought she was prepared, Hotaru's mind went momentarily blank after witnessing such a casual, cold blooded murder. She continued to hover, not sure where her brain was. Maybe they'd think she was a statue? Though she didn't blatantly stare at the blue embers twisting and rippling on Chuckie's remains, she couldn't help but notice the corpse was already gone.

"Kids these days are as dumb as a bunch of rocks," Dabi said with a grin, delighted that he might be able to feed his fires some more. He lifted his hand and aimed.

Hotaru only had a moment's notice to move before her corner of the warehouse was filled with an inferno.

"Ha-ha, you missed! _Loser._" Twice encouraged, shouting at first and mocking the next.

Dabi shot up at her, assuming she'd go on a straight path. Hotaru released her quirk, dropping to the warehouse floor and catching her momentum with a roll. The sapphire embers licked greedily, creating a severe updraft of heat. Hotaru finally regained the sense of mind to tap her watch and send a panic signal to Edgeshot. She forced herself to remember her training, thus regaining her head. As soon as she was sure there was no fire headed her way, she silently lifted her arms in a gesture of surrender. She was still a sidekick and had yet to have a big debut, which could work in her favor.

"Maybe we should listen to what it has to say," Twice suggested. "_Kill it with fire!_"

"Huh, never seen that before," Dabi remarked. Hotaru imagined most heroes would charge in blindly, while villains would fight to try to prove their worth. By surrendering, she could hopefully claim their attention long enough for Edgeshot to knock them out. A string of crimson pierced Twice, who dropped like a rock. _Perfect_.

Dabi fired just above his companion's figure. Edgeshot regained his form and grabbed the fallen villain. Hotaru released the pressure in her hands and got a boost to rush towards Dabi. Hotaru assumed Edgeshot wanted to take Twice to safety, as he would be a prisoner of significant importance. Though she knew she wasn't ready, she made her job to distract Dabi long enough for Edgeshot to get Twice from the building. Ideally they'd reverse roles, but Twice was too large for Hotaru to carry.

"A trap, huh?" Dabi tossed a wall of flames at Hotaru and rushed after Edgeshot. There was a split second of agonizing pain before she managed to flip backwards to avoid the point blank attack. She took to the air, rushing after Dabi from above his head. The sidekick dropped down from above, leg out, to kick Dabi in the head. She felt her balance waver. It was only a hiccup, but it was enough not to use her quirk to end the fight.

Dabi dropped and went sliding across the ground just in time for Edgeshot to exit the warehouse. "Man, you're really pissing me off," Dabi grunted, one of his hands raising to rub at his skull. He fired off another blast. Compared to the others, it was predictable and well within her capabilities to avoid. She felt nausea and a headache hit her at once. Since she had pushed too hard the day before, she'd reached her limit far sooner than she expected. Regardless of the headache she knew would follow, Hotaru pushed herself away with the most force she'd ever used. The speed was enough that she rocketed towards the warehouse's high ceiling. Midair, she twisted and bent her knees, letting the soles of her feet build in pressure. At just the right moment, she darted back down. In the moments where she'd been forced to dodge, Dabi had gone. Hotaru rushed out the building's main entry. Far more quickly than she would have liked, the blue flames greedily licked at the dried and rotted structure. There were other buildings in the immediate vicinity, which meant she had to call in an evacuation.

Hotaru lifted her watch and called the fire department, directing them to the warehouse, all while she ran in the direction Edgeshot had vanished. The more she moved, the more lightheaded she became. As she dropped her watch back to her side, Hotaru noticed a flash of white on her torso. "Oh man," she muttered, catching sight of her burnt costume and splotch of white skin over her stomach. It took only an instant for her to recognize she had a third degree burn. Considering the strength of her opponent, she considered herself lucky.

Edgeshot appeared as a thread and regained enough dimension to form a head. Hotaru slowed, then stopped as her teacher began to speak. "Both Dabi and Twice were warped away," he informed her swiftly, intent on filling her in before he saw the the citizens. "I don't believe they'll return." He looked at her ruined costume and frowned. "Call the fire department and ask for an evacuation, then get yourself to a hospital."

"Yes, sir." She answered, feeling an increasing pain in her left leg. _That must be burnt, too. _Edgeshot slithered away and Hotaru quickly followed his instructions, requesting that all citizens be moved out. Paramedics were the first on the scene.

"Ma'am, if you'll allow us, we can treat your injuries and get you to a proper facility," one said, his eyes looking from her abdomen down to her feet.

Though Hotaru would have normally taken herself, she could feel she was one push away from losing her balance. _I got too lazy with my endurance training_, Hotaru scolded herself, frustrated at the limits of her quirk. She didn't console herself and admit that she'd been using her quirk at a fairly frequent rate, where before she had fought with it occasionally. "Alright," she conceded, feeling like a child as she was put on a gurney.

On the ride there, she became painfully aware of her left leg, which felt like an open, throbbing wound from her knee down to the top of her foot. _It must have happened during the flip. _She knew that her right leg had been out of the way first. By some miracle, she hadn't experienced crotch or thigh burns, which would have severely limited her long term movements. She glanced at her limb and saw blistered, red and pink skin bubbled and dotted with black, charred flesh. She couldn't find the respite of unconsciousness, no matter how hard she willed it. Every bump in the road felt like a personal attack on her exposed tissue. It took twenty excruciating minutes for them to reach their destination.

When they did, the paramedics carried the gurney straight to the burn ward, where a nurse speedily helped Hotaru out of her suit and into typical hospital attire. Though her suit had been advertised as the standard for fire and waterproof, she acknowledged that, at best, the fabric was fire resistant. _Someone ought to tell the manufacturers,_ she thought as she waited in bed. While she waited, she tried not to think of Chukie's death. Yet every time she blinked, she could see how he flinched backwards and hear his screams when the fire caught him.

* * *

After scans and a young doctor's handy quirk, Hotaru was told she'd have to remain in the hospital for several days of repeated treatment. "My quirk is invigoration, but it only works in small doses. Your pigment will never be the same, but we can keep you from scarring and getting too stiff to move. Basically, I'm allowing your body to better receive the treatments." Doctor Sokai was 178 cm (5'8) with light brown hair, matching eyes, and tanned skin. He certainly wasn't as fit as most heroes, but he looked as if he took care of himself. When he asked Hotaru to sign a book of autographs, he looked shy. "I like to get signatures of all the heroes I've helped keep in duty," he admitted. "Maybe it's an ego thing, but it kind of helps me feel like a hero."

It wasn't the hospital where she grew up, but Hotaru was respectful of all medical professionals. She signed _Python_ and handed his book back to him. "Enjoy," she said, her tiredness reflecting through her voice. "It's my first autograph."

"You're still young," he assured her, as if misinterpreting her lack of enthusiasm as a disappointment for fame. "Your name will get out there sooner or later, then you'll have more fans than you know what to do with."

Hotaru leaned back on her pillows and grinned. "I know exactly what to do with them - rescue them, silly."

"Silly me," Sokai laughed. He grabbed his book and waved. "I'll see you in a few hours."

As much as she wanted to sleep, the hospital wasn't restful. The nurses repeatedly came to check her heart rate and blood pressure. In addition to icing her burns, they put disinfectant and burn creams on her. Every three hours, she was re-wrapped and every six, Sokai used his quirk.

She had finally managed to doze off when her watch started to ring. Hotaru cursed whoever was on the other end, calling them and their mother every bad word she could think of. "Hello?" She couldn't even bother to open her eyes and check the caller ID.

"Hey, did you forget about our date?" Mirio asked. On the other end, Hotaru imagined him smiling, despite the fact that she wasn't there.

"Oh crap." She un-cursed him and his mother. "I'm sorry, I didn't forget. I just had a sudden shift in priorities."

Of course he was understanding. "You got called into work, huh? I understand. Everything else fades away and you get tunnel vision when you hear someone needs help." He laughed. "Or that's what happens for me. Are you almost done, or do we need to reschedule?"

Doctor Sokai walked in. "Alright, Hotaru, let's get that shirt up."

Only after he spoke did the doctor realize that he had interrupted a call. Hotaru couldn't remember the time when she'd last blushed, but it flared across her cheeks with a crimson vigor.

Silence engulfed the room.

Mirio spoke first. "Am I interrupting something?" Hotaru could hear the strained inquiry in his tone.

Sokai couldn't right the situation, as that would involve breaking HIPAA. It was all up to Hotaru. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not that," she said quickly, trying to dissuade any worries. "That was my doctor. I'm in the hospital."

Mirio answered with a wave of concern. "The hospital?" He repeated, as if asking again would change the answer.

"Yeah. I should be discharged in a few days," she reassured him.

There was no hesitation. "Can I come see you?"

"I can't have visitors." To avoid giving her an infection, the medics who treated her always wore gloves and masks. "Plus I'm exhausted."

While she talked, Doctor Sokai unbandaged her leg and ran his palm over her flesh, invigorating it to absorb all the nutrients and encourage healing. There were no visible changes to her condition, but she'd only been there for twelve hours.

"Okay. Remember to stay heroic, even when you're shirtless with a doctor."

"Sweep him into my arms and fly into the sunset, got it."

Sokai couldn't help but snort.

"Then act like a civilian," Mirio advised.

"I'm not a fan of ineffective screaming. How about I act like a proper patient, hang up, and go to sleep once I'm done being fixed up," Hotaru suggested, her eyelids growing heavier by the moment.

"That works, too. Get well soon."

Her watch's screen dimmed, announcing the end of the call. Hotaru allowed her eyes to slide shut. "Before you fall asleep, Inasaka," Sokai had his hand on her stomach as he spoke. "I wanted to reassure you that as of an hour ago, your CT says you don't have any developed brain aneurysms."

"Thanks, Doc. That's a big relief."

"You're going to notice numbness in your burns from here on out. We've managed to bring back some life to your abdomen, but it would be excruciatingly painful to feel."

Hotaru nodded before slipping out of consciousness. Thanks to her state of exhaustion, she didn't have any dreams beyond the blackness of her eyelids.

* * *

Hours later, she was roused by the nurses changing her bandages. As soon as they were done, she nodded off again. Three hours beyond that, Doctor Sokai returned. He checked for silence before he spoke. "I think you know the drill by now," he chuckled. "I'm sorry about last time - I didn't realize you were on a call."

"That was my fault. I should have hung up the minute you came in the door," Hotaru apologized. "All I'm doing is laying in bed, where you have patients to see."

"I'm not as busy as you'd think," Sokai admitted. "My quirk is incredibly helpful to heroes, so I'm mostly used for VIP patients. As Edgeshot's sidekick and a UA Alum, you meet the hospital's criteria to give me a ring."

Hotaru understood the need for the doctor to preserve his quirk, yet couldn't help but feel as if she'd unfairly gained the treatment. She considered her father. If he had been a hero, would there have been more done to save him? "That's unfortunate," she said honestly.

"Yes and no," he said, partially agreeing as he settled his palm at the top of her foot. "When villians go on rampages, who protects the hospitals? The untrained civilian, or the heroes who lay their lives down every time they put on a suit?" He put his hand by her ankle and continued. "By treating a civilian, I save a civilian's arm, I help them to provide for themselves, their family, but no more. If I restore a hero's arm, or in this case - a leg, then at least a dozen are saved through them within a week. By assigning VIPs, we look at the biggest picture possible."

Hotaru understood the logic, but hated it regardless. Sokai seemed to sense as much and changed the topic. "I can safely tell you that your leg is out of the woods. You won't have any stretching, but you'll have a permanent lack of pigmentation. You'll just look like you have a minor case of vitiligo."

"Oh good, I just learned how to use my feet," Hotaru declared, relieved. Sokai turned and looked at her with a furrowed brow. "My quirk," she quickly corrected. "I had a friend suggest a new way I could use it with my feet."

"That makes more sense. I thought you were going to tell me a miracle story of how you were a paraplegic turned hero." He finished with the limb and moved onto her torso. Hotaru noticed how he had taken longer on her stomach every healing session. After five minutes of work, he pulled a rag from a nearby cart and mopped off the area. "The gel is fast acting, which means you'll hopefully have sensation returned in a few minutes. If it hurts, then I've done my job well. The more pain, the better. If you're still numb, then we'll go from there."

Hotaru stared at the pale skin, willing for it to feel as if it were on fire. "Do you have to sleep, Doctor Sokai?" She wanted to keep her mind from focusing too much on the problem. Whatever happened would be beyond either of their control.

"I'm solar powered," he answered. Hotaru expected him to joke, so she grinned. "Seriously," he chuckled. "Me and my quirk run off the sun. As long as I can get sunlight, I can recharge. I don't need to sleep or eat too often, though both a pleasurable in moderation."

"But do you need watered?" Hotaru teased.

Sokai laughed. "More than I need fed."

A sudden, jolting wave of agony hit Hotaru like a ton of bricks. She instinctively winced and reached her hands down to push at the pain. "Does it hurt?" Sokai's needless question sounded thrilled.

"I never took you for such a sadist, Doc," she said breathlessly. Every breath and flex of her tissue made her want to rip her hair out.

"Do try not to spread it around," Sokai laughed, "Lay back and don't touch yourself. We can't have you screaming like a civilian."

"Everything about what you said sounded dirty." Hotaru complied, folding her palms behind the back of her head.

Sokai replaced his old gloves with fresh ones and smeared the cream. "Plants don't need tact," he retorted merrily, clearly pleased with their success. Gradually, the intense burning faded to a dull throb. "Well, Inasaka, you have one more treatment before you're cleared to go home. From there, you can _slowly_ ease yourself back into hero work. No lifting busses for at least a month."

"Minivans are okay, though?"

"_Plates_ are okay. No heavy lifting." Sokai made sure to sound serious. "I know you pro heroes love to go 'plus ultra', but I'm serious when I say I don't want to see you again, unless you're the one saving me."

"Well aren't you selfish?" Hotaru declared with a smirk. "You can't _always_ be the damsel in distress. Didn't you learn how to take turns?"

Sokai chuckled and stood. "You're a funny one. Doctors _never_ learn how to take turns." Once he left the room, Hotaru tapped on her phone, figuring she owed Mirio the courtesy of letting him know.

_**You 8:11 am **_

_It looks like I'm getting out of here in six and a half hours._

_**Togata Mirio 8:11 am**_

_Do you need a change of clothes?_

_**You 8:13 am**_

_...I'm not sure if I'm flattered or creeped out, but yes. Long, loose pants or a skirt, please_

_**Togata Mirio 8:13 am**_

_Okay! Do you need help walking out?_

_**You 8:17 am**_

_I imagine that would be helpful. You'll probably have to wear a different mask than you're used to. _

_**Togata Mirio 8:18 am**_

_Sounds exciting! I'll see ya then. _


	7. Pick Up

**Pick Up**

* * *

Hotaru wondered what kind of clothes she'd wind up with, seeing as how he failed to ask if she had a spare key. For several minutes, she mulled over the potential situations. _Did he or Nejire make a copy of my key at some point? They're both kind of lacking in boundaries. Maybe Mirio talked the complex manager into letting him in. _She even considered the idea that he may buy her clothes. Knowing his style, the outfit would probably be something eccentric. Hotaru turned on the TV and let the news play. She flipped to the nation's most popular morning talk show, _Quirk of the Day_.

"_The League of Villains has become too bold," the one horned news anchor said in a deadly serious voice. "Why shouldn't they be? They can appear on a scene, attack, and disappear without a trace. You had one in your _hands_, so what is supposed to keep the nation from panicking?" _

_The camera flicked to show Edgeshot in full costume. Even with a mask, he looked cool and reserved as he sat in the guest chair. "Since their joint attack with Stain, they have done almost nothing to heroes or civilians. Their top priority seems to be gaining a foothold as the undisputed leaders of the underworld. While they scrabble for the title, heroes are hard at work with investigations to keep one step ahead of the game."_

"_Then how do you explain what happened at the old Debbie warehouse?" _

_Footage broke across the screen, showing Python standing midair from a corner camera, seemingly indifferent as a person and his dolls were incinerated. The scene progressed to show Edgeshot's attack and escape play out and how Python had bought him time. Looking from the camera's perspective, Python was a blur of motion and a relentless foe. The clip ended with Dabi rushing out of the building with Python hot on his heels. _

"_That _hero _let the boy be killed. As we saw, she was obviously quick enough to save him," the anchor firmly declared. _

"_Dabi is an alleged serial killer. For Python to jump and attempt to save that boy would have been impossible. He was larger than her, surrounded by an army of his puppets, and she had no way of knowing if the boy would have accepted her help or tried to attack her to get himself entry to the League." Edgeshot's naturally soothing voice remained smooth throughout the exchange. "If not for her presence, that night could have ended differently for me." _

"_Where is she now? Is she another hero like Endeavor, who won't do talk shows?" The newscaster sounded miffed. _

_Edgeshot had been looking at the camera, but took a moment to address his interviewer directly. "She is alive and well." He looked to the camera once more. "She is a private person, so I ask that everyone else respect her right to have a secret identity." _

"_Thank you Edgeshot," a female co-anchor said, the camera flashing towards her. "As always, we appreciate you for coming onto our show. Up next, a look at the -"_

At that point, Hotaru lost focus. Her mind was full of unpleasant thoughts for the rest of the day. She questioned Edgeshot and the anchor's perspectives equally. Unfortunately, both made valid points. She muted the TV and allowed her mind to slip down rabbit holes and consider a surprising amount of alternatives. By the time six hours had passed, she had reached no conclusions and was even more restless to get back to work.

Sokai returned with a large gift bag. "Here's your going away present," he said. "In here is the mix of creams we've been using on you. Change your bandages once every few hours and make sure to keep the area clean. Now the top two things that can go wrong are on you exerting yourself or the wounds becoming infected." Hotaru knew that it was all thanks to his quirk that she had undergone weeks worth of healing in a remarkably short span of time. "If you do encounter a problem, my business card is in the bag. You can text or call morning, noon, or night with any concerns."

Hotaru laid down and slid her left leg out, as she'd learned the drill. "Thank you very much, Doctor. I'll try not to be a return patient," she insisted.

"That's what I like to hear," Sokai chuckled, putting his gloved hand on her limb. He worked quietly for a few minutes before Mirio walked through the door wearing a red T-shirt, pale blue slim fit jeans, and high top shoes. His extra accessories of the day included a face-mask, gloves, and backpack, the first two were necessities for her room.

As soon as he saw her, Mirio waved. "That was one heck of a debut. You've got everyone watching to see what you'll do next!"

Hotaru half frowned. "No pressure," she declared with a wary chuckle.

"You'll do great. You _did_ great." Mirio strode confidently across the room and waved at Sokai. "Heyo. I'm Togata Mirio."

"Doctor Sokai," the physician greeted in return. "It'll just be another few minutes until we're done. You can take a seat if you'd like."

"I'm good standing," Mirio answered as he walked around Hotaru's bed and hovered by her free side.

Sokai chuckled knowingly. "How long have you two been dating?"

Hotaru wasn't sure of the answer, but Mirio had her covered. "We're not, yet. I was going to ask a few days ago, but I got ditched." He grinned at Hotaru.

"Sorry. I'll try not to spontaneously combust next time," she promised.

"How'd you two meet?" Sokai asked, settling for small talk to more easily integrate Mirio to the conversation.

"We went to school together. Kindergarten to high school," Hotaru explained.

Mirio added his own spin. "It took fourteen years for her to notice me," he chuckled.

Doctor Sokai laughed. "Girls are like that sometimes. Not on purpose, of course," he added speedily to Hotaru. "So what'd you do that made her look?"

"Apparently crying in public does the trick." He slid the pack off his back and began to ruffle through its contents.

Hotaru decided to explain, as Mirio wouldn't defend himself. "They were _happy_ tears because a kid was having fun." She glanced at the clothes he'd brought, which appeared to be some sort of workout gear.

"I cried at All Might's last stand. Sometimes emotions are too much," Sokai admitted. "Alright, we're all done. I'd write you a prescription for pain pills, but no pro has ever said yes."

Hotaru agreed it'd be a waste of a prescription. "Opioids decrease your reaction time. The League generally doesn't chase down victims, but I don't want to be out of my mind if they decide to try."

Sokai put on her creams and wrapped her injuries. "Good luck, Python. It was nice to meet you, Togata."

"Thanks, Doctor," she said as he headed out the door.

As soon as they were alone, Mirio handed Hotaru a gray T-shirt and bright basketball shorts. While the latter wasn't neon in color, they were still very, _very_ green. "Sorry I didn't bring a skirt. Mine was dirty," Mirio chuckled.

"I'll forgive this capital offense, mostly because you're my ticket out of here. Close your eyes or turn. Boobie alert." Since Hotaru had seen Mirio naked more times than she could count, she didn't mind that he was in the room while she changed. She slid her legs on the far section of the bed, facing away from him, and pulled up the shorts. In addition to their elastic waist, they had a drawstring that she had to pull taut to keep from falling off her hips. On Mirio they were shorts, but on the much shorter heroine, she looked like she was in oversized flood pants. The gray shirt was likewise massive, but neither irritated her wounds. "I forgot to check. Were you peeping?"

Mirio laughed a bit more loudly than normal. "Of course not, I'm a gentleman!"

Amused, Hotaru glanced over her shoulder and saw his nose pressed against a corner, a meter away from his starting point. "So you can dish the nudity, but can't take it, huh?" His lack of response amused her more than she'd say. "I'm clothed, so you're safe to look."

He turned and looked, his eyes visibly flicking from the top of her messy brown hair to her feet. "Looking good," he said with a genuine grin.

Hotaru couldn't help but be amused. "I feel like even more of a jackass for calling you cannon fodder. I'm probably the first one in our class to wind up in the hospital."

"Probably," Mirio agreed, "but you had the most dramatic debut!"

"Thank goodness I had the decency to hide my face," Hotaru snickered, taking a step. Though it was strange to walk with a numb leg, she found she was able to hobble well, aside from when she misjudged a step. Hotaru stopped at the main desk and was fitted with some slippers while Mirio moved on to pull his car around. When she saw a lemon yellow vehicle pull by the front door, she knew her ride had arrived. She walked out the front door and saw her driver walk around the Nissan. "Only you would choose a car that matches your costume," Hotaru laughed.

Mirio grinned and opened the passenger door. "It also goes with my hair, don'cha think?"

"For those two reasons, you _had_ to have this car," she agreed, sliding into her seat.

Mirio reclaimed the driver's side and shifted into first gear. "So, where to?" Mirio asked as he pulled out - the car's engine smooth and nearly silent.

"We can head to my apartment, I don't want to keep you from work or Eri."

"I've got all day off," he insisted. "Do you want to go get some food?"

Hotaru tugged the front of her T-shirt pointedly. "I look like a mugged hobo."

"A _trendy_ one," Mirio corrected. "If you're worried about what people think, then we could go through a drive through."

"Are you trying to feed me so that during the meal you can work up enough nerve to ask me a question that's been on your mind since the park?" Hotaru guessed, reading how he tapped his fingers and seemed to be smiling with extra enthusiasm.

Mirio laughed. "It's not _just_ that. I've been looking forward to spending time with you."

"And you're worried the League might have me as a target because I'm a witness to murder, so you're going to make up an excuse to get us both in the same apartment tonight." During her hours of thinking, she'd considered several possibilities beyond the hole she was in. Mirio had come to mind many times and, in everything but comat, he was entirely predictable.

"Do you see why we guys are scared of you gals? You know how to get in our heads." Mirio sounded amused, but there was a tenseness in his shoulders that let Hotaru know that beneath his calm and cheery facade he was human and he had worries, just like everyone else.

Hotaru's watch buzzed. Glancing over the name, she saw Edgeshot was calling. "Alright if I get this?" Hotaru asked Mirio, who nodded. She answered. "_Hello, Edgeshot. I'm with Lemillion, who just picked me up from the hospital. You're on speaker." _

"_Hello, Lemillion,"_ Edgeshot said respectfully. "_Thank you for collecting my subordinate." _

"_It's my pleasure,"_ Mirio said, flicking on his blinker.

"_Doctor Sokai has kept me updated on your condition," _Edgeshot explained, "_and I'm glad to know that you won't have to retire. I would like to apologize for my failure as a mentor for allowing you to be put in such a dangerous position." _

"_You weren't the one chucking fireballs, Sensei. I'm glad for your apology and accept it, but I don't need it." _

"_Regardless, you have it."_ Edgeshot said, his tone remaining perfectly calm. "_I went by your dwelling to check that there wasn't a trap. A man has been loitering outside your hall for the past half an hour, fiddling with his phone. I believe he could be paparazzi who was able to guess your identity by comparing your movements to what you displayed all three years at UA's sports festivals."_

Thanks to parkour, her fighting style was undeniably unique. Back in UA she had gotten in close and used her agility to hit pressure points and disable her peers. "_If I go home with an injury, it'll only confirm his theory. If I stay away, then he remains suspicious, but unconfirmed."_ She glanced at Mirio thoughtfully. "_I'll find somewhere else to stay,"_ she assured Edgeshot.

"_There's also the question as to how you want to react to the media. Our office has been flooded with requests for you to appear in articles. Some sources are blatantly choosing sides, while others are choosing to remain neutral while they wait for your response." _

In those last six hours, she had also considered how to react to the attention. "_I'm leaning towards a voice only interview from a burner phone." _

Mirio frowned. "_If you do that, you won't instill trust in the people. The only reason Endeavor can get away with not going on talk shows is because he, apart from All Might, has solved the most cases and made hundreds of arrests. Even with his impressive record, his fans are still shaky about defending him." _

"_Lemillion is correct,"_ Edgeshot said. "_If you lose trust so early on, it will be hard for you to make a good name for yourself."_

"_How about a press conference, tomorrow morning," _Hotaru decided, knowing speed was of the essence. The longer she left the matter alone, the more questions she'd have to answer.

"_I'll have Pan make the arrangements," _Edgeshot sounded relieved. "_Thank you, Python. I'll update you when we have a meeting place. When you know your address, let Pan know and she'll deliver it to you." _

Mirio swiftly provided his apartment complex and unit number. Since he had everything he needed, Edgeshot ended the call.

* * *

They picked up some food from Mirio's favorite Japanese-Italian fusion restaurants and got the suit from Pan. The bachelors' apartment was on the fifteenth floor of a nice building, complete with its own workout facilities and, to Hotaru's delight, a pool. The two of them rode up a speedy elevator and walked down the hall to their appropriate unit. Hotaru wasn't too surprised to see that Mirio and Tamaki's apartment was spotlessly organized. "There's not even dust on the baseboards," she marveled as she removed her hospital slippers.

"Eri does a good job," Mirio agreed, setting the food at a black table with four seats. The floor plan was open, giving sight lines to a centrally located bathroom and a short hall to each teen's room.

Her brows raised. "Are you using child labor?"

Mirio grinned. "Of course! It helps her feel useful and gets her away from being around a buncha high school kids. We pay her so she can buy whatever she wants." He gestured to the plates, which had seafood ravioli and crab risotto. "Let's eat!"

Hotaru took a seat and obliged, selecting the crab risotto first. "Thanks for dinner. Should we eat slowly so you can work your way up to the question, or do we scarf it down?" He was quiet, which Hotaru took as an invitation to keep going. "Would it be easier if I ask you? The anticipation is killing me." She regretted missing their date for more reason than one. "What _did_ you have planned, before I so rudely abandoned our date?"

"For _three_ other guys," Mirio pointed out.

"Nah, there were four, if you count Edgeshot." Hotaru winked, using humor to ease him into it. Where she had guy experience, she knew Mirio had always had trouble with girls.

"I had rented a two-man sailboat so we could go on an adventure to nowhere. I even had some chicken, as requested."

On their first day at UA, Aizawa had suggested that the students say their favorite activities so they could get to know one another. Her answer had been, exactly what Mirio said. 'Going on an adventure to nowhere with a bucket of fried chicken.' It had been that outlandish answer that had instantly drawn Nejire to her and formed such a fast and easy friendship. Apparently, Mirio had been holding the statement for just the right moment.

"Well jeez. You would've nailed it on the first date. That's not fair."

Mirio laughed. "What woulda happened if I nailed it?"

"We'll never know," she lamented, "but I _might_ have eaten chicken with you."

"What would you have said to the question?" Mirio circled back to it.

Hotaru allowed her demeanor to settle. "Why don't you ask?"

For once, there wasn't a smile on his face. Hotaru noted that without his cheery demeanor or the usual grin, she could more easily see the intelligent and thoughtful young man that she'd only begun to know. "Will be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she answered seriously, her hand reaching across the table to grab his.

Mirio did her one better. He stood and walked around the table with such speed and purpose that Hotaru thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, leaned over he wrapped her in his arms, careful to keep from touching her stomach, and put his chin on the top of her head. "That was nerve-wracking," he admitted, his jaw rubbing her scalp.

"You face villains every day," she said, only lightly teasing him. "Are you saying I'm scarier than a bank robber?"

"_Much_ scarier," he confirmed.

Hotaru slid her chair back and cautiously stood, making sure not to overestimate her sense of balance. She was only 160 cm, where Mirio was 181 cm. Ignoring her injuries, she slid her arms around Mirio's waist and pulled herself tightly against him. "Is _this_ scary?"

"Incredibly," he answered with an attempt at lightness. He failed and seemed stuck in his nervousness.

Though it felt weird on her burns, Hotaru stepped onto the tips of her toes and leaned her face in. She admitted to herself that she was having fun teasing him. As soon as he was past his awkward phase, she knew he'd torment her in return. Without a word, she lifted her arms and slid her hands around the back of his neck.

Tamaki chose the perfect moment to come home. When he saw the newly formed couple with their faces close together, he turned scarlet and looked away. "Just grabbing stuff," he muttered as a quick explanation.

Nejire was nowhere near as easily appeased. She stood in the doorway with an intense gleam in her eyes. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" She chanted, as if she were watching a drama and her two favorite protagonists were about to have a defining moment.

Mirio didn't turn to look at either of them. Hotaru noted how still he was and could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "I think he's rebooting," she remarked, biting her lips to keep from laughing.

"Get him while he's down!" Nejire proclaimed.

"That's not heroic at all," Hotaru chuckled, cautious not to blatantly laugh and crush Mirio's self-esteem.

Tamaki hustled from his bedroom with a bag. "Let's go, Nejire," he muttered, not looking at any of them.

"But Tamachan, they were going to get to the good part!"

"It's only good if there aren't people watching," Tamaki said, closing the door behind him.

Nejire protested, "but Hotaru always said that Mirio is an exhibitionist. Maybe he needs us to stay and-"

The lock engaged and the unexpected visitors left. As soon as they were gone, Mirio seemed to have finished installing his update. Hotaru swept in with a speedy remark. "What exactly did you think was going to happen, tonight?" She asked, piggybacking upon the knowledge that Tamaki was having a slumber party with Nejire.

"I wanted you to have options," he explained, clutching to the topic. "You can have the couch or my bed. Tamaki left so you would feel more comfortable-"

Hotaru put her face so close that she could feel his breath. Anything else he might have said trailed off into silence. She dropped back to the soles of her feet and slid backwards, giving Mirio a chance to regain some clarity. "The couch sounds perfect," she assured him before returning to her plate.

Once they finished eating, Hotaru took a cold shower. The frigid water washed over her burns, soothing them as the residual cream was washed away. She dared to look down and investigate them for the first time since getting injured. _They don't look so bad anymore_, she told herself. Though it was still red, she held to the doctor's promise that the pigment would eventually pale. Hotaru turned the faucet and carefully patted her abdomen and left leg dry before running the towel far more carelessly over the rest of her body.

"I have more clothes for you," Mirio said from just beyond the door.

"What if my master plan was to walk naked around your apartment?" She teased.

Unsurprisingly, Mirio fell mute. She stepped out of the bathroom, where Mirio stood stock still, presumably regathering his scattered wits. "I can quit teasing you," she promised, accepting the shirt and pants that she had to gently pry from his stiff grip. She quickly retreated to the bathroom to get dressed and reemerged a minute later to find Mirio had moved to the couch. He busily tucked a sheet over it and had covered pillows on either end.

"Here ya go," Mirio declared, stepping back to admire his work.

"It's perfect," she said, picking up her hospital bag.

"I can do that for you," Mirio offered.

Unsure what he meant, Hotaru spoke questioningly. "You can move a bag?"

Mirio chuckled, more sure of himself. "I can put the ointment and bandages on," he clarified.

Hotaru readily agreed. "That'd be great." Though both burns were easily within her reach, she didn't want to scare him into silence again. She laid down on the freshly made sofa, smoothly setting the bag of creams and bandages beside Mirio. As he began to unscrew the lid, she uncovered her stomach.

Though she had healed considerably, Mirio gave a low whistle as he looked at the angry red skin. "Yikes. Dabi got you good," he said, slipping his hand onto her belly. "Does it hurt?"

"Thankfully, it does," she declared with a relieved sigh. "This was a third degree burn. Doctor Sokai's quirk brought it back to life."

"So you're saying he wasn't just playing doctor with you?" Mirio chuckled, his voice a bit too loud. Hotaru knew it was a sign of jealousy.

"You're the only fake doctor for me," she promised.

Mirio smiled as finished with her abdomen and worked on her shin and the top of her foot. "I'm glad to hear it. I don't like being jealous." He hesitated for a second before continuing. "Whenever you went on dates with other guys, I'd get nervous that it would work out." Hotaru wanted to reassure him, but there was more on his mind, so she kept herself quiet. "Having the parkour lessons with you made losing my quirk worth it. I liked seeing you and Eri together and the three of us practicing." His eyes focused on her stomach and fingers dipped to retrieve more cream. "My mom left when I was a baby, so I never had any siblings or anyone to teach me how to be around girls. My dad offered his advice, but as you saw, he comes on strong. Sometimes I just don't know what to say. I'll think and think, but I feel like a snake eating its own tail." Though he was done with the creams, he kept his hand on Hotaru's stomach, as if moving it might kill their conversation. "When I go quiet, it's not because you've done anything wrong, but because _I'm_ terrified of accidentally saying or doing something wrong. You keep being you, Hotaru. You're perfect the way you are. I just hope you can be patient with me while I try to learn how to be a boyfriend."

Hotaru kept her eyes on him throughout his commentary. When she was sure he was done, she gently smiled. "I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather be with," she assured him.

A few minutes later, Mirio finally stood, washed his hands, and applied her bandages. He brought a pillow from his room and slept on the floor beside her, his head by her feet. Though they could have shared his bed, both were infinitely more comfortable with taking things slow.

* * *

"Do you want me to come to your press conference?" Mirio asked the following morning.

Hotaru had just finished dressing in her suit. Though she did it in Mirio's vicinity, a quick peek had been all it took to keep him from peeping.. "You're too much of a distraction," she answered, pausing to meaningfully glance him over - brazenly checking him out. She giggled when she saw Mirio straighten at the compliment. "While we're on the subject, how do you feel about keeping our relationship just to ourselves for as long as we can? If Lemillion and Python start doing too many team ups, the rumors will start, just like they did for Kamui Woods and Mount Lady."

Mirio was ready for the question, judging by his speedy response. "I want us to keep it to ourselves, too. If you become a target, you'll be too busy beating up villains to give me any attention."

"They would never learn, either," she sighed. Her upbringing left little room to appreciate why many people turned to criminal behavior. With practiced ease, she slid Mirio's window open and popped the screen out..

"Speaking of felons, you seem rather good at a swift exit," Mirio remarked, grinning.

Hotaru winked. "It was part of my homework. Dad had me deliver letters to his friends. It was a lot harder when I just pressurized my hands, so I'd fall a lot."

"Why didn't you just use the post office?"

Hotaru paused a moment before slipping his screen back in. "It would've been redundant," she admitted with a self-conscious smile. "Up until UA's dorm system opened, I lived with him in a hospital. His friends were other patients on extended care." She waved and let herself drop. As far as her childhood was concerned, she was just as scared as Mirio to share. By making a quick escape, maybe they wouldn't have to talk about it. Besides, she had places to be.


	8. Head On

**Head On**

* * *

Hotaru stared at the podium that just meters away. Waiting for her. Though she would have appreciated some sage advice from Edgeshot, her mentor assured her that she'd do fine and that she had natural charisma. _That doesn't help me!_ She thought frantically. _Give me a script or something. _She considered how the interview would likely determine the course of her career. By performing well in front of the public, she would continue to receive top missions and share the spotlight with Edgeshot up until her solo career.

If she fared poorly, she would be forced into the position of an underground hero. They were underpaid, overworked, and nobody missed them when they were gone and while she enjoyed her privacy, she wasn't dedicated to that sort of life. Hotaru didn't aim to be the number one hero, but she found that the more she thought about it, the more she knew she didn't want to be eternally overshadowed by others. A career like Edgeshot's - one that was dangerous and in the public eye when _he_ wanted it to be - that was what she eventually sought to create for herself.

"Python," a young male assistant said, his hair combed neatly back. "You're up."

_I don't wanna,_ she childishly thought. Her feet carried her forward, careful not to limp or appear tense in any way. Without a face to read, her body language carried much greater weight. She stood before a swarm of paparazzi, seperated from them by a deck of a stage and the puny podium overburdened with clusters of overlarge microphones. Even before she could do much more than glance at the crowd, questions carelessly buzzed through the air.

"Python!"

One in particular caught her interest. "Why did you let the boy die?"

As soon as she began to speak, the buzzards silenced themselves, as to best catch every word. "I was in shock from witnessing cold blooded murder firsthand," she admitted. "I didn't know Chuckie well, but I still went through plenty of emotions in the few seconds it took Twice to find me." She knew she couldn't come across as too sympathetic or unfeeling. Her job as a hero was to arrest, no to make judgments.

"Where was Edgeshot?" That one was easy, so she took it.

"Edgeshot was on a nearby roof, keeping a lookout while still giving me room to work. He let me take point on a case dealing with a group of high school dropouts that wanted to attract attention from the League of Villains. All evidence pointed towards the League being indifferent, so we figured it was safe for a greenie like me." Hotaru did her best not to speak in a monotone, but their questions were boring and things Edgeshot had addressed on other articles.

"Why the silence until now?" Hotaru ignored that one, as she didn't think any of her answers would be to their liking.

"According to several video analysts, you should have severe burns on thirty percent of your body. Where are they?"

Hotaru chuckled. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm in excellent health." She heard several of the paparazzi chuckle, while others grumbled in disappointment.

"If you weren't hurt, what did you do these past days?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, glad the media couldn't see behind her amber lenses. _That's the same as asking why I was quiet._

"Why the full body coverage and hood?" A young woman insisted.

Hotaru carefully considered her answer, as it was bound to stick with her for years to come. "I guess I'm shy," she said, her theatrical tone implying she'd never given the matter a second thought.

Catching that she'd been insulted, the young woman bristled. "Some citizens say that a hero who hides their face is a coward that is only an on-the-clock hero."

Hotaru turned her head. "Is that true, Edgeshot? Do _you _only save people after you've punched in?" The young woman stuttered and let out an annoyed grunt, much to the audience's approval. "My true answer is the same one countless others have given. It's a protection not only for myself, but for my loved ones."

"Do you have anything you'd like to say to the boy's loved ones?" A man asked.

She couldn't ignore that one, or else she'd be forever perceived as callous. "I have no idea. I've never lost a child, so I cannot possibly comprehend the extent of their grief. I hope they are supported in their community and that their friends can comfort them in this dark time."

Edgeshot appeared on the stage and stepped beside Hotaru, who moved back to give him the microphone. "Thank you, everyone, for coming today."

Though there were protests, Edgeshot and Hotaru walked off the stage. "You did well," Edgeshot said, sounding content. "Not only with the conference, but with avoiding your stalker, reading my intentions several nights ago, and with holding your own against Dabi while I foolishly tried to run off with Twice. I apologize for putting you in such danger. My first goal should have been to see you to safety." Edgeshot turned to face Hotaru, "I feel you're ready to move on to more dangerous missions. The more you see, the smaller your hesitations will become, until they no longer exist."

Hotaru was stunned by the news. "Thank you," she said quietly, trying to retain some composure with a calm, steady energy.

"Though you're still healing and cannot yet fight, we have a laptop for you back at the office. You'll be able to learn not only about our active cases, but browse open cases in the Hero Network where extra clues need compiled. That hood of yours has made you able to perform incognito missions, even though you were televised on three separate occasions."

Hotaru was glad that the vast majority of people had forgotten her from her days at the sports festivals. They all had new teens to cheer on while forgetting the old ones. Though some people lamented their lost five minutes of fame, Hotaru enjoyed being able to go out without being mobbed for attention. "I'll look things over and pick a lead to chase," she promised, feeling more like a news reporter than a hero as she said it.

"The man who was at your apartment was here today. He was the one who asked what you would say to Chuckie's loved ones."

* * *

Her first order of business was changing into some clothes that Edgeshot had brought for her. The most tedious part of retaining her secret identity had been finding places to change, but she eventually found new and clever ways to avoid being seen. Once she was in street gear, she put her suit into a cloth bag and used the same black purse from her nightclub visit to tuck it neatly away. She was relieved that Edgeshot had chosen practical clothes - straight legged jeans and a shirt that was slightly loose on her, as well as her black boots and some socks.

Once she finished dressing and had retrieved her new laptop from the office, she decided to stop by her apartment. Thankfully, no one was outside her door and she was able to go in and straighten up. While there, she made an order for a bigger bed and accompanying sheets. She sent a screenshot of the order to Nejire, who responded immediately.

_**Hado Nejire 10:10 am**_

_Are you and Mirio going to have another sleepover? _

_**Hado Nejire 10:10 am**_

_Did you break his bed? _

_**Hado Nejire 10:10 am**_

_Was it fun? _

_**Hado Nejire 10:10 am**_

_Are you walking funny? _

The series of texts gave Hotaru a much needed chuckle. She tapped on her watch's screen to respond.

_**Inasaka Hotaru 10:11 am**_

_I slept on the couch, Mirio slept on the floor beside me. We never went to the bedroom or did whatever it is you're thinking. Mirio touched my leg and stomach, but that was only to put on my burn cream. _

_**Hado Nejire 10:11 am**_

_Boooring. Are the two of you dating, at least?_

_**Inasaka Hotaru 10:15 am**_

_Yes. _

_**Hado Nejire 10:15 am**_

_Finally! Tamachan and I knew it was totally gonna happen! It's a good thing his permation is gone, that doesn't sound like it'd be fun in the bedroom._

_**Inasaka Hotaru 10:16 am **_

_...well then. I'm gonna work. Have fun with your perverted mind!_

Hotaru propped open her laptop and took her time scanning over Edgeshot's missions. He had three active cases and several team-up requests. Looking over his files, she saw there was a missing government official that Edgeshot had been tasked with finding, a facility that was rumored to host a drug lord, and a more competent uprising of villains who sought to oppose the League. She opened a separate file and wrote her observations on each of the top three. Hotaru was just about to close out when her eyes slid down to one of the team up requests.

_**Lemillion requests a team up in tracking the League of Villains. **_

Through the timestamp, Hotaru could see it happened two days ago, when news of her injury had been made public. After Sir Nighteye's death, Centipeder became the head of the agency, though he seemed to have quickly relinquished ownership to Lemillion. She saw how several other agencies had been tagged, mostly to top-twenty level pros. Hotaru closed out and went to investigate a few of her ideas. To complete her many excursions, Hotaru took the plunge and bought a white, five seater hatchback. It was nowhere near as fast as Mirio's lemon-yellow Nissan, but it got her around and would help her to look the part of an average citizen.

* * *

"You really shouldn't leave your window unlocked," Hotaru said to Mirio as he walked through the door. "Someone could break in." Though it was eleven at night, she was wide awake and still looking at her screen.

Mirio grinned. "You darted out of here so quickly that I didn't get to give you a spare key," he replied as he took off his shoes.

She answered with a shake of her head. "Actually, we're good. I checked out my apartment and nobody was near it, so I'll be out of your hair tomorrow morning."

"But I like you in my hair," he teased. "I read a few articles about you. You're mostly forgiven!" He set his costume briefcase by the door and made his way towards the fridge.

Hotaru abandoned her research and gently folded the laptop. "That's great! Edgeshot also says I'm ready to start accompanying him on more dangerous cases."

"Only in a hero's world would that be _good_ news," he said with a grin. "I'm excited for you."

Hotaru stood and greeted Mirio properly, grabbing him and giving him a gentle embrace. "How'd your day go? Did you get to beat up strangers?"

"Today was all about grand theft auto. Deku and I chased down a couple of joyriders."

"You got to ride in your shiny yellow car, though."

Mirio grinned. "I sure did. We had to stay late because I needed to get new tires for my Bessie."

"You _named _it?" Hotaru shouldn't have been surprised.

"Of course." He slid his arms around her and extended the hug. "I could get used to a welcome like this."

"I don't think Tamaki would be up for it," she teased.

Mirio drew back and laughed. "Oh well. Your hugs are better anyway." He nuzzled his face against the top of her head. "How should we spend our last night together?"

Hotaru chuckled. "Way to make it sound depressing, Mirio." She began to pull away, only for him to strengthen his hold.

"I didn't mean it that way," he reassured her, his voice softer. "It'll be our last night under the same roof, until we get past a few more steps." They were far too early in their relationship to consider moving in together. Hotaru kept quiet, not sure what could be said. Seconds passed, but Mirio filled the silence. "Did you spend your childhood in a hospital for a particular reason?"

"My dad can't live anywhere else. He's made it for years with the help of machines and his will to see me become a hero."

He hesitated, but asked anyway. "What about your mom?"

Hotaru felt her grip slacken. "She didn't have the endurance I do, so she had relatively low quirk tolerance," she explained slowly. "After she saw my dad injured by the hero, she tried to save him but was far too panicked to be of any help. She got frustrated, lost control, and crushed half his body. The strain of her quirk ruptured a brain aneurysm. We don't know if she had it before the accident or if it's a side effect of overworking the quirk." Hotaru could feel the worry in Mirio's tense arms. "I was just scanned," she told him quickly. "I'm all clear."

"You can't tell me something like that," Mirio said in her ear. "Now how am I supposed to let go?"

Hotaru tickled his ribs. Caught by surprise, Mirio laughed and his embrace slackened enough that she could slip free. "Like that," she chuckled.

He rebalanced himself in the time it took for Hotaru to worm away. When he looked in Hotaru's eyes, he had a serious expression. "I want to take Eri and you rock climbing. Bubble Girl says there's a lot of trails up in the mountains. We could make it into a weekend."

"I've never been hiking or camping before." She was glad for the change of topic.

Mirio nodded enthusiastically. "I know Eri hasn't, either. It could be refreshing. How many bad guys will we find hiking?"

"You'll find a way," Hotaru laughed. She went to her bag and pulled out the last sets of bandages. "One more creaming, then I'm done."

"Do you want me to cream you?" Mirio managed to say, only barely keeping a straight face.

"I'm a lady. I'll cream myself." Hotaru applied her ointments while Mirio put on a game show. Once she finished using the last of her dressings, she stretched out on the ground and chuckled with Mirio at the odd game of the night, which involved four people standing on top of boxes and trying not to get knocked off, even as people used their quirks to break the boxes down. At some point during the show, she fell asleep on the ground.

Hotaru's alarm woke them both six hours later. After a speedy breakfast of pre-packaged desserts, Hotaru and Mirio hugged one another and Hotaru slipped out the window. From there she descended to the parking garage, where she did a walk around her hatchback before climbing in. After a twenty minute drive, she reached her apartment and took a shower to rinse off the final layer of burn cream. Hotaru slid on a pair of wide legged turquoise pants and her favorite white knit shirt. Once she was ready, she walked out her door and automatically began to turn, ready to do the lock, when a figure caught her eye.

She immediately noted his skinny man with black, slicked back hair. Unlike Chuckie, this man didn't seem to have a strange 80's obsession, but their faces and build were remarkably similar. He was in a suit and tie, as if ready to go to any old day of work. The only thing wrong with him was his stern expression, as if he were disappointed in Hotaru for being late to a planned meeting. "You've wasted hours of my time." His pinched brow radiated annoyance.

"I've been told that's one of my specialties," Hotaru answered, hovering for a moment. "Are you selling something?"

The man gave an annoyed sigh. "You just might be the most crass hero I've ever met."

Hotaru chuckled. "I get that a lot - the crass thing, but I'm not a hero."

"You went to UA. As soon as you graduated, the hero Python began to work beneath Edgeshot." Once again, he was clearly irritated.

"If you already know everything, you know that I pressurize with my _hands_," she said, wiggling her fingers. Only her classmates and colleagues would know any differently. "I'm Inasaka Hotaru. And you are?" She left it up to him to fill in the blanks.

"Chuckie's brother."

"And your name is…?"

"Call me the Puppeteer, if you need to call me anything." Hotaru allowed her eyes to roll. She didn't fully take her gaze off him, but she did lock her door and head to the parking garage. The Puppeteer walked along with her. "Do you feel any grief for Chuckie's death?"

"Didn't Python say her perspective in an interview?" He wasn't fooled, but she continued to play along.

"I don't like your perspective. Nobody panics and forgets years of training."

Hotaru entered the dimly lit space with the Puppeteer. A part of her considered being honest and upfront, but there was a chance that he was recording the conversation. To admit her identity so early on would have made everything a waste of effort. She dialed on her watch. "You have five seconds to get lost before I call the police."

She never expected it to work, but somehow it did. The Puppeteer glared at her with his small black eyes and stalked to a car of his own. Hotaru sat in her driver's seat and waited until his tail lights vanished before heading out herself. She parked several blocks from Egdeshot's agency and walked. When she reached the office, she told Edgeshot of the incident. "If you see him again, don't speak to him," Edgeshot advised. "He is clearly angry and motivated. Anything you say could spark an unfortunate fire within him. For him not to try to attack means he's uncertain whether or not he wishes to exact revenge."

Hotaru heeded his advice, as Edgeshot had yet to be wrong. Through the following days, she made sure to check her door's camera before she went outside. Her circles around her hatchback became more of a necessity than a mindless ritual. She could tell that the interaction had made her even more paranoid than meeting the League's members. Though she had run into Dabi and Twice on accident, the Puppeteer made it personal.


	9. Outdoor Excursion

**Outdoor Excursion**

* * *

In the six weeks it took for Hotaru and Mirio's schedules to align, they communicated in short visits and brief calls.

Hotaru and Edgeshot found the missing government official in their drug lord's facility. Dead. During Hotaru and Edgeshot's confrontation with the drug lord, Hotaru gained more experience of how to think out of the box. She used a fire extinguisher to create a fleeting smokescreen for them to more safely attack. With every fight, she found she had to think less and could do more. Edgeshot offered insight on where she could improve, no matter how flawlessly the criminals were captured. For the sake of her reputation as a hero, Edgeshot allowed Hotaru to do day patrols and catch criminals in the public eye. While she didn't earn unanimous support, she won approval little by little.

The afternoon before she was to leave to go camping, Hotaru went to UA to pick up Eri. Once Aizawa heard they were going to pick the child up at five in the morning, he allowed the overnight stay. He stared at Hotaru with his usual hunched shoulders, bleary eyes, and an overall sense of exhaustion. Hotaru stepped out of her car, as she was no longer a student and had to meet them at the gate. "You sure you don't want to come, Aizawa-sensei?" Hotaru asked with an innocent grin, already aware of the answer.

"I'll pass."

"You already sleep in a sleeping bag. It'd just be a change in location." If Hotaru was honest with herself, she had seen too much go wrong around Eri to feel comfortable going into the woods without someone that could deactivate her quirk. She knew that to say as much, as she didn't suspect her budding relationship could handle such brutal honesty.

"Get going," Aizawa said sharply.

Hotaru inwardly sighed as she took Eri's pack and put it in the front seat. As soon as she was freed of her burden, Eri caught Hotaru's stomach in a tight embrace. "You're getting pretty strong," Hotaru remarked, sounding over-the-top with her enthusiasm. She couldn't help but default to her hero mode, as she rarely had occasion to talk to children in any other context.

Eri giggled and drew away. It had been nearly four months since Hotaru had last seen the child and Eri was entirely a different kid. She stood straighter and managed to glance people in the eye when they spoke to her. Though she was still abnormal for a kid, she had come leap and bounds from where she'd been. "Thanks," she said shyly. "I've been practicing my parkour." Despite the warm weather, Eri made sure to wear long sleeves. Eri's red eyes glanced downwards. "What happened to your leg?" Eri asked, recalling clearly that there hadn't been a scar.

Hotaru took off her flat shoe, allowing Eri to see the full extent of the damage. "It was just a little accident," she assured the girl, knowing that even the best of children had problems with keeping secrets. "It doesn't hurt, so I don't cover it up."

They climbed into the car and headed on their way. As they drove, Hotaru glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Eri glancing at her arms thoughtfully. "It's going to be very warm tomorrow," Hotaru said conversationally. "We might go swimming. Did you want to help me pick out some goggles? Mirio says our site is just beside a pond."

Eri bobbed her head slowly. They went to the store and picked out goggles first. As Hotaru hoped, Eri shyly approached her. "I didn't pack the right things," she admitted, looking at her sleeves.

"I think they have clothes at the other side of the store," Hotaru mused, acting as if she had chosen the outdoor goods store by coincidence. "Why don't we go look?" Eri picked new clothes, which Hotaru happily paid for. "Do you want a backpack you can get dirty? The bag you have now is too pretty to take into the woods."

In that way, Hotaru helped Eri replace everything but her shoes, since the girl already had an excellent pair of hiking boots. The two of them made for Hotaru's apartment, where Mirio had picked up dinner after finishing his day of work. It had only taken Hotaru until their third stay-at-home date to realize that Mirio was in love with Italian-Japanese fusion restaurants and seemed to buy it at every possible turn.

"Ravioli!" Eri excitedly declared as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She quickly tugged off her shoes and plopped them to the side.

Mirio saw her every few days, so he wasn't upset by the lack of excitement towards him. "With shrimp and creamy sauce. Just the way you like it," he said, greeting her with a plate of food.

Once she was seated and eating, he glanced over her bags of stuff. "That's a lot to take camping," he remarked to Hotaru as he took his seat. Hotaru sat across from Eri and began to eat her food.

"I didn't want to get too hot in my long sleeves," Eri explained. "So Hochan took me shopping. we got goggles, too! For swimming."

* * *

Hotaru and Eri shared a bed and Mirio slept on the couch. When their alarms rang, bright and early, Eri rocketed out of bed. "It's time! Let's go!" She proclaimed enthusiastically.

Mirio had loaded the car the night before, so all they had to do was take out the cooler, change into their clothes, and plop themselves in their seats. While Mirio's speedy yellow automobile was better for chasing down bad guys, Hotaru's vehicle had more storage space for their equipment. It took four hours from the center of a thriving city for them to reach their goal. As they went, Eri peppered Mirio with questions about hiking. True to form, he answered every one of them with infinite patience, never once seeming to tire of her boundless curiosity. Though there were lodges aplenty throughout the wilderness, Mirio had chosen a startingly remote campground that lacked any amenities beyond a few signs to mark the trails.

Hotaru pulled into the gravel parking lot. "We're here," she said, awakening Eri from her short nap.

The campground itself was less than ten meters from their car. Their first order of business was to set up a tent, which mostly consisted of several minutes of confusing ideas and mixed opinions. Eventually, they managed to erect the nylon shelter. "Alright, now we can go hiking," Mirio proclaimed.

Hotaru, who had never left city limits, stared at him like he had lost his mind. "Won't someone steal the tent?" Dealing with criminals for a living certainly didn't help her outlook. She wore her relatively new, decently broken in hiking boots. As soon as Mirio suggested their excursion, she had made sure to wear hers for any non-work related walks.

"If they do, then we sleep in the car." Mirio remained nonchalant. "No one's gonna take it," he said at Hotaru's prolonged disbelief. "We could always take it down and set it back up again."

"No," she said quickly, unwilling to repeat the hell she'd just escaped.

Mirio seemed to anticipate her response and beamed broadly. "Then let's go!" He slid on his day pack filled with water bottles, snacks, and goggles. Hotaru had towels and a first aid kit in hers. Eri tied a bear bell to her wrist and skipped along the trail, her little body making quite the ruckus to chase any predators away. As they hiked, Eri chatted about different types of birds and their calls, only pausing to occasionally identify a rock. During Eri's million observations, Hotaru allowed herself to look around. For the most part, their path cut through a tremendously thick forest of emerald trees.

"Do you want to take pictures?" Mirio asked Eri, pulling out a camera.

Hotaru gave him a sidelong glance. "Have you just been waiting for the most dramatic moment to bring that out?" She asked with a laugh.

Mirio winked, but neither accepted nor denied anything. "Oh! Yes!" Eri squeaked, kicking up rocks in her enthusiasm to reach her newest toy. "I'll be very careful," she promised as she began to point and shoot, not needing to be taught.

While Eri began to fill the memory card, Hotaru slid her hand into Mirio's. "Does she know we're dating?"

"Are you kidding me? She told me that I was supposed to marry you as soon as we started our parkour lessons. I had to bribe her into not saying anything to you." He seemed to welcome the contact.

"Let me guess. A new stuffed animal for each day of secret keeping?" Hotaru theorized.

Mirio chuckled. "Nailed it."

They both looked at the happy child as she darted about, capturing strange angles that neither of them would have considered. "Does UA have a plan for her?"

"They're working on controlling her quirk, first."

Hotaru sensed his hesitation. "After that?"

Mirio gave the back of Eri's head a smaller smile than usual. "I guess from there she'd be adopted."

"Judging by your tone, it doesn't sound like you're a contender."

He glanced at Hotaru and shook his head. "I'm a big brother, not a dad. I've already come to terms with the fact that Eri will eventually be taken in by a loving family. The sooner the better. She deserves the best life possible."

As their conversation dwindled to silence, Hotaru began to look over the their surroundings. Though she knew they were out in the middle of nowhere, being in such a vast space had her feeling watched and paranoid. "There's the pond!" Eri called back to them, glancing over her shoulder. As soon as she noticed their entwined fingers, her face split into a delighted smile. She turned and began to hum, acting as if she hadn't seen anything.

Hotaru heard something off. In the city, she could have sworn it was the hollow thud of a gun with a suppressor attachment, but out in the wilderness she thought something had knocked a fallen log. The dirt just behind Eri's feet had a clear bullet mark where she had just been standing. Hotaru felt a white hot rage rise inside her that someone would dare shoot at a child. Eri, who hadn't been trained to recognize such sounds, remained perfectly oblivious.

Mirio rushed forward and picked up Eri. "Got ya!" Mirio said with a laugh. Hotaru wordlessly whistled and tossed Mirio her car keys. Though normally it wasn't a great idea to split up, she couldn't leave them to the gunner's mercy.

"Ten minutes," Hotaru said, knowing as she did so that she'd likely ruin any calmness that Mirio instilled in the girl.

"W-what's going on?" Eri stammered, fear gradually taking a hold of her.

Hotaru shoved off her boots and socks and tucked them into her pack. With her feet bare, she sprang up to the trees. Though only seconds had passed, she worried that she may have lost the shooter's trail. Hotaru ran upwards, giving herself a better vantage point by staying just below the canopy line. She saw a flash of motion from the corner of her eye and immediately diverted her course. Another thud broke the forest's serenity.

She dropped down, her palm open, and slammed her pressurized palm into the back of the figure's neck, rendering them unconscious before they hit the ground. Hotaru pivoted and rushed back to her friends, knowing fully well that almost no matter what quirk the gunner had, he wouldn't be up anytime soon. As she got closer to where she last saw Eri, she began to use the forest's endless branches for cover.

Three beings dressed in black shirts and camo pants had Eri and Mirio surrounded. Two had guns pointed, while the last one talked. "Don't cause problems and you'll remain unharmed," he said in a stiff tone. Eri stood just behind Mirio, which meant he was moderately free to fight, but his first priority would be protection.

Hotaru released her pressurization and let gravity carry her to the nearest gunman. Just before she could land, she felt an incredible pain rip through her shoulder. It was only by force of will that she managed not to cry out. Hotaru replicated her move from before, touching the back of the figure's neck to render them unconscious. Mirio went for the other one with the gun, quickly taking them down. Hotaru made sure the bullet had gone through, first. Once she was sure she had an exit hole, she applied pressure to her wound.

Somehow, neither of the black-clad grunts were down. She quickly came to the realization that she wasn't dealing with something human. _Mannequins? _When she saw their eyes, she witnessed the vacant stares of painted plastic. "Cool trick," Mirio said, as if hoping to entice their foe into a monologue.

"This one's cooler," the speaker said. The mannequins pointed their guns at Mirio and Eri. "Don't freeze," the voice said the instant before bullets zoomed from the muzzles. Eri cringed, but Hotaru was able to stop one projectile. Mirio couldn't help but grunt as one buried inside his gut. "Oh look. You _can_ move in a crisis situation," the Puppeteer sneered.

Hotaru was filled with a white hot rage when she propelled herself off the ground. Though she wasn't normally one to throw a punch, she balled her fist and collected enough pressure to break his jaw. Her knuckles slammed against his cheek which split beneath the hefty blow. The mannequins fell uselessly to the ground without their puppet master's control. After he was down, she made sure to render the Puppeteer fully and truly unconscious.

When she turned to look at Mirio and Eri, she saw Mirio still managed a smile, even if it was closer to a grimace. "How are you feeling, Eri?" Hotaru asked, trying to distract the girl from the horrifying scene. Hotaru pulled a towel from her bag and ripped it in half. "Talk to me, Eri. Do you need first aid, too?

The child was trembling from head to toe. Hotaru saw how Eri's horn had begun to grow. _Shit. Not now._

"I'm okay, Eri," Mirio said, keeping up his smile, even though he was clearly in agony. Blood began to soak the front of his shirt. Hotaru handed him half of the towel so he could wrap himself up.

"Don't worry, Puppeteer's out. He should remain unconscious for hours." Not only was Eri's horn extending, but it had begun to glow. Every one of Hotaru's instincts told her to pull back, but she made herself continue to exude confidence. "Hey, Eri, look." Hotaru walked to one of their foes and pressurized it into a small ball. "There, one down. Should I keep going?" Eri nodded slowly. "Okay. We need four of these" Blood dripped from her left shoulder down to her stomach. "Two more." Hotaru was so focused on getting through the mannequin destruction that she pushed her pain into the back of her mind. "Last one. I'm pretty sure it's over here."

Finally, she had created four useless balls of wire, plastic, and rubber. Hotaru collected the fourth's gun and took it back to the point of their attack. It was only on the short trek back that she realized her shoulder didn't hurt. She glanced at Eri's horn, which had ceased to emit light. A quick glance at her bare left foot confirmed to the heroine that her other scars remained. She promised herself she'd look later.

"Oh come on, Mirio," Hotaru sighed, mildly annoyed at her boyfriend. "Now is _not_ the time to get naked." She had grown past the knee-jerk reaction of looking away, though she did put her hand over Eri's eyes. Hotaru noted the lack of towel around his stomach. When she looked, she saw that while there was a splotch of blood on his abdomen, there was no wound.

"I-is something wrong," Eri asked, sounding worried.

"No, nothing's wrong," Mirio said at once, though Hotaru could hear how his voice caught. "You healed me, Eri."

"We'll give you a minute to get your clothes on," Hotaru told Mirio. She saw that while they were gone, Mirio had managed to tie up the Puppeteer with the extra towel half. As the girls walked off, Hotaru shifted her shirt. "Let's see how you did, Eri. There's still blood, but it doesn't hurt. Do you want to look, or do you want me to tell you?" Eri stepped onto the tips of her toes and waited, looking hopefully at the shoulder. Hotaru slid her hand over the healed flesh. "I'm all better, too. Thanks, Eri."

Mirio was dressed fairly quickly and rejoined them with the Puppeteer slung over his shoulder. Hotaru left their possessions, but made sure to grab the guns. Eri carried a filled bottle of water, which the three of them shared. As soon as they were in cell phone range, Hotaru walked a little ways ahead and called the police. She filled them in on their location and that they had a man in need of arrest.

The officers didn't arrive until half an hour later, but the time worked well. Though Mirio was strong, he let out a dramatic sigh when he loaded the Puppeteer into the back of the squad car. "Nice work as always, Lemillion." The deputy congratulated Mirio. "I didn't know you were old enough to have a wife and daughter."

"The wife doesn't know about me." Hotaru said with a cheeky grin. Eri crept close to Hotaru as soon as the guns were gone and lingered by her side.

There was a moment where the cops stared at Mirio, scandalized, before he could set things straight. "I'm not married and this is Eri. Neither of them had been camping before and I wanted to show them the joys of the great outdoors."

"Long story short, I don't think I'm ever going camping again," Hotaru huffed.

The officers laughed. "I can't blame you," one said, glancing over both of their bloodstained clothes. "Why didn't you call an ambulance?"

Mirio proudly pulled up his shirt and revealed his unharmed, though heavily scarred, torso. After a quick flash, he put his T-shirt back down. "Eri already healed us. We're as good as new."

"It's lucky for you both that you brought her. Good work, Eri-chan." He gave a more stern look to the adults. "If you're going to go hiking back in the middle of nowhere, you need a few bear dogs," the officer said knowingly. He looked at Hotaru's feet. "And shoes."

Eri remained mute, but at least she stopped shaking. "I _brought_ shoes," Hotaru insisted. "Speaking of, I left them at crime scene."

"We'll analyze everything and have it brought to you. Do any of you have any idea why this fellow was tracking you, or who he is?" The officer glanced at Mirio, the well known hero and obvious target.

"No clue!" Mirio declared. "Let's go to the tent, Eri-chan."

Hotaru was grateful for the privacy, as she still didn't want to burden the kid with her secret identity. As soon as she was in the car, Hotaru leveled with the officers. "This guy calls himself Puppeteer. He's brothers with Chuckie, the guy who Dabi killed." For days, it had been all anyone saw on the news, so it came to no surprise to Hotaru when she saw realization slowly dawn on the officers' faces.

"You'll know as soon as I search my bag - I'm Python. I have a suit in there that I'd like to have back as soon as possible."

"Did that bastard really get you?" One of the quieter cops asked.

Hotaru gestured to her left foot. "Yeah, Dabi got me. Puppeteer did, too, but Eri fixed me up." The dried blood on her shirt paid testament to her old wound.

The quiet officer shuddered. "It always makes me nervous when the pros get injured. You all have amazing quirks and train hard for your jobs, but you still wind up in the hospital."

Hotaru smiled easily. "We'd rather it was us than someone else. Words can't express how grateful we are towards every officer for their hard work."

She explained how Puppeteer had stalked her apartment, the press conference, and confronted her afterwards. Once they reached the pond the officers took pictures of the scene, making sure to capture every essential angle. After conducting quick searches through Hotaru and Mirio's bags, they handed Hotaru's back to her. "We don't need it for the investigation."

They returned to their vehicles and Hotaru waved the officers off. "What's the plan, Eri?"

"I wanna go home," she mumbled.

Hotaru laughed. "That's a relief. I didn't want to linger, myself." After that, the child looked much happier. Hotaru got changed behind the car while Mirio disassembled the tent. As soon as every last scrap of their possessions was tucked away, they loaded up and drove away.

By the time they reached the first town, they were too hungry for the snacks they'd packed and too worn out to make the food they cooked. They all mutually agreed to go to a ramen shop. Mirio placed his order and went outside to fill in Aizawa. "Can I buy dinner for you, Eri-chan? You saved our butts back there."

Eri couldn't help but blush at the praise. "O-okay," she answered. Her order was surprisingly large, but Hotaru didn't mind. Any bowl of ramen would be cheaper and less frustrating than the healing and months of physical therapy she would have needed from a gunshot wound. They sat on a bench together, Eri scooting in first and Hotaru putting herself closer to the door, just in case they needed to make a speedy escape.

_I'm getting more paranoid by the day_.

A few bites into the meal, Mirio walked to the table. "May I join you two?"

"Yes, please!" Eri chirped. Though she liked Hotaru, Mirio was the light of her life.

"Aizawa-sensei would like to take you back to UA tonight. We'll plan an even better trip next time."

Hotaru was quick to make suggestions, "We could go to a rock climbing gym or a water park." Both were public places, but a crowd was better than a four hour drive that ended with an ambush and no backup.

Eri nodded slowly, cautiously optimistic. "Maybe the climbing gym," she decided.

Hotaru tapped at her watch's screen, filling Edgeshot in.

_**Inasaka Hotaru 8:12 pm**_

_Chuckie's brother - the man at my apartment, is in police custody and probably has some assault charges. Everyone is fine. I can come in tomorrow, if needed. _

It wasn't until the end of their meal that she got a response.

_**Kamihara Shinya 8:20 pm**_

_Continue to recharge. We'll resume after the weekend. _

Hotaru couldn't help but think that Edgeshot should start his own fortune cookie company.

"Something funny?" Mirio asked.

"I just filled my boss in," Hotaru said, her attention lifting from her watch. "He says I still get the next two days off."


	10. It's Back

**It's Back**

* * *

"So, your place or mine?" Hotaru asked after they dropped Eri off. She thought she took Aizawa's lecture about unnecessary risks fairly well, but Mirio had been beaming all through the talk.

"Yours." After that word, Mirio kept quiet for the remainder of the drive. He jumped out before Hotaru could switch off the engine and piled his arms high with all of their camping gear. "Let's go!" He called, somehow managing to keep everything balanced.

"Will you relax, man-child? We're practically home," Hotaru laughed, closing the trunk behind him.

"I've got to show you something," Mirio insisted.

She let them into the building and unlocked her unit. Mirio speedily tucked everything from the cooler into the fridge. "Okay, are you ready?" He asked, crouched on the balls of his feet. "Tada!"

His clothes dropped away. Over the years, Hotaru had learned to tune out his weirder aspects. "Congrats, you're naked."

"_I'm naked_," he repeated.

"You-you're...oh!" Hotaru couldn't help but feel like an idiot. "It's back!"

"It's back!" Mirio echoed, rushing towards Hotaru and sweeping her into his arms.

Though Hotaru had a high tolerance for oddities, she reddened when her nude boyfriend held her off the ground and slammed his lips to hers. Despite the many awkward facets, she slid her hands around his neck and kissed him in return.

Hotaru was the one who drew away first. "You're _naked_." She said once more, this time with a hint of warning.

In typical Mirio fashion, he didn't show an ounce of shame. "Talk about a good day. I got my quirk back thanks to my favorite girl and got to kiss my favorite woman."

"Are we just going to skim over getting shot? We'll pretend that didn't happen?" Hotaru felt like it was her duty to bring him back to reality, even if her lips were tingling and all she felt like doing was grinning with him.

He was too euphoric to care about his being buck naked or his rewound injury. "I'm not gonna be able to sleep."

"I know an activity we could do while fully conscious," Hotaru said with a playful twinkle in her eyes. She reveled in seeing Mirio look momentarily alarmed. All she wanted was for him to show he had _some_ decency. "Go save some people."

Mirio looked incredibly relieved at the change in her tune. "We can't do that other stuff. There are more steps!"

"I can't believe I'm dating a guy that refers to sex as 'that other stuff'," she laughed, leaning in to give him his second kiss.

He intercepted her lips with his finger. "Oh no you don't. You said we could do hero work."

Hotaru grinned and rolled her eyes. "Fine, you goof." She glanced at the clock, which read midnight. "I've got a suit here. We probably need to get yours for you, so you don't get mistaken for a-"

Mirio reached into his pack and pulled out a cloth bag similar to Hotaru's. He pulled out his costume, looking like he was doing a magic trick as it unfurled from the wad of fabric no larger than a sunglasses case. "The helmet doesn't fit, but everything else does." Mirio was already nude, so all he had to do was pull his suit on. Hotaru grabbed her costume and got changed in the bathroom, adding an earpiece at the last moment. As soon as they were both dressed, the couple headed out into the night, Mirio likewise adding a way to communicate not only with Hotaru, but other heroes and police.

The city was never truly dark. Street lamps and multicolored LED high rises dazzled the walkways and roads in differing hues of brilliance. Though the hour was late, hundreds of people milled about, performing their duties or meandering from one place to the next. Hotaru immediately made for the higher buildings, allowing Mirio to take point on their patrol. Small red lights marked the top of each building; creating thousands of landing strips for the heroes of the night. Bright billboards fluttered with vibrant neon billboards and televisions, adding yet another level to the scheme of light and shadow.

As she gained altitude, her lenses worked to constantly filter the too bright lights. While everything retained its true colors, Hotaru wasn't blinded by any exuberant advertisements. Once she was a few stories up, Hotaru allowed herself to stand midair and watch the cars sluggishly putter through their infinite traffic. "_All clear?_" She spoke over the communicators.

"_So far so good_," Mirio answered. It was rare to get an instant arrest. Like hunters, they almost always had to hunt their prey.

It wasn't until hours later that their search yielded results. From her higher vantage, Hotaru caught sight of two teens lingering in an alley, scuffing her feet as if waiting for something. "_We might have a mugging or drug deal on our hands. Stick around Dragon Banking._" All Hotaru had to do was wait, as arresting someone just for being creepy was quite against a hero's rules. She vaguely considered asking for adjustable binoculars, as well as the adjustable light settings on her lenses. While she did, a young woman walked down the alley. Hotaru saw both silhouettes focus on the newcomer. Both turned and began to speak. Careful not to be seen, Hotaru put herself out of their lines of sight and slowly lowered herself. The closer she got, the more clearly she could hear their voices.

"Hey there," one greeted, thinking himself suave. "What's a pretty lady like you-"

She knew nothing important would immediately follow spoke over her com. "_These guys are Urushi and Big Phatty. Urushi's quirk is to give people a rash. Phat can take lots of damage and seems to have a sort of way to severely lesson someone's quirk. They're both contact based. Start circling in."_ Though they were just talking, Hotaru knew Urushi was the type that would happily move in on any girl that made eye contact.

Phatty remained focused. "I didn't think the Fugu Group would send someone unprotected."

Hotaru was stories above them and not able to eavesdrop properly. Trusting in the camouflage of her costume, she took a step down, then another, until she was only three stories above them. With her figure in shadow for the entirety of the descent, it was unlikely that any of them would have noticed her. She sent her location to Mirio, along with a text.

_**Inasaka Hotaru 3:33 am**_

_Fugu Group meeting with two of the Dropouts. Hold tight._

She knew Mirio was up to date not only with his agency's cases, but a spectacular variety of arrests listed on the Hero Network. Mirio gave credit to his coworkers for openly sharing theories and gossip at the office. She knew the truth of it - that whenever something had to do with actively being a hero, Mirio's mind absorbed every speck of information. The woman they met was of average height, just a few centimeters taller than Hotaru, and appeared to be rail thin, as if she'd never lifted more than a piece of paper in her life. Her outfit was a sleek red dress that hugged tightly to her slender figure. Urushi and Phatty seemed more appropriately dressed for the occasion in their significantly darker clothes.

"Do you have your entry fee?" The woman had a dramatic yellow and black striped mask covering half of her pale face, tied neatly beneath her navy hair.

_Danger Zone_, Hotaru recalled, mostly from the mask. _I just can't let her see me. That's not too difficult. _

Urushi pulled a thick wad of money from his pocket. "You gonna buy a fancy new dress with it, Beautiful?" Phatty rolled his eyes, as if he wondered how he had such an empty headed companion. One moment Urushi stood confidently, the next he spasmed and clamped his teeth so hard that he bit his tongue. He tried to clench his fists, only to fully extend his fingers moments later. Phatty swept a chubby palm at his shoulder, as if he were wiping away an unpleasant bug.

"Shall we go?" Phatty asked, supposedly ignorant of her presence. The Fugu Group was careful not to leave tracks, so Hotaru had no true reason to arrest them. As of yet, they were only a collection of diverse quirk users under suspicion.

Danger Zone released Urushi from her hold and led the newest members of the team away.

_**Inasaka Horaru 3:35 am**_

_You go find someone to beat up. I have to follow. _

Hotaru trusted Mirio enough that she didn't bother to double check if he read her message. She crept along on the air, subtly gaining in altitude and rejoining the tops of the nearby roofs. At the end of the alley, Danger Zone had a driver in an unmarked black car. It looked like one out of millions and was likely one of the most popular new models. Hotaru checked for a plate, but failed to find anything, nor could she even find a make or model inscribed over the dark paint job. Danger Zone took the driver's seat and allowed Phatty the passenger side. Urushi made a swift attempt to sit behind Danger Zone, but judging on how instantly he stiffened, she was quick to discard such an idea.

They drove off. Hotaru didn't have a tracker to put on the vehicle, nor did she have any way to keep up. Despite the limitations, she made sure to try. She ran until she reached the first warning sign. Nausea churned in her gut, threatening to overwhelm her. While she did pause for a moment, the car turned - spurring her to continue. The more she ran across empty air, pressurizing with each step, the more she knew she was creating a recipe for disaster. Yet she couldn't stop. Hotaru felt the world tilt before she was aware enough to realize that she was dizzy. The pro plunged downwards, dropping dozens of meters in a matter of seconds. Hotaru reached her hands out and created small, invisible bars of pressure to become her holds. Slowly but surely, the headache progressed until her head felt like it would split open. Hotaru remained aware enough to roll onto a building's decorative ledge. Though the flashing colors beneath it were unpleasant, she allowed herself to lay for a few seconds and regain her bearings.

* * *

Hotaru awakened ten minutes later to a sliver of sunlight directly in her eyes. She groaned and pushed herself upright. Not only had her body failed to give her enough time to recuperate, her headache was infinitely worse.

_Where am I? _She thought to herself, only conscious enough to recall which city she occupied. A sudden weightlessness caused her head to spin. In an attempt to right herself, she tilted to one side. The ground vanished from beneath her. Lights of all colors flashed across her eyes, as if she were falling through a rainbow tunnel.

* * *

When Hotaru truly regained consciousness, she checked herself for injuries. Fortune was in her favor and she had landed _out_ of the public's eye. By looking up, she was able to identify the billboard she'd laid on. "Weird," she muttered to herself, distracted from her head pain by a full body ache. Instinct had made her roll at the last possible minute and land in a pile of cardboard boxes, set out for recycling. She cursed herself not only for staying up past her bedtime, but for making such an idiotic mistake. A quick check over her body confirmed that nothing was broken, though she did feel as if she may have bruised her right hip, supposedly the one she landed on.

Her clock read 7:18 am, which meant she'd been out for over an hour. She had no notifications - a fact which she was thankful for. With the knowledge that she had the rest of the day off, she rested in place for another half hour.

When she finally felt recharged enough to move, she trekked back to her apartment, careful to use more parkour than her quirk. She swung down to one of her back windows, pressurized it open, and broke into her own apartment. She fought through a haze of disorientation as she tugged off her suit, tossed it on the ground, and stumbled to her bedroom. She curled into her queen-sized mattress covers and drifted off.

Around noon, someone climbed into bed with her. A sliver of awareness told her that it was only Mirio, which shut off her fight or flight mode. Like her, he seemed to be too tired to change into real clothes.

When she finally awakened, Hotaru glanced at her watch. _Four's not too late. Maybe I'll sleep normally tonight_. She rolled over and tossed a pillow over Mirio's head. "No peeking."

"Awww," he half yawned, half whined.

The second she had her clothes on, she tugged the pillow off his face. "Alright, now you can get dressed."

"After that, can I meet your dad?" Mirio slipped out of his suit and walked out of Hotaru's bedroom.

"Are you reading a step by step manual on relationships?" She asked, taking the time to make her bed. When she was done she slid her smartwatch on and headed out to the kitchen, where Mirio fastened his belt.

At the question, he grinned at her. "Of course I am. Girls are impossible to read, so why not try a book?" Once he'd secured his pants, he opened the fridge and began to pull out ingredients for breakfast.

Hotaru slid a hand through her tousled brown locks. "I'm not against you meeting Dad," she trailed off, considering how to best phrase the harsh truth. "He's proud of everything I've accomplished, but it's salt in the wound. Every time I talk to him, I can't help but feel like I'm rubbing my success in his face."

Mirio cocked his head, but kept working. "Don't you two talk? I talk to my dad at least once a week."

"Don't forget to tell him about how we slept together. I'm sure your wingman will love that."

Mirio added onions, tomatoes, and ketchup to some steamed rice and slowly mixed. "Can _I_ visit your dad today?"

Hotaru stared suspiciously at him. "Do you want to tell _my_ dad that we slept together?"

"Nah. I wanted to ask him what it's like to raise such a stubborn kid," he teased, stirring the rice. "I don't want to miss the opportunity to meet him."

She knew Hokoto was on borrowed time and had told Mirio as much. Though it took convincing, she allowed herself to see the logic. "Fine. We can go after I submit my report." Hotaru stepped over to the table and tugged her laptop screen open. Using her watch, she shot Edgeshot a brief message.

_**Inasaka Hotaru 4:12 pm**_

_Fugu and Dropout update._

As she summarized her night, she chatted with Mirio, who admitted to stopping some goons from mugging an old lady near a train stop. "Most importantly, it was a quick arrest and nobody around us was hurt."

"You got to use your quirk, right?" Hotaru submitted her report and closed the screen.

"Of course," he assured her, sounding as giddy as a child on Christmas morning. Though he liked to play it cool, Hotaru knew how thrilled he was for the return of his permeation. Mirio finished scrambling eggs and putting them on the rice.

Their twenty minute drive was fairly quiet, though by the end Mirio did pull Hotaru from her thoughts.

"Are there any topics I should avoid?"

"My mom. Hero work. Where we went to school. What we do for a living. You losing your quirk, getting it back, or last night," she said, making a quick list.

"Is there anything we _can_ talk about?" Mirio chuckled, none too worried.

Hotaru grinned. "The weather."

The staff in the long-term care ward hadn't changed. Each of them recognized Hotaru and greeted her happily. Of course, many of them questioned the tall blonde at her side.

"Are you -" one of the nurses asked, recognizing the young and rising hero.

Mirio answered with a wink. "It's a secret."

_Maybe this was a bad idea. _Hotaru knew that by going to a hospital together, she was putting the secrecy of their budding relationship at risk. By the time she had the thought, it was too late for them to turn around. When she and Mirio finally got to her father's room, a gaggle of nurses were giggling and whispering. "Are you dating our little Hotaru?" One of the bolder nurses asked.

"How come you haven't made a debut, Hochan?"

"How did you two meet?"

Mirio was used to the media, so he knew not to answer, or else the onslaught would intensify. Hotaru slowed when she was outside her father's room. "I'm sorry, ladies, but we only have a little bit of time to be here."

"Ohh, are you going on super secret hero mission?"

"Good luck, Hochan."

"We'll see you at the wedding!"

None of them had let her know how rapidly her father had deteriorated, but she already expected as much. She knocked once on the door. "Dad?" Oxygen hissed through a nasal cannula; a new addition in the equipment that kept him alive. Hotaru glanced warily at Mirio, expecting for the scene to be too much for him. "Are you up to a visit?" Calling ahead had never been her forte.

Hokoto regarded his daughter with a warm smile. "There you are," he said, as if he'd been expecting her all along. He didn't comment on her shorter hair or how she had a boy with her. Nor did she say anything about his puffy eyes, swollen feet, or the fact that he had clearly stopped dialysis.

"Sorry, I've been busy," she said, not delving into any of the unsafe topics. She couldn't even tell him about their foiled camping trip, as that had ended in an arrest.

"I'll bet," he answered, looking her over. "You're nearly unrecognizable in your costume." He gestured towards her watch. "But you have a tell."

She felt like an idiot for making such an obvious oversight. "I'll get on that," she answered with a small smile. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Togata Mirio."

"Lemillion," Hokoto said, reaching his one hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a big fan."

"Likewise, Inasaka-san," Mirio answered as he stepped forward, then shook.

Hokokto frowned sternly at Hotaru, though there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Have you been teaching this boy our top secret fighting style?" Hotaru figured he must have watched Mirio on the news.

"I taught a seven year old, too," she chuckled.

Hokoto seemed satisfied. "At least the knowledge won't die with me." It was as close as they'd come to acknowledging that Hokoto was on his last days. "So, Togata-san, let's talk. Hotaru, come back in ten minutes."

She never expected to be kicked out of the room. Hotaru glanced at Mirio, who smiled and nodded. "I can take him," he promised, much to Hokoto's delight. He laughed at first, but the joyous sound deteriorated into a shaky laugh. Hotaru took an automatic step forward, wanting to comfort her father, but stopped herself. _He'll freak out even more if I touch him._

Hotaru left the room. While out, the nurses flocked to her with renewed vigor. They didn't ask about her hero work, but focused on her love life. "He's _ripped_," one gushed.

"Heroes are so fit. I bet you two have the most interesting relationship!"

"How long have you been dating?"

"No idea," Hotaru admitted, waving her hand. "That's not important. What _is_ important is that we keep it to ourselves." She made sure to make the point abundantly clear. She and the nurses chatted for a bit. They filled her in on some of the patients who had passed on. Once fifteen minutes were up, Mirio snuk by her side and grabbed Hotaru's hand

"How'd your male bonding time go?" She asked.

"Excellent, of course! Parents love me." He reached out and took her hand. Hotaru didn't resist as he led her back to the room.

When he saw her Hokoto pat the side of his bed. "I'm glad you came back. I wanted to say goodbye properly." Hotaru sat, and Hokoto cautiously placed his withered hand on hers. "Thank you for never once complaining. After all you had to go through, you earned a few tantrums - but you never took the opportunities."

"I've stored them all up for the right setting," Hotaru assured her father with a strained grin.

He chuckled and squeezed his fingers around hers. "Keep up the good work, Python."

He laid back at that point, taking his palm from hers.

"Bye, Dad."

Hotaru didn't cry when they left the hospital. She seemed relieved, as if a hefty burden had been lifted from her shoulders. "What'd you guys talk about?" She asked as they got into her car.

Mirio winked and fastened his seatbelt. "He said that I get everything."

As far as she knew, there wasn't anything to inherit. "Good luck with that," she chuckled.

"Can we go see your house?"

At that, Hotaru paused. "Eh?"

"He said you guys had a house in Kamino. We both still have the day off, so why don't we go see it?"

Hotaru couldn't think of a reason why not, so they turned and headed towards Kamino. Mirio had the address from Hokoto, so he was able to put it in his phone and guide them once they got in the true city. Most of the houses were brand new, meaning it wasn't hard to tell which one had been abandoned the past fourteen years. Hotaru pulled into the small carport for a corner lot. The house was made of deteriorating concrete and eroded walkways. Though it wasn't in the blast zone of All Might and All For One's last battle, the structure was clearly damaged. "That's quite the inheritance, Mirio," Hotaru teased as she got out of the car.

"This one is fully paid for, but it's scheduled to be demolished soon. It's in a good spot. If you hire a contractor, you could make suggestions for the remodel." Mirio said as he pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Hotaru lifted a brow and stepped inside. She couldn't help but wonder where her dad had been hiding that key for so many years. Once inside, she could see holes in the ceiling and the tipping hazard that it truly was. Dust and debris caked the walkways. She looked over the thick crust of dust on the tatami mats and vied to walk on air instead. Further exploration of the home showed it had two rooms, a small cement courtyard, grill, and upstairs balcony. As hard as she tried, she couldn't remember anything.

"It'd probably take a year for them to demolish and rebuild this place," she noted.

"Give or take," Mirio agreed. "You could have them an attic or basement if you wanted more space."

In the master bedroom, Hotaru some things she wanted. "One person doesn't need this much space," she noted, bending over to retrieve the broken picture frames. "Even if that turns to two, we don't need an attic or basement." She was fairly certain Mirio wasn't going anywhere, nor did she plan on parting ways with him.

"What if there were three?" Mirio kept by the doorway.

Hotaru lifted the seven ultrasounds, the few pictures of her, and the wedding photo of her parents from their shattered frames. "You're skipping some steps," She handed the images to Mirio. The dates on the sonograms were nine to eighteen months apart. It had only taken her a quick glance to deduce the reason why she was an only child. "It could be a long, _hard_ path to get three. One that I'm not sure I'd want to take." Some fetuses made it to three months, others were closer to full term. "I'm guessing pregnancies and pressurization quirks don't mix."

She knew she was being too serious, but there was only so much death she could handle in a day. They left. She and Mirio ate in a sushi restaurant that night. By the time they were done, Mirio's infectious attitude had Hotaru smiling genuinely once more. Just once, she slid her hand across the table and held Mirio's. "Thanks for wanting to meet my dad. And my old house."

Mirio gave her an infectious smile. "You're welcome."

"If it wasn't for the accident, we wouldn't have gone to school together," she noted. "I might have worked in emergency medicine, just like my parents, and we may have never met."

Mirio slid his fingers over the back of her hand. "Any reality where you're happy is fine by me."

Hotaru knew he meant it. "No matter the cost, I prefer the one where I get to be with you," she assured him.


	11. More Guests

**More Guests**

* * *

A five am knock at her door was most unwelcome. Hotaru had an alarm set for half an hour later, but decided to awaken and see who was there. She suspected Nejire or Mirio, as both were terrible with boundaries. When she saw a slender young woman standing just outside her door, Hotaru decided she wouldn't answer. Hotaru used the screen that served as her front door peep-hole, too naturally distrusting to let the stranger alone. The feminine figure outside looked just like any other public servant, complete with a severe bun at the top of her head and a sleek beige suit.

The stranger knocked again, this time with a note of impatience. "Inasaka-san. I need your signature on some papers."

Hotaru considered the possibility that her father must have died, yet she was no closer to deciding what to do with the crumbling house and the land it stood on. Hotaru slid on some sandals, twisted the deadbolt and stepped out of her home, making sure to close the door behind her. "You're up early," Hotaru remarked.

"That's the life of a lawyer," the woman answered, handing over a manilla envelope.

Hotaru accepted the papers and glanced down. At the very top was her father's certificate of death. She accepted them with both hands when a sudden, piercing scream exploded in Hotaru's head. The unexpected and overwhelming noise nearly shoved Hotaru to her knees. She reached out and grabbed her assailant's leg, pressurizing until she felt the bone crumple. A current locked her body in place.

"You had one job, D" a deep voice sneered. The man had dark, mocha skin and shoulder length dreadlocks.

_D? Sound quirk. Skinny. _A second later she felt like an idiot. _Danger Zone? _Though she was unable to turn her head and peek, Hotaru assumed that the stunner was none other than Heart Attack, another member of the Fugu Group. Danger Zone hadn't expected to be hit. She shouted and dropped to the ground at the same time. _Heart Attack gets everyone or no one with his quirk_, she noted, not letting go of Danger Zone's leg.

Danger Zone screeched and tried to fight, but she was too lightly build and inexperienced at hand to hand combat to make much of a fuss. Hotaru continued to pressurize, much to her hostage's dismay. "Damn it, H, she's gonna tear my leg off!" Heart Attack stopped his quirk. At once, Hotaru released Danger Zone and punched her in the nose for good measure. When she landed, Hotaru made sure to do so a few centimeters above the air, keeping herself out of Heart Attack's range. _He needs a shared solid surface_, she reminded herself.

Heart Attack pulled out a gun and took aim. Hotaru kept her hands level with her hips as she waited, both palms and feet pressurized to move or defend. It was then, at the most inopportune time, that the screech resumed its attack on her head. With a great force of effort, Hotaru used the air like a trampoline and flipped behind Danger Zone. Hotaru knew it was a dirty move, but she held the woman with the navy hair in a choke hold and used her kneeling figure as a meat shield. Heart Attack glowered and looked Hotaru over.

"I thought we were capturing a pro's girlfriend, not _dealing_ with a pro," he remarked to Danger Zone.

_What the hell is Mirio onto?_ Hotaru thought, keeping her gray eyes firmly locked on Heart Attack, challenging him to use his quirk.

Some of her neighbors were alerted to the noise. The widower that lived above her timidly called down the stairwell, "should I call the police?"

"Yes, please," Hotaru said. She noticed how Heart Attack had pulled out his phone and tapped on his screen. Hostaru pressurized the base of Danger Zone's neck until the villain was rendered unconscious. After that, Hotaru held Danger Zone upright, as the gun was still pointed at them. She was tensed and waiting for an opening. One by one, the people shut themselves back in their apartments. They were far too desensitized to danger to linger for long. There were no good seats for them to watch. It was too early in the morning. An audience only gathered when it was convenient.

Heart Attack turned and fled towards the parking garage, even though the main exit was closer. _There must be a getaway driver_. She knew the police would arrive soon to take care of Danger Zone, who would bleed out without medical care, and took off after Heart Attack. He turned and fired blindly. Though the first bullet was far from her, the second was too close for comfort. He stunned the ground, but Hotaru made sure to run above it. Heart Attack wrenched open the door and slammed it closed in his wake. Hotaru ripped it open seconds after, catching sight of a black car without plates. The same one as before. The entire car began to fade, as if blurred, before it vanished into oblivion.

* * *

The police asked question after question. While she was able to identify all of her assailants, she didn't know how it was that they'd all appeared, even Danger Zone. "Do you know why they would attack you?"

"I'm friends with a popular pro hero," she admitted. "They thought we were something more than friends and that I would be good bait to lure him into a trap."

The officer looked over Hotaru, who appeared unharmed, and couldn't help but grin. "Apparently not." There was still blood in front of her apartment, which Hotaru stepped over to get to her watch.

_**Inasaka Hotaru 5:40 am**_

_I'll be at the office shortly with more updates on the Fugu Group._

The first she sent to Edgeshot. Just as she began to open a text to Mirio, he sent one.

_**Togata Mirio 5:41 am **_

_Bubble Girl says there's a picture of us at dinner last night on my fanpage. _

_**Inasaka Hotaru 5:41 am **_

_Holding your hand sure has some dire consequences! The Fugu Group paid me a visit._

Almost instantly, he called. As soon as she answered, he said, "_what?" _He sounded surprised, if not a bit more serious than normal. "_Did they break in?"_

Hotaru kept the watch on speaker and headed to the shower. She stripped down and turned on the water while talking. "_No, they're much more polite than that. They gave me my dad's death certificate and his will before trying to kidnap me." _She couldn't help but sound bitter and frustrated. Of all the ways to learn of Hokoto's death, that may have been the worst.

Mirio plugged the information into place as swiftly as normal, which saved them from rehashing obvious facts. "_Is there a company name on the folder?" _

"_Unfortunately not,"_ she sighed, shampooing her hair. "_They covered their tracks." _

"_You know, this is why heroes live together. Then they have backup ready for when something happens. You've been attacked at the front door _twice _now." _

Hotaru scrubbed herself with a washcloth. "_And I've driven them off, _twice_," _she chuckled. "_I'd only want to live with Nejire, but now that she and Tamaki are a thing, they'd be too much of a pain to be around." _

"_Tell me about it." _He was already living that nightmare. "_If Tamaki and Nejire move in together, do you want to come take Tamaki's old room?" _

Hotaru seriously considered it. His place had a better security system and he was on the top floor, which gave crooks less of an entry point. Then again, he was farther away from Edgeshot's agency. "_That depends. Do you you want to have me there because you like me, or because you have to keep up with Tamaki?"_ She questioned teasingly, her wrist twisting to off the water.

Mirio laughed. "_We can't keep up with them," _he assured Hotaru. "_Nejire's already talking about their wedding."_

"_It will happen on top of a skyscraper and she'll be in a dress with an incredibly long train,"_ Hotaru quoted.

"_Hey, you've heard it too!"_ Judging by the rustling she heard on the other end, Mirio was also getting ready for a long day of heroism.

Hotaru chuckled and toweled herself off. "_So what'd you do to piss off the Fugu Group?"_ She knew she hadn't given him an answer, but Mirio seemed to take it in stride.

"_I haven't done a thing to them. I've been looking into some leads on the League." _

"_So they're already allies or trying to win favor," _she hypothesized. "_Keep doing whatever you're doing, because it's enough to make someone nervous."_ She slid her watch back on, walked to her room, and pulled on jeggings and a flowing shirt.

"_I'm sorry about your dad,"_ Mirio said somewhat somberly, backpedaling. They both knew that unless their agencies were officially teamed up, they shouldn't talk about open cases.

"_Don't be. He lived a long life full of suffering. Hopefully he'll find some peace in the afterlife."_ She stunned herself with how nonchalant she sounded. Wasn't she supposed to be distraught? Mirio was quiet, which she took as her cue to end the call. "_I'll talk to you later."_

"_Okay. Good luck." _Mirio answered. Since she was already ready, Hotaru slid her costume into a black drawstring backpack and kicked on cheap sandals. If she had to take off, she could leave them without hesitation. She kept even more aware of her surroundings as she walked out to the masses. As per usual, the people swarmed on their morning commutes, eager to get to work before a villain could take out a railway or blast a building to smithereens. She kept as many of them under scrutiny as she could, not trusting a soul.

By the time she got to work, she had an extra twenty minutes before her shift started. Out of curiosity, she decided to look at Mirio's fan page. There were several tabs, some more intrusive than others. _Good hell_. They were auctioning off his autograph on various items. A signed piece of paper was listed for 50,000 yen, while an autographed designer handbag with his face embroidered on it was listed for a million yen. Hotaru had already begun to worry about the fangirls of the page before she got to the thick of it. She clicked on a tab labeled _Photos_.

What had she expected? Certainly not nudes from their UA sports festivals. She shoved her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She looked more closely at the tabs. In addition to the photos, she saw _Merchandise _and _Lemillion Deeds _as the tabs for navigation. On the top of the site's banner, she saw a cropped photo of two hands of differing sizes over a table. She had to select the image to see herself and Mirio. The comments were ruthless, as expected.

_**She's not even that pretty. **_

_**What a whore. **_

_**Get back, bitch, he's mine! **_

_**If she doesn't make him happy, I will. In looooooots of ways. **_

_**I liked Inasaka at the sports festivals, but when she decided not to debut, I realized she's just gonna be another baby factory.**_

_**She's probably knocked up and it's not even his. Since he's the BEST, he'll probably act like the dad anyway. **_

_**Mirio can be my daddy.**_

Hotaru didn't dwell too much on the thoughts of outsiders. She finished her shallow delve into the mind of a Lemillion fangirl and got dressed in the staff room, the same as she'd done most other mornings. When she went back to the main foyer, Edgeshot was waiting. "You were attacked," he remarked, to which she shrugged. "By two members of the Fugu Group, but all were able to escape?"

She assumed there had been a news report, so she filled in the blanks. When she was finished, Edgeshot's unreadable expression continued to bore into her. "Urushi and Phatty didn't seem to recognize me, but I wouldn't put it past Phat to figure it out."

Silence. Hotaru wondered if she was supposed to say something else, but decided it was Edgeshot's turn. He waited for a full minute before offering his response. "I believe you'll soon be ready to graduate from being a sidekick. You may want to prepare by appealing to the government for an office of your own."

"But they all escaped," she pointed out, feeling as if he were missing the bigger picture.

Edgeshot seemed amused. "As did you," he responded. "You were ambushed and the criminals would have been captured if not for a warp quirk rescuing them at the last moment."

"Hopefully heroes will get a warp of our own one day," she chuckled.

* * *

It took three days of analyzing the abandoned car before the lab released their results. They obtained DNA samples from dozens of individuals, including several missing persons and other allegedly ordinary civilians. The police called and scheduled interviews with each suspect, but only one made it. The one that arrived showed up at the police station already dead, a small puncture through the center of their throat. Though it was unnecessary, testing revealed that they had died of fugu fish poison.

From there, the trail went cold. It was as if the Fugu Group ceased to exist. Law offices were scoured, as were hospitals, seeking a woman with a broken leg, but even Danger Zone seemed to have vanished. In the midst of the investigation, one of Mirio's fans had published Hotaru's information on a dating app. The bio was laughable, at first. _**I'm a naughty girl that needs spanked.**_ For her profile picture, they'd used her UA mugshot from her third year sports festival - a readily available image. For days, her watch buzzed with message requests.

_**I've always wanted to screw a UA student.**_

_**You look like you've got daddy issues. Want me to be your new daddy? **_

She only opened one image attachment before an engorged body part taught her better. After that, she reported the profile and changed her watch's settings to only notify her if those in her contacts tried to call or text. She marveled that different men and a surprising amount of women seemed ready to leap into bed with her if given the chance, based solely on her looks and tournament placings. As quickly as the first profile was taken down, several more were made. That time around, she wasn't the recipient of the messages, which meant anyone could pretend to be her. While unnerving, all she could do was report the accounts.

By the time her days off rolled around, Hotaru dreaded going through the day without her mask. Though she was sure relatively few people actually knew her, she felt like she walked around with a target on her back. She tucked her hair into a baseball cap and slid on clothes that would move with her in case she had to fight. Slowly but surely, Hotaru noticed how the dresses and skirts in her wardrobe had turned into pants and shorts. Her shoes were ones that would slip off easily, along with ankle socks that could stuff into her pockets.

_**Togata Mirio 8:00 am**_

_Good morning! Wanna do something today? :)_

_**Inasaka Hotaru 8:01 am**_

_I'm going to Kamino and putting in my plans for the house._

_**Togata Mirio 8:01 am**_

_You're gonna keep it?! _

_**Inasaka Hotaru: 8:02 am **_

_I am. _

_**Togata Mirio 8:03 am**_

_Can I come? Please!? :D_

_**Inasaka Hotaru 8:03 am**_

_Are you sure you're not trying to play bodyguard? _

_**Togata Mirio 8:05 am**_

_No way! I want a front row seat if anyone tries to take you on. _

The last text had taken the longest to send. Hotaru imagined he must have typed and retyped several times as he tried to find the right words. As he'd admitted before, he didn't want to scare her off.

_**Inasaka Hotaru 8:10 am**_

_You can see it after it's done._

_**Togata Mirio 8:11 am **_

_Wanna meet somewhere after? _

_**Inasaka Hotaru 8:13 am **_

_You're too distracting and I have too much to do. You can have me tomorrow afternoon._

_**Togata Mirio 8:13 am**_

_Sounds good! I'll pick you up at noon. _

She noticed how he had chosen the soonest time possible while still meeting her request. First she checked her door monitor before exiting her apartment, then she glanced down both ends of the hall and up the stairs. Once the coast was clear, Hotaru went to the parking garage. After she looked carefully over the car, checking that everything was sound, she started the engine. She pulled out, keeping herself painfully aware of her surroundings. She didn't turn on her music, as it would allow someone the opportunity to mask their breathing, should they be invisible in the back seat. Hotaru knew she was paranoid, but it wasn't wearing on her. She simply learned how to keep her senses open and mind active in different circumstances than normal.

When she finally made it to the Kamino ward, she went to a government run office and made sure the land was secured. The secretary was a helpful, middle aged woman. Hotaru expected to have debt not only for her father and mother's medical expenses, but for the land lease and rickety property that stood atop it. When she asked, the peppy secretary shook her head. "It's all been covered," she assured Hotaru. The confusion must have shown on Hotaru's face, because the secretary giggled. "This is the opposite problem of what I normally face," she said. "Be happy that you've been taken care of."

Though she felt it was too good to be true, Hotaru tucked her papers in her backpack and moved on to the building office. Even without her family home due for demolition, she couldn't have lived in it. She'd known instantly that it wasn't up to her paranoid taste. She and an architect met for the afternoon, carefully designing a home with every storage opportunity taken, a secret basement, two bedrooms, and a balcony with a keypad lock. Much to her surprise, it wouldn't take a year, but only five months. Content with everything she'd accomplished, she drove back to her apartment and went to sleep. She briefly considered texting Mirio, but knew everything could be taken care of the following day.

* * *

_Segment set in Edgeshot's POV_

On one of his first missions, Shinya Kamihara had nearly died. The villain in question had a combustion quirk and had chosen to attack an area far too close to a gas station for comfort. Despite Shinya's best efforts, many citizens had been injured and the paramedics were called in. As soon as the field was clear, Shinya recalled how relieved he had felt to be able able to focus wholeheartedly on the villain. Time and time again, his attacks had been rendered useless. Every time Shinya got close, he was blasted away or had to retreat to keep from sustaining further damage.

He had _known_ the field was clear. Shinya had been young and brash. He decided that to end the fight, he would have to make the villain self destruct. He folded his body and darted towards his foe. With his limited field of vision, he didn't realize that some pedestrian had intervened until it was too late. His hasty attempt to veer and unfold his body cost the paramedic his arm. The villain fired and hit the paramedic.

On that day, it had been another hero that had taken down the villain. A woman rushed to the man's side, tears already formed. Shinya remembered how she hadn't even looked at him. He remembered vividly how the man's pain never ceased. Shinya went with them to the hospital, aware on their entire journey that the woman's eyes kept losing focus and how she looked to be on the verge of exhaustion.

They took Hokoto off to surgery to save him, leaving Shinya with the woman. "Is something wrong?" He asked, noticing how she didn't seem to be able to stand. For the entire drive, he felt trapped in his guilt. It clawed at him and stole his sense. She nodded, which he accepted as the truth. "What's your name? Do you know that man?" He seemed to have opened the floodgates. Even though some part of him knew she wasn't okay, he felt like he needed to have the answers.

"Inasaka Takara," she'd said, her eyes unfocused and voice quiet. Her right hand had lifted to hold her head, as if that would somehow aid her. "The man was, _is_, my husband." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Inasaka Hokoto."

Her speech was slurred. Even as a young fool, Shinya finally realized he needed to get her medical attention. They had already arrived at the hospital, so he figured it would only be a matter of time. "Why don't we get you seen?"

"I've got to go home. Hotaru-"

Takara veered and stumbled. Though Shinya caught her and was able to get Takara seen by a doctor, it was too late.

Shinya felt as if he couldn't be a hero. Within a few years of graduating UA, he had destroyed the Inasaka family. He stopped going on patrols or trying to fight evil. Each pointless day blurred to the next. He worried for the husband and wife, too afraid to confirm just what damages had happened to them because of his failure. There was a knock at his door. As far as Shinya knew, it was Pan again, trying to get him back to work. He couldn't fault her - as she got paid through his arrests and government funding.

He stood and prepared himself for another uncomfortable talk. "There you are, Young Kamihara. I've been looking for you." Principal Nezu sounded cheery as he invited himself in. "I do hope you have clean clothes. We have a lot to do today."

Shinya had been too baffled to resist. He numbly grabbed an outfit, a large part of him glad not to have to make decisions. When he was dressed, he and Nezu went downstairs, where he saw a UA car waiting for them. After not speaking for such a long time, he felt no need to break his silence. All of his questions were wrong anyway.

Along the way, Shinya recognized their path. Shinya felt dread as they pulled up to the hospital. "Since you don't want to do hero work, I've convinced the hospital to take you on as a volunteer custodian. You may leave whenever you'd like. Be sure to be a good listener and do UA proud!"

Shinya was assigned to the intensive care unit. It took him less than an hour to find the mother. The stiff pump of machines and beeping of monitors prevented any true silence from entering the room. He had watched her, dumbstruck, for too long. A doctor finally took pity on him and explained. "She overused her quirk and died of a brain aneurysm," he said, sounding remarkably jaded. "Hopefully her family will let us harvest her organs before it's too late."

"Family?" He whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah, the father's the one she tried to save."

_Not just a husband. A father. She was a mother._

"He probably won't live more than a few years."

Shinya couldn't hear any more. He excused himself from the room. He only got one hall over before he heard a hefty thump. His hero training kicked in and he was quick to race on the scene. Shinya saw a one-armed man with a ruined leg trying and failing to use a crutch. "Come on, Inasaka-san," the physical therapist said, "you can do it."

A nurse held her hand out to a little girl. "Hotaru, sweetie. Let's go somewhere nice." The child shrank backwards, her head fervently shaking. The nurse persisted, grabbing the little one's hand. "Come on, Hochan." The nurse began to pull, trying to be sweet, yet aggressive.

"No!" There was an audible crack from between the girl's fingers. The nurse cradled her injured hand and fled.

The child had looked so scared. "I'm sorry," she called, sounding horrified. Again and again, she repeated the phrase. At first it had been a shout, but it puttered into a repetitive mumble. Shinya continued to lean against the doorway, out of sight of those within. Hokoto was put back in his bed, where he lay in silence, waiting almost an hour before answering his panicked child.

"Read your books, Hotaru."

She didn't apologize again. Shinya heard the quiet rustle of pages as she chose the right one, then her quiet voice as she began to read. She sounded clumsily through words far too large for her age. Whomever had provided the texts must have grabbed something from a doctor's office. That night, Shinya bought five books. When he was sure the father and daughter were asleep, Shinya delivered the happier tales of fairies and goblins to the nightstand.

"Thank you," Hokoto said quietly.

Shinya didn't have the courage to face him. That night, or any night for the next few years. He finished his hiatus from hero work, but the hospital allowed him to switch Hotaru's books. Shinya was the one to give various staff members money to buy Hotaru clothes. Though he was somewhat invested, it wasn't until her first sports festival that he discovered she wanted to be a hero.

Her movements had been timed to perfection. Even before her days of air leaping, she could scale buildings. The first event of her sports festival had been finding flags and collecting the highest point value in one of the practice cities. Her scores compared well against students that had flight, despite never having to use her quirk. In the final round the students sparred. She used her agility to her advantage and only had to tap her opponents to make them drop. While he watched, he realized that she would be the inheritor of all of her father's debts. As they were his fault, Shinya took them upon himself. He paid the hospital bills and the house. Given his top ten status and minimalist attitude it was cumbersome, but not impossible to do.

In her three years as a UA student, she retained her position as one of the best during the sports festivals. Though it had been years since Edgeshot took on a sidekick, he considered putting in an offer for an internship in her first year. When he called Nezu, he was surprised by the answer. "Young Inasaka says she'll not be doing internships, as they're too time consuming. She wants to spend as much time as she can with her father."

He couldn't tell her father he was sorry, but he could show it by treating Hokoto's daughter well. With and without him around, she proved time and time again that she was capable of handling herself. In a remarkably short time, he considered that she may not need him anymore. When he learned that Hotaru managed to fight foes indoors without a single civilian injury, Shinya knew she wouldn't repeat his mistake. On that day, he had Pan begin the paperwork for Python to graduate from a sidekick to a full fledged hero.


	12. Fan Admiration

**Fan Admiration**

* * *

Hotaru was surprised when Mirio didn't show up at 11:45. When noon rolled around, he was still absent. It was the first time he'd ever been late and she considered teasing him. By one, she knew something was wrong. They were both pros, so she knew anything and everything could be wrong. He could be in the hospital, dead in a river, or caught in a life and death situation. She hoped that if he was in the middle of a mission he'd have his phone off. At 1:30 pm, she finally called. As expected, it went to voicemail. Hotaru flipped open her laptop and checked the news. Lemillion was a very active hero and the media loved to follow him, though not nearly as intrusively as his fan group. According to the latest article, he was responsible for running into a burning burning to save nearly a dozen people. The timestamp was only minutes old. She switched to a live feed.

"_There are still many more citizens in need of rescue-" _

_He'll probably be there for a while._ She glanced at the location. It was close. He'd probably run into the situation on his way over. _To not go would be irresponsible._ At least, that's what she told herself as she slipped on her suit and stepped out her front door wearing cheap, disposable clothes over top the gradient scale design. When she was at the halfway point between her apartment and the fire, Hotaru slid her hood on and left the oversized attire in an alley with a note. _**Free to those in need.**_ Even her litter had to be heroic, just in case someone saw her.

Hotaru jumped to stand close to the flames. Since her incident with Dabi, her suit's fabric had been upgraded significantly. She almost didn't even feel the heat as the fire roared around her. She chose pockets of less severe embers and picked her way through the top floors. Hotaru built pressure in her feet. By doing so, she elimited the fire's fuel and and pushed the flames to the side, giving her a clearer path. She knew better to yell over the roar of the air currents and was glad for her suit's natural insulation against smoke damage. It was only a minute before she found an elderly couple. "Help my wife, first!" The man insisted. "She just had hip surgery and can't walk. I won't go without her!"

Hotaru nodded and carefully held the elder, bridal style. She descended with her air leap, conscious not to jostle her charge. The EMTs were swift to arrive with a gurney. "She had a hip surgery," Hotaru warned as she laid the lady down. As soon as her arms were freed, she returned for the man and repeated the process, though with a bit more haste. With the elders passed along, Hotaru strode near the building, checking the rooms one last time.

Finally, she and Lemillion's paths crossed. "All clear," she told him, to which he nodded. She guessed he had made his face incorporeal to keep from breathing in too much smoke. They vacated the building; Python from the top and Lemillion from the bottom. As expected, the press wanted final remarks. Hotaru stood midair by the middle level of the building, which had begun to lean to one side. She carefully applied pressure and crumbled rubble into harmless debris. Slowly but surely, she gave the wooden structure a more controlled collapse into a neat heap of rubble. When she landed, there was a microphone shoved in her face.

"Python! Will you do an interview?"

Judging by the red light, the camera was already rolling. _Guess so_, she inwardly groaned. "Of course," she answered, making herself sound as if she were excited at the opportunity.

"You've gone from the hero that watches a boy be murdered to the top ninety on the board within months. To what do you attribute such a drastic change?"

Hotaru was glad her face was covered, because she had to resist rolling her eyes. _I didn't witness any more murders. _"Time in the field certainly helped. Edgeshot's tutelage has been immensely helpful in my growth."

"Rumor has it that he offered you a spot beside him as a fellow pro at the same agency. Will you be a team?"

Hotaru made herself chuckle, as if the idea were humorous. "I'm afraid those rumors aren't true. When I graduate as a sidekick, I'll probably go off on my own."

"Why not pair up with Lemillion? You're cautious, while he's quick to act. Your quirks are opposite, yet compatible. You'd make an excellent addition to his agency!" Judging by her tone, she was a fangirl. Though Mirio was speaking with another news station, she could see him grin slightly as Hotaru's interrogator made the suggestion. Hotaru wasn't afforded the opportunity to provide an answer before the woman delved on with another observation. "You both began to work within the same period of time. Did you know Lemillion before you went pro?"

Hotaru laughed one last time. "I'm too shy to answer such a personal question." She waved at the camera and air-lept to a rooftop. She took an indirect route back to the alley where she'd hidden her clothes. She was relieved to see they were still there was able to slip them back on. Twenty minutes later, Hotaru was in the shower. She heard her door open and tensed. "It's me," Mirio called. Happy for the warning, she stayed in the warm stream.

"I'll be out soon."

Mirio had terrible boundaries, as proven when he phased through the door and stepped into the shower with her. "Why waste the water?"

"You're quite an effective stripper. Have you ever considered a night job?" Hotaru had learned that he became especially bold after missions. She chalked it up to him loving his work and the natural high that saving people gave him. Ever since his quirk returned, his confidence seemed to be unwavering. Hotaru didn't mind in the slightest, even though they were moving faster than anticipated. Hotaru had her face towards the shower head, leaving her back only centimeters from Mirio's chest.

She didn't turn around, even when she felt Mirio kiss the back of her neck. "What's it pay?"

"The job doesn't start for five more months." Hotaru stepped forward, allowing Mirio to step into the water.

He sounded curious. "What happens in five months?"

"Then my house will finish being constructed."

"So you're proposing we move in together?" He clarified with an undeniable note of excitement. He grabbed her hand, spun her around, and pulled her closer, grinning ear to ear. "Okay! Let's do it."

Hotaru slid her arms around his neck, grinning. "You can live in the basement." She'd seen him naked before, but it was different when she was nude as well.

"I'll take it." Mirio leaned forward and kissed her for a few seconds before pulling back of his own accord. A mischievous twinkle had entered his blue eyes. "If I'm a good boy, can I work my way up to sleeping in the kitchen?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," she teased, drawing away and exiting the shower. She toweled herself off and went to her room to get dressed. Mirio hummed happily, hot on her tail. After she'd dressed herself, Hotaru had set out some spare clothes for him.

Mirio tilted his head, surprised. "I didn't leave those here, did I?"

That made Hotaru laugh. "Nope, I guessed your size and bought some."

"Thanks!" Mirio happily settled the shirt over his shoulders before doing up the buttons. She had even bought underwear, as that was an essential part of being dressed. While he got ready, Hotaru tucked their Lemillion and Python costumes in a backpack to take with them. She peeked at her door monitor before heading out. As far as Hotaru knew, there wasn't a plan, but she accepted that Mirio likely had something up his sleeve. They filed into the crowds of citizens going about their daily lives, looking like any other young couple.

Mirio picked the door of an all new concrete building and they stepped in. According to the sign outside it was called _Rock Wall_. Almost immediately upon entering, three high school aged girls glowered at Hotaru as if she was the cause for every bit of misfortune in their lives. "You don't deserve him," one particularly brazen girl hissed in Hotaru's ear.

Hotaru answered with a kind smile. "I'll do my best to make him happy," she promised, as if she owed the brats anything. They bumped her and moved on fairly easily. At Mirio's pointed stare, Hotaru was quick to answer his silent inquiry. "They're just some fans of yours that are jealous," she explained nonchalantly, not wishing to burden him with the whole truth. She could tell Mirio wasn't completely appeased, but he didn't press the matter. He and Hotaru managed to pass through the first part of the date without further incident, though they did get many double takes and people staring.

It was later at night that the fans became more brazen. They went to dinner at a small ramen shop, where the owner recognized Lemillion and insisted that their food would be free. A pair of twenty-odd year old men sat beside them, eyeing Hotaru lecherously, despite her conservative outfit. She and Mirio were in the middle of a conversation when one of them cut in. "You never responded to my message," one of them said. He had vibrant orange hair and matching eyes. Hotaru ignored him and continued to talk to Mirio. "Hey. Stuck up bitch," he snapped. "That's rude. When a guy sends you a message _and_ talks to you, it's your _duty_ to respond."

Hotaru subtly put her hand on Mirio's tense arm, stilling him before he could try to defend her honor. "My apologies. What was your name, again?"

"Kaoru" he snorted, as if she offended him by not knowing.

"Now, Kaoru, do you know _my _name?" There was a moment where he was silent. She saw his hand twitch, as if he were going to reach for his phone and check. Feeling as if she'd cowed him, Hotaru gave the fellow an easy smile. "Have a nice meal, Kaoru." Kaoru muttered crossly to his friend, calling Hotaru every name he could think of. Mirio's smile became significantly more steely as their dinner progressed. When, finally, Kaoru and his companion left, Mirio looked like he'd been injected with botox. "What message?"

"Your fans set a dating profile up for me," she said nonchalantly, using her chopsticks to pick up some noodles. "They want you all to themselves."

He clearly didn't know what to think, Mirio wasn't the type of guy that was on a dating app. "Find anyone good?" He joked, trying to make light of it. He was still tense and voice strained, unable to easily forget how Kaoru had spoken to Hotaru.

"I've already gotten the perfect man," Hotaru assured Mirio, her left hand settling on his knee. Though he normally would have been appeased, he continued to look increasingly stressed. Hotaru leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Your fans made a few profiles," she confirmed. "I glanced out of curiosity, but I'm not looking at them."

Hotaru could tell Mirio was in over his head. He'd never experienced dating or thought his admirers could be so against his happiness. "I'm not upset with _you_. I'm more in shock that something like this is happening." He gave her a wary half smile, which was practically a Mirio frown. "I don't want you to dislike dating me," he admitted quietly.

Hotaru flicked his thigh lightly. "Then quit moping. All this attention just helps me keep vigilant." If he told his fans to back off, they could quickly turn on him. He needed to retain their approval to score high in the charts and earn a better reputation and income. Though it didn't mean much to him, Hotaru didn't want him to lose his prestige and rapidly escalating popularity. "Come on, let's take a picture together," Hotaru suggested. "I bet we'll get at least three nice comments if you post it yourself."

The shop owner courteously took the photo. Mirio sent the image over Tweeter with the caption, _**Having a great date**_, along with a tag for the restaurant, as per the chef's request. Over the next few minutes, comments flooded in. For the most part, they were astoundingly positive, though there were several tear gifs from allegedly heartbroken girls. Hotaru found the memes of big animals cuddling little animals particularly amusing. Her favorite was one of a large dog cuddling a kitten, likely referencing their difference in size.

_**You two look so sweet together! **_

_**Pressure quirk and phasing quirk, I wonder what their babies will have! **_

_**Someone's got some sex hair! ;) **_

"See? It was just a few bad eggs. There's nothing to worry about," Hotaru reassured him, self consciously attempting to flatten her messy brown locks. _Does it really look like sex hair? _They thanked the chef and went on their way. Mirio led Hotaru to a park, where she told him about the designs for the house. "As I was making plans for a fourth coded door, I realized how paranoid I am."

"You're a magnet for trouble, so of course you need to be cautious," he agreed, sliding his arm around her waist.

Hotaru huffed. "You're _half_ the trouble." In her secret identity, she was being attacked for dating him. At least with her costume on she knew when and where the fights were coming. They stopped beside a large pile of artificial snow and watched a group of elementary school students play. As they observed, Mirio slid his arm around Hotaru's waist, pulling her even more closely to him. Hotaru turned, her gray eyes meeting Mirio's bright blues. She saw a new tenderness and vulnerability in them. Likewise, Mirio saw the change in Hotaru's. He exhaled through his nose and gently slid his palms on either side of her face. "I love you," he said quietly.

She wanted to respond with a joke, as her first impulse was to protect her heart. Hotaru leaned into his fingers, allowing their warmth to fill her cheeks. "I love you, too" she answered. As always, the moment couldn't last.

One of the children saw them lingering and released a scream of pure joy. "It's Lemillion!" Hotaru grinned and let Mirio take the lead. As expected, he didn't want to disappoint his little fans. His palms freed her face, but one hand grasped hers. He dropped to his knees, dragging Hotaru down with him. Once Hotaru and Mirio were on their level, the children couldn't be stopped from peppering them with invasive questions.

"Is that your _girlfriend_?" a boy teased. He couldn't have been any older than Eri.

"She sure is," he declared proudly. "I really like her."

"You should get her a puppy!" One suggested

"Dad buys mom flowers when he gets in trouble. Dogs poop a lot."

"Does she fight bad guys, too?" The speaker, a feister ginger girl, narrowed her eyes, as if she were trying to bore into Hotaru's soul.

She felt like she was with mini-paparazzi, not school aged kids. Hotaru was spared from answering when another little girl walked up to Hotaru and fluffed her messy hair. "It's short like a boy's," she chided. "Did you get gum stuck in it?"

"Nah, I just don't like long hair." Hotaru answered.

"Girls are _supposed _to have long hair." The child said, her voice thick with disapproval.

The teachers began to walk over, but Mirio waved reassuringly. After the kids were bored with peppering Mirio and Hotaru with questions, they drug the two of them to their snowpatch, where Hotaru made delicate, but perfectly round snowballs. It was an hour before the teachers called a halt to activities. Hotaru and Mirio aided in the clean up and Mirio signed as many papers that were shoved at him. "Bye!" Mirio said at the end, waving cheerily at them. He and Hotaru pointed themselves towards her apartment.

Once in, they pulled their shoes off and Hotaru settled on the couch. "You're smiling more than usual," she remarked, grinning in turn. She felt rested from the easy afternoon. The cherry on top was that they had gotten home before six, so they had the rest of the evening to themselves.

"You said you loved me," he practically cheered. "I could walk on air."

"That's _my_ thing." She patted the seat beside her. In a rush of enthusiasm, Mirio practically dove across the room and tackled her to a lying position. Hotaru slid her legs along the cushions and slid her hands through his hair.

Mirio's face hovered over hers. "I love you," he said again, this time without children to steal his and Hotaru's attention..

Hotaru leaned forward and caught his lips in an enthusiastic kiss. She teased her tongue against his, drawing away before she could get him too riled up.

"Me too," she chuckled. Mirio was clearly a stranger to tongue-kissing and had to take a moment to catch his breath. Since she was feeling empowered, Hotaru shifted to take the top, putting Mirio's back flat on the couch. Though she was fit, he was strong, muscular, and heavy; which meant it was possible, but took more effort than she thought. Hotaru slid closer and pressed her body to his. Mirio seemed to regain his mind as he accepted her in a warm embrace. As much as she claimed the past few days hadn't affected her, she was suppressing a fair share of unpleasant emotions. Sorrow for her father's death. Frustration at the stalkers. Along with a restless desire to hunt the Fugu Group. The budding romance with Mirio gave her a reason to stay safe and not dive headlong into danger. At some point she drifted off to sleep, her night spent in Mirio's arms; caught in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hotaru's alarm woke them far too soon. She blearily silenced her watch and pushed herself off Mirio, who was loathe to let her go. He caught the back of her head and made sure to get a kiss out of her before relinquishing his hold. Hotaru slid a pair of salmon into her fish grill and began to work on miso soup. For just a few minutes, they were a perfectly domestic couple. Mirio tugged on his suit, getting dressed while he had the time. "So what do you think of joining Sir's agency?"

They were heroes so normalcy was fleeting, if not perspective. "It'd be too obvious if we admitted we were dating and Python signed on with Lemillion." She paused and considered. "If my secret identity gets out, I'll come right over to your agency, alright?"

He remained chipper, as expected. "I thought so, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

They split up and made their respective ways to work. Hotaru slid her oversized clothes off and left them in a random alley with her usual note. She made the jump to Edgeshot's office in record time, arriving only five minutes before their patrol would begin. "Good morning," Edgeshot greeted, his tone calm as usual.

"Sorry I was almost late," Hotaru apologized,

"Before we go out on patrol, I have something I wish to discuss with you. Upstairs, if you please."

Hotaru glanced at Edgeshot's mask, where she imagined she could see a stern frown. Though he sounded neutral, she couldn't help but feel as if she had done something wrong. In some stereotypical life, Edgeshot was acting the part of a father. She followed after the hero, both of them forgoing their quirks and stepping up the landing. She followed after him and felt uneasy when he closed the door. She scanned her mind, trying desperately to find where she'd screwed up.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your father."

It was the last thing she expected to hear. "Thanks?" Her word was slow and inquiring. "How did you know?"

"The papers outside your apartment were legitimate," he explained.

In the mix had been everything that spelled out her inheritance. She never expected for Edgeshot to go through the police report. "That makes more sense," she chuckled, quite nonchalant about her father's passing. Though she wanted to keep the tone light, Edgeshot carried on.

"I'm sorry that I stole your childhood." He met her eye, showing her the sincerity beyond the statement. Every year of guilt was written over his face.

Hotaru had known the identity of her father's assailant for years, but never felt the need to tell anyone. As she saw his mournful expression staring at her, she felt deeply unsettled. "I still had a childhood, so nothing was stolen. It just wasn't average." She spoke casually, despite the heaviness of the conversation. "My dad always made sure I knew that it was _his_ fault for intervening. If he had stayed back, he would have gone on to save many more lives as an EMT. My mom ignored her limits and just made things worse, she should have let someone else treat Dad." She did her best to breeze through the heartache and focus on the cold realities. Keeping everything shoved down was easier. "None of us have ever blamed you."

During her speech, she saw some of the burden of the secret lifting from him. "So you knew all along," he noted, to which Hotaru nodded. He took a moment to collect himself, his dark eyes showing obvious relief. "Thank you." Hotaru imagined he had worried about their chat and all the ways it could've gone.


	13. Strong Opponent

**Strong Opponent**

* * *

In the following weeks, Hotaru became subject to several more dirty looks and heartbroken frowns by dozens of Lemillion fans. With the public's eye firmly wedged on her, Hotaru made sure to make her change of outfit even more discreet than ever before. Her costume was adjusted so the hood, hands, and feet were all able to be folded back and rolled into nearly inconspicuous cuffs of fabric. "Hochan, are you listening?" Nejire chided, treating Hotaru like she was a child.

To be fair, Hotaru had been paying more attention to her surroundings than her friend. "I don't need a new dress," she said, answering the commentary.

"Sure you do! You keep wearing pants. Your legs are too cute to hide!" Nejire tugged at Hotaru's shirt with no attempt to hide her disapproval. "You look like an old cat lady. You'll never seduce Mirio looking like that."

Hotaru couldn't help but snort. "I don't need to seduce him."

"Sure you do! It's fun. Yesterday Tamachan ate some takoyaki and we-"

"Stop." Hotaru booped Nejire on the nose, as if that would switch her friend off. "I don't need to know where about what you and Tamaki did with his tentacles" She walked on, ignoring Nejire's pointed sigh. Though she wasn't on duty for the day, Hotaru still had an earpiece hidden beneath her mop of growing hair. Through it, she heard a call for assistance. "_A Nomu is ransacking the city center. All units are to respond at once." _It was noon and most citizens were out for their lunch breaks, which meant crowd volume would be high. If the League had deployed the Nomu, they had chosen an opportune time to create casualties. Their only saving grace is that they acted when the hero interns were at school. Though it hadn't been so long ago that Hotaru was a student herself, she couldn't help but worry that Deku and his classmates were a bit too eager to rush headlong into trouble.

"_Edgeshot, responding." _

"_Ryukyu, responding. Is it the same one that attacked Endeavor and Hawks last year?" _

_Those two aren't supposed to be working, either._ Sidekicks almost exclusively worked on the same days as their heroes. "Neji, there's a Nomu out in our area. Do you want to suit up?"

"_Negative," _the operator answered. "_It's the one that took on All Might. For whatever reason it's decided to act up and escape." _

"Ohh, yeah! That sounds totally awesome!" Nejire gushed, ready to get to work.

"_Python, responding," _Hotaru said, already splitting away down a less crowded street. Nejire followed after Hotaru and pulled her clothes off in the alley.

Nejire stuffed them into a garbage bag and set them beside a nearby dumpster. The only sign that it was different was a small tracker she set on the top of her clothes, hidden beneath a screen of black. "_Super Twist, responding!"_ Her bubbly response was on the line only seconds later.

Content that they had enough candidates, the operator made sure to give them a quick summary. "_He has shock absorption, super strength, speed, and regeneration," _they said, sounding very much as if they were quoting an article on the Nomu.

Hotaru folded her clothes and tucked them into her bag, which she hid under a dumpster for later retrieval. She switched a dial on her watch and felt satisfaction as she watched the screen narrow and color shift. Before it had been light silver, but now it was black and slim. If she pressed a different button, a full, phone-sized screen would appear over the back of her arm, giving her much more space to run her applications. Within five minutes after the distress call, Python arrived in the swarm of chaos. "_I need backup,"_ Ryukyu shouted, her voice raised in the heat of battle.

The Nomu was silent as it barraged through swarms of people, uncaring as it trampled elders and tossed civilians out of the way. One man tried valiantly to fight back, only to have his leg snatched and his body swung through the air. Python, who had been running rooftops, began to alter her path to catch him, but a small red string beat her to the punch. Edgeshot solidified in front of the man and caught him before he could hit anything. The traumatized fellow bawled and clung desperately to the hero. "Thank you, thank you," Python heard him mutter over and over again as she leapt past them.

Ryukyu had been the first to the scene and the first to be taken down. The pro was in her human form, grabbing at her broken arm and hastily directing citizens out of the way. Judging by her swollen lip and black eye, she and the Nomu had exchanged significant blows before she resigned herself to directing traffic.

Python darted into the fray. She charged her hands with pressure, holding it at the ready, and air leaped to position herself above and behind the Nomu. She dropped and applied the pressure of a rampaging bull into her left palm, then shoved her hand on the back of the brute's meaty neck. It should have rendered him unconscious, or even killed him. All it did was make the Nomu turn to attack her. "Duck, Python!" A familiar voice shouted. Python obediently twisted out of the way.

Lemillion phased through Nomu's attack and uppercut the dark behemoth in the jaw.

"_We'll have to get a thousand hits in before any true damage is done." _Edgeshot didn't sound as if he were warning them from their course, but alerting the team to a goal. "_Do we have permission to use lethal force?" _Edgeshot seemed as if he had a plan in mind.

"_Only if it uses lethal force on one of you, first,"_ the operator stated blandly. Hotaru imagined they maintained far too many catastrophes on a daily basis to become too invested in the rush of heroism.

Right on cue, the Nomu shoved both of its hands into a single grip and shoved its fist down towards Lemillion's head. If Lemillion had been tangible, it would have undoubtedly shattered his skull. The pavement beneath Nomu cracked and disintegrated in a matter of seconds, leaving Lemillion with no foothold. He let himself drop into the mess of debris and vanished for only an instant before he was expelled from the earth. With extra force, he managed to land a strong cross punch right at the Nomu's gut. What would have ended other fights was largely ineffective against the beast.

Edgeshot darted through the Nomu; his thin ribbon of a body slicing through the beast's blood supply in hopes of rendering him unconscious. Just like with all their other attacks, it was no more effective than a fly at a lion's mane. In the blink of an eye, it reached for Lemillion, who was able to phase through the blow. The Nomu continued to batter at Lemillion with single-minded intensity.

_Did the League send Nomu out to get Mirio? How?_ _More importantly, how do we stop it?_ Though Mirio was doing well holding his own, his quirk had limits just like everyone else's. Their only saving grace was the Nomu seemed incapable of complex thought.

"_Dodge!_" Super Twist called, giving Lemillion barely enough of a heads up before a beam of shockwaves cascaded down onto the Nomu. Python felt an idea slip into her head when she saw the Nomu stumble. Though it was minor, Python noted he was effected.

"_Keep him busy, guys. I have a plan." _Python darted to a nearby ambulance and snagged a medical wrap. Moments later, she made for Ryukyu, who was still off to the side directing traffic. "May I?" Python asked the moment she landed, gesturing. Ryukyu was clearly hesitant, but managed to give her consent.

"Alright."

Python didn't give a count. She put her hands carefully on Ryukyu's limb and pressurized the bone back into place. Ryukyu released a hiss of pain as Python wrapped it. As she worked, she told the pro of her plan. As soon as the break was set, Ryukyu gimped into her reptilian body and charged at the Nomu, ensnaring him in a cage of teeth. The Nomu screeched and began to struggle.

"_Hold him," _Python said quickly, guiding the next batch of heroes through a half-baked plan. "_Super Twist, fire off as many waves as you can right at its brain." _Super Twist moved to a point blank range and stretched out her palms. "_Edgeshot, keep its regeneration busy by creating more internal injuries." _As for her, Python landed and pressurized its temples with as much force as she could manage. Ryukyu smashed her teeth down; her jaws shearing flesh and bone as fast as the Nomu could produce them. With the mindless punching bag restrained, they stood a chance. Edgeshot did as he was asked, his folded body dashing repeatedly through the Nomu's neck. The Nomu shrieked loudly, a sign that it was either frustrated or in pain. Python hoped it was the latter. With four of them working together, they managed to deprive the Nomu of oxygen and render it unconscious. By the time the Nomu's body fell limp, Python's vision had blurred. _That took a lot more effort than I expected_, she huffed to herself, keeping a hand on him.

"This guy sure is fast. He broke free and began to wreak havoc before I could get a good hit in." Lemillion said as he guided officers on scene. Despite his incredible stamina, sweat drenched his brow and he looked like he was minutes away from passing out. Quirk suppression cuffs in hand, Lemillion walked forward and locked three sets of metal along the Nomu's hefty arms. By the continued efforts of the pros, the Nomu remained asleep. A bag was put over his head, as well as bindings on his legs. Only when he was hogtied with cables did the creature get drug onto a police van and carted to a new facility for detainment.

"Everyone needs to rest," Edgeshot said definitely, pushing the pros off duty. "Lemillion, do you need help getting to a hospital?"

Lemillion gave as broad a smile as he could between panting and various cuts over his face. "Nah, I'm good." He answered, refusing the help. Though Edgeshot's eyes and brow creased, implying a frown - he had no power to make Mirio listen.

* * *

_**Togata Mirio 1:31 pm **_

_Wanna come over?_

_**Inasaka Hotaru 1:44 pm**_

_Sure. Need me to pick anything up?_

_**Togata Mirio 1:45 pm**_

_Ice. Lots of it. I'm going to lay down._

The window screen was already out and Hotaru was able to let herself in. First, she glanced at the vacant couch. Since he wasn't there, she walked into his room, where she saw him lying face down in a pair of boxers. "So you wanted to get me back in bed, huh? There are easier ways to do it than fighting a Nomu" The closer she got, she noted that she could see a folded towel beneath his chin. She saw the fresh scrapes and bruises littered across his body. As agile as Mirio was, the Nomu had been quicker.

"I couldn't think of anything" he replied with a cheesy grin, turning his head to face her.

Hotaru couldn't help but chuckle. "You're the dumbest smart person I've ever met." She slid her hand down and helped roll him over. "Is anything broken?"

Mirio winced, but was able to move. "I think I have some bruised ribs. What do ya think, Doc? Am I gonna make it?"

"You'll be fine. All you need are some bandaids and a quick dash into an ER." Hotaru went to fill his tub with the coldest water possible and dump the ice in the glacial mix.

Mirio walked stiffly, but he wasn't quite gimping. "I don't need to go to the hospital, I have you." He kissed Hotaru's cheek on the way to the bath. "Now get outta here before I get naked." She could tell instantly that he was teasing.

"Thanks for the warning," she chuckled, leaving him to it. In her haste to tend to Mirio, she had left her headache unattended. She went to Mirio's room, pulled off his bloody towel, and changed his sheets for good measure. Once everything was in the washer and the fresh bedding spread, she practically dropped onto the mattress.

Less than five minutes later, Mirio slid up behind her and cuddled in close. In a different context, it could have been a pleasant surprise. Maybe if he wasn't wet or cold. Hotaru winced and instively arched her spine to push him away. "Get away. You're _freezing_," she complained.

"Come back, you're warm," Mirio pleaded playfully, his hands wrapping around her waist. "There's only one cure for hypothermia." Somehow, he managed to pull his comforter over the both of them and nestle in closer.

"Didn't you pay attention in first aid? I need to be naked." She hoped to scare him off with the suggestion.

There was a moment of silence where he contemplated. "Nah, not yet. We can do that stuff later." He was happy to have his arms around her after a job well done. "That was a great idea on how to catch the Nomu."

"Thanks," she said, resigning herself to being his heater. She let her eyes close again. "You're pretty amazing to keep that Nomu distracted all on your own." Hotaru felt his grip tighten an instant before he kissed the back of her head.

"I'm gonna need some stealthy heroes, soon. Would you and Edgeshot be interested?"

"It's all up to Edgeshot. I just work there," she answered playfully. In the minutes of silence that followed, both of them fell asleep.

It felt like only minutes later that a key twisted and unlocked the front door. As tired as she was, Hotaru still awakened to the sudden sound. Feeling her rouse, Mirio likewise stirred. Tamaki and Nejire's voices came through as quiet mumbles at first, until Nejire noticed Hotaru's shoes. "Tamachan! They did it again! You owe me ice cream."

Hotaru chuckled and nestled closer into Mirio's grasp. As she did, she couldn't help but notice his brow felt feverish. "I want ice cream," Mirio said, poking his head out from under the covers. Hotaru followed suit, making sure to show her clothed shoulders.

"It's dinner time, silly. You can have ice cream _after_ you eat something healthy," Nejire chided. "Tamachan is going to cook for all of us."

Hotaru thought of the man's creative mixes and was instantly wary. She worried about clams and fried chicken, or worse - pig feet with mustard. "How nice of him," she said, faking a calmness that she didn't feel.

"Yeah, he's great," Nejire agreed. "I'm gonna go help him."

Hotaru looked back at Mirio, who seemed to guess her fear. "His cooking is better than it looks," he promised his girlfriend before leaning in and stealing a kiss. With her headache gone, she was able to concentrate on properly returning his affections. They barely managed to untangle and get Mirio dressed by the time Tamaki finished plating.

Three of the four friends sat at the table together for the first time in a while. "How's Ryukyu doing?" Hotaru asked Nejire.

"The doctor said her bone was set perfectly," Nejire said proudly, as if she'd done it herself. "She's taking it easy for a few days while some doctor Sockeye takes care of her."

"_Sokai_," Hotaru corrected as Tamaki set the plates down. The first course looked like ginger chicken, a normal enough dish. Along with it was broccoli with flecks of minced garlic on top and of course a bowl of rice. Hotaru couldn't help but feel relieved at such normal looking food. "Thanks, Tamaki."

"You're welcome," Tamaki said, sitting down at last.

"Do you guys have the lovers' tracking app yet?" Nejire asked. For anyone else the question was out of place and sudden, but Nejire had always been one to pick topics at random.

Mirio shook his head and glanced at Hotaru, gauging her reaction. "It wouldn't do much good for me. I can't phase with electronics."

"So if Hochan was late getting home, you wouldn't worry?" Nejire pressed, seeming surprised. "I would tear the place apart if Tamaki was home late."

"You _have_ torn the place apart," Tamaki said with a tired chuckle.

"I had to make sure you weren't hiding under the bed!" Nejire defended, going as far as to raise her hand and hold his. "I missed you."

Tamaki seemed to melt at her last three words. Watching her friend, Hotaru couldn't help but feel as if she and Mirio were going about their relationship wrong. Where she and Mirio were comfortable and building a solid foundation, Tamaki and Nejire seemed like they were destined to be together. "I don't mind downloading the app," Hotaru said, feeling somewhat pressured to keep up.

After dinner, Tamaki turned on the news and Nejire snuggled into him with Mirio's phone cradled in her hands. Mirio was something of a grandfather when it came to technology, so Nejire had to help him wherever she could. Mirio washed the dishes and Hotaru dried. In her apartment, that would have been it. Mirio kept going.

"You can go sit," he said. "This is gonna take a few minutes." Hotaru listened and moved to settle in front of the TV, mostly because she was still tired and a bit queasy, despite the tame meal. Nejire nestled into Tamaki and turned on the news while Mirio wiped off the counters, stovetop, and swept the floor. Hotaru glanced towards the screen, naturally drawn to the white and yellow costume.

"_Heroes had to work hard today to stop a rampaging Nomu from destroying a thriving district. Several civilians and pros were injured before the Nomu could be stopped." _In addition to the narration, there was shaky bystander footage of Super Twist and Python putting their hands on the Nomu. The shot was zoomed in, so they couldn't see most of Ryukyu or the sheared limbs of the Nomu. "_Luckily, the Nomu was taken off to Tartarus." _

"_Its days like this that I miss All Might. There weren't any casualties, but hundreds of people had their days ruined by the rampage. None of them could have stopped it by themselves."_

"_Let's be thankful our pros don't have an ego like yours, John. They actually know how to work together and get the job done." _Nejire giggled at the bickering. She picked the channel because the co-anchors clearly didn't get along and had opposing views on nearly every case. They showed clips of a derailed train, demolished streets, and a spewing fire hydrant, all supposed damage of the Nomu. Hotaru could tell that some of the footage was recycled from scenes of other cases. Ever since becoming a sidekick, she had become more aware of locations and investigating whether or not footage was altered.

As soon as Mirio was finished, he sat by Hotaru's feet and leaned to rest his head on her knees and back on her shins. Nejire tossed Mirio phone back at him and changed the channel. They stayed up fairly late into the night, laughing at the antics of Japanese game shows before retiring for the evening. Hotaru lingered by the window, ready to leave, but Mirio surprised her by planting a surprise kiss on her unsuspecting lips. He grabbed her by the rear and held her aloft. Catching the hint, she sat on the narrow ledge. Just as they began to slide their hands lower, Nejire ruined it.

"Wanna play zookeeper again?"

Tamaki must have heard Mirio's snort or Hotaru's laughter, because the partially ajar door was slammed shut the next instant. "I can't wait until your house is built," Mirio said, sliding his hand through Hotaru's hair.

"Then you will be my basement creature," she snickered.

"Do you wanna be married before we move in, or after?" The nonchalance of his proposal gave away his nerves. He spoke too quickly. He was trying too hard to look like he knew the answer.

If he was going to half-ass it, so was she. "We should probably pick one," she said, as if agreeing with him. She snapped the window open and grinned at Mirio, who likewise looked amused. Hotaru briefly waved before descending to the street below.

* * *

Within a week, Python and Edgeshot were back to looking at leads for the Fugu Group. They had been visiting law firms and checking their cameras to find Danger Zone. They focused on the security footage of the night of Hokoto's death, as that was likely when his documents had been signed and sealed. Python was on what felt like her hundredth office before she finally got results. "_Edgeshot, found her." _To start, Python used her air leap to manually check the a high rise building of their newest suspect. The prestigious law firm that had a hand in everything and was too obvious to check first. Before she could be seen, Python made a note of the floor and which window made the axis of Danger Zone's room.

In the moment when she checked her surroundings, the window to Danger Zone's office shattered. The navy haired woman threw herself out of the building in a graceful swan dive. _Oh come on_, Python sighed, dropping after her at a reckless, breakneck pace. "_Oh come on!"_ Python caught the back of Danger Zone's dress and pulled upwards while pressurizing her other hand and feet. Slowly at first, then with more strength. They dangled just meters above the sidewalk, where pedestrians had stopped and stared. When it was clear that Python was successful, the bystanders clapped and cheered.

Danger Zone gave Python a smug look and stared at her. The hero jerked her hand free and forced herself to remain upright, despite the banshee-like scream reverberating in her head. It chased away all sound, thought, and sense, but Python refused to give Danger Zone any pleasure. "Oh honey," a plump middle aged woman said, approaching Python and wrapping her arms around the pro. Frozen as she was, Python had no choice but to allow it. "You're such a hero!" The deafening chimes that banged in her skull finally eased off. Python took a shaky breath inwards and took a slight step backwards. Before she could truly escape, the portly woman kissed Python's hand. "Keep up the good work! I'm your biggest fan!"

Belatedly, Python recognized the stout woman from the Kamino district office. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Python said graciously. Unfortunately, that encouraged the crowd to mob her. They demanded autographs, photos, and some even asked if they could peek under her mask. "I promise I won't tell," an elder man insisted.

"Sorry, I'm shy," she answered with a chuckle. The statement had been repeated so much that the words felt idiotic, but she stuck with it. Though some of her audience tapered off, she found the collection of citizens had grown. While not paparazzi, they were plenty intrusive. "Duty calls!" She declared, jumping free of the swarm of bodies. For the sake of showmanship, she ascended to a substantial height, did a backflip, and landed on a high building. _That should be satisfactory. Now, let's see - _

Python's vision blurred again, though without the accompanying headache. _Oh come on, I just want to check my watch!_ Her position faded and sense of orientation began to slip. _Did I overdo it?_ She considered the possibility that she may have developed, if not ruptured, a brain aneurysm. The portly office woman was there, huffing and puffing as if she'd just finished a marathon. "Are you sure about this," a weasley man asked.

"Very sure. She had to fill out her occupation to apply for the home loan. She put 'government worker' and was instantly accepted, so that generally means they're a pro."

Hotaru couldn't quite focus her senses. She felt as if she were caught constantly moving forward, yet going nowhere. "Well, there's one way to make sure," the thin and reedy voice said. Hotaru heard footsteps approach but like the speakers, they sounded as if they surrounded her. She couldn't pinpoint them if her life depended on it - which it might. Hotaru felt a tug at her hood from above. _There! _She reached up and grabbed, pressurizing the wrist ensnared in her grasp. She heard the satisfying pop of bones and uncomfortable crunch of muscles. The man hissed and drew backwards, clearly livid. "Take your quirk off her, Boomerang. I'll take a straight fight any day."

Boomerang, the Kamino office lady, the one who had kissed Python's hand, was an unknown factor.

_She's the warp?_ "Hang on," Hotaru said, holding up her index finger, asking for a second. With the lenses on her glasses, she was able to regain her sight far more quickly than without them. Careful not to move her head, Hotaru peered about the dim, surprisingly spacious room. It appeared to be a meeting hall; complete with a conference table lined by chairs, a seating area, and water cooler.

Boomerang giggled. "Nice to meet you again, Inasaka." A surprisingly short man was as thin as Danger Zone, with the build of an arrow. Big head, thin everything else. The small man rolled his eyes. "Oh relax, Fugu," Boomerang chuckled. "And turn on some lights, will you? Inasaka, dear, would you like some coffee?"

"Python," she corrected nonchalantly, "and no thank you."

Boomerang tutted and waddled over to a corner table. "Your loss, my dear!"

_We can't be too far. Boomerang's out of breath, so she probably had to run to a specific building. Maybe she can bring people to her, but not warp herself. _She turned to look at Fugu, who glared at Python as if he'd like nothing more than to shred her apart. He wore an all black get-up remarkably similar to her old teacher, Aizawa, though Fugu's head was shaved and he had long, straight hunks of metal for middle fingers with pointed ends. When he made a fist, he looked like he was flipping her off.

Boomerang sat at one of the long tables and sipped happily at her coffee. "So, dear. Could you make this easy for everyone and call your hunky boyfriend. We need you to act like a damsel in distress." Hotaru began to stride nonchalantly around the room, testing her boundaries. Fugu was by the one door, blocking the sole exit point. She didn't give Boomerang an answer, so the woman continued. "Lemillion _cannot_ be captured, which is proving to be quite the hassle for our friends."

"He's a pretty slippery hero," Hotaru agreed.

"Option one is you make the call on your own. I want _good_ acting - not daytime sitcom. Option two is that dear Fugu poisons you and we give Lemillion a reason to rush. We'd hardly give you a moment's rest after that, because I'd be vengeful and angry at such a needless show of force." Boomerang giggled and folded her hands on the conference table.

Hotaru chose option three. "_I'm in an underground building with Fugu and a warp,"_ she said to Edgeshot over the communicator, taking a step forward. "_Track my location." _She pushed off the ground and made for Fugu, wholly intending on ripping his poisoned blades out of his hand. Python felt her body pull her away from Fugu, as if every step was heavier. She focused on where Fugu had been. Her hand reached out, full of pressure, and grabbed at where she believed his ear was. A blinding, bright light blinded her. Python's fingertips barely brushed against flesh, but it was all she needed. She heard someone shout.

A bystander lay bleeding on the ground, his arm gruesomely deformed. Hotaru barely had a moment to recognize where she was before she was pulled back into the dark room. "You were going to hurt my Fugu," Boomerang tutted. "Nobody should have seen you, as I didn't make _all_ of you return, just your hand and face. I wanted you to see what I can make you do." Boomerang looked perfectly uncaring that she had orchestrated a random attack.

Python recalled how she had been kissed by the portly woman. _Saliva, maybe? So it's just the suit. _With that knowledge came the choice of fighting in her underwear. While she wasn't entirely opposed to the idea, it wasn't her first choice. Before she could reach a decision, Fugu lept and began to attack. "Don't interfere," he snapped at Boomerang.

_His ego is bruised because she helped_, Hotaru noted. She took full advantage of the situation and decided to spread contention. "You couldn't beat me anyway," she said to Fugu, nimbly dodging his hands. His attacks were swift and precise, but predictable. "You probably have to rely on stealth," she mused, grabbing his arm and twisting. As soon as one limb was detained, she crushed his wrist and shoulder. He veered, ready to stab her with his other hand, but she kneed him in the small of the back. Python felt like it was too easy. Boomerang sighed and pulled out her phone. As she lowered her finger and prepared to dial, a string of red shot through her. Edgeshot did the same to Fugu, pulling up short as to not hit Python. Once both foes had collapsed, the police burst through the door.

* * *

Boomerang and Fugu were arrested and carried off to highly secure facilities. Python and Edgeshot inspected the building, which was the basement of a privately owned grocery store. The owners seemed surprised to hear that anyone had been downstairs. As soon as they had done their part in investigating, Python and Edgeshot returned to their office, where they had to fill out paperwork and update the Hero Network. "What's your analysis on the situation?" Edgeshot inquired as they worked. Back in the office, Hotaru had taken her mask off to let herself get some air.

"They're both talented as teammates, but not as strong individually. Fugu needs to attack in the dark or when someone's distracted. Boomerang didn't seem like she could warp herself, so she has to rely on being able to get saliva on others. She didn't seem to have the temperment to do what the situation called for." Hotaru saw Edgeshot nod, agreeing with most of her points. It had been days since the arrest and they were busily following leads, eager to catch the remaining members of the Fugu Group.

A new request forced them to divert their attention. "Lemillion wishes to team up with a few offices tomorrow evening," Edgeshot read. "It seems the League has been spotted on the outskirts of a populated district hiding out in warehouses." Python pulled up the information on her laptop. Edgeshot had warned her that the Hero Network would offer to missions to those that were unprepared or unsuited for it.

_**Goal: Shove some League baddies in jail without any casualties.**_

_That's Mirio alright,_ Hotaru thought as she grinned at his informal phrasing. Reading along the details, she believed it was something they could handle. They were reported to have been seen in a disreputable neighborhood, allegedly trying to recruit new members. "I'm willing to accept if you are." She couldn't tag along without her superior.

"Tomorrow, then," Edgeshot said, selecting _**Accept**_. He could view the full affiliated file including the subcategory of 'Ujiko'. "Be sure to get plenty of rest," he advised. "This will be our last mission together."


	14. Chasing Clues

**Chasing Clues**

* * *

_Ujiko was first mentioned by Dabi after the High-End Nomu's attack on pros Hawks and Endeavor. High-End had several humans' DNA, the same as the previous Mighty Nomu. In addition, there was a trace of the fluid which had likely been in its chamber. Bubble Girl was able to find the manufacturers of said fluid and from there Lemillion investigated each vendor for a Nomu lab. After checking three facilities, the Fugu Group was sent after a known friend of Lemillion's, Inasaka Hotaru to be used as bait. Two more checks were done and the original (Mighty) Nomu who aided on the attack of the USJ became reanimated from a thoughtless stupor into a killing machine. He was detained and put into a more secure location. Deku was able to eliminate five spots based on likelihood of resources. Lemillion found and confirmed the new Nomu lair. Pros Edgeshot, Lemillion, Python, Eraserhead, and Suneater have accepted the mission - with Super Twist and Bubble Girl as backup and Centipeder on tech support. Stealth is the name of the game._

The operation began at midnight. Edgeshot and Python were ten minutes early to their respective spots. The former had been sent to infiltrate as deeply into the system as he could, while Hotaru was to check from above. Her tinted lenses had upgraded yet again. Along with night vision, she could activate heat vision, and binoculars with every mode. "_Everything's clear from above," _Python reported. Though she had an excellent view, she was close enough that she could intervene without too much delay. "_There are eighteen bodies below. Sixteen are in one room standing vertically with a lower body temperature, one is moving like it's on wheels, and the last seems to be sitting in a chair." _She felt it was too easy, as if they were missing something big. Then again, each Nomu came with multiple quirks. Perhaps Ujiko didn't feel as if protection were a priority. As far as secrecy went, he couldn't have chosen a better spot.

Above his three story facility were a series of skyscrapers of multi-billion dollar companies. "_Do we know if Ujiko is getting funded by these guys?" _Eraserhead asked, as if he'd read her mind.

"_It's tough to say," _Centipeder reported. "_Lemillion investigated earlier and found that none of the buildings are physically connected. The only way into Ujiko's place is a back-alley truck entrance. For all we know, Biotech could be getting robbed." _Biotech was the leader in pharmaceuticals and the corporation closest to the Nomu lab.

"_Alright. Lemillion, don't go running off ahead this time." _Eraserhead sounded worn out, as if he were sick of giving the same talk. Python remembered their high school days, when Mirio had been the most enthusiastic student and had always tried to go first. In hindsight, she wondered if that was his way of trying to get her attention.

The mission was only five minutes old, so he hadn't lost his earpiece yet. "_I'll do my best, Sensei," _he chuckled.

"_Edgeshot - chair guy is directly beneath you and wheel-thing is in the next room," _Python reported.

Edgeshot slid through yet another door with Suneater at his flank. Python watched the duo move safely through the chamber. "_There are stairs two rooms dead ahead,"_ she reported, organizing the chaos. While many heroes wished to rely solely on their quirks, she quite enjoyed her ocular advancements. "_Chair guy is headed to a table," _she warned. He could be rifling through papers or chopping tomatoes for all she knew thanks to her reliance on heat signatures and her angle of viewing. "_The Nomu are still asleep. Keep going." _

Lemillion and Eraserhead climbed from the other side. Slowly, Python directed them. Lemillion phased through a wall to take a look, losing his communicator less than half an hour into the operation. Eraserhead sighed and put the earpiece in one of his many pouches before moving on. "_Chair guy stopped moving. He's staring right ahead of him, as if at a screen. Alright, Lemillion. Run three rooms straight and one floor down. Keep him busy." _

Lemillion did as requested. While he moved, Python directed Edgeshot and Suneater. "_Edgeshot, it's right through those doors." _

"_There's a code on them. I can't slip through." _Edgeshot sounded frustrated, as he knew full well they were fighting the clock.

"_Stand back," _Suneater said, giving only a moment's notice before he zapped the keypad. "_I had eel for breakfast," _he explained as he and Edgeshot rushed through.

"_Chair guy's up! Looking your way, Sun-Shot. Now his hand is up, like he's on the phone." _A new figure arrived on scene between the chair guy and Suneater.

"_It's Heart Attack," _Edgeshot said. "_Keep off the same surface as him." _The pro zipped through the air, nearly hitting Heart Attack on his first go. Suneater dropped to his knees as the electricity coursed through him - stunning his muscles into place. Lemillion ran into the room, his feet incorperal, and caught Heart Attack.

"_Chair guy is gone. So's the thing on wheels. They're down on the bottom floor with the Nomu. Shout for Lemillion to drop. Eraserhead, take those stairs two flights down. Suneater, break a hole in the ground and get down there." _

All parties did as requested. Even if supersight wasn't her quirk, it was really saving their butts. She knew that the building would be a maze and there would be too much guesswork without their eyes in the sky. As much as she wanted to get in close and be a part of the action, she was doing her best work by staying back. Thus far, things were going smoothly. Of course, that was the moment that everything had to go wrong.

She'd been too focused on distance that she nearly neglected her surroundings. All she had was the feeling of being watched before she heard someone run towards her. "_Whoops, I've got a guest. Carry on!" _She did a back-handspring to dodge away from Urushi's hand. He had also gotten new gear - likely compliments of his new ally.

"What's under the mask?" Urushi asked, grinning as he aimed an arm cannon at her. He had to use his other hand to fire, which didn't go well with his quirk. He fired a net, which she barely managed to dodge.

Python gained height and put the wind at her back. If he fired again, the net would likely land on his head. "Acne, buck teeth, and a double chin."

Urushi snorted, clearly not expecting such a detailed answer. "Gross."

"_Phatty's down!" _

_Huh, when did Phatty get there? Should I expect more company? _

"_Yay, here's one for me! Pew, pew!" _Super Twist fired off at whatever victim had been sent her way. "_I don't think they were expecting that," _she giggled. "_Uh...a woman down. She has a leg in a cast. Weird! Why are we getting leftovers?" _While Super Twist fed the heroes strange questions, Python focused on keeping out of Urushi's way. When she moved, he moved. Neither struck, putting them in a stalemate.

"_Python, check for Ujiko," _Eraserhead ordered.

She made her glance quick and scanned where she last saw him. "_Hiding behind the second Nomu on the south row," _she explained. While looking away, Urushi took his chance and fired again. She released her air leap and dropped down to Urushi's level. As soon as she was in range, he began to attack with everything he had. He didn't focus on punching, but on swift and barely predictable sweeps and grabs. As good as he was, Python was better. She countered him and managed to get his hand twisted behind his back. "Maybe you'd be better if you hadn't have dropped out of high school, kid."

She felt his anger bubble and predicted his response. Before he could so much as get an idea in his head, she sprained his wrist. "Knock it off. You've lost." She touched the back of his neck and made him fall unconscious. With the distraction out of the way, she was able to look back into the chaos of the building. "_I'm back. What's happened?" _

Suneater answered at once. "_Lemillion cut the power supply to the building so we're running around in the dark. Can you come in?" _

"_I'm headed in." _She dove from the top of her medium sized tower and descended into Ujiko's lab. "_Centipeder. My perch has a present for the police." _

"_Good work. I'll send them right out." _

Thanks to Edgeshot having unlocked the doors, her lenses, and Suneater smashing the floors; Python had a relatively clear shot down to the Nomu's chambers. Eraserhead had pulled out a flashlight and Suneater's fingertips glowed. Python glanced around the room and sighed. "He's gone. And it looks like he took everything with him." When the power was restored, they saw just how right she was.

* * *

Urushi, Phatty, Heart Attack, and Danger Zone were fitted with quirk suppression cuffs and put into four different interrogation rooms. Because the case related directly to the League, Detective Tsukauchi became involved with the case. Lemillion and Suneater listened from the other side of the one-way mirror as Urushi was interrogated.

"Who do you work for?"

"It used to be that crazy Boomerang bitch. She and Ujiko were tight, so she told us to help him out even if she got grabbed."

"Grabbed?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Arrested by you people," Urushi answered, gesturing to the interrogation room and what lie beyond.

Tsukauchi nodded in understanding. "Who is Ujiko?"

Urushi leaned back in his chair, perfectly at ease. "He made the Nomu."

"Can you describe what he looks like?"

"Nope," Urushi laughed. "The soggy cunt was happy to keep us at arm's length. Maybe Boomerang saw him. Ask her." Urushi remained perfectly compliant, giving as much information as he had. Unfortunately, he was a grunt and didn't know anything of true worth. After such a strong start, Python knew that things could only go downhill. As expected, none of the others were nearly as compliant.

"I'm not speaking without my lawyer present," Phatty said sternly.

"My fucking leg is broken, you damn pigs," Danger Zone growled. "Fix it before I'll say _anything_."

Heart Attack shrugged.

"Don't worry," Detective Tsukauchi assured the heroes; who had all lingered. "I've had worse batches than them. We'll get some clues and figure things out. Thank you everyone for bringing them in."

"We believe in ya, Tsukauchi!" Lemillion said with a beaming smile. "Just keep us pointed in the right direction!"

"As always, it was a pleasure to work with everyone," Edgeshot said.


	15. Making Changes

**Making Changes**

* * *

"Uh, Mirio, I think you missed your turn."

"I know where we're goin'!" He laughed, not diverting their course. They had been hiking down to a chilly stretch of beach, only for Mirio to take a path up to some cliffs. They were both dressed in warm clothes and had been trekking for a few kilometers. Mirio insisted that today was their one day to take off from hero work and had snatched away her watch. Hotaru kept rubbing at her empty left wrist, feeling naked without it. She walked with Mirio without further complaint, curious what his endgame was.

They reached the top of a plateau, where a hot air balloon was staked into the ground. "You tease," she chuckled, following him into the basket. "I could've sworn I was going to get my boat ride today." Once he'd gotten her safely in the cockpit, Mirio vaulted over the wood and tugged the stakes out of the ground.

"Anyone can sail. Flyin's way cooler!" Once he'd felt the aircraft shift he returned to Hotaru's side and pulled on the handle.

"Is this the part where you tell me you've been secretly taking hot air balloon flying lessons for however many months?" Mirio didn't agree, but his grin implied that yes, he had. "You're so plus ultra," she chuckled, peering over the edge.

Mirio somehow managed to guide the balloon the way he wanted to go. "Don't tell me you're scared of heights?"

They jerked with every gust of wind and seemed precariously close to tipping more than once. "I'm making sure you don't fall out. I have no idea how to fly this thing." She kept her hand holding the back of his shirt, as if that would help.

"No way, I've got this. I bet we could make it do a loop-de-loop!" He lifted both his hands, as if he were going to pull on the ropes and make it happen.

"Fine," she said, smirking as she let go. "Then you don't get your deposit back."

He glanced over his shoulder, grinning. "Only if I crash. Come on, Hotaru. We're perfectly safe."

"I know _we_ are. It's the balloon who's the victim." She heeded his advice and stepped out to look at the vast horizon. They were going towards the north and had the sea on their west. While she admired the view, she caught sight of an abnormality on the sand. Tilting her head, she glanced at what appeared to be lines carved into the shore.

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Hotaru turned to see Mirio on one knee, smiling up at her. He held her watch cradled in his subtly quaking hands. A quick look at his chest told her that he'd stopped breathing as he awaited her response. Seeing him so vulnerable was such an alien thing to her that she was quick to put his worries at ease. "Yes," she answered, watching the color return to his face. He put her watch on, beaming all the while. As soon as the band was secured, he straightened and gave Hotaru an exceptionally passionate kiss. Even though she'd said yes, his hands still shook on either of her cheeks. Hotaru reciprocated with equal enthusiasm. By the time they pulled away, they were both breathless. "There's not enough air up here for that kind of kissing," Hotaru laughed, keeping her chest pressed to Mirio's.

Without fully releasing her, Mirio pulled a pouch out of one of the hot air balloon's cubbies and presented a small bucket of fried chicken. "Now let's have our adventure to nowhere."

* * *

Hotaru thought everything looked perfect on her new home. It had an all encompassing, iron fence around the perimeter, a keypad on her upstairs balcony, and the house slightly pushed back to give her a slightly larger front patio. A raised, white brick garden bed housed a small tree, which would provide shade for a built-in bench parallel to the sidewalk. Ever since Kamino Ward became an All Might tourist attraction, the spectators had been fairly condensed to several kilometers away from her home, affording her a decent amount of privacy. Inside her home, the kitchen was tucked into a corner in a galley-style, taking up minimal space. A short table for eating had four chairs around it, perpendicular to the sink on the other side of the counter. The main living area had two black couches, a white coffee table beneath an oversized computer monitor, and a trunk-style coffee table with storage.

The concealed basement was for everything hero-related. To access it, one had to step just so on one of the bamboo floor panels to release a ladder. A specific shift of heel to toe and back again would ensure it couldn't be triggered by accident. Down there, Hotaru had a desk and her work laptop with all of her files, a spare suit, and a cork-dry erase board combo for ongoing cases. Though she had offered Mirio space for his gear, he said he preferred to leave his paperwork at the office. "Hey, you're in my room!" Mirio teased as he brought in yet another box.

Hotaru grinned and ascended the narrow staircase to join him in the kitchen. He and Hotaru had sold most of their old, second-hand furniture in favor of having companies deliver to their new home. It wasn't that they weren't strong enough to move their stuff; they didn't want to.. "You've been a good boy," she teased him, "so you get to sleep in the tub."

His eyes glinted with mischief. "Will I have company?"

"Maybe," she snickered and moved to the counter, where she began to unpack one of the many boxes. As she organized the mayhem, her mind was stuck on their bedroom situation. They had a king sized bed in the larger room and a full mattress in the smaller quarters. The worst part was that she and Mirio hadn't discussed where he was sleeping in the swirl of their engagement and moving in together. It was only after she'd tucked everything away, she noted how eerily silent the house was."

"Up here," he called.

Hotaru paled when she heard his voice from upstairs. _I really need to just choose, _she thought as she walked up to him. First she peeked in the smaller room. Nothing. Moving on, she arrived at the master, where the door was mostly closed. Intrigued, she slid the door open. Mirio sat naked on the bed with a smile. "Surprise!" She was so stunned by the setting that she almost failed to notice the trail of red rose petals that filled the space between them. Hotaru felt torn. She wanted to tease him for watching too many romantic comedies, but at the same moment was touched that he had managed to sneak away and put so much effort into their first night together. Hotaru belatedly noted that the lights were off and there were candles on the dual nightstands. "Did I break you?" Mirio chuckled, albeit nervously.

Hotaru chuckled gently and took a step forward, unsure of just how long she'd been staring. "Guess so," she admitted. It had been a year since they had graduated. Ten months since they started to date. Despite all that time, she couldn't help but feel startled at the idea of intimacy. She couldn't remember the last time anyone other than Mirio had even given her a hug. The two of them showered and kissed together, but their relationship had remained comfortable and playful. The change in the mood made her feel almost giddy as she advanced. Hotaru straddled him and ran her hands through his un-styled hair. Without the gel, he looked less like another All Might disciple and more like himself - though she'd never tell him that. "Are we taking _another_ step?" They'd been engaged for a few months and living together for a total of five minutes.

"We don't have to," he promised her, utterly sincere.

The fact that he didn't pressure her warmed Hotaru to her core. She pressed her lips to his and straddled him, her knees hugging tightly to the sides of his thighs. In that moment, she knew she loved him more than she had anyone else in her life and probably ever would. They spent their first eve together in a blissful melody of kisses and caresses before Mirio finally slid on a condom and they did the deed. They fell asleep with their bodies entangled.

Come morning, Hotaru saw what real sex hair looked like; which was pratically identical to her normal mess of cowlicks. She half expected Mirio to jump her in the shower, but she was able to wash off without him. After she'd gotten clean, Hotaru walked back to the room and saw him still out cold. _He did a lot more than I did last night. I must've been a bore, just laying there._ She slid a robe on and went downstairs to grill them some salmon and rice. _One of us will have to go shopping_, she thought as she began rinsing the rice. By the time she'd turned on the rice rooker, her mind had returned to the night before and wondering about her performance.

She made a plate and walked back up to Mirio. "Who wants breakfast in bed?" She set breakfast on his nightstand beside one of the burnt out candles and brushed her lips against his cheek.

He awoke with a smile so broad it seemed to radiate pure joy. "This is my new favorite way to wake up," he said, not a note of sleepiness in his voice. "Thank you, Hotaru." Forgoing the food, he snatched her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek. In the same motion, he pulled the sash cinching her robe shut and slid her out of her clothes. "There we go! This is even better."

"You'd better get another condom," she chuckled, letting him pull her in close.

"Don't worry, I came prepared." Mirio relinquished one of his hands and tugged the nightstand drawer open, where several hundred condoms were piled; sorted by flavor, texture, and manufacturer.

Hotaru laughed in surprise. "What on earth?" She exclaimed, leaning forward for a better look. Mirio snapped the drawer shut and tutted.

"Nuh-uh! They're surprises. We'll experience each one together."

* * *

While attending UA, Hotaru, Tamaki, Nejire, and Mirio saw each other every day. Thanks to their busy schedules, it took months for them to get together. Hotaru insisted that they could tell them the news over the phone, but Mirio was old fashioned. He wanted to make the announcement in person. Which is how the four of them wound up sitting at a restaurant with a surprising variety of food.

"Eh?!" Nejire practically shouted, prodding her chopsticks in Hotaru's direction. "What do you mean you didn't find someone to run your cases? Are you going to be like Eraser-sensei and do it all by yourself? I don't think he even _has_ a building."

"That's sounding more and more likely," Hotaru admitted with a shrug. "Whenever I look at someone, I can't help but see a potential threat."

Tamaki frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe you should speak with Aizawa-sensei. He's an underground hero and according to the rumors, they don't trust anyone."

"I'm fine with being a normal pro," Hotaru said quickly. "Is it really so abnormal not to trust anyone with such sensitive information?"

Nejire beamed happily. "You've gotta trust your gut, Hochan! I just knew it when we found our office staff. They felt totally right!"

Mirio chuckled beside Hotaru. "That's what I told her when she wanted to pick a mentor," he pointed out. He swept his arm behind Hotaru's back and pulled her in to kiss her cheek. "The problem isn't trust," he assured his fiance.

"Oh yeah, smart guy? What's wrong with me?" Hotaru teased, curious where he could be leading her.

"You don't know how to deal with being popular!" Mirio proclaimed with a cheesy beam.

Nejire and Tamaki looked as if they'd had light bulbs turned on. "That makes sense," Tamaki agreed.

"Whoa now, hold on-" Hotaru started.

"You didn't want to choose who to intern with, so you used your dad as an excuse," Nejire began, getting the ball rolling.

"He was literally dyin-"

"Even though lots of us wanted to be your friends, you mostly hung out with Nejire," Mirio continued.

"Just how long have you been holding that-"

"You were one of the last students to choose which pro to work with," Tamaki added..

"Can I talk now, you interrupters?" Hotaru laughed, inwardly grimacing at all of their spot on observations.

Mirio had one more point he wanted to make. "And you changed your entire fighting style so nobody would know your secret identity." Tamaki and Nejire bobbed their heads, agreeing.

Hotaru shrugged, but wouldn't cave so easily. "That last one was a happy coincidence." She thought of how she'd been thrilled that only Edgeshot and Pan worked at the agency. "I never really comprehended what the other majors at UA were for. Apparently the General Studies kids make for excellent office personnel with knowledge on how to gather information without ever getting close to danger zones. The business students actually make good managers to help promote your brand and increase your rankings. The support class speaks for itself."

"We knew all that, ya silly," Nejire giggled. "_Everyone_ knew that after their internships."

Hotaru was confident enough to laugh it off. Moping wouldn't do her any good. "I'm not a silly. I'm a _dummy_," she clarified.

"You're not a dummy." Mirio trapped Hotaru's hand in his and squoze tightly, attempting to banish any of her self-degrading thoughts. Though she wasn't hurt, she accepted his moral support. "We have news," Mirio said, smiling tenderly at Hotaru.

"You're pregnant!" Nejire guessed. "Us too!"

"Wait, you are?" Mirio looked at Tamaki, who looked even more terrified than when he stood in front of a crowd.

"Someone forgot to wrap his tentacle," Hotaru tutted, having to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at Tamaki's ever reddening face.

"Tentacle?" Mirio asked, brows raised.

"Tamachan ate octopus and-" Nejire began.

"Please. Stop." Tamaki muttered, his jaw locked and words forced. The rest of the table burst out laughing

Once they were all giggled out, Mirio looked seriously at his two friends. "But really, congrats!"

Tamaki seemed relieved at the somewhat more normal conversation. "Thanks," he sighed, seeming to exhale a significant portion of his worries. "We were hoping we could make you two the godparents. Just in case anything ever happened to us."

Before he could say anything, Hotaru knew what would come out of Mirio's mouth. "Of course," he answered.

Though she felt disappointed that he hadn't even talked to her about it, what other answer could there be? They were all only-children. Their parents were too old to raise babies, and foster care was a dead end to any potential for success. If their roles were reversed, Hotaru and Mirio would have asked Nejire and Tamaki to be the godparents of their baby. Even with logical thoughts running through her head, she couldn't find it in her to say yes. "How far along are you?" She settled for a distraction tactic. Nejire always fell for those.

"I'm twelve weeks," Nejire said proudly, rubbing at her still flat stomach. Hotaru thought of how she'd seen Super Twist on the news only days ago. All that time, she'd done so and put the fetus in danger to save total strangers.

Tamaki was eager to change topics. "What did you two want to say?" He asked, as if the answer weren't obvious.

Hotaru smirked and held up her wrist, displaying her watch. "We're engaged!"

"Mirio, you cheapy. You didn't even get her a ring?" Nejire chided.

"I wouldn't wear a ring anyway," Hotaru answered. "This is better."

"Congratulations," Tamaki said, giving the most appropriate answer.

"What'd your dad say?" Nejire asked, looking at Mirio.

"He doesn't know yet," Mirio admitted. "He's been pretty busy too. One of these days we'll have him over for dinner."

* * *

On their walk home, Mirio was waved to by dozens of fans. Ever the gracious fiance, Hotaru took pictures whenever requested. Lemillion's devout followers had accepted Hotaru, however begrudgingly, to the fanbase. Mirio smiled for everyone and thanked them for their continued support. Though Lemillion's address was common knowledge, the home's extra security measures made it impossible for anyone to spy on them. As Mirio said, Hotaru's paranoia made for a 'nifty fortress'.

While Mirio went inside to shower, Hotaru lingered outside and sat in their garden. It was nearly eight at night and while the street was relatively quiet, Kamino Ward was never truly asleep. Hotaru figured the slight blonde woman would walk on by like many before her had. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties and seemed to have a quiet demeanor. She glanced at her smartphone, then up at Hotaru. "H-hello?" The stranger greeted with a stutter.

Hotaru pretended to look slightly surprised by the visitor. Out of costume, she knew she shouldn't look like too much of a hero. This wouldn't be the first news reporter to stop by looking for Lemillion, nor did she expect it'd be the last. Though she was inwardly ready for a fight, she greeted the blonde with a friendly smile. "Hello," Hotaru greeted back, rising from the bench. Rain began to patter down from above.

"I- uh," she cut herself off and speech trailed. She fidgeted with her phone. Though Hotaru couldn't know for sure, she imagined she saw the banner of Lemillion's fanpage. Her suspicions were confirmed when the blonde suddenly turned the screen to show her. "T-this is you?"

Somehow, one of Lemillion's followers had nabbed a shot of them in their hot air balloon venture. She marveled at how clear the picture was, despite the obvious between the subjects and photographer. _They're more of a cult than a fan club. _Hotaru responded easily enough. "I sure hope so, or else someone's cloned me," Hotaru said with a chuckle.

"Inasaka Hotaru," the woman said slowly, sounding out each syllable as if she were reading from a text. "I remember your name from Mirio's yearbooks."

_And here we have the cult leader._ She inwardly sighed, wondering just how crazy the fan was. "He and I attended every year of school together," Hotaru confirmed, giving just enough information to hopefully state the blonde's curiosity. "I don't believe I caught your name," she pressed gently.

"O-oh, I'm F-Fujioka Tsubaki," she answered, looking for a moment as if she might reach through the fence between them. "I-I need to talk to you."

_That's exactly what we're doing._ Her exasperation was kept strictly to herself. "Alright, then. What would you like to talk about?" The drizzle was quick to escalate to a hefty downpour. She knew it was polite to invite the woman into her home or at least to the shelter of the partially covered garden, but Hotaru had too many bad experiences to extend the invitation. Fujioka slid her phone into her purse, seeking to buy time. Once she'd zipped her bag shut, she muttered something. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Hotaru said.

Fujioka stared at Hotaru's feet. "You can't marry Mirio," she whispered, her voice barely heard over the intermittent splash of droplets on rock.

Hotaru raised her brows lightly. "Don't worry, I treat him well," she promised; treating Fujioka like any other fan. She didn't owe any of them anything, but it was easier to keep them at bay when she was unrelentingly kind.

Fujioka looked strained. She glanced up to Hotaru's waist. "You're too young," she nearly whimpered. "Don't throw your life away."

_That's a new one._

Before Hotaru could say anything, Fujioka continued. "You didn't debut. Mirio is clearly holding you back. Don't become a man's accessory. Go and do what _you_ want with your life. Even if he loves you, d-don't let him think that means you need a baby." Her eyes went glassy, as if lost in a memory. Her waterlogged blonde hair looked dark and dirty, but Hotaru felt no need to extend any friendly offering.

Hotaru got the feeling that Fujioka was a wannabe life coach. "I'll keep all of that in mind," she promised.

The front door opened behind her. "What are you-" Mirio began, glancing from Hotaru to Fujioka. Quick as a flash, the latter turned and nearly ran off into the street. The fact that Fujioka had run made Hotaru instantly suspicious. She reached down, intending to pull of her shoes, when Mirio put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't," he said quietly, sounding drained.

Hotaru paused and glanced over her shoulder to her fiance. Not only did he look drained, but he kept his eyes rooted on Fujioka's back with longing. "Was that your mom?" Hotaru was used to having to think outside the box and consider all perspectives. The clues matched too well for it to be a coincidence.

He nodded and continued to stare. Even after Fujioka was out of sight, a surprisingly forlorn Mirio stood still as a statue, as if hoping his stillness would entice her to return. Hotaru slid one arm behind his back and lingered by his side, offering whatever small comfort she could. "Our video surveillance got her face. We could track her down," she suggested. Even after his mentor had died and his entire world had crashed around him, Hotaru knew Mirio had only allowed himself to feel a few minutes of sorrow before bouncing back. Just like how she generally pretended she had a normal childhood.

"She doesn't want to talk to me," he said with a resolute sigh. "All I know about girls is that if I'm patient, they eventually come 'round." He glanced meaningfully at Hotaru, a spark of humor in his eyes.

"I'm glad you don't use the ol' sit-and-wait on catching criminals," Hotaru chuckled, letting the heaviness slip from around them.

Mirio laughed. "I'd be out of the job."

* * *

_Sorry my last update took so long. I got stuck on all the different ways the story could go and managed to erase about three chapters' worth of material. I finally hit my groove, so here's another update to thank y'all for your patience._


	16. Unresolved Issues

**Unresolved Issues**

* * *

Mirio invited his father over for brunch. In true Togata fashion, Kaidan arrived half an hour early and helped set the table. As they ate, he complimented the morning salmon. "This is excellent, Hotaru. You'd better nab her fast, Mirio."

"We're already living together. What more do you want?" Mirio chuckled.

"Sorry it took me so long to get out here. Work just keeps calling and calling." For months, Mirio had tried to get his father so he could tell him their news in person. Hotaru knew Kaidan was a sewer inspector, so she couldn't fault him for having to work so often. His was a dirty job, but someone had to do it.

"It's no problem, Dad," Mirio said, practically bouncing in his chair. "We're glad you're finally here."

Though the news of their engagement was all over Lemillion's fanpage, Kaidan wasn't the type to scroll away on his phone or watch the news. "I can tell," he laughed. "Are you sittin' on thorns, Mirio?"

"I think the expression is pins and needles," Hotaru snickered.

Kaidan grinned. "Let's have it. Are you guys engaged, married, or pregnant?"

"Quit bein' such a good guesser," Mirio said with a broad beam plastered across his face. "We're engaged!"

Hotaru held up her wrist. "Tada! He gave me my own watch."

Kaidan chortled. "Mirio! I taught you better than that!"

"I'm not a ring kind of girl," Hotaru admitted. "It's perfect."

"If you two like it, that's all that matters. Happy wife, happy life." Kaidan said with a bit of a far-off look.

Quite unexpectedly, Mirio took the opening. "What happened with Mom?" Hotaru was likewise curious, so she didn't make a peep. Not even when Kaidan glanced at her. "Dad," Mirio said again, more quietly. "Please. I wanna know."

Kaidan nodded slowly. He set his elbows on the table, settled his cheeks into his balled fists, and sighed. "I know, son," he answered. "Do you remember when you fell in the river?"

"Yeah. A pro saved me," Mirio answered.

"From that day on you wanted to be a hero," Kaidan continued. "We talked and I told ya it'll be hard with your quirk." Mirio slowly nodded. He'd done his job well both with and without his abilities. "Your mother and I talked that night. As far as I'd known, things were great between us. She told me that if I let you become a pro, she'd leave. She said that I never helped her achieve any of her dreams. In hindsight, I always put her last. We're always understaffed in the sewers, so I always have a chaotic schedule. She said she felt like she'd been used up. I was too shocked to say anything. I didn't say anything when she told me she never loved me, that you were too much for her to handle. The last thing she said before walking out was, 'I don't want this life anymore'."

Hotaru could see how Kaidan seemed to deflate at the recollection. The final six words seemed to be enough to nearly knock the wind out of him. She couldn't help but feel that Kaidan's heartbreak had unintentionally latched on Mirio. Too many of the insecurities were the same for it to be merely a coincidence. Mirio looked just as bad as he had last night, as if he were combing through every detail for some grain of hope. "Did you see her again?"

"We haven't crossed paths since," Kaidan said, unwilling to meet his son or future daughter-in-law's eyes. "I don't even know what her dreams were, so I don't have much on how to find her."

Hotaru gave them thirty seconds before she changed the topic. "So, Kaidan. Guess which pro I am."

* * *

For the first time that night, Hotaru used the many resources afforded to her for personal gain. She learned that Fujioka Tsubaki had once been Togata Wantabe Sayuri. Her name change only made her mildly more difficult to track down, but it was only a bump in the road for Hotaru, who was used to tracking hardened criminals. Though she wanted to get to work right away on finding Fujioka, she had a festival to attend. Several nearby houses took advantage of the ceremony and fans to sell all things hero. Action figures and bobble heads of various heroes lined dozens of stands. A balloon cart with faces emblazoned allowed children and adults alike the chance to show which heroes they supported.

Python was amused to see a little boy carrying around so many that he practically floated with each step. She was surprised when a couple groups asked for pictures and autographs, but obliged their requests. A few more nosy citizens asked if they could see what was under her mask and she gave them her typical answers. By the time the top ten heroes took the stand, she was ready for the company of other pros.

She stood beside a nearby building with a few colleagues during the awards. Lemillion was awarded the slot of number nine hero only a year after graduating. Several Lemillion fans had painted their faces with the number 1,000,000 or wore T-shirts plastered with Mirio's face. While other heroes were clearly supported, Lemillion was a clear favorite. Hawks retained his position as second, with Endeavor as the number one and a poor replacement as the Symbol of Peace.

Mount Lady, Kamui Woods, and Mirko were only a few of the dozen that lingered about, escaping the somewhat rabid attentions of too eager people. As she looked down at the swarm of people, Python realized just how much she disliked crowds. Each of the speeches were humble and stereotypical.

Mount Lady had her legs draped over the roof's ledge as she casually poked at her takoyaki. "Hey, Py, want some?"

"Thanks, but I'm good," Python said cheerily, touching her index finger to her forehead and giving a playful salute, as if pleased by the offer. She felt herself becoming increasingly invested in putting on a friendly and chatty demeanor, even on the days where all she wanted to do was be left alone.

A pro whose name Python couldn't remember sighed sighed. "_Must_ you try to get someone to remove their mask?" He stood beside Death Arms.

"I'm bored and curious," Mount Lady defended. However irksome her fellow pros could be, Python reminded herself to be grateful for the secret identity. "This whole thing is stupid. They should pay heroes based on how many Tweeter followers they have." Python knew that Mount Lady's latest hashtag was **#GetMeSomeBleachThisIsSoBoring**.

"Maybe that could be a way to earn bonuses," Python suggested, sounding animated even if she disagreed with the premise. She'd have to work with other pros whether or not she liked it, so it was better to stay in their good graces.

"What did you rank, Python?" Death Arms asked, drawing the topic from money.

"Twenty two," she answered, grateful for the switch in topics.

Mount Lady had a maniacal grin plastered to her face. "H-hey, we should team up," she sputtered, as if someone had dropped an ice cube into her suit. Clearly, she didn't like being beaten by the young upstart.

"Do you have a case you need help with?" Python asked, knowing it was unlikely. Judging by Mount Lady's eye twitch, a nerve had been struck.

"Well no, but we can figure something out. It'll help us both get in the spotlight."

Python hummed thoughtfully, but was saved from answering by the Top Ten's speeches. Everyone gave the typical 'thanks for the fans' chatter. Lemillion's was much of the same. "I couldn't have gotten this far without lots and lots of hard work. It's thanks to Sir Nighteye, one of the first people to believe in me, that I was able to become the hero I am today."

Hawks was snarky and Endeavor was less than amiable; just like the year before. Of all the changes that had happened since All Might's retirement, Lemillion's ascension was the most notable. Talk shows insisted on meeting with him. Several times they even went as far as to extend the invitation to Hotaru, but she never accompanied him. She much preferred being Python and defending herself behind a set of advanced lenses and super-suit. Since her Chuckie incident, no talk show had bothered with her.

"So what do you say?" Mount Lady pressed when the speeches drew to a conclusion.

Python glanced in Mount Lady's direction. "If you can talk Mirko into it, I'll do a trio. I bet the media would love the three of us together."

Mount Lady pouted. "Mirko doesn't team up with _anyone_."

Once the award ceremony ended and enough bodies had dispersed, Python stayed behind and cleaned up after the crowd. She crunched trash into a compact size and tossed bit by bit into the garbage. The clean up crew thanked her profusely. One even asked for her autograph, which she gave. "You're so much smaller than I thought you'd be," he remarked.

Python shrugged. "I didn't eat my veggies." The answer had also become a knee-jerk reaction. She found that people had surprisingly simple commentary to give. They wanted to know about her secret identity. When she refused them that, they defaulted to her height or making jokes on how she must really look.

She didn't have any missions of her own and knew that the area was going to be thick with heroes on patrol, so she settled on following a lead to Mirio's mother. Hotaru pulled the information up on her watch, just to make sure she had the right address. Once she'd double checked, she called the number affiliated. The line only rang once before there was an answer. "Egg Pediatrics, this is Tsubaki. How may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Python. I was wondering if you had any volunteer positions open." The site advertised many opportunities for civilians and pros alike to visit the clinic, which was top rated for quirk counseling, quirk classifications, and even controversial drugs that mothers could take to boost their fetus' quirks in utero.

Judging by Tsubaki's instant response, she didn't recognize Hotaru's voice. "Your timing is actually perfect. We've had a last minute cancellation. If you want to come now, you can."

"That works for me. I'll zip right over."

As promised, Python was there within half an hour. She was secretly amazed that more than half of the children in the room seemed to recognize her. Several bounced or ran over to her before she could make it to the front desk. They chattered and shouted. Some even took the opportunity to show her their quirks. Thinking of Eri, Python made sure to take the time to give each one attention. By talking with them, even some of the shier kids peeled away from their mothers and shyly spoke with Python.

Far sooner than she'd expected, the last of the kids was taken back for an examination. With the room clear at last, she finally straightened and glanced at her watch. _I've been here for two hours? _

"You looked like you were having fun, Miss Python," Fujioka Tsubaki said. When not found on a random street in the Kamino ward, she actually looked confident. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun and she looked content. Alongside her were a team of four other receptionists, typing and chatting with one another. From paying some attention to them, Python knew two handled check-ins, two did check-outs, and Tsubaki seemed to coordinate anything in-between.

"I was," she said, making sure to smile behind the mask, if only to help with her tone. "Thanks for letting me drop by. Is there anything else I can do?" She knew it was a doctor's office and most people were trained professionals, but she wanted to talk more with Tsubaki.

Tsubaki beamed. "Doctor Egbert is always on the hunt for people to let him measure their quirks. All you do is sit in a chair and put a helmet on. We take one reading while your quirk isn't activated, then another when you do. Simple."

_So is her passion to study quirks? _Even though she didn't actively seek opportunities to go into dark rooms and flash her quirk, she wanted to see what kept Tsubaki away from her family for so long. "No needles, injections, or anything?"

"Nope, nothing," Tsubaki promised. "Come on. I'll take you back." They walked through a wide hall decorated in Herro Kiddy, Pinkachu, and much more. Pros' autographed pictures clustered random sections of wall in disorganized mayhem. Python stepped into the room and saw a large white chair with a helmet resting on a table beside it.

_Danger. _Her Python sense was tingling off the charts. She subtly shifted her watch dial until her heat seeking vision was activated. It was only when she was convinced that a slew of people wouldn't drop from the ceiling that Python took a seat. "Alright, quirk off." She heard a low buzz in her ear. Just as soon as she began to focus on the sound, it was gone. "Now quirk on, like you're flexing your muscles." Tsubaki's sing-songy voice implied she spent too much time with children. Python obliged. "Perfect," Tsubaki complimented. She glanced at a computer screen, turned away.

"Looking at this, you score in the ninety-fifth percentile for quirk usage. So if you meet one hundred other people, you are using your quirk in a fuller capacity than ninety-five of them. Believe it or not, that's one of the best readings I've seen."

With her heat vision still on, Python caught a glimpse of a round figure in a chair a few rooms over. She tried not to stare, but the sight seemed so oddly familiar. She tapped idly on her watch screen, capturing an image to pour over later. Tsubaki didn't seem to notice, nor did she appear to be the suspicious type. "You're just buttering me up, Tsubaki-san," Python teased.

Tsubaki giggled. "Just remember that ninety-five percent of your quirk could be the same as fifty percent of someone like Endeavor's quirk. We just measure potential." She tugged open the desk's drawer and pulled out an old-school, instant-print camera. "Can we grab your picture and an autograph for the wall?"

"Of course."

* * *

As soon as she got home, Hotaru went to her 'Snake Den', as Mirio called it, and pulled up the heat-signature image. She stared at the robust figure in a chair and left the image locked on the left half of her screen. With the right, she pulled up the footage of the Ujiko Daruma raid. From there, Hotaru delved into a research frenzy. She didn't even notice when Mirio got home. All she knew was that one moment he was at the top of the basement, calling down to her.

"You're not dead, are you?"

Hotaru blinked, breaking her concentration. "Nope, still alive," she promised quietly, her eyes not leaving the screen. She pulled up the raid image of Ujiko's outline and then the outline of whomever she'd captured in the clinic. "Do these look the same to you?"

Mirio descended into her den and looked over the red and orange blobs. "They both look round," he supplied. "Doesn't that happen to everyone when they sit down?"

Hotaru chuckled. "Not that shape _exactly_, but yes, people don't look as nice when they fold up."

"You look pretty good in any position," Mirio supplied, leaning in from behind her seat and kissing the side of her neck.

"If we go to bed right now, I will just keep talking to you about blobby chairs" she warned, beginning to get distracted.

"Mm. That's my kinda foreplay," Mirio answered.

Hotaru knew she wouldn't get any sudden epiphanies with Mirio hogging her attention, so she turned off her monitor. "Get your butt upstairs, ya hoolagin. You're getting a spanking."

"Ohh, we haven't played this game before." As soon as she was logged off, Mirio scooped Hotaru in his arms. At the last moment, he twisted so her chest was on his back and butt on his shoulder. "But I think I'll do the spankin'."

By the end of their play, Hotaru couldn't think of anything but Mirio. They faced one another and lay in bed, Mirio's arm stretched so his fingers could lightly trace over Hotaru's jaw. "Do you wanna get married tomorrow?"

Hotaru shook her head. "No. I want to get married at night. In full costume. With Aizawa officiating. Your dad can give me away. Nejire will be my maid of honor. I have no clue who will be your best man, though." The last sentence was pure sarcasm.

Mirio burst out laughing. "I can't imagine Aizawa in a tux."

"And Eri was the flower girl. Or Eri officiating and Aizawa as the flower girl," Hotaru continued.

He laughed even harder at the last visual. "I can't tell if you're serious."

"Oh fine," she giggled, settling down. Hotaru scooted closer and let Mirio wrap his arms around her. Caught in his embrace, she was more easily able to picture their lives together. "A beach."

"Small ceremony," he said, able to relate to her lack of trust. If they invited too many people, the stalkers could get in. Sometimes they were just as bad as villains. They spent the night planning details about their future. By the time they ordered food and finished eating, they had a fairly good grasp on their ceremony and reception. As they cleaned, the conversation shifted to their guest list. Since she hadn't found an opening on her own, she knew she had to make one. "Will you invite your mom?"

Mirio continued to wash off the dish, not missing a beat. "If she wants to come, I'd love to have her."

Hotaru dried out a cup. "I found her."

Surprised, Mirio turned with his brows raised. "Already? I thought it'd take you longer."

"You knew I'd look?"

"Of course I did. You're nosy and resourceful, which makes you a great hero," Mirio declared with a proud grin. Hotaru filled him in on Egg Pediatrics, telling him of their hero-waiting room strategy, their quirk measuring device, and how that's where she saw the round figure in the chair again. "So my mom could be working with the Nomu's creator, huh?" Mirio turned off the water and dried his hands. "That's a bummer."


	17. Bad Impression

**Bad Impression**

* * *

Just after the rankings were posted, a week of disasters followed. Python was called on scene to multiple points to aid with rescues. She aided with several pros that she hadn't yet gotten the chance to work with. On her fourth call Python was just one of many pros swarming a burning factory.

Smoke was naturally ventilated through her hood, giving her next to no issues. Since she was small and couldn't carry most of the grown adults, she aided by controlling the fall of rubble. Python pressurized slabs of concrete, disintegrating them into smaller bits and letting them scatter harmlessly on the inferno below. She made sure to keep airways open to allow any flames and smoke to buffet up a chimney. It wasn't a fix for the situation, but it was better than leaving the blaze unattended and left to run rampant. Once the last citizen was rescued, Python stayed on to carry out the building's descent.

She finished hours after most other pros had left. During her disassembling, Python triple checked to make sure the home was truly vacated. Though she took her time and was sure the paparazzi had vanished, she noted one lone figure huddled just out of sight. "Thanks, Python," a worker said, grateful that most of his job had been done. "You could've made a pretty handy construction worker," he joked.

Python watched as the one being walked off down an alley, apparently in no hurry. With her lenses, she was able to keep her attention on them while chatting and still looking sociable. "That's kind of you to say. There wouldn't be much to save without you guys. Without homes to return to, heroes would be pretty tired."

The man seemed flattered, as his line of work didn't generally warrant much praise. Given how overworked and understaffed construction generally was, they were seen as nothing more than lazy bums. Python knew that the same was said of many professions. She suspected that her house had been so precise in its design that the construction company put her on rush because she was a hero. Villains were too busy breaking up establishments for civilization to keep up, especially in the wake of All Might's retirement. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Python nodded. "Good luck," she answered, taking off and re-ascending to the sky. As she climbed higher, her watch vibrated on her wrist. She glanced at the caller ID before answering. "_Heya, Neji. What's up?" _

"_Mirio said you were going to investigate Egg Pediatrics. I have an appointment!" _

"_Nejire, what the hell?" _Though her friend had pulled some alarming stunts, taking her fetus to a possible mad scientist was a terrible lapse in judgement.

"_I've been going ever since I found out I'm pregnant," _Nejire insisted. "_You and Tamachan can come protect me. It's tomorrow at noon." _

"_If I go as Python, then it's suspicious. If I go as Hotaru, I won't have my lenses to run a proper check," _Hotaru explained.

"_Just act like a ditz. Say you need to use the potty and get turned around on your way back." _She marveled at how simple the plan was, but it would get the job done. "_Plus, you can call Tsubaki out on her bad parenting." _

Python couldn't help but chuckle. "_Maybe. See ya tomorrow." _She hung up and finished her zigging and zagging trek home. Even if she didn't have a tail, it was good to be seen in as many places as possible. The extra commute gave her more of a headache when she got home, but it was a small price to pay for her privacy.

* * *

Tsubaki had a terrible poker face. As soon as she saw Hotaru walking beside Nejire, the woman's blonde brows shot upwards. She nodded quickly before turning away, her expression flushed. Before, Hotaru had seen a woman in her element. Just seeing a hint of her son made her flustered enough to shuffle some papers by her work station, as if seeking something to do. Nejire, as always, ignored the attempt. "Hi, Tsubaki-san. This is my best friend, Hotaru," the perky woman greeted happily.

Hotaru grinned apologetically and lifted her shoulders in a minute shrug. "Ah- well, welcome," Tsubaki answered with a forced smile. Hotaru hoped she saw a furrow of guilt in the elder woman's brow.

All the while, Tamaki kept a silent grip on his girlfriend's hand. "Thanks," Hotaru answered, not wanting to elevate the tenseness any further. The three of them settled into the waiting room, where Tamaki was supposed to be gathering scents. He'd taken to eating a few meatballs of bear sausage to enhance his sense of smell, making him even more reliable than a drug sniffing dog. Wash, the washing machine hero, had taken a baby's dirty blanket and was laundering it for the grateful, overwhelmed mother.

"Hado Nejire," one of the nurses called, pulling them back. Hotaru walked last, keeping her eyes open. There seemed to be more halls and corridors than any doctor's office needed. They were taken to the smaller, quieter rooms for expectant mothers. Nejire sat in a large lazy-boy recliner and had an elastic band with a fist-sized disk strapped around her stomach. She was given a small bottle of juice to drink, "to make the baby move," Nejire explained.

"I'll be back in an hour," the nurse proclaimed, excusing herself.

Nejire sipped her drink and settled in. "Last week was fun. They had me drink squid oil."

Hotaru frowned. "Is that _normal_?"

"I guess it didn't used to be, but now that quirks are in most people, doctors are encouraged to get as many readings as possible - especially on hero kids."

Hotaru already had an earpiece in. "Well, I'm going to the bathroom," she said nonchalantly, just in case someone was watching or listening. No matter how hard she tried, her paranoia wouldn't fade. "Any clue where it is?"

Tamaki already knew the plan. "It should be past a few hallway intersections and to the left. I think," he answered, intentionally giving her the wrong directions. He had looked at the schematics the night before and knew where Doctor Egbert's office was.

She left the room and wandered the building. Detailed murals of all things children - animals, vehicles, castles, and of course heroes, were decaled on several rooms. Though Hotaru was unable to do much without her lenses, she had enough sense to operate without them. If she didn't find anything today, she had made a volunteer appointment in a month where she could use her heat-vision. Hotaru rounded a corner and was nose to nose with Tsubaki, who was clearly startled by their near-crash. Hotaru didn't back down, as Tsubaki nearly tripped over herself to get back. "W-whoops. My apologies," she stammered.

"It's alright," Hotaru assured her, "I need to watch where I'm going." It was a lie made to make the other person feel better.

Tsubaki seemed to appreciate the effort. "You probably think I'm an idiot," she sighed.

Hotaru chuckled. "You have to have a brain and a half to work at a pediatrics office. Don't they only take the best of the best?" For the moment, she kept things light.

Tsubaki sighed before answering. "It's difficult," she admitted. "He told you, didn't he?" She looked down. "That I'm his mom." Since she didn't want to play dumb, Hotaru nodded, all while losing valuable time to look for the fat chair guy. "Do you know what the mortality rate is for a professional hero?" Hotaru stared quizzically up at the taller woman, awaiting the answer. In her silence, she found it was easier to contain the urge to argue. "Only one in every five pros lives to see retirement," Tsubaki continued. "Of those, it's exceptionally rare for any to celebrate anything beyond a sixtieth birthday. And retirement can happen at any age. Some are forced into it by broken bones-"

"I know you have a speech prepared, but I don't need to hear it, Fujioka-san." Hotaru said quietly, doing her best to remain friendly. "So you left because you didn't want to stick around cannon fodder, I get that." She thought of how she'd pushed Mirio away for terrifyingly similar reasons. "But by helping yourself, you broke your family." Tsubaki fiddled with the back of her hair and averted her gaze. Hotaru let her words sink in before continuing. "Despite that, Mirio would love for you to come to our wedding."

Though Hotaru didn't agree with it, she respected Mirio enough to offer the invitation. "Nobody's that forgiving," Tsubaki said with a furrowed brow, staring at Hotaru like she were some alien creature.

"Nobody but Mirio," Hotaru corrected.

"I-I still care about my son," Tsubaki insisted. "I look at his fan page from time to time, just to see how he's doing. He's all over the news."

Hotaru was impatient to be off and at the end of her rope. She felt herself increasingly frustrated with Tsubaki's many excuses. "So what?"

"E-excuse me?" Tsubaki stammered, looking as stunned as if Hotaru had slapped her.

"He's got hundreds of thousands of people looking at his page. That doesn't make you a part of his life, that makes you a low-key stalker." Hotaru heard the wheels of a desk chair roll in the next room over.

"Is everything alright, Fujioka?" A man asked, his head peering out of the doorway. He had on a thick pair of goggles, a moustache like a walrus', and had a round gut.

_Chair guy. _Hotaru kept her gaze sweeping before respectfully bowing her head.

Tsubaki bowed from her waist, showing the fellow much more respect. "My apologies, Doctor Egbert. I was just headed back to my station."

"You might as well take a reading," he suggested. The fellow's goggles were glued intently on Hotaru, as if seeing through her. "What do you say, girl, would you like to know how much of your quirk you can use?"

Hotaru straightened and waved her hand nonchalantly. "Nah, no need. I already know I'm awesome."

Tsubaki remained tense and the doctor continued to stare Hotaru down. Whatever he saw, it was enough for him to keep looking for several seconds. "Ah well," he declared, dismissing them both. "See her back to her room."

"Yes, Sir," Tsubaki answered. Egbert never once stood, opting instead to move with the mechanics of his chair. Tsubaki escorted Hotaru towards Nejire's room.

"So, is he your passion?" Hotaru guessed, unable to help from teasing. She could hardly imagine a guy with a 'stash like that whisking anyone away.

Tsubaki appeared mortified. "No, most certainly not. He's my boss."

"So what was the passion you chased when you left home?" Hotaru kept the image of Egbert's silhouette in her head as she chatted.

"I want parents to be able to feel prepared. Quirks can come in all shapes and sizes. Doctor Egbert can measure the possibilities and help their fetuses and children get better grasps on their quirks." She glanced over at Hotaru. "Mirio was a handful as a child. He was always slipping into impossible places. A locked door couldn't keep him out. He lost his clothes left and right." Hotaru imagined shes aw a bit of fondness in the elder woman's eyes as she continued. "Once he half phased when in a nightmare and woke up just in time to stop himself. He sling-shotted into the ceiling and broke his collarbone and a big portion of the attic."

Hotaru could picture the scene all too well, but it didn't make her pity or accept Tsubaki. "I bet you have a best-seller in your head. _Six Years of Lemillion_." Tsubaki winced. "Are you even looking to make amends?"

"I bet your mother had her hands full with you," Tsubaki muttered with a weak smile.

Hotaru thought of the hospital staff, her generally bed-ridden father and all of his dying friends. "Nah, I didn't bother her too much." She didn't feel the need to tell too much about herself to a stranger.

"I don't know if I want to have a relationship with Mirio. It would probably just be confusing for everyone."

They reached the outside of the room and loitered. "Consider if it'd hurt you more if you next see him at his wedding or his funeral," Hotaru said, deciding to be direct for once. "He's willing to act like everything's okay and accept you with open arms where no sane person would." Hotaru slid the door open and walked away, leaving Tsubaki with her thoughts.

* * *

Hotaru, Nejire, and Tamaki walked across the street to a hotpot specialty restaurant, where Mirio had waited. As expected, he had several fans around him and chatted with strangers like they were old friends. As soon as he saw them, Hotaru noted Mirio's hopeful glance over Tamaki's shoulder, as if he expected his mother to have joined them. He excused himself from his fans and showed the trio inside, where he had a table already waiting for them.

"So," Mirio began as they all settled in. "What'd she say?" Ever the carnivore, Tamaki eyed the meat carefully, weighing the pros and cons of each specimen. Everyone else waited patiently, as they didn't want their picks to clash with his.

"After the guilt trip Hochan put her through, she's totally coming to every event for the rest of your lives," Nejire giggled.

Mirio stared inquiringly at Hotaru. "It wasn't _that_ bad," Hotaru muttered.

"You told her that she better show up before he dies," Tamaki added, not looking up from the options.

Normally she was better with her words, but Tsubaki had been a frustrating case. "If it works, it works," she shrugged. For once, Mirio didn't try to reassure her that she'd done her best or say anything kind. An odd quiet settled among the generally talkative group. When they finished, the couples parted ways. Hotaru slide into the passenger seat of Lemillion's bright yellow car.

"You okay?" Mirio asked from the driver's seat.

Hotaru was generally fine with keeping things shoved under the rug, but this felt different. "Are you mad at me?"

"How could I be mad at you?" Mirio asked, smiling gently. Hotaru knew him well enough to see that he wasn't quite being genuine.

_He didn't say no. _"It's alright to be mad, you know. Your mom won't talk to you and I may have just pushed her even farther away."

"It's not your fault," Mirio said quietly, sounding a bit more strained than usual.

Mostly to put him at ease, Hotaru nodded. She wasn't sure whether or not she felt guilty or justified for speaking so harshly to her future mother in law. Mirio caught her mood and didn't try to push the conversation. The two of them reached a silent agreement that they wouldn't talk about Tsubaki unless she reached out to one of them first.

* * *

Days had passed with nothing heard from Tsubaki and no further comment made about her. Mirio seemed to think he needed to compensate for the minor friction in their relationship by going out of his way to keep the house even more clean than normal. Not only did he sweep and hand-mop the floors, he wiped down all the walls and light switches. Hotaru answered by tackling their bathroom and bedroom with equal vigor. Seeing her share in the minor penance seemed to put Mirio at ease. His smile became more genuine and he seemed to enjoy spending time with her again.

They had just finished dinner and were watching the evening news when Hotaru kissed Mirio's cheek. "It's okay to argue, ya know."

"I've never argued in my life," Mirio declared, pretending to be offended.

She took a moment to bask in the irony. He punched people on a daily basis. "I like you enough to want to argue with you. If we both keep stuffing things in, we could end up quietly resenting each other."

Mirio nodded slowly. "Alright," he said, agreeing. "Can we talk about Nejire and Tamaki's baby?"

He had her arm around her, so Hotaru had to consciously keep her body lax. "Uh-huh?" She answered, wondering if she should play dumb.

Mirio paused the TV before pressing on. "Do you want to be a parent? You got really quiet when they said they wanted us to be little Tamajire's guardians if anything ever happened to them."

"Do you read into _everything_ I do?" She said with a nervous laugh, aware of what a hypocrite she was. Judging by Mirio's smirk, he did look at her far more often than she thought. Then again, she probably did the same to him. "I can't think of a world where I'd be a mother," she admitted. "I don't know how I could be pregnant and a pro. I guess Nejire has it a bit easier because she's a long-range fighter. Neither of us would give up our careers to stay at home, so we'd just be adding to the disgruntled kids of pros." She frowned and looked Mirio in the eye. "Logically, it doesn't make sense."

"What if I wanted kids?" Mirio inquired. He didn't seem too distraught. Hotaru was glad he seemed to want to be honest.

"Then adoption and a live-in nanny would be the best option, but I still wouldn't want to do it." Just like when she'd spoken with Tsubaki, Hotaru couldn't help but feel guilty for stating such ugly truths. "I don't want to do that to a kid. They'd never know when we'd be around, what we're doing, or which day we'll never come home. Their best way of hearing about us would be on the news."

Mirio leaned in and firmly hugged Hotaru. "You're right," he agreed. "No kids."


	18. Fog Day

**Fog Day**

* * *

Though Hotaru didn't want to be seen with Lemillion too often, it would look suspicious if she didn't share her hypothesis with his office. She set up an appointment through Centipeder and was invited to go to the office to discuss her findings. Deku greeted her at the door. "Heya, Python," he greeted. He was in his second year ot school, soon to move on to his third, and had grown considerably in girth and height. While not fat, hero work had turned him from a smaller kid to a constantly growing teen.

"Hello, Deku," she greeted in turn. "Is it common to be greeted at the door?" She couldn't help but tease him, all the while gauging whether or not she was getting special treatment.

"It's pretty usual," he answered. "Mirio wants people to be able to count on us."

She chuckled. "And it prevents snooping."

Deku laughed. "Yeah, and there's that," he admitted. "Come on, since it's just you we can go to the lab instead of the conference room." He kept the pace easy so Python could walk with him, instead of behind him. Lemillion's office was surprisingly plain; which she supposed was a remnant from Sir Nighteye's original design. At home, Mirio's tastes were modern, but eccentric. Their red couch had black pillows atop it, which was strange but doable. He'd surprised Hotaru one day by bringing home a green sheet with a neon purple dust ruffle. After looking at the white office walls and each perfectly placed photograph, she suddenly understood his urge to take such drastic control over their home decor.

Suneater, Bubble Girl, and Lemillion sat in a few comfortable armchairs in a room that looked more like a posh airport lounge than a hero's conference room. Deku gestured and waited for Python to sit before taking a seat for himself. Bubble Girl waved at Python. "Finally. Another girl," she giggled. Python wondered what Bubble Girl's costume would look like in ten years. Hopefully she got a boob job or got a bigger top, or else the government would have to set more regulations for everyone.

"Right, everyone's here," Lemillion said, saving Python from having to comment. "Floor's all yours, Python."

Compared to when Edgeshot did team-ups, Lemillion took a significantly more laid-back approach than most other heroes. Python pulled her watch off and projected the image of Chair Guy from the raid and Chair Guy from Egg Pediatrics on one of the unadorned walls. "I was working a completely unrelated case when I saw this strikingly familiar silhouette. At first glance they look to be blobs, but the proportions are identical." Green lines captured the figures' frames, giving more precise measurements. "Assuming his hot spots are that of an average person, we can assume he would look something like this when vertical." The image flashed to a lineart of a robust man. "If we add a moustache and goggles," she added, flicking finally to a picture of Doctor Egbert, "tada."

"What really got me was the chair. I don't know many villains that would stay seated when they knew heroes were coming to raid their lab, or any doctors that stay in theirs nearly exclusively. He has no medical records that imply he's ever so much as broken finger. If I had to go out on a limb, I'd say he might just have a strong sense of self-preservation.."

She hadn't told Mirio about much, but he didn't seem too surprised by her diagrams or bold assumptions. "I guess the most important step now is to confirm that Egbert is the Nomu's creator. They both have connections at Biotech, but there's gotta be more evidence."

Deku rested his chin in his thumb and pointer finger and began muttering. Though she caught a few key phrases, Python couldn't keep up with his tangent. Before anyone could throw out any ideas, a loud crash echoed just outside the building. Centipeder was the first out of his seat. After a quick glance out the window he sighed. "Fog, and lots of it. There's been an accident."

There was no need to continue, as every hero was up as soon as soon as the sentence was complete. Even though Lemillion charged through walls, it was Deku who managed to be the first out of the door. They weren't lighthearted schoolboys that made their exits a competition, but single-minded men that longed to help others. Python arrived just after Suneater just in time to see a bus crash into the back of the first car. Behind it came another. And another.

Lemillion took charge. "Bubble Girl, go direct traffic the best you can that way. Centipeder, go over there and do the same. We need to get people to slow down."

"I smell blood," Suneater declared, his freshly bear-shaped nose twitching.

"Which way?" Python asked, instinctively assuming a more medical role. Suneater pointed and Python rushed off. While Deku and Lemillion aided those that screamed, Python looked for the silent and shaking figures that were trapped in layers of shock. She found her first patient and was able to get to work on stabilizing their broken bones right away. As soon as she finished one, more were piled around her.

"I need medical attention," a haughty, middle aged woman snapped, her buck teeth making her look more like a beaver than a human. Python quickly looked her over, two of her hands caught between two civilians and quenching their blood-flow from injuries that were near fatal. She shook her head softly, unable to believe the beaver gal's audacity.

"As soon as these critical cases get on an ambulance, I can give you a look-over, ma'am," she said calmly. The fog was so thick that the efforts to guide traffic seemed fruitless. Even more automobiles piled against the mountain of parts and passengers.

Still, the beaver wouldn't be told otherwise. "You need to look at me! I work for the government. _I'm your boss_," she huffed, squinting her narrow eyes in challenge.

"Why don't you tell me what you think is wrong, Boss?"

Boss Beaver didn't like that. "My back hurts."

Python glanced back down at her patients. "I'm not trained for that. A chiropractor can help you better than I can." Even if the beaver woman wasn't a real government official, she made sure to treat the crazed woman like she mattered.

Lemillion guided a mother and her daughter to Python's setup. In his arms he had another little girl who had crimson over her stomach. Suneater arrived at the same time with an elderly man who had a half removed slice of glass protruding from his neck. Four terminal humans awaited her, undoubtedly with more to come. "When will ambulances arrive?" She did her best not to make her voice sound grave.

"They didn't say," Suneater answered, setting his man down and joining her at the first aid station.

Lemillion set his girl down next to Python, a silent plea in his eyes. Terrified by all the commotion, the girl's sister turned and rushed back towards her car. Lemillion caught the sudden motion and reached out. "Wait, stop!" He shouted, jumping forward to catch her.

The police bike didn't see her until it was too late. Lemillion missed his mark by a hair's breadth. Hotaru practically felt the thud that resonated through the air. She heard the bones crack and a sharp snap in the milliseconds it took for tires to crunch over her fleshy corpse. At the moment, the mother released a wail of perfect agony, as if she'd been the one struck. Python saw her fiance's eyes shift from disbelief, horror, and despair in only an instant. The officer had put his brakes on well after his motorcycle crushed her broken body, shredding it even further in the process. Python had to consciously keep her pressure from fluctuating on the dangerously unstable wounds. Paramedics rushed through with gurneys, numb to the chaos. Python informed the professionals of her charge's conditions, forcing her voice to stay steady.

In the time it took for her to brief the EMTs, Lemillion had disentangled the girl's corpse. Judging by his shaking shoulders, he was doing his best to stay in hero mode - to stay brave, but he could only do so much. Python took the other daughter while their mother rushed to Lemillion's side. "No, please no. Tell me she's okay. She has to live. She just got second in her class. She's smart, she's kind, she's…." Anything else she said faded as a siren blared past them, announcing the arrival of yet another emergency vehicle. Python heard another crash sound in the distance. _That must be at the edge of this pileup_.

"Am I going to lose both my girls?" The mother wept, her eyes crazed as she stared at Lemillion. Python watched from the fringes, knowing there was no way to navigate such a perilous situation. At his best, Lemillion could handle the situation with ease. After watching one of the people he saved rush straight into their doom, he kept his jaw firmly shut. Python knew him well enough to tell that he was holding something back. What worried her was that she didn't know if it was rage or fear.

"We're just heroes, ma'am," Python called over. Unfortunately, hospital life had prepared her for seeing corpses. In this rare situation, she was better suited to speak to a grieving parent. "The doctor can do a better job than us of keeping you up to date." Though Python spoke as evenly as she could manage, she did pause for a moment as she registered the still living daughter's slowing pulse. The mother tenderly touched her dead daughter's cheek, oblivious of the change.

"My sweet girl," she whispered again and again. Workers came to load the family of three onto the ambulance. Only a minute had passed, but Python felt she'd aged a decade in those sixty seconds. As heartbroken as they were, nothing could be gained by sitting around. Paramedics were on the team, which gave Python the freedom to more easily move. She longed to reassure her fiance, but to do so would only distract them both. Lemillion didn't smile, but he nodded gently in her direction. She took that as approval to go and ascended into the fog. Her hope was to find a clear spot, but something different called her attention.

"_Fight me," _a voice snarled over Python's earpiece.

Nobody else responded. Curious, she spoke. "_Did anyone else hear-" _

A dark figure rushed at her, its feminine body covered with a head to toe all black suit. Python barely managed to dodge out of the way. Even though she was sure she managed not to get struck, she felt a solid hit land at her gut. The last thing she saw was a flash of pink before it disappeared. Python only registered that she was falling when she was meters from the ground. She hadn't been too high, maybe only two stories up, and decided to land with parkour instead of her quirk. She collected her body and rolled, allowing the momentum to carry her across the pavement. Panting, she quickly scrambled to her feet. Though there were heroes, ambulances, and victims all around her, she saw none of it. Fog spread around her in a seemingly endless abyss, making her feel entirely alone.

"_There's a Nomu on scene," _Python said, a bit more urgently. She switched to her heat-seeking vision and turned a slow circle. Again, there was no response. _Did I get teleported? _If not for the pavement beneath her feet, she wouldn't know which way was up. Python looked down at her watch and pressed gently on the screen. Once she saw that her location was set to where it ought to be, she felt somewhat reassured.

In the moment where she looked down, the Nomu dashed again. Python pressurized and darted forward, giving herself an extra burst of speed. She grabbed onto one of the Nom's arms and pressurized enough to break an average human's bones. The Nomu screeched not in pain, but triumph. "Give me blood!" It demanded. Long claws seemed to appear out of nowhere and tried to scratch at Python's suit. As durable as her costume was, she didn't want to rely on it as armor. Python put a hand on the back of the Nomu's neck, effectively scruffing her, and shoved the Nomu face-first to the ground. Compared to its brothers, the Nomu was weak and slow.

Its bones didn't break, nor did it seem to be harmed by any standard pressure points, but it couldn't get up. Python put her left knee on the She-Nomu's back and kept her palm pressurized on her nape. "I'll give you some blood if you answer a question," she bargained. "How come my radio's not working?"

The She-Nomu turned her face. Belatedly, Python noted that there were no visible eyes or even socket indentations in the creature's ebony skin. What Python had initially taken as a black outfit was nothing more than She-Nomu's flesh stripped of normal pigmentation. Haggard black clothes covered its chest and hips, barely covering anything indecent. "You breathed my air," she sniggered.

"That's a nifty quirk," Python congratulated, swiftly raising both her hands to clap on either side of She-Nomu's exposed brain. As she'd hoped, She-Nomu dropped. With her, the fog dissipated. Swarms of workers flooded Python's lenses, their sudden red glare overwhelming to her retina. She shifted back to her standard polarized vision, making sure to keep her attention solely on the She-Nomu. "_Does anyone copy?" _

A sea of voices answered. "_Do _you _copy?_" Mirko snapped. "_We've been trying to get in touch with you for the past minute."_

"_We need you back at the first aid station. There aren't enough workers now that the fog has cleared," _Suneater answered. Judging by his quick breathing, he was physically exerting himself. Python imagined he was sorting through corpses, trying to find those who may still pull through.

"_You make every hero look bad when you vanish from the line of duty," _Endeavor sneered. "_If you're going to lose your head every time someone dies, you're not cut out for this kind of work." _

"_I am holding -" _She heard static mid-sentence, but continued in the vain hope that someone would hear, "a Nomu in my freaking hands. Quit your bellyaching and help." She-Nomu's body, which had been warm to the touch, gradually began to lose its heat. Worried she'd lose her captive, Python lessened her palms' pressure. The second she did, the fog returned with renewed vigor.

"Blood," She-Nomu groaned. "You got answer. Give me blood." She-Nomu raised her arm and slashed. Though Python thought she had dodged in time, her costume ripped along her left thigh. Python's fingers twitched as she readied herself to put She-Nomu back into her cold state, but the Nomu was ready.

The company that designed Python's suit reassured her that it was unable to be penetrated by bullet or blade. Not only was it made of breathable fabric, but it was high grade fire-resistant, even against the hottest flames, and insulated against smoke and water.. She-Nomu tore through the supposedly indestructible material like it was paper. She exercised a near impossible level of flexibility and slashed behind her, her talons slicing along Python's flesh. Python kept her left knee bent on She-Nomu's back and used her right foot to stomp down on her assailer's hand. _I can't let her get up. _Even though she felt nauseous and her world was spinning, Python made sure to keep her hands all but glued to She-Nomu's brain. "You got your blood," she huffed, watching as an alarming rain of red spilled from her own body.

She-Nomu twisted more, clearly straining. She reached her hand up and slapped Python across the face, tearing her hood in the process. Slime oozed out from She-Nomu's pores. Python felt her grip slacken as the agony ripped from cheek to cheek, her eyes spared by a millimeter. She-Nomu took her opportunity and tore away, running through the fog towards an easy escape. Even with her costume torn, body bleeding, and cracked lenses obscuring her vision, Python instantly took up pursuit. She heard mild static and then the snap of voices back in her ear. Taking the opportunity, she spoke quickly. "_I need immediate assistance chasing down the one who's making the fog" _she shouted, glad her earpiece had remained unharmed.

"_I'm close," _Suneater responded.

"_Anyone else? It's a Nomu." _Python made sure to keep on the She-Nomu's tail. Her body screamed at her as they began to scale a building. She felt her blood dribbling down her face like tears. Her sheared leg lost strength, but she couldn't give up.

It was then that the number one hero decided to involve himself. "_I'm on my way," _Endeavor declared.

Python knew she had to fill them in. She used muscle memory to keep moving. "_The Nomu has impossibly sharp talons, some fog quirk, and some sort of quirk that allows her attacks to still hit even if you dodge, plus she's as flexible as a rubber band. She's not incredibly fast or strong, but has slime that enables her to slip from a tight grip." _

A javelin of fire sped over Python's right shoulder and stabbed into the Nomu's chest. Though Python could have sworn she saw it hit, She-Nomu continued her escape completely unharmed. "_Apparently she can evade even when attacked." _Endeavor wasn't generally the chatty type when fighting, but he was responsible enough to keep his comrades up to date. "_Dodge just before you need to and attack just before she dodges," _he summarized. Endeavor threw several balls of fire towards She-Nomu, putting his theory into action. As Endeavor predicted, the one aimed where she _would_ be instead of where she _should_ be managed to bring her down.

From her vantage in the sky, Python watched as She-Nomu dropped to the ground with road-shattering impact. Suneater surrounded her with octopus tentacles and electrocuted the captive. Python didn't expect it to work, but blessedly - it did. A sudden heaviness filled her mind and lightness entered her body. She wanted nothing more than to fall into a long, deep rest. She felt her eyelids droop and shook her head. _Snap out of it. _She stepped slowly to the ground and leaned heavily on an alley wall. Not only did her face hurt, she felt unexpectedly raw. A quick glance to her hands saw that they were heavily damaged. The open sores were coated with debris. "_If that Nomu looks slimy, nobody touch it," _she remarked as an unexpected surge of vertigo almost made her puke. "_It rips apart anything it comes in contact with." _Her left knee was equally screwed.

What felt like seconds later, someone pushed back her shambles of a hood. She winced at the sudden shift of unfiltered light and used a pressurized, aching palm to shove her guest away. As a pro, she always expected the worst. Python saw a complete stranger in her hazy vision, staring at her with his mouth agape. The boy looked no older than ten, but he was still brazen enough to want to know her secret identity. "Whoa," he breathed. "What happened to your face?"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ ugly," she said with a soft chuckle. "Are you okay?"

The child nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright," he grunted, trying to act tough.

"Is the fog gone?" Again, his little head bobbed eagerly. "Do you think you could tell another hero or some medics I'm here?" She expected him to ask why, but the kid's dark eyes drank in her many lacerations and puncture wounds. Everything had happened so quickly, Python wasn't even sure how much of her suit had been torn. She'd lost enough blood to where she no longer wanted to be conscious.

"I can," he answered, turning and immediately rushing from the narrow space. From the distance she heard his shouts. "Help! Help!" There was more, but she didn't hear it. Someone picked her up.

"It's just me," Lemillion said gently. From there, she faded in and out of consciousness. She recalled taking a ride in a vehicle and Lemillion easing her out of her costume. He wrapped her in his cape. Then there was blackness.

* * *

She awakened to the obnoxious beep of a heart monitor. As soon as she began to stir, a gentle hand touched her forearm; one of the few uninjured places over her body. "Oh no you don't," Mirio chuckled, kissing her knuckles. He had red rims under his blood-shot eyes and looked overly relieved to see her awake. "You're going to want the pain killers." Mirio rested his face beside her softly closed fist. "The Nomu got captured," he assured her. Hotaru was too tired to pay attention. All she could do was nod, and even that caused her head to pulse with a roaring headache. She closed her eyes and fell instantly asleep.

Some time later, a new figure stepped into the room. Hotaru awakened with a start, her torn flesh tensing out of instinct. "It's Doctor Sokai," Nejire said.

Hotaru was thrown by the sudden change in voice. She had to consciously remind herself that she may have been asleep for days, not seconds. "Hey, Doc," she muttered, not bothering to open her eyes.

He took a seat in his wheeling stool and chuckled. "Hello, Python. I thought you weren't going to be back so soon."

She grinned slightly, but it was more of a tired grimace. "I didn't mean to."

"Tamachan said you were silly for going after the Nomu all by yourself," Nejire chided.

"Thinking never has been a strong suit of mine," Hotaru teased. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "So what's the verdict?"

Sokai shifted her blankets to the side. "If you want to take a look, I can show you everything we've done the past few weeks."

Nejire placed the back of her hand on Hotaru's forehead. "Uh oh, she went cold and pale again. Does she need more blood?"

"I'm fine," Hotaru said breathlessly, exhaling through her mouth. "It's just," she paused and thought of how to continue.

"It's a lot," Sokai offered. "Let me take it from the top, Super-san," he advised, quieting Nejire before carrying on. "Python, you were badly hurt and needed a blood transfusion. Luckily we worked quickly enough that your kidneys didn't suffer permanent damage. The Nomu had an acid quirk that tore away at your muscles. You'll need months of physical therapy for your hands alone." She tilted her head down and looked at her leg. What she had thought had been a single puncture was surrounded by a series of deep scratches. Alarmed, she tried to grab her covers and pull them off - only for her weakened fingers to refuse to grip. Try as she might, she couldn't snatch the blanket. She could feel her left knee and shin throbbing, even through the medication.

"Hochan, sit still," Nejire chided. "If you move around too much you're gonna rip your stitches."

Catching Hotaru's panic, Sokai quickly explained. "The acid in the Nomu's talons is combative to my quirk. I had to work nonstop just to keep it from infecting your kidneys. Even after the foreign matter made its way through your body, I can't use my quirk to invigorate your healing. I missed my window with your external injuries."

She wanted to joke and act rationally, but in that moment she felt identical to her father. Disfigured. Ruined. Useless. A wave of intense sorrow swept over her, filling her with a sudden longing to be anyone else. Sokai caught her silence and stopped talking, allowing the room to quiet. Nejire pat Hotaru's hair. "You're alive, Hochan," she reminded her friend. "And you were super brave. Even All Might got hurt trying to take on a Nomu himself. You're part of the Nomu Scar Club! Maybe you, All Might, and Endeavor can get drinks together."

Less than a day later, Hotaru was discharged from the hospital. Sokai had healed her as much as he was able and no doctor was more talented than him, so there was nothing more they could do for her. She was prescribed one hour, daily sessions of physical therapy and given several bottles of pills. Even though the pharmacist explained what each of them was for, Hotaru couldn't remember any of their uses.

"You've got ten weeks to get better, Hochan, because then you're taking care of me and the baby," Nejire declared happily.

"Where's Mirio?" Her voice sounded raspy and hollow. Just like her dad's had.

Nejire's smile never faltered. "I told him to get lost. He kept hovering and worrying, so I told him to put his energy to work. I'm a fat blob and can't do anything, so I'm gonna be your nurse." Hotaru wanted to feel grateful, but she felt embarrassed by the fact that her best friend was going to have to help her do everything. Nejire pulled up to Hotaru's Kamino house. "Tamachan and I are gonna stay with you while you do your physical therapy."

Though she did her best to hide it, Hotaru had a limp. She felt as uncoordinated and thin after nearly three months in a semi-comatose state. Though she should have a crutch, she couldn't hold a grip well enough to even be given one. Almost as soon as they were inside, Hotaru wanted to sit down again. She forced herself to stand in the entryway, holding herself straight even as he leg began to shake. Nejire knew better than to tell Hotaru to stop, so she went to the living room and took a seat.

Mirio generally kept the place spotless. Tamaki also liked a clean home, but Nejire had always been more lax in her housekeeping. Judging by the crumbs on the floor, Nejire was the current housekeeper. Hotaru walked towards their vacuum and tried to pick up the narrow handle. She thought she had a firm enough grip and lifted, only for the vacuum to go clattering to the floor. Frustrated, Hotaru tried to kneel down, only for her legs to give out. She took a minute to gather herself, taking deep breaths in and out, before she stood again. Hotaru tried once more to grip the handle, which was just a few centimeters wider than a broom. Even when her fingers told her she had it, she failed. The vacuum dropped again.

She kept up that same dance until Mirio got home. He walked through the door, his skin pale and slight bruises under his eyes. "Wha'cha doin'?" Though she heard him, Hotaru was concentrating fiercely on trying to fix the mess she'd made. Her palms were sweaty and grip strength shot. Though she knew it was useless to continue, she was hopelessly infuriated at her inability to complete something so stupidly simple. Mirio sat on the ground beside her, his hand gently brushing against her cheek. "I missed you." She felt like such a failure that she couldn't even look at him. Hotaru stiffened, fighting back tears, and glanced away. Mirio relinquished her face and leaned in to hug her tightly.

"I can't even clean," she said dumbly, not returning the embrace.

"Not yet," Mirio agreed. "I know you're used to doin' everything yourself, but you're gonna to have to ask for help. Just for now."

That didn't make her feel any better. She thought of how Hokoto sometimes had remained bedridden for weeks. "Great," she sighed bitterly. Mirio caught her discomfort and let her go.

"Your watch is upstairs, and so is your fan mail." He carried on, trying to find some subject to make her smile. Rationally, she wanted to grin and put him at ease. It was the right thing to do. As much as she thought about how she knew she was supposed to act, the more exhausted she felt. Keeping up with her cheery act sounded like too much work for her to handle.

"I'll get to it," she lied.

* * *

_Now it's time for some bonus stuff. How Hotaru feels about Mirio is best expressed in the song Between the Raindrops by Lighthouse. Mirio's song for Hotaru is When the Right One Comes Along sung by Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio (listed as Scarlett O'Connor and Gunnar Scott since it came from the show Nashville). _


	19. Unsettling Recovery

**Unsettling Recovery**

* * *

_Chapter set in Mirio's point of view. The chapter starts back at Fog Day and works to the previous chapter. I honestly didn't plan on making the chapter so long. It just kept going._

* * *

Mirio almost forgot how to breathe when he saw his fiance's torn body surrounded by people snapping pictures. He knew she'd always called them 'vultures', but hadn't seen just how right she was until that moment. He phased through the swarm of people and cradled her protectively in his arms. He saw her eyes flutter and felt pressure build from her palm to his arm. "It's just me," he reassured her, knowing she could snap his bones like they were nothing. When not fully awake, Hotaru's quirk was incredibly dangerous. He knew she had to use it with the utmost care, measuring just how much damage to deliver to someone while keeping them alive.

"Lemillion! Have you known all along that Python was your fiance?"

"Is she alive?"

The vultures had wanted him to stop and answer questions as Hotaru's blood drenched his costume. After a long day of death and catastrophe, the vultures wanted to pester him about his love life. He'd never had such a strong urge to hit a non-criminal. As soon as his grip was secure, he took off to the nearest ambulance, all the while fearing that they'd never see their wedding day. Though there were more people to be saved, Mirio stayed with her on the ambulance, his eyes following every move as the medics surrounded her.

"Holy crap, it's Python's face," a younger tech squealed, fangirling as she struggled to find a pulse.

Mirio removed Hotaru's watch. He typed in her password and fumbled through pulling up her contact list. He felt panic linger on the fringes of his mind, threatening to overwhelm him the moment he lowered his guard. One of the older workers put the fangirl to the side and took Hotaru's stats. Though the words should have been comforting, Mirio couldn't understand any of them. His mind filled with a blank haze as he looked through Hotaru's watch a second time, nearly forgetting what he was looking for.

_There. _

He dialed. "_Doctor Sokai? This is Lemillion. Please, please tell me you're available." _

"_What's wrong?" _The doctor answered, his voice calm and professional.

Mirio knew the most basic of first aid. "_Hotaru. Python. She's cut up real bad and is missing a lot of skin. She fought a Nomu. And…_" he trailed off. Though his mind should have been trained to handle any situation, he felt overwhelmed and under-informed. Thankfully, the paramedic filled in the rest of the blanks.

"_She's bleeding profusely. I've seen injuries like these before from a snake-venom quirk. Her pulse is all over the place…" _anything else that was said was lost as Mirio knelt beside Hotaru. The fangirl pulled a standard hospital gown from some hidden cubby and together Mirio and the fangirl tugged off the shredded remnants of Python's suit. In doing so, Mirio saw every leaking laceration, blossoming bruise, and weeping wound. To keep from facing her injuries, he removed his cape and tucked it around her. He dared to hope for the best when Sokai told the ambulance to come to his hospital.

The paramedics transferred Hotaru to the emergency room staff. "She's supposed to go to Doctor Sokai," Mirio said, wishing he had changed. His white costume looked dingy and brown from all the corpses he'd moved and the too few lives he'd saved. The staff listened and they began to move up the lift. Mirio saw Sokai standing in his single-patient wing, a look of pinched frustration on his face before he even saw his patient.

"_Yes, I know there are still wounded heroes and- yes. _I know." A short pause as Sokai listened. "_Yes, I know she's not a top ten, but she-" _Sokai saw them enter the room and began to look over Hotaru, all while continuing his debate. Mirio saw Sokai whisper to a nurse, who all but ran out of the room. As soon as Hotaru's bed was in place, another nurse went to her side and hooked her up to an IV. "Page Todoroki. We need to stop her heart."

Mirio kept her watch clutched in one hand. He felt ignorant and helpless. Didn't they want her heart to keep beating? How would stopping it help anything? "I'm a top ten hero. Tell them that if they don't help her, I won't be able to perform at my best." Mirio felt underhanded and dirty. Had he just threatened his supervisors? He had no way of knowing who was on the other end, or if they even cared about his job performance.

Sokai relayed the message. Silence. Then a sigh of relief. "_Thank you. Good day to you, too, Director." _Sokai swiftly tapped to end the call, as if fearing they may change their minds. A young man not too much older than Mirio walked in the room, accompanied by a nurse who chatted incessantly, filling him in on Hotaru's condition. It was all medical mumbo-jumbo and a different language than the one Mirio knew.

"Hey, Lemillion. I'm a huge fan," the white haired fellow, supposedly Todoroki, said. "I'm gonna have to ask you to clear out. What we're about to do sounds scary, but we've gotta stop Python's heart. Every time it pumps blood, she's moving the acid to her other organs. Her kidneys are takin' a big hit. I'm going to keep her in a hypothermic state so Doctor Sokai can do his best work yet."

Mirio reminded himself to stay steady. "How long will it take?"

"We don't know anything about the acid. I'm only stopping her heart for six minutes. After that, we'll have to do damage control with her hypothermia. It could be hours before we're done." As patient as he was, Mirio found the non-answer incredibly frustrating.

He nodded. "Okay."

Doctor Todoroki seemed to feel that Mirio wanted a job. "Go home and get changed or go out and save lives. I know heroes aren't really the type to sit in the waiting room."

Mirio couldn't help but give a small, somewhat genuine grin. "Are we really so predictable?" Though he wanted to stay by her side, Mirio forced himself leave. Not only did he acknowledge that he was in over his head, he felt like he'd somehow jinx her healing with his nervous energy. _She'll get better. There's still so many people we can save. _

He took Hotaru's watch with him and went back out to the streets. For every person he pulled from the rubble, he knew he was saving a family from the stabbing pain that threatened his heart. He took solace as he delivered children to their mothers. Even as he sent unidentified bodies to the morgue for identification, he knew there was a sense of finality for those who would lose someone. It was better than being stuck in limbo. Only once did he let his mind stray directly to Hotaru. Instead of picturing her calm energy and vibrant smile, he was attacked by a mental image of the love of his life blue-lipped and dead on a hospital bed, unable to be resuscitated. The thought nearly crippled him.

_She's gotta make it. _His optimism gave way to desperation.

When he finished cleaning the streets, he bought himself new clothes and a cheap backpack to stuff his bloody suit. He forced himself to be optimistic and got clothes for Hotaru, for when she recovered enough to leave. While he shopped, the news blared with the single highlight of the day. "_Endeavor and Suneater led the capture of the first ever Female Nomu, who has left Python in critical condition." _At least they remained professional. As he walked down the street, he heard a gossip channel gushing.

"_Inasaka was the most hated UA graduate up until today because nobody thought she debuted. Now the Internet gets to eat their words." _

"_A reliable source claims Inasaka and Togata, Python and Lemillion, will work together." _

"_Python's retirement has been announced by none other than Edgeshot." _

"_The Nomu will be taken to trial, and probably euthanized for what it's done. It's not even human, so it won't get the death penalty. It's the League's dog gone rabid." _

To get away from it all, Mirio walked to a park. He cupped Hotaru's watch in his hand, only barely recognizing that the supposedly indestructible screen had a single scratch running in a near perfect diagonal across it. As he stared down, the screen brightened with a call. Mirio hastened to answer when he read the caller ID.

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey, Lemillion. I've just finished my part," _Todoroki said, speaking on Sokai's phone. "_Do you have a sec to talk?" _

"_Yes_," he answered, filled with equal parts dread and hope. He didn't trust himself to choke out more than one syllable.

"_We're still going, but she's out of her first round of refrigeration. We were able to get a few pictures and test the acid inside her. She's going to go through a lengthy blood transfusion. The acid the Nomu had is acting like a venom and is attacking her kidneys. She's in solitary confinement until we're sure that she's not somehow contagious. The good news is that since Sokai and I have been exposed, the medical board won't pressure us to work on anyone else for the time being, so we're on your girlfriend's case until the end." _

"_Fiance," _Mirio corrected in a low mutter.

Todoroki chuckled. "_Fiance, huh? Congrats! We're going to do everything we can to get her down that aisle. I'll call you again in another few hours, but don't come to the hospital. You hero types are too curious for your own good and she looks bad. Don't worry, we're gonna try to work it out. Sokai and I are smarter than whatever maniac designed the Nomu." _

"_Okay. Bye, Doc. Do anything you need." _Though Todoroki hadn't asked for it, Mirio made sure to give consent. The call ended, but Mirio couldn't feel hope or dread. He was caught in limbo.

* * *

"_I think she'll make it,"_ Sokai told Mirio a week later, when Hotaru's kidneys had reached fifty percent functionality. "_She hasn't woken up, but you're welcome to come and see her." _

Mirio eagerly accepted the offer. He'd looked through his phone and found only a handful of pictures of them together, let alone any of them looking like a couple. _It's a sign_, he'd told himself. _We need more good pictures together. Her life isn't over yet. _He drove her car to the hospital, not wanting to deal with the vultures that had been flooding him. He'd denied any interviews and talk shows. Bubble Girl, Centipeder, and Deku had all been harrassed - to the point where none of them could appear in public. Edgeshot had been quoted in one article stating that he had known of Python's identity during her year as an apprentice, but he didn't tell them anything else.

Mirio quickly found a parking spot and hurried up to the hospital room, only remaining tangible so he wouldn't lose Hotaru's watch. He painstakingly took every stair and turned every doorknob, as he'd done the past week. "I'm looking for Inasaka Hotaru," Mirio said breathlessly to a woman behind the front desk. Judging by her furrowed brow and irritation, she thought he was another vulture come for a story. "I'm her fiance, Togata Mirio," he added quickly.

Recognition smoothed the creases from the woman's face. "I'll see if Todoroki is free to escort you."

Minutes later, the familiar white-haired doctor made his appearance. Despite being surrounded by death and hopeless cases, the young man had a genuine smile and seemed relaxed. Mirio couldn't help but feed off the calm presence. "Come on up," he encouraged.

Mirio followed, speechless. He didn't know what questions he dared ask or which answers he could even handle. Though he wasn't normally one to fidget, Mirio gently cupped the screen of Hotaru's watch. Just having it with him had brought him a small sense of comfort. Todoroki led him to Sokai's patient room several levels up, where Sokai himself waited at the door. "The good news is, she looks the same," Sokai began. "Unfortunately, that includes her lacerations and acid burns. We stitched most of them on day one, but they're incredibly slow to heal even after a major blood transfusion. All my focus has had to be on her internal damages. This week has been all about damage control. Now that we've stopped multi-organ failure, we can move on to doing more."

Mirio heard both good and bad in the speech. "But now she's gonna get better, right?" He knew doctors and heroes shouldn't make promises, but he _needed_ one. Every waking moment he missed her quick wit and teasing smiles. When he slept, what had once been fond memories of Hotaru had become cherished and memorialized, as if they might be the last he'd have of her.

"Even though her injuries aren't as severe as when she came in, she isn't doing as well as she should," Todoroki offered. "Sometimes, in cases like this, the best healing can be from a loved one. If you sit with her and talk to her, maybe we can get a miracle."

Mirio's heart sank with the knowledge that even the best doctors had to rely on a miracle. He made sure not to let it show. "Can do," he assured them, pointing his thumb upwards. He steadied himself and forced himself to keep the best attitude possible. As far as he knew, any bad thoughts could ruin what he hoped would be a successful recovery. Todoroki opened the door and Mirio finally got a good look at his fiance. "Hey, Hotaru," he greeted, trying his best to remain optimistic. Bags were draped around her and a cannula fed oxygen into her nose. Focusing on her familiar, messy hair, he strode across the room and knelt at her bedside. He put his hand on her untouched temple and stroked his fingers through her dark tresses.

"I stole your watch," he admitted with a grin. "You're gonna have to wake up if you want it back." The low hiss of air filled the silence. A slow, methodical beep told her that at the very least, her heart was beating. For the first few days, he managed to keep happy. By day four, he began to worry. Tired of thinking to himself, he voiced his thoughts in a moment of weakness. "Please, Hotaru?" he whispered, sitting in a chair one of the nurses had given him. "You wanted to argue. I promise I can learn. I'll argue with ya about how you put the toilet paper on backwards."

There was nothing. Sleep only served to fill his mind with toxic thoughts. He wondered if she'd want to be with someone who couldn't protect her. He used his phone and typed out a request for his tech-support team to create a radio and phone that would phase with him.

After the first week, he wondered if Hotaru would want to live. Her leg alone were more than enough to drive even the most devout pro into retirement. Mirio carefully slid into bed with Hotaru and held her gently. "I asked your dad if we could get married," he admitted. "Way back when we visited him. He said yes. Come on and wake up. We can't get married if you're asleep."

Two weeks in, he called Aizawa. It took time, but he remembered that he wasn't the only one who cared about Hotaru. "_How's Eri doing?" _

"_She's miserable and scared." _As always, his once-teacher didn't bother to sugar coat things. Mirio felt guilty and torn between his best girl and best woman.

"_She could come visit," _he suggested, feeling empowered. "_Maybe she could rewin-" _

"_No," _Aizawa answered harshly. "_You really want Eri to have to see that?" _They both knew he referred to Hotaru's plethora of injuries. "_You should come and visit her." _

Mirio didn't know what the right thing to do was. What if he left and missed Hotaru's first moments awake? He fervently hoped that having him near was helping in the fight for her life. By being absent and comforting Eri, who was suffering in her own way, was he dooming his wife-to-be to die? He had to be there for them both, but couldn't. "_Alright," _he said after a moment of hesitation. "_Can I come tomorrow morning?" _

Aizawa would have class then. He'd get to teach and Eri would have some company. "_Sounds great," _Aizawa answered, deadpan, before the line went dead.

He knew his thoughts and overall feel was too dark. He peeled himself away from Hotaru and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back," he promised. To keep himself busy, he decided to visit any lingering victims of Fog Day. He wandered down to pediatrics first, managing to get through doors not with his quirk, but by asking nicely. He could tell that most, if not all of the nurses had crushes on him and the doctors respected his work enough to turn a blind eye; offering privileges that weren't readily available to others. Mirio made sure he used his power for good.

By some strange fate, he saw the mother that had two daughters standing by a vending machine. As expected the mother was in all black, mourning for the child she lost. Mirio walked closer. "How are you doing, ma'am?"

The woman jumped and turned, her eyes filled with insufferable grief. "Lemillion," she said in disbelief. "I-I'm not doing well," she hiccuped,

"Is there something I can help you with?"

The mother shook her head. "M-my other daughter, little Nagisa. She's not going to make it. They're going to take her off life support today, but said they'd wait to do it whenever I was ready."

So much for helping. Mirio felt his despair amplified. At least he had some thin shred of hope, while the mother's was utterly destroyed. While he may lose the love of his life, the mother would forever miss her two daughters. "I'm so sorry, I can't imagine-"

"Will you go with me?" She said in one breath, desperate. "Please. My husband died years ago. I can't face it with a room full of doctors. Nagisa always said you were her favorite hero. M-maybe having you talk to her can help."

They both knew her unspoken hope. _Maybe she'll wake up for me. Maybe I can bring about a miracle. Trust me, lady, I've tried. _"I'd love to give it a try." The child's frail, broken body did not wake that night. Not as Mirio told her how brave she was, nor when he promised her that she could live a full, long, happy life. Not even when he apologized for not being strong enough to save her.

Even though cremation was by far the most popular way to dispose of bodies, Mirio couldn't help but mentally recoil at the thought of flames tearing apart her corpse. To keep from dwelling on it, he spoke with the mother. They relived Nagisa's short life through a few happy memories, pointedly ignoring her disastrous end. By the time he got to Hotaru's room, hours had passed.

"She's awake," a nurse sang, glad to have good news.

Elated, Mirio charged through the door, dropping Hotaru's watch in the process. "Hotaru," he breathed, leaning in close. "Hey, how are you?"

Hotaru didn't seem to hear him. "Did we get them?" She asked dully, sounding only half-awake.

Mirio grinned. "We got'em," he promised.

He went to UA with a weight lifted from his chest. Sokai and Todoroki assured her that her body's awakening was a step in the right direction. A few more steps and she'd be on the road to recovery. Eri looked surprised by Mirio's chipper grin and energetic demeanor, even though that was how he always looked. "She's awake!" Mirio declared to Eri. Eri burst into tears of relief. Though Mirio fought it, he wound up happy-crying with her.

* * *

He only lived at the hospital for a month and couldn't imagine how Hotaru had done it for her entire childhood. "She's out of the woods," Sokai said one day. "You can go home and sleep." He didn't want to be troublesome, so Mirio drove back to Kamino ward. He parked in front of his and Hotaru's home and was so tired he fell asleep in the car. During whatever private moments he could find he'd wept for the ten thousand people that he failed to save. He prayed a thousand prayers for Hotaru to truly wake.

Tamaki dropped by Mirio's house the next morning. When he saw his best friend sleeping in a car, Tamaki slid into the passenger seat. "Sokai said you were here."

Mirio hadn't even bothered to wipe his tears away. "I don't wanna be in that big house alone'."

"Nejire and I can stay with you," Tamaki promised.

True to his word, Tamaki and Nejire moved in that day. Mirio slept on the couch, superstitiously leaving his and Hotaru's bedroom untouched. He told himself the next time he crossed the threshold it'd be when they were together. Since all of his laundry was in there, he had to buy plenty of new clothes, but he kept his promise. Slow and steady, he began to go back to work.

"Tada!" Bubble Girl announced when Mirio walked through the office doors.

Mirio often times missed Bubble Girl's little changes. Sometimes she added random accessories to her costume or got a haircut. "Looks good!" He said, tipping his thumb upwards in approval, even if he didn't know what he was complimenting.

Bubble Girl put her hands out, holding a phone and radio in a small box. "The tech support team say these are ready for testing."

Mirio walked forward with more enthusiasm and reached down to his newest toys. He set the earpiece in his ear, shifting it until it didn't dig, and talked once. "Anyone got an emergency?" Nobody responded. Confused, he tilted his head. "It's busted."

Bubble Girl snickered. "You have to turn it _on_, Lemillion."

Mirio laughed. "Whoops!" He dug the bud out of his ear and flicked a switch, hoping it was as simple as that. Between the two of them, Hotaru was infinitely more tech savvy. He relied on his experience in the field to guide his actions, not technology. "_Anyone got an emergency?" _He repeated, hearing a dim crackle as his voice branched out.

"_I know it's a jinx to say this, but everything's pretty boring right now." _Mirio recognized the disinterested drawl of Mount Lady.

Lemillion patrolled with voices in his head. He had never felt so connected to his surroundings, despite the fact that his hearing was somewhat compromised. While walking a straight line, he learned of a small gas-station robbery fifty blocks away, a guy igniting parking tickets several kilometers to the west, and a cat stuck in a tree just a few blocks away. He had a good day, despite not having to do anything. He went back to the hospital and told Hotaru all about it.

"Now we can be a perfect team. I'm not gonna get x-ray goggles or somethin' crazy, but at least we can talk." As he chatted on Nejire stepped into the room; her belly preceding her. "You're gonna pop!" Mirio exclaimed playfully, standing to relinquish his seat.

Huffing and puffing, Nejire instantly took it. "It's too hard to get up here. I'm not leaving." Upon closer inspection, Mirio saw she had a hefty backpack stuffed full and strapped to her.

Mirio chuckled. "Maybe I should get another seat," he suggested.

Nejire shook her head. "Nuh-uh. You're up here too much. It's super creepy how much you sit next to someone who's gonna live." She wormed her way out of her shoulder straps, undid the zipper, and dug through the contents. "_Dear Python. Thanks for fighting the Nomu. She looked really scary. I hope you get better soon. Love, Jin." _She tossed the card to the floor and snatched up another slice of paper. As she pulled another from the depths of her pack, Mirio walked forward, brows raised.

"Where'd all these come from?"

"The house, silly. Tamachan said we're moving in for a little bit. Your mailman was not happy with how full you got your mailbox get. You really ought to get him a present to say you're sorry." Nejire continued chattering, seemingly intent on going through all of them. Mirio picked up those she discarded and put them on Hotaru's nightstand in neat piles. Belatedly noticing his presence, Nejire began to lecture him. "What're you doing, silly? Go get to work! You got to talk all this time, but I'm her best friend. It's my turn to wake her up."

"She _did_ wake up," Mirio grinned. "Does that mean I win?"

"No way! She has to sit up. Stop being creepy, Mirio. Go somewhere else and do hero stuff. You need to go save some people if you want to reach a million."

Though he hadn't wanted to, Mirio had gone back to work.

Their reunion was nothing like he'd hoped. She sat on the kitchen floor, looking like her world had ended. He touched her cheek out of reflex and hugged her because he wanted to. He tried not to let it get to him when she didn't embrace him in turn, or that she didn't come to the room. She needed space, but he needed comfort. He tried to entice her to the room with news of her watch and some letters, but neither seemed to appeal to her.

He tried not to take it personally, but he felt sad when she didn't move. Mirio walked to the stairs, just out of the kitchen's line of sight, and waited. And waited. Long after Nejire went to bed, Hotaru occasionally fumbled with the vacuum. He hoped she'd cry, so he'd have an excuse to rush from his hiding spot and help, but she didn't. She released a long, tired sigh before falling silent.

Mirio peered around the corner, cautiously at first. Once he was certain she was asleep, Mirio pulled her into his arms. Out of respect, he left the vacuum alone and carried her up to their room. After three months abandoned, the sheets were musty and air was stale. Mirio laid down a blanket, vowing to change the bedding come morning, and gently set down Hotaru's thin and damaged body. His lively little fiance looked smaller than ever. Diagonal slices began in the middle of her right cheek and ended just above her left jaw. A single slice of flesh was missing from the upper right corner of her upper lip, but her mouth was otherwise fine. Her messy hair fell down to her collarbone, the longest she'd had it since their days at UA.

As soon as she was settled, Mirio cuddled closely beside her, one of his arms cradled beneath her neck while the other gently touched her beating heart. _She's here._. He teared up, feeling utterly relieved that, at the very least, he had his fiance back in their house. _She's alive. _He pulled his hand off her chest and texted Izuku.

_**Togata Mirio 5:00 am **_

_I'm not coming in today. Hotaru just got out of the hospital. _

_**Midoriya Izuku 5:01 am **_

_How's she doing? _

_**Togata Mirio 5:02 am **_

_She's adjusting. Hopefully some PT will make her feel better. _

_**Midoriya Izuku 5:04 **_

_Good luck to you both. _

_**Togata Mirio 5:04 am**_

_Thanks! You too. Text me if you hit a brick wall. _

He set his phone down and turned back to Hotaru. Though he had expected her to be asleep, her gray eyes stared out of their window. "Good mornin'," Mirio greeted, kissing her scarred cheek.

"Hi," she answered, her voice a soft exhale. The fact that she answered made him feel hopeful that they could more swiftly return to normalcy.

"Can I make you somethin' to eat?"

There was a moment where Hotaru's gaze flicked down towards her hands. She gently shook her head. "No, I'm okay."

Mirio didn't buy it. "Are you just sayin' no because you don't want me to feed ya?"

Hotaru answered with a soft smirk. "Maybe." He tried not to think about how her smile failed to reach her eyes.

"I'd love to feed ya. Stay here, I'm gonna go make something."

Before she could object, Mirio twisted out of bed and rushed from their room. He kept his first meal easy; a simple bowl of miso soup. Not only was it easy to feed her, it wouldn't be too difficult for her stomach to digest after weeks on a tube diet. Her required antibiotics and pain medications were in a small paper cup along with a glass of water. Less than half an hour after he left, he was back to their room. Hotaru stood in front of a mirror in only her underwear, looking over her body for the first time.

He was amazed she could walk. Not only was her thigh ruined, her knee was as damaged as her palms. When Mirio saw her stare at her scars without a hint of emotion, he felt a chill of worry seep into his core. "Are you okay?" Hotaru's head snapped up and she turned to face him. Whatever thoughts she had seemed to dispel in his presence. _Or she's pretending to be fine for me. _

"I was just wondering how I survived," she said with a self-conscious smile. Again, it seemed forced.

"You lived because you're Hotaru," he chuckled, crossing the room and setting her bowl on his end table. "You can do anything." If he hadn't looked closely, Mirio would have missed the minute flicker of doubt that slid over her face.

That night he sent a message to Edgeshot, mostly to ask for guidance.

* * *

Whenever Hotaru thought he was looking she acted like herself. She joked, laughed, and made everything seem like it was as it had been. She was a snarky student, something that Aizawa had hated, but her physical therapist loved. June, Hotaru's instructor, had the quirk of motivation - making her the perfect candidate for any teaching or leadership gig. June and Hotaru worked on leg stretches and curving Hotaru's fingers, one by one, towards her palm.

It took two weeks before Hotaru could vacuum. When Mirio returned home to streaky, somewhat clean floors, he celebrated by rushing back out and buying a cake. While the big three ate and chatted together, Hotaru frowned quietly at the spots she'd missed. Though every day she was the same, Mirio felt that they grew more distant with each hour.

The day Hotaru could use a spoon, Mirio took her out on a date. She slid into one of her old dresses and a pair of flat boots. Even though she'd lost a significant amount of muscle and had gained a smattering of scars, she was still with them. That simple fact made her radiant in Mirio's eyes. He brushed his lips over the back of her hand and led her to the car. _We still love each other. We just need to rekindle some romance,_ he told himself. They drove her more nondescript hatchback to a local ramen shop.

He didn't gel his hair, opting to let it lay flat in the faint hopes that any fans wouldn't recognize him. Nejire intentionally kept the television tuned to game shows and dramas - never the news. Mirio knew Hotaru wasn't nearly advanced enough with her fine motor skills to look up anything on her watch. Just for a while longer, he wanted to keep her protected from the outside world. They sat in a quiet corner booth. While the shop wasn't packed, it had enough people around to make Mirio wary. From the corner of his eye he caught Hotaru sweeping her gray eyes over every patron before she even glanced at her menu. "We good?" He teased.

Hotaru had appeared stoic, but smirked slightly at his question. "For now."

_Maybe she just needed a change in scenery._ Even when he pretended not to look, Mirio didn't see any dispassionate stares off to nowhere. Now that the problem had a solution, he began to mentally run through more potential excursions. The waitress came and took their order. All was well until the college students showed up.

A trio of giggling, half-drunk women about his age stumbled into the ramen shop. They asked to sit in the corner so they wouldn't be too noisy. As the harried waitress led them over, two of the women gawked and pointed. "Ohmygod, it's Lemillion," she said loudly.

"So you're Python," another said, piggybacking the observation. "Oh wow, yeah. You have the cuts across your face, just like Python did." Hotaru appeared nonchalant at the casual slip of her identity. She glanced from the drunken girl back to Mirio, as if gauging his response. Mirio shrugged, never one to want to be mean to his fans. The last young college student narrowed her eyes and leaned in close to Hotaru. "You're too ugly for him. I'm way prettier."

So much for that rule. Mirio opened his mouth to interject, but Hotaru beat him to it. "Maybe. But there's nothing attractive about your personality," Hotaru answered in a monotone. The three girls glowered and stared at Hotaru like she was a revulsive snake.

Even though he was stunned, Mirio reached for Hotaru's hand and kissed it from across the table; giving off the air of support. "Sorry, ladies, Hotaru's exactly my type. What guy would leave a girl who can take down a Nomu?"

They left immediately afterwards, whispering sharply to one another.

"He's so whipped."

"He's got _terrible_ taste in women."

"She was so crude!"

Hotaru watched them leave, her expression unreadable. As soon as they were gone she began to eat again. Mirio cautiously followed her lead, finishing his suddenly flavorless meal. They paid and headed back to the car in silence. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He said with a chuckle, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Why? You didn't do anything," Hotaru said with a shrug. Mirio opened the door for her and let Hotaru slide into the passenger seat. He walked around settled behind the steering wheel.

"I didn't tell you that everyone knew your secret identity," he reminded her. "And I didn't get to defend you."

She shrugged again. "She-Nomu went for my face and you guys haven't had the news on, which is overkill months after the fact. I'm not _that_ popular."

Mirio chuckled and shifted the car into gear. "It's hard to keep up with that brain of yours. I never know what you're gonna do next."

"Does that mean you don't want me to join your agency?" Again, she didn't sound like she had any sense of urgency.

Mirio raised his brows. "You think you're ready?" He'd seen how her limp persisted and how difficult it was for her to do any pivoting, let alone kick off with her quirk.

She shook her head. "Not yet, but I did promise you that we could work together when my secret identity got out." Hotaru paused and glanced at Mirio. "Unless you don't want to."

"You're not gettin' out of it that easily," he laughed. "Of course I'd love to work with my amazing fiance." _All we needed was some time outside the house. _He told himself. "Why'd you pick tonight to talk back to the fans? Normally you're more civil with 'em."

Hotaru took a moment to contemplate before giving her answer. "I used to act like everything was alright. I treated the fans like somehow I owed them something, I told citizens things I didn't believe just to keep them calm," her voice quieted and trailed off. "I'm not abandoning the act entirely, but I want to act less."

Mirio couldn't think of a day where he'd existed without acting in his professional life. Sometimes even in his private life he'd been more guarded than he should. "Do you want me to be more honest with you?" His inquiry was slower than he meant it to be, but he'd do anything for Hotaru and he knew she'd do anything for him. He remembered how he'd promised to her unconscious body that he'd argue with her more.

Hotaru chuckled. "We're both pretty good at stuffing things under the rug. Maybe if we gradually start being more open with each other, we'll work up to actually arguing." On their way to the date she faced the window. Now that they talked, Hotaru had her head turned toward him. Out of his peripheral vision, Mirio saw her move her fingers flex over her palm, no doubt practicing her physical therapy. "Do you ever feel like a phony when you're in your suit? On the day when She-Nomu showed up, I had a woman insist that she needed attention because she had back pain. I wanted to tell her to bug off, that people were dying, but I made sure to keep civil and kind."

"We're all a buncha fakers. I had an old guy try to tell me to buy him a burger as a public service." He turned into their driveway, shut off the car, and tugged up the emergency brake. "It's just part of the job. If we're rude our approval ratings go down."

Even though they were parked and the engine was off, Hotaru didn't take off her seatbelt. "I've never liked approval ratings. If you can save a drowning kid or stop a robbery then you're a good hero. What others think about you shouldn't affect the job."

"But if people don't trust you, then they won't jump to ya from a burning building," Mirio countered.

"In a perfect world, they'd stop setting the building on fire," she answered in a tone of finality.


	20. Deeper Problems

**Deeper Problems**

* * *

As a hero, it was remarkably simple to get a hold of information. Hotaru waited until Mirio and Tamaki had left for the day before she hobbled her way down to her basement office. Nejire peered down the ladder, her large belly showing just how close she was to her due date. "Are you gonna work?" Nejire asked curiously. "Can you even make a fist?"

Hotaru pulled her laptop open and booted it up for the first time in months. "I don't punch, I poke." To show her point, she pressed her index finger over the keyboard, inputting her security code. She looked through the Hero Network database, particularly at Ujiko and Egbert's now-shared file. He had left the day of the fog attack and hadn't been seen since. Once she finished with the surprisingly scant information on him, she looked at She-Nomu's stats.

_Quirks: Flexibility, acid claws, forestep, lone-plane, brain fog. Locked in Tartarus in the Nomu wing. Fog Nomu has proved to be compliant with demands. Though it had a feminine shape, there is no female anatomy on the Nomu's body. Victims include all civilians on what is known as Fog Day, as well as hero Python. Its acid is akin to venom in that it can shut down victims' bodies by corrupting the blood. It targets the kidneys first. _

Hotaru looked up Tsubaki's name. Fortunately, Mirio's mother had yet to do anything to warrant her gaining a file. During Hotaru's brief bout of research, Nejire had settled on the couch with a bag of fast food on her side and a soda balanced on her distended gut. "Do you want to go to the park?" Nejire asked.

_Not really,_ she thought at once. The idea of being interviewed or laughed at for her clumsiness made her want to stay in the privacy of her own home. Instead of voicing her concerns, she went along with Nejire's idea. "I want to go to the one by the hospital, just in case." Hotaru wanted to do everything in her power to keep from delivering her best friend's baby. Nejire giggled. "What's the plan for baby?" Hotaru continued. "Do you guys want the bigger room so there's more space for the three of you?"

"You're pretty self-sufficient now, so we're going to move out when the baby comes."

Hotaru expected it and nodded. "I'm not going back to work for another few weeks, so you can call me if you need help."

Nejire took a big bite of her burger, chewed, and swallowed. "Do you know anything about babies?"

Hotaru grinned, even though she didn't find the subject particularly amusing. "Nope, but there are plenty of things online that can walk us through it."

* * *

Nejire spread out her blanket and Hotaru tugged off her socks, the former glad to be out of the house. Though her secret identity was public knowledge, the citizens around them didn't recognize Hotaru as Python. Glad for the lack of recognition, she didn't bother with training her quirk, but her body. She practiced not only grabbing things with her fingers, but her toes.

"Can you rub my feet? They hurt!" Nejire called thirty minutes after they'd settled into their routines.

Hotaru imagined growing a little human was painful work, so she was quick to answer the plea. She put her hands on one of Nejire's feet and gently used pressure while moving her thumbs along their soles. "Oh wow, I can't believe I haven't asked you for a massage before. You're really good. You could've been a super masseuse!"

"Or construction worker, surgeon, emergency tech, orthopedic surgeon, and a million other jobs I've probably never heard of," she said with a shrug.

"Someone's not very humble today. Getting your hands back has brought out the worst in you," Nejire teased.

Hotaru added a bit more pressure to quiet her friend. Her recovery was slow and painful. Even the simple task of shifting her fingers into a tighter grasp sent threads of pain up her nerves. She decided to switch the subject. "One of the Lemillion fangirls called me ugly, so I said she had a bad personality."

"Wow, you really are different," Nejire remarked in surprise. "Maybe you shouldn't have any more near-death experiences."

"I'll try to avoid them," Hotaru promised. Once Nejire was comfortable, Hotaru went back to training. She practiced until her legs shook and hands trembled. She would have gone on for even longer, had Nejire not said she was thirsty. They went through a drive-through and picked up Nejire's favorite tea before driving home. Only moments after they parked, someone pulled up behind them. Confused, Hotaru looked to Nejire. "Uh, what's Edgeshot doing here?"

"I dunno. Why don't you ask him?" Nejire said in a tone that implied just how stupid Hotaru's question was.

"It could be a trap," Hotaru pointed out.

"You're so paranoid," Nejire giggled. The young women both slid out of the car. "Hi, Edgeshot," Nejire greeted happily.

"Good evening," Edgeshot said to Nejire. He looked next to Hotaru. "May I have a moment of your time?"

Hotaru knew Edgeshot's mannerisms well. As she looked at him, she scanned for any abnormalities in his posture. After being targeted so frequently, she had learned not to trust unplanned encounters. Hotaru settled on a fairly basic security question. "Just to be sure you are who you say you are, what's the secret motto only UA alum are taught?"

Edgeshot's fleeting look of bafflement was enough to convince her of the truth. "That must be new. There was no such thing when I attended." A phony would have made something up or at least pretended to be confident.

"Nah, there isn't one," Hotaru answered as Nejire waddled away.

"Good thinking," Edgeshot complimented, "but unnecessary in this instance."

Nejire punched the code to the front gate and walked through the garden area. While she did, Hotaru grinned. "It's an occupational hazard. How can I help you, Sir?"

"Are you so untrusting to everyone?" Edgeshot asked, his head tilting.

Hotaru shrugged. "Why not?" Going to the park had been a nightmare. She'd distrusted every shadow and human she encountered.

"You come across as paranoid. While that's necessary in our line of work, be careful that it doesn't consume you." He waited a moment before moving on. "How is your recovery coming along?"

"It's slow and frustrating, but happening," Hotaru admitted in a stroke of honesty.

Edgeshot nodded. "What are you doing for your mental state? After near death experiences, many rookies become more reckless, as if they've suddenly become unstoppable or they'll second guess themselves. Statistically, you're more likely to be killed in your second-debut than you are after graduating." He spoke calmly and factually.

Hotaru sighed and finally sat. "She-Nomu showed me I'm just a sack of well trained meat. I'm as paranoid as any sane hero should be and don't feel like charging headlong into any battles quite yet. You needn't worry about me, Sir." The last word she added somewhat curtly.

Judging by the shift in his mask, Edgeshot likely frowned. "You don't need to call me Sir anymore. Our apprenticeship has long since ended." He folded his arms, a sign that Hotaru had gathered generally meant he was contemplative about something. "You have changed, Inasaka."

"I have."

"Will you consider seeking counseling?" Since she was responsive, he decided to press the point.

The suggestion was so strange, so outlandish, that Hotaru gave her old mentor a half frown. "I'm not a suicidal rookie. It'd be a waste the therapist's and my time."

"You've lived a life filled with hardship-"

Hotaru nearly rolled her eyes at the pro. "Yeah," she agreed more sharply than she meant. Though she didn't openly accuse him, her tone was enough to grant him pause. Once he was quiet, she continued. "I've dealt with enough to know I don't need therapy."

Edgeshot was normally such a calm, collected hero. To see him look wounded, then frustrated by her words almost made her regret being so bold. She felt a faint twinge of guilt, but kept firm. "You're different from before." Edgeshot repeated, sounding disappointed. "I sincerely hope you'll heed my advice." He took a step back and zipped off into the night.

Hotaru turned just in time to see the red light ignited over her intercom. "I can see you eavesdropping, Neji," she sighed.

"_It's not Neji,"_ Tamaki answered. "That would be Mirio."

"Shh, be cool!" Mirio murmured over the line, sounding panicked.

If she were in a better mood, Hotaru might have chuckled. Already ruffled from Edgeshot's visit, she let herself into the garden's fence and settled on the built-in bench. She settled in and laid down for half an hour, which was the amount of time it took for Mirio to slink out with a small piece of cake. It didn't take a genius to figure out he'd come. As much as Hotaru still loved Nejire, she didn't want to have an argument in front of her. "I'm sorry I eavesdropped," he apologized, standing in the front doorway with a smile.

"I'd go for a walk, but I'm pretty sure I'm still on Egbert's radar," she sighed.

Mirio chuckled. "You just keep poking the hornet's nest." He didn't blame her. It was part of the job.

"My identity's out, so now we get to poke as a couple - if you're still interested in having me on your team. Let me forewarn you; I'm a statistic waiting to happen." She looked up at the sky, watching the colors change as the sun began to set. Reds bled into oranges to tear apart the clear, calm blue. Hotaru turned her head towards Mirio. "I'm ready for our first argument."

"Oh yeah? What're we gonna argue about?" Judging by the trepidation in his tone, he knew what the topic was already.

"Nejire's too forgetful to message anyone and Tamaki's not the type to interfere in someone's personal life. That means you're the only guy who would tell Edgeshot to check in on me." She glanced from the heavens in time to see Mirio's face submit to a frown. She wondered how she looked from Mirio's perspective, but didn't think she could handle the answer. "Can't you just trust that I'm okay?" Try as she might, she couldn't rein in her irritation.

Mirio gestured and Hotaru sat up, making room for him on the bench. Once her back was straight, he gently helped her lay down, this time with his lap as her pillow. The cake was set aside, forgotten. At first he didn't say anything. He slid his fingers gently through her hair and directed his puzzled look towards the street. When, at last, he looked down at her, he spoke cautiously. "I think the first lesson you learned was to ignore the bad stuff and focus on the good. I do it too. Maybe it's why we work so good as a couple." He leaned in and tapped his nose against hers. "We're optimists." Hotaru felt he wanted to say more, so she didn't interrupt. "I'd love to have you on the team, but I'm really worried about ya. When you were fresh out of the hospital you looked totally indifferent to everythin' when you thought I wasn't lookin'. Sometimes ya still do it. I've seen you in the mornings when you lay your head on your pillow and stare at the ceiling, just like you were doin' all this time. Everythin' I say seems wrong. I just dunno what to do."

Hotaru marveled at how accurate his observation was. "You're right. At least once a day I lose focus. I think about how fragile life is and wonder if I somehow cheated fate by not dying." She glanced down at her shredded body and ran her fingertips over her marred face. "I don't think I was ever vain, but now I feel as attractive as a macerated tuna. Those feelings won't go anywhere. Talking about them will only make me hate myself and question just what you're doing with me. So we need to argue. I need you to stop being so damn perfect and come down to my level every once in a while."

Mirio grinned and slid his fingers over the scars on her cheeks. "Even with a few scratches, you're way above my level."

His refusal to argue frustrated her. She pulled away from his touch and scooted to her feet. "I'm going to go swimming." Even something as simple as walking away had become intolerable without medication. She had to focus so much on getting up that she failed to meet Mirio's eye. Without looking, she already knew that he would probably feel startled and dejected that she so abruptly chose to leave. Hotaru had to make each, precise step onto flat ground for fear of twisting her knee or having her muscles rip through the stitches that didn't want to heal.

His cheerful voice followed her. "Can I drive you to a pool?" He was too happy to have a place in her hell. Stopping would have taken more effort than if she continued. Her grip on a steering wheel would be pathetic at best and she didn't trust her shaking limbs to operate the gas or clutch. When she didn't answer, he tried a new tactic. Hotaru heard Mirio stand and walk towards her. She felt an abrupt jarring sensation as he swept her off her feet. "You can't drive, Hotaru."

At least he was disagreeing with her. "Why didn't I put a big, fancy underground pool in our house?" She questioned, as if he'd somehow have the answer.

"We could stay at a hotel that has one, or a physical therapy center. I bet your physical therapist has a few recommendations. Maybe I could-"

Hotaru frowned without meaning to. "A cripple center," she said simply. "You just want to get rid of me." She knew it wasn't true, but she felt like her greatest fears were coming to life.

Mirio looked heartbroken. "How could you think that?" He asked quietly, staring down at her with utter sorrow. "I always want you to be happy, Hochan. If you think a pool would help, why not live somewhere that has a pool?"

"You could have suggested a hotel, or that we go to the beach."

"We could do those." He latched to the ideas, verbally stumbling to make amends. "We can go anywhere ya want. I thought a physical therapy center'd be best because if somethin' were to go wrong ya'd have someone on standby. You do kinda push yourself."

* * *

Two days later, Mirio and Hotaru walked through the double doors of a physical therapy center solely for heroes. While other clinics focused on getting their patients back to functionality, the Plus Ultra Rehabilitation Center wanted to make their residents extraordinary. All Might's smiling face beamed from a portrait in the front lobby, welcoming his injured comrades even though he wasn't there in person. Mirio carried a duffle bag full of Hotaru's things. Among her clothes, she had decided to bring her phone and a new, thin tablet that was a shared account to her laptop.

At the front desk, they saw a remarkably familiar face. Tsubaki smiled through the awkwardness, not quite meeting Mirio or Hotaru's eyes. "Welcome to the Plus Ultra Rehabilitation Center. May I check you in?"

Mirio's smile was tentative, but at least he had to courtesy to look at Tsubaki. He remained mute, as if speaking could startle his mother away. Hotaru's first instinct should have been to speak up and swiftly salvage the situation. Today, she kept silent. Mirio glanced down at Hotaru, who stared flatly back. While they looked at one another, Tsubaki moved her hand to her mouse and scrolled through the reservations. "Your room is ready for you. Would you like someone to take your bag?" She remained professional, even as her fingers twitched along the counter.

"Yeah, you do it," Hotaru answered curtly.

"It's fine, I-"

"No," she snapped. "I'm sick of this. I don't really care who carries the bag, but you two are talking. _Now._" She felt an alien ferocity awaken within her.

As expected, Mirio took the first step. He glanced at his mother and gave her a tentative smile. "Hi."

Tsusbaki slowly lost her composure. Tears leaked from her eyes and her hands stilled on the flat surface. "Hi." She slowly focused on Hotaru. "I-I'm so sorry for what you're going through. Both of you." For the first time in years, she looked her son square in the eye.

"You know how it goes. Track down your fiance's mother for a wedding - get targeted by her psychopath boss. It happens." Even though it was irrational, Hotaru liked having someone nearby that she could blame. Egbert had yet to reappear and She-Nomu was contained. She was surrounded by good and righteous friends like Nejire and Tamaki. Mirio was so perfect he could probably walk on water. Lashing out at any of them would make her a bad guy. Talking back to someone else was her only option.

Tsubaki winced and Mirio looked at Hotaru, stunned. "What was the room number?" He asked.

"Three-hundred and fourteen," she responded robitcally.

Hotaru reached up and took her bag from Mirio. "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about. I'll see myself there."

She walked away, leaving the stunned blondes rooted to the spot. The living quarters were clearly marked and easily accessible thanks to a plethora of handicapped-friendly transportation. Ramps and elevators made Hotaru's gimping far more tolerable than if she had to take the stairs. Once she found her room, she pulled her laptop out and set it on her desk. _It's just like UA - cripple style_, she thought grimly. Hotaru stared at her bed and wondered about her sudden surges of aggression. _Maybe it's the pain pills. If I don't take them I'm in agony. _The very thought of the aches and flares of agony radiating along her body was enough to make her shudder. Somehow, the pain didn't stay in her damaged leg. It had moved to everywhere.

Every movement and contact was hell, but she never told Mirio. A kiss on the cheek made her nauseous with pain. A hug or spooning in bed nearly always made her want to tremble with agony. For all the strains she'd accepted in her life, she didn't want to chase Mirio away. Just as she thought of him, there was a single knock on the door, followed by two short and playful taps - the same pattern he used when he needed to chase her off the toilet. _That went by fast. It wasn't even twenty minutes. _

"Come on in," she said softly. Even loud noises made her head spin. Mirio twisted the handle and did just that. Try as she might, Hotaru couldn't see past his usual, goofy grin. "How'd it go?"

"Awkward," he admitted, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. A spurt of fire seemed to race down her spine, making her want to scream and run. She blinked to stop her eyes from watering. "But I'm kinda glad you did it."

* * *

_I finally got around to making Hotaru a stat sheet. As per usual for BNHA characters, all are on a scale of 1 (lowest) to 5 (highest).  
_ _Power: 1_

_Speed: 3_

_Technique: 5_

_Intelligence: 4_

_Cooperativeness: 3_


	21. Go Beyond

**Go Beyond**

* * *

The Plus Ultra trainers were relentless. They screamed like drill sergeants and pushed the heroes beyond what any of them thought they could do. As she'd hoped, Hotaru was prescribed full days of swimming, but only for her first two weeks. She woke up at five in the morning and started laps on her own, making sure to move through different strokes to work all of her muscles evenly. Much like school, everyone at together in a large cafeteria.

As Hotaru looked over the crowd, she saw constant reminders of how broken she was. Many of her peers were walking unassisted with only the slightest of limps. A pink haired girl nearly bumped into Hotaru and was able to nimbly bounce away. Hotaru couldn't help but envy and instantly dislike her for her energy and wholeness. "Whoops, sorry!" The girl squeaked, a delighted trill of laughter following her words. "Whoa, hey - you're Inasaka! Python! I'm a _huge_ fan! We're in the same year." The peppy girl held out her palm, offering it in friendship. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe that you tried to take on that Nomu on your own. That was super cool!"

Hotaru shifted her lunch tray pointedly. "I can't really shake your hand," she said flatly, her body sore and aching. Peppy continued to stand still, her head tilted questioningly. When it became clear Peppy wouldn't move, Hotaru walked around her and took a seat at a vacant table. Stunned, Peppy gawked at Hotaru. "Well, uh. I guess I'll see you around," she muttered, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. Hotaru shrugged and began to eat. As the days passed, only a few others tried to speak to her. She gave each of them bland responses as she quickly moved from her training to her rest.

Soon enough, they all left her alone. Hotaru channeled her frustration into the pool. Even when she didn't use her quirk, she sometimes imagined that she was losing her sense of reality. The currents blurred or even doubled at random moments, only tos nap back to what they should have looked like all along. Water whizzed past her ears, creating a constant rush of disorientation. Then her two weeks were up. Hotaru was sent to a mid-air gymnastics course that seemed like it was designed for flying quirks. Though her weakened body improved drastically, her pain persisted. She found herself counting down the seconds between each pain pill, making sure to never go beyond the prescribed dosage.

_I'm not an addict. _She told herself as she swallowed the last of her medication. As she stared at the empty bottle, she shuddered in apprehension of the hell to come. Her flesh had become a raw nerve. Every sound made her vision shift. Through the haze of her agony, she barely noticed how she'd become a mute. She stopped wearing her watch, as even the strap along her wrist had become obnoxious.

In her evenings, she searched for information on Egbert. He left no trail beyond Fog Day and had vanished without a trace. According to the Hero Network several squads had been sent to places associated with him, such as Biotech and other labs, but there was nothing to be found. Hotaru knew she should be paranoid. The Plus Ultra Center had relatively low security and plenty of openings for infiltration. If Egbert wanted to have her silenced, now would be his best opportunity. She knew that if she was smart, she would have worn her watch and kept up to date with every notification and at least attempted to stay in contact with the outside world. Such a feat sounded exhausting.

On her third week at the center, Hotaru recieved a text from Nejire. Expecting just another cat gif, she glanced without interest at her dim watch screen. The attached image showed a newborn with two tails; one was that of a rattlesnake and the other was an octopus leg. The baby also had normal human arms and legs. In the photo, the baby looked wrinkled and glowered, as if already annoyed by its mother's antics. Its glower was made all the more prominent by its amber eagle eyes.

_**Hado Nejire 2:12 am**_

_Looks like we have a Jinchuriki! 3_

_**Togata Mirio 4:30 am**_

_Congrats, you two! Little Jin is cute._

Six weeks into her training, Hotaru's coaches deemed she was eligible to be discharged. They handed her a packet of instructions, along with a recommended counselor. A surprisingly scant set of notes were stapled to the back.

_Hard worker. Didn't offer any complaints. _

_Does not play nice with others. _

_Recommended as an Underground Hero. _

_No sense of humor. _

Reading their opinions should have caused Hotaru concern. She stared at their words, shrugged, and tore the paper in half. She stuffed the two pieces at the top of her duffel bag in the same moment when Mirio arrived. "Are you excited to come home?" He asked, no longer trying to hold her hand or hug her. Though she'd never said anything against it, he somehow caught on that she didn't like to be touched.

"Yeah," she said, trying to take even a tenth of his energy. In addition to her normal aches, she felt exhausted.

Mirio kept smiling. "Can I take your bag?"

Hotaru wished she could feel numb. Maybe without the extra weight of her possessions, she could make due. "Sure." She handed him her stuff.

"Wait a sec. Did you lose your watch?" Mirio partially opened the bag and ruffled through.

"No, it's in there," she promised.

His hand found the paper. "What's this?"

"It's nothing." Hotaru walked towards the hall, eager to be away. Mirio took her cue and followed after her.

* * *

As Hotaru lay in bed, she heard Mirio on the phone. "_Dad, I don't know what to do. She's like a stranger." _It was the middle of their first night together and Mirio was already looking for help. Mirio must have thought she was asleep, as he didn't bother to whisper from the hall. She couldn't help but wonder if he wanted her to hear. "_Even the notes from the center don't sound like her. 'Doesn't play nice with others'. 'No sense of humor'. That's not Hotaru." _A pause as he listened. "_I don't think we missed anythin' The doctors took a ton of scans." _More silence. "_I'm tryin', Dad," _he promised. "_G'night." _Once the call ended, Mirio let out a soft breath of air. It took him a minute, but he eventually walked through the door and back into the room. Using his quirk, he phased into bed, making just his hands corporal to lift their shared blanket. Hotaru felt his sudden warmth announcing his presence.

"Why'd you go through my stuff?" She asked in a monotone. Hotaru continued to lay on her back, not looking at Mirio, but not away from him either.

If he was surprised at her wakefulness, he didn't show it. Maybe his call had been one of his elaborate ice-breakers. "That paper wasn't nothin', Hotaru," he said, frowning. "You're so…" he trailed off, careful not to say anything incriminating.

"Bitchy?" She concluded flatly.

"Different," he amended. Judging by his wince, Hotaru had taken the real word right out of his mouth.

She turned her head. "Just say it, Mirio. I'm a bitch."

"You could never be the b-word, Hochan." Mirio looked at her tenderly, like he had before. Beneath his loving gaze, Hotaru saw a faint hint of some carefully hidden emotion.

"You're full of it, Mirio," she sighed, turning away.

The next moment, he had scooped her into his arms. "Let's go to the hospital," he insisted.

The sudden movement created a headache so intense Hotaru felt like she'd been dipped in acid. Her vision blurred. "Let go," she protested, pushing against Mirio. Her quirk seemed to activate of its own accord. In that instant, something went horribly wrong.

* * *

_Segment set in Mirio's point of view._

* * *

Mirio didn't let go, even when Hotaru's hand broke his arm. Her body shook in his grip, rattling the injured bone painfully in his flesh. He ran down the stairs as her eyes rolled back. All the clues pointed to one thing - a seizure. Knowing that an ambulance would take too long, Mirio shoved the door open and put Hotaru into the Lemillion Mobile passenger seat. As soon as she was buckled in, Mirio tugged out his siren and sped to the nearest hospital. It took him only minutes to pull to the entrance. Leaving his car running, he grabbed Hotaru and ran inside. "We were talking and she started shaking. I think she had a seizure!" He couldn't help but shout. As often as he faced uncertain circumstances, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so much fear. The hospital workers sprang into action; bringing a gurney and a neurologist in a remarkably short time.

Though he tried to follow, the doctor told Mirio to stay back. "If you want her to receive the best possible treatment, you need to let us do our jobs," he stated firmly.

Mirio was left to do paperwork. He went in as much detail as he could on her various injuries. Though he hadn't been present for any of them, writing all of them down stung him. As he worked, yet another form was shoved in his face. "We need your permission to do an emergency surgery. Are you related to the patient?" A voice asked.

"I'm her fiance," he answered, feeling his blood turn cold.

"Your fiance has a ruptured brain aneurysm. Please, we don't have a moment to lose."

Mirio signed at once, hoping that his immediate response could somehow help.

One of the nurses hung back. "S-sir. Your arm is broken," she told him, stunned.

"Oh yeah," he muttered, glancing at his swollen appendage. "Can I get a cast or somethin'?"

"I'll be in your fiance's surgery. Talk to them at the front desk and they'll get you admitted," she said, pointing in the general direction before rushing off.

Mirio obeyed the command, glad for something to do. It never even occurred to him to be mad at Hotaru for using her quirk on him. He'd been the one to invade her space. _If I hadn't picked her up, she wouldn't have overused her work. _He meekly walked to the desk and told a worker he needed his arm set.

"Do you need us to call someone?" The voice was concerned and gentle.

"I can," he decided, not wanting to drag Tamaki out of bed. The hour was late and most sane people would still be resting. With a goal in mind, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed. "_Hello, Dad?" _From the timestamp, he had ended the call with his father only twenty minutes ago.

Kaidan was at the hospital less than thirty minutes later. In that time, Mirio's arm had been put in a bright yellow cast. He stood, relieved to have a familiar face around, and hugged his father. Once they broke apart, Kaidan lifted his brows and gestured to Mirio's injury. "How'd this happen?"

"I picked up Hotaru, even when she didn't wanna be touched," he admitted. "Now she's in surgery and..." Guilt clawed at his gut. "I shoulda just argued with her."

Kaidan shook his head slowly. "It's not your fault, Mirio. She's been acting different ever since the wreck. I bet she's had it all this time and nobody ever thought to check." There had been more pressing issues, like her organs battling a deteriorating acid and the fact that she'd lingered on death's doorstep.

"Togata?" Mirio felt anxious watched the neurosurgeon step into the room. He'd become a bit of a professional in reading body language and knew that there was something horribly, perhaps even gravely, wrong.

"No," he groaned, wanting to stop the news before it came. He felt his father's hand settle reassuringly on his shoulder.

The neurosurgeon's answering frown chilled Mirio. "I'm sorry. We did everything we could, but she's brain dead."

"_No_," he repeated, as if his denial would somehow change the facts. "Isn't there a reset quirk or-" He looked at his father. They didn't have a reset, but there was a _rewind. _

"You're talking about bringing back the dead," the doctor answered, unchanging. "Her body can't breathe on its own. She is just a shell now. There's nothing that can be done."

"Do you want me to go get Eri?" Kaidan asked. Mirio knew he should say no, that it was selfish to bring a child around, but he'd leave the decision to her.

He nodded. "Let her know what happened," Mirio answered, "but don't make her come if she doesn't wanna."

"What are you doing?" The neurosurgeon asked suspiciously.

Mirio didn't feel inclined to answer. "I'm gonna take Hotaru home."

"It's incredibly difficult to have a coma patient at home. She'll need monitored and round-the-clock care. You'll have to perform muscle stretches, take care of her bodily functions, feed her-"

Mirio gave the best smile he could manage, all the while knowing that it was tired and filled with tears. "I know, Sir." By train, UA was hours away. Mirio took full advantage of the commute time and had the hospital staff carefully move Hotaru back to her room. He clung to the hope that Eri would come and somehow, his life could be made right again. When the staff left and he and Hotaru were truly alone, Mirio stayed by her side.

It was eight in the morning when Mirio heard the front door open. Two bodies moved in, stopped to take off their shoes, and made for the stairs. A third came behind them, this one lighter. Aizawa strode in first, his stare impassive when he looked at Mirio. As he looked at Hotaru, Mirio saw a flicker of sadness flitter in Aizawa's gaze. "It's good that you moved her from the hospital," he said, as if trying to find the best part of the horrible situation. Though Hotaru had been one of the sassiest students in Mirio's class, she had been well liked by everyone.

Mirio nodded, his throat dry. At that moment, he feared Eri wouldn't step into the room. She lingered in the doorway with Kaidan by her side, whispering reassuringly. "Nobody's going to make you do anything," he promised the child.

Mirio dried his eyes and stood from the bed. He went to Eri and bent over to sweep her into a hug. "You're the bravest girl just for comin' here," he assured her, feeling guilty for putting so much pressure on such a young child.

Yet without her there was no hope. Hotaru would die and he'd lose the love of his life. Eri clutched at Mirio's neck and her tears dripped onto his collarbone. "I'm scared," she whimpered. "What if I make it worse?"

Mirio drew back and looked her in the eye. He saw that her horn had grown. "Anythin' ya do will be better than how she is now," he promised. "I know you can do this. You're the most special kid I've ever known."

Eri stared at Mirio, drinking in his words. From his confidence, she seemed to stand a bit straighter. Opportunities to practice her quirk were few and far between, but with each experience Mirio knew she was learning how to harness her quirk. Eri strode on trembling limbs towards Hotaru and gripped the young woman's hand. Eri's horn began to grow. Kaidan and Aizawa waited in silence. Mirio tried to keep confident for ERi's sake. He smiled gently, offering her reassurance that he hoped was real. Almost instantly, the monitors on Hotaru spiked with activity.

Hotaru's body jerked as if someone had thrown cold water over her. She coughed and took in a short, panicked breath. Eri stumbled back, looking equal parts awed and terrified. "I-I did it," she said, looking at Kaidan, Aizawa, and Mirio. "I did it!"

Mirio tugged Eri into a hug and spun her around in a circle. "You did it! You're amazing, Eri-chan!"

* * *

_Hotaru's point of view._

* * *

"My aneurysm _wasn't _quirk related?" Hotaru repeated, dumbly. As soon as she'd woken up she and the others had caravaned straight to Recovery Girl, who wanted to have a look at the resurrected hero and her little savior.

"Correct," Recovery Girl said, looking over the scans. "According to the doctor's notes, your aneurysm was entirely different from what your mother had. Were you taking birth control?"

Hotaru blushed. There she sat in her high school nurse's office dressed in a hospial gown and pants whilediscussing a facet of her sex life in front of her first-year teacher, future father in law, and an eight year old. "Uh, yes," she muttered, careful to look only at Recovery Girl.

"That was probably the cause. You should get off it right away."

"I guess so," Hotaru muttered, aware of just how red her face was. She didn't want to talk to anyone about her sex life while still rising from her death bed. Especially not with Aizawa and Eri around. Eri wouldn't leave Hotaru and Aizawa couldn't leave Eri. Mirio had volunteered to teach the first year class for the day. Hotaru marveled at the light and painless feel in her body. Though the stiffness of her scars remained, the light tug of her marred flesh was far lighter than it had ever felt before. Now that she could focus on the world beyond her pain, everything looked brighter.

"Eri, how do you feel, dearie? Are you drained at all?" Recovery Girl asked, clipboard in hand.

The child shook her head. "I feel really happy," she said softly, looking at Hotaru as if she were a unicorn. "I just thought of how sad I'd be if Hotaru died. I-" she fell quiet.

"You what, dear?" Recovery Girl pressed.

Eri flushed and looked at her feet. Hotaru watched her curiously. Slowly, Eri looked up. "I- I always wanted Mirio and Hochan to be my family."

* * *

"So what'd you say?" Mirio asked curiously. Eri had rewound his broken arm, ridding him of his cast weeks earlier than normal. Shortly after he and Hotaru had gone home, where Mirio began to make lunch for the both of them..

Hotaru was still trying to process her brand new life. "What was I supposed to say to that? Thanks for bringing me back to life, but scram?" She shook her head. "I told her we should go for ice cream sometime." Mirio seemed to read too much into the fact that she hadn't said no. Happiness practically radiated from his every orifice. He chuckled and set a hefty plate of fried rice and salmon in front of her. "What do you think?" Hotaru asked as Mirio settled in the seat beside her beside her.

Mirio was doing his best not to look too eager. "Last time we talked about Eri, I said I'm happy to be the big brother-guy in her life."

"She wants you to be the _dad_-guy in her life," Hotaru sighed. She already knew she was going to cave. Though none of her arguments against the adoption had changed, she didn't trust the world to not take advantage of a girl capable of resurrection. "Apparently I'm in the running for mom-guy."

Mirio snuck a bite of rice from her plate. "Wouldn't it be mom-lady?"

"Mom-ladies wear aprons. Mom-guys wear tights and poke people," Hotaru clarified. "And you're dodging the question."

He grinned and swallowed. "I mean, she _did_ bring you back to life. We've got a great house and a bedroom that she could have all to herself. We can get ya on some other birth control-"

"Condoms."

"Not those. And we can be in Eri's life. It would make everyone happy." Mirio concluded.

Hotaru drummed her fingers on the counter. "I don't even know what a mom's supposed to do."

"First of all, Mom-guys marry dad-ladies. You can teach her how to be tough and I'll have tea-parties with her." He lifted his pinky from his chopsticks and continued to eat.

"Dad-lady," Hotaru huffed and nudged him away from her breakfast, "_this is a kid_. We aren't even married. They wouldn't let us adopt her."

"Let's get married on Sunday!" He proclaimed, leaning in and pressing his nose against hers. Mirio looked Hotaru square in the eye. "Can you _go_ that long without an accident?"

Hotaru met his gaze. "Not without condoms," she declared with a smirk.

Mirio grinned, suddenly giddy. "Fine," he agreed. "But Sunday?"

"I would love to marry you on Sunday," she confirmed. "On Monday, we can start looking into becoming Eri's legal guardians. Let's not say anything yet. I don't want to get her hopes up if something goes wrong." Hotaru looked over her shoulder at Mirio, whose eyes had begun to water. "Hey," she said gently, sliding her finger to wipe away a tear. "Are you alright?"

Mirio seized his moment and leaned forward, planting his lips on hers with unbridled passion. In a sudden twisting of bodies and the fall of several chairs and their lunch, he pulled Hotaru onto the counter and kissed her. Hotaru followed his lead, responding to him as naturally as before everything they'd gone through. As the two of them lay in bed, Hotaru slid her hand through Mirio's unstyled hair. Hotaru felt such relief that she began to cry. "I don't hurt," she sighed, relieved. "All that time, I was hurting. I'm so, _so _sorry that I didn't treat you the way you deserved."

Mirio gently cupped her hand along her jaw and stared at her with a soft, genuine smile. "I'm so glad you're better." He scooted closer and pulled her body against his. She fell asleep in his arms, soothed by his smooth, even breaths.


	22. Happy Family

**Happy Family**

* * *

Nejire was bridezilla, even when it wasn't her own wedding. She kept little Jin worn at all times in a strange cloth harness that somehow seemed to work. The baby slept for the most part, only awakening to burp. Nejire did her best to encourage Hotaru to care about every last detail; from centerpieces to guest lists. Though Hotaru and Mirio had agreed on a small beach wedding, Nejire said she wasn't going to help with something so boring. In the blink of an eye, the few days from Mirio's nonchalant proposal to Nejire's grand wedding passed.

The day of the event was picture perfect. "The cherry blossoms are blooming. It's a good sign!" Hotaru was grateful for Nejire overhauling the venue and putting them inside a modest chapel, where forty people could be comfortably seated. Among the guests were previous mentors like Edgeshot and Aizawa, along with current co-workers; such as Bubble Girl, Deku, and Centipeder. Hotaru knew all of the guests on their relatively small list. As she waited in the bride room, she looked over her wedding dress. It was a qipao with a high collar and hem down to her ankles. Dual slits carried along each side of the skirt, ending just above her knee for the sake of mobility. A trio elaborate golden fasteners decorated her throat, collarbone, and left breast. Painted over the white fabric were crimson blossoms set on a bleak, black landscape. Though Nejire had insisted they cover all of Hotaru's scars, she kept them unadorned by makeup or lotions. Her hair was professionally pinned up in a traditional and elegant style.

Eri stole the show in her red kimono. She twirled in front of the mirror, marveling at herself from every angle. The child lifted her long, draped sleeves and grinned. "I look like a princess," she said, clearly in awe. Pinks and blues accented her waist and skirt, giving the gown more dimension. Her cup sleeves were fringed in black, only barely covering the tops of her arms.

"Pft," Hotaru snorted. "A princess _wishes_ she could look like you." Eri blushed happily under the praise. Sweet, soft music began to play. "That's our cue. You ready?" Even though it was Hotaru's wedding day, Eri was the one that was more hesitant to walk down the aisle. Eri gulped and nodded before marching out of the room. Hotaru waited ten seconds before following. By then, a trail of pink cherry blossoms had paved the way for her black slippers.

Mirio opted for the more traditional black men's kimono with vertical white and black stripes along his skirt. Tamaki stood at Mirio's side, his obvious choice for best man. Nejire waited at Hotaru's destination, already back to her pre-baby weight. In place of any religious figure, Mirio had _begged _Hotaru to let the hero of all heroes and once Symbol of Peace offiate. Hotaru had caved. After the hell she put Mirio through, the least she could do was let All Might marry them. _At least he finally got a suit that fits._ Hotaru remembered how, during the last half of her third year, he'd looked especially frumpy and sunken in his oversized clothes. Hotaru took her place and the ceremony began in earnest.

All Might cleared his throat, even though nobody had been talking. "We're gathered here today…" They ended traditionally. With a kiss. Somehow, everything managed to go according to plan. The kept things short and steady, skipping over vows or exchanging of rings. Within five minutes, everyone stood and made way from the hall to the reception. Hotaru and Mirio were the last to the dining hall and were greeted with a cheer of celebration.

"Congratulations!" several people called. Mirio, his hand in Hotaru's, lifted both fists triumphantly. Laughter and applause followed, all of them knowing at least a few steps on the terribly long and difficult road it took for the couple to finally wed. The newlyweds sat through a night of advice (most of which Hotaru forgot) and gifts. The highlight of the night was when Recovery Girl set an unmarked box in front of Mirio and walked away without saying a word. He'd been too curious to wait and had promptly peeked inside. As he saw the contents, he chuckled and showed Hotaru.

Hotaru tried her best to stifle her laugh when she saw the condoms. "What are they?" Eri asked.

"Adult balloons," Hotaru said smoothly, while Mirio slid them into his kimono pocket.

Recovery Girl sat back down beside All Might, her date for the evening, cackling. "You're one pervy old lady," All Might said, sounding equal amounts amused and terrified.

"I'll go weeks at a time talking to nothing but teenagers. What do you expect, All Might?" She snapped playfully back.

Eri tilted her head, looking like she wanted to ask more questions, but Kaidan neatly diverted her attention with a slice of cake. Hotaru spent most of the reception waiting for the other shoe to drop. She waited for a stalker to break into the venue and proclaim their undying love for Mirio or an attack from a Nomu. Somehow, against all odds, the night wound down happily and without anyone or anything blowing up.

When Edgeshot went to leave, Hotaru excused herself and left Mirio to their few remaining guests. She felt a whirlwind of words prepare as she wrangled how to best approach the subject. Hotaru was only seconds behind him, but feared she had already lost him. "Edgeshot?" She called, glancing around.

"Python," he answered, his voice only a few meters away. Hotaru turned and faced him, still unresolved on just where to start. Just as she opened her mouth, he held up his hand to quiet her. "I heard about your brain aneurysm," he said. "I understand now why you were so different. You don't need to apologize."

Hotaru grinned, despite herself. "Too bad, you still get an apology. I'm sorry for everything that I said. You've been nothing but an excellent mentor. I've admired you for a long time and still do. If you ever need anything, I hope you won't hesitate to give me a call."

Edgeshot smiled, a touch of relief in his eyes. "Thank you, Python. I won't." With the air cleared, Edgeshot darted off into the night.

* * *

"It's idiotic," Aizawa said with a tired sigh.

Mirio kept Eri busy on the playground while Hotaru tried to convince her first-year teacher that she should be able to adopt a nine year old. "We have everything we need to be Eri's parents."

"Except maturity. You're newlyweds and need to get through your awkward phase before dragging a kid into it."

Hotaru waved her hand nonchalantly. "I think me dying was the awkward phase. Now we're over it."

"Some of our most screwed up students _and _criminals come from heroes." Aizawa glared out at the park, vigilant for any sign that Eri's quirk would activate.

"I agree," Hotaru said, likewise keeping her senses on high alert. "Generally, heroes are not the best parents. They have to put the needs of others above the needs of their family." Eri drug Mirio over to the swing, where he helped her hop aboard and began to push her. "Even though she's spent far more time with you, Eri lights up when she's with Mirio and me. We're not going to be perfect parents, but we want her and she wants us. If you decide we're unfit guardians for her, then Mirio and I aren't going for any other adoptions. We don't want _a _kid," Eri caught Hotaru's eye and waved as she swung upwards, "we want _this _kid."

Aizawa stayed quiet for several minutes. Just when Hotaru was sure he wasn't going to respond, her old teacher finally ended his silence. "Fine. I'll put in a good word for you."

Even though the law plainly said adoptive parents had to be twenty five or older, Mirio and Hotaru were awarded special privileges for their special service to the community. What should have taken months of appeals and work was given to Mirio and Hotaru almost immediately. Since Eri had made her thoughts known time and time again, Mirio decided to surprise her.

They went to UA to pick her up. "Where do you want to go today, Eri?" Mirio asked as they buckled into the car. They drove Hotaru's low-key hatchback.

"Aizawa-sensei said I can get a puppy!"

_That tricky fart. _Hotaru never knew such an underhanded mastermind. Back in her first year she had said she'd seen hobos that looked better groomed than him. At the time he had assigned her laps and given her a supreme glare, but she suddenly felt as if she'd been served a proper dose of revenge. _A puppy is going to poop and pee all over the house. _If she went back on Aizawa's word, she'd be a bad guy. Hotaru could feel Mirio's eager eyes on her, silently begging for a dog of his own.

_I'm trapped, _she realized with a gulp. "Let's go get a puppy, then," she laughed, doing her best to sound nonchalant. "I've never had a dog before."

"Me neither," Mirio and Eri said in unison. Once they did, they looked at each other. Eri chuckled, Mirio giggled.

_Oh boy. None of us know what we're doing. _

Mirio whipped out his phone and quickly sent a text. Hotaru hoped it was to Deku, asking him to pick up some dog supplies. "Can we get an Akita?" Eri asked, leaning forward. "They're super big and really loyal. And they're so fluffy, like big teddy bears.

"Isn't that the dog breed that waited for the guy at the train station?*****" Hotaru asked.

Eri nodded vigorously. "Yeah, that's the one!"

After a quick internet search and a quick call, she managed to find an elderly woman looking to rehome an Akita puppy with too much energy. An hour later, Eri cuddled a beautiful reddish pup with a white underbelly. "I'm gonna name her Yin*****!" Mirio sat in the back and doted on the puppy, his grin just as broad as Eri's smile. Hotaru pulled into her parking spot and shut off the engine. "Wait," Eri said, finally looking up from Yin. "This isn't UA."

"It's not," Hotaru agreed. "Did you _want_ to go to UA?"

Eri shook her head slowly, a look of hopeful caution pinching her face into a cautious smile. "N-no," she answered breathlessly. "Isn't this your house?" Her eyes fell to Mirio.

"It's _our_ house," he corrected.

Eri clutched Yang in her arms as she was taken to the front door. As soon as they were inside, Yin wiggled and escaped Eri's grasp. Though Eri was cautious, Yin bolted around the kitchen with her muzzle down, seeking scraps. Eri reverently removed her slippers and walked carefully over the smooth wood floors, her hands pressed to her sides so she wouldn't accidentally knock anything over. "It looks like a movie," she marveled. Hotaru knew the girl had only visited once before, for the brain-dead-rewind. Given the circumstances, it was understandable she hadn't looked around. She made her way to the coffee table and paused. Deku had placed a bowl of Eri's favorite candy out.

Slowly but surely, Eri walked up the stairs and looked at the shower and the toilet. She glanced in Hotaru and Mirio's room before opening the final door. "Whoa," she breathed. Hotaru peered in to see what Deku had done. An enormous loft bed had been put in the room, taking up half of the space. Drawers lined the bottom of the twin bed. Curved stairs lined the left side of the frame, with a small loft for reading at the top. Along the right end, a smooth plastic slide stood ready for action. A pale pink dog bed was just beside the door. "It's perfect!" Eri rushed up the steps and bent over. "There are books here!" She called excitedly.

Mirio looked equally amazed. "I'll tell Izuku and Ochaco you like it. Nu-huh, Yin. No chewing your bed." He bent over and picked up the pup. "I'm gonna take Yin out to go potty," he told Eri, who seemed not to hear him. Hotaru slowly backed out after Mirio and headed down to the kitchen. Once there, she began to research all things dog and sign up for train-at-home classes.

_**Togata Hotaru 7:45 pm**_

_Have you ever owned a dog before?_

_**Hado Nejire 7:50 pm **_

_I've had a Tamaki. He's every animal wrapped in one. _

_**Togata Hotaru 7:51**_

_We just got a puppy._

_**Hado Nejire 7:51 pm**_

_PICS! Puppies are the best! 3 _

The next morning, Hotaru had researched enough that she felt she had a firm grasp on puppy-ownership. She bought a crate, food bowls, and had signed up for a raw-food program which would deliver to her house. Hotaru was busily working on her laptop to sign Eri and Yin up for training classes when the child in question rushed into the room, giggling as Yin bounded behind her. "Mornin', Mom!" Eri called gleefully. She slid a full meter on the wood floor and crashed into Hotaru's legs. Instead of falling, Eri wrapped her arms around Hotaru's waist.

_Mom? Who's that? Oh. That's going to take some getting used to. _Hotaru shook her head, as if to chase the confusion away, and put her hand on Eri's back to return the embrace. "Good morning, daughter," she echoed, the word feeling strange on her tongue.

Eri didn't seem to mind. She wiggled delightedly and ran to the fridge. "Can I make breakfast?"

Hotaru looked at Eri in surprise. "Can you see over the counter?"

Eri glanced, then nodded. "Uh-huh! Where's Dad?"

_Mirio's Dad. I'm Mom. We're gonna screw up a gangster's kid by spoiling her rotten. _"He said he had to get some stuff done." Eri opened the fridge and stood on the tips of her toes to peer at the shelves. Hotaru went to the front door and opened it, letting Yin out so she could use the bathroom. By some miracle, the pup had gone all night without an accident. Yin did her business and began barking loudly by the gate.

"Don't worry, girl, I live here," Mirio laughed as he let himself in. He walked to Hotaru and kissed her cheek. "Good mornin'!" They walked together back into the house, with Yin sniffing suspiciously at Mirio's heels. "I got Eri registered fer school and some toys for Yin, and Python is now a member of Sir Nighteye's agency."

"Yin is signed up for doggy daycare during school hours."

Little by little, Hotaru felt more confident that they would figure out how to be a family. After a surprisingly short conversation with Mirio, he agreed that he would support Hotaru getting her tubes tied. Mirio was back to work at once and Hotaru had her operation in what she hoped was her final-ever surgery. Eri's school was on spring break, which meant Hotaru, Yin, and Eri were able to take plenty of walks and spent quality time together during a short recovery.

When the subject turned to parkour, Eri proclaimed, "I remember all of what you taught me!"

"Oh yeah?" Hotaru answered with a grin. "Then climb onto the roof."

Eri was nearly on top of the house when Mirio pulled into his parking spot. Normal parents may have suggested caution, but he encouraged her, as Hotaru knew he would. "Way to go! Do you 'member how to get down, or do ya need some help?"

"Uh, I think I need some help," Eri giggled. Not only did she not fear being so far up, she trusted her parents of only a few days to be able to help her.

Hotaru took her cue and used her airstep to ascend. "We can go to a trampoline park tomorrow so you can practice your landings. Those can be kind of scary. Here. Put your feet on mine." As Hotaru and Eri made their way back to the ground, Yin began to growl and bark protectively at the gate. Hotaru saw Mirio speaking with a woman who looked to be in her early forties. "Do you know her?" Hotaru asked Eri, who shook her head.

"Hotaru, Eri, come meet Lily," Mirio called. He let her in and as soon as Hotaru and Eri were on solid ground, Mirio ran through introductions. "Lily is going to take care of you whenever Hotaru and I are busy with work," Mirio explained. "She has an apartment just around the block."

As Mirio spoke, Yin barked at Lily, but gradually seemed to warm to the stranger. Lily smiled at the pup and Eri. "Is this your dog?" It was only then that Hotaru noticed how Eri clung to her waist and was nervous. Eri quietly bobbed her head, her wide eyes careful to look at Lily's feet. "What's her name?"

"Yin," Eri whispered.

"I had a dog when I was a girl. Have you had Yin for long?"

Eri shook her head. "Just a few days."

"That's good," Lily said, smiling. "You'll have lots of time to make Yin into your best friend."

Little by little, Eri emerged from behind Hotaru, entranced by Lily's stories of dogs. Mirio leaned in and quietly explained. "Lily was the mother of two girls who were killed on Fog Day. She had a job at a daycare but told me she'd quit when she heard we were looking for a nanny."

"Did you move that poor woman all the way to Kamino just so she could watch our kid?" Hotaru asked in awe.

"_And_ our dog," Mirio added with a wink. "Don't worry, her background is totally clear. She went to school to be a teacher, but never got around to teaching because she got pregnant during her last year of college."

Hotaru glanced at Lily, Eri, and Yin, who seemed to get along great together. "Well," Hotaru said while gently poking Mirio in the stomach, "I guess I'll trust your gut on this one."

* * *

"You got a nanny?" Nejire asked, incredulous.

"You practically threw Jin at her," Tamaki noted.

The four of them sat comfortably at a sushi bar and celebrated Hotaru's health and both families' new daughters. "I still can't believe you guys named your daughter 'tailed beast'."

"She came out with tails!" Nejire proclaimed. "Why do you guys need a nanny? Eri's a perfect little girl."

"Our options were Mirio, the dog, or a stranger. I didn't want the house flooded, so we had to outsource for childcare." Hotaru smirked as Mirio feigned offense.

"I wouldn't flood the house. I'd lock us out. There's too many numbers!"

"I can't even remember how to get through the front door," Tamaki sighed.

Nejire kissed Tamaki's cheek and draped her arm around his waist.

* * *

_*Hachiko was an Akita who walked with his owner every morning to a train station, then walked himself there every evening to pick his owner up. His owner died at work, but Hachiko continued to go to the train station for another eight years and wait hours for his owner._

_*Yin is the female Japanese Foo dog who protects the residents of homes. Her companion, Yang, protects the structure itself._

_*Akita figurines symbolize health and well-being, so I figure the living thing is a fitting companion for the Togata family, who are all accidents waiting to happen._

_I promise I'm hard at work on the next chapters. I'm just trying to figure out how to pace the finale. I'm hoping to make it the most chaotic and possibly heart-wrenching yet. _


	23. 700 Days

**700 Days**

* * *

Lily eagerly accepted the task of watching Jinchuriki and Yin while Eri was at school. A crib was set up on the side of the Togata's living room for the baby, who could sleep through almost anything. In a remarkably short time, Lily became the unofficial grandparent to Jin and Eri. Hotaru settled into her new work setting. With Edgeshot, everything had been minimalistic and concise. His one secretary had fielded requests and made sure everything ran smoothly. Sir Nighteye's agency was a whole different genre of hero office. The five story building had a conference room, offices for every hero, a break room, on-site tech support, and many other features. For all of Mirio's complaints about codes, there were at least three pins Hotaru had to memorize just to get to the front elevator.

Mirio was especially giddy as he showed Hotaru around. "Here's the locker room," he announced.

Hotaru raised her brows, feigning judgment. "It's co-ed, huh? What sort of stuff goes on in here?"

"Dressing and undressing, of course," Mirio answered, pretending he didn't catch her insinuation. He smoothly switched topics. "We'll just go on patrol today."

"Sounds good to me," Hotaru agreed. In minutes, the freshly wed Togatas were suited up in their Lemillion and Python getups. Mirio had made sure to list Lemillion and Python as two seperate heroes sharing the same agency. While generally such a thing was frowned upon, the married couple had clearance. Unlike other married couple teams, they could work together and apart just as efficiently. In the end, Lemillion was boss. If he felt Python was in over her head, he could call her back and she had to listen or risk termination. She wasn't a sidekick, but she still would have to answer if he gave orders.

"We could cover more ground, not to mention avoid press, if we split up," Python suggested.

"Oho, you think we can avoid press?" Lemillion laughed. "Just ask our clerks how many talk shows want us." His grin faded into a happy smile. "If you take the high road, I'll take the low road."

"Crazy vultures," she sighed as she walked out the doors. Most criminals weren't dumb enough to be caught on patrols, but there was often at least one occurence a pro could catch on an outing; even if it was something as simple as J-walking. As Python slid out of the agency's automatic double doors, she felt like she was under a spotlight. Try as she might to ascend a nearby building in peace, she still heard whistles and congratulations offered by a crowd of citizens on their way to work.

"Welcome back, Python!"

"Help keep our streets safe!"

"Go catch all the criminals!"

At the very least, she felt supported. As they cheered, she finished her climb and waved once when she crested the five-story structure. She dimly heard laughter and applause beneath the escalated city noises. Car horns blared in the morning rush hour, jackhammers tore out slabs of concrete in preparation for new construction, and the acrid stench of freshly poured asphalt. From her bird's eye view, Python checked on criminals from above. She moved frequently, making sure to check each sector thoroughly.

"_Got anything?" _She asked Lemillion an hour later.

"_Nothin'. Looks like we're in for a borin' day," _Lemillion answered happily. He was the type to revel in the peace.

Python felt like they must be missing something. In the calm streets below, she used her lenses to zoom and tried finding where the darker facets of society hid. "_Hopefully we didn't just jinx ourselves." _She knew that every breath of serenity in one district just meant that the criminals were craftier than the day before.

For once, their luck held. The rest of their day was perfectly ordinary and consisted of high-and-low patrolling. They headed back to the agency and arrived within minutes of each other; Python on the roof and Lemillion through the front doors, which were crowded by the paparazzi. After quickly changing, they walked out and braved the vultures. Hotaru squinted her eyes against the bright camera beams and flashing red lights. Judging by Mirio's stillness, he might have phased his eyes to keep from being blinded.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Was it a shotgun wedding?"

"Will-"

The questions blurred together into an ineffective swarm. Though some words jumped out, Hotaru couldn't understand any of them. For a moment, she wondered if she had another seizure. She glanced around with the learned clarity of a hero about to charge into battle. _No double vision. No pain. Huh. Guess this is my life now. _She wished she had retained some of the callousness of her previous state. She'd read the coach's reviews of her and had been silently baffled. For a moment, she remembered how Edgeshot's agency had been delightfully free of vultures, even though he was a top ten hero.

"We're gonna go home," Mirio said, hardly having to raise his voice before the crowd quieted. "Thanks for supportin' us!" Hotaru felt Mirio's hand slide into hers and they began to walk through the jabbering news crews. Though some still fired a few questions, Mirio ignored them on their brief stroll to the Lemillion mobile. Once the pair was safely buckled and headed on their way, Mirio chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Hotaru asked, already dreading the answer.

"Even after everythin' you've been through, you still don't like being popular." He moved his hand from the shifter and rubbed his thumb over the back of Hotaru's palm. "Do you _want_ to go on an interview together? If we don't do that, then we just have to outwait 'em. Sometimes it takes _months_. If you show you'll meet 'em halfway, they leave ya alone quicker."

Hotaru smiled, despite herself. "Vulture logic is weird."

They decided to meet the problem head-first and picked a studio. Hotaru and Mirio were emailed a long list of questions and had to pick different colors for various topics. Red meant they were forbidden, such as Hotaru's brain death, whether or not Mirio and Hotaru used their quirks during sex, and their sex lives and general; yellow were ones to avoid, such as Eri being their adoprtive child and everything about her first years of life; and green was the go-ahead. Somehow, they managed to get an interviewer that kept predominantly in the green section.

Upon request, Hotaru and Mirio walked on-screen with their costumes on, but hood and helmet removed, as to not disturb the makeup that had been applied only minutes prior. "Welcome, Lemillion and Python!" An energetic, middle-aged woman greeted.

Mirio took the lead. "Thank ya, Suri. I'm glad to be back with my better half."

"She is about half your size, isn't she?" Suri laughed.

Hotaru tried not to blush at the mention of their dozens of kilos and eighteen centimeter gap. "And twice as dangerous," Mirio agreed, as if that's what Suri had meant all along. Mirio helped Hotaru to her seat before sitting himself.

"What do you think, Python, are you dangerous?" Suri asked, leaning in ever so slightly.

The direct question gave her enough to respond to. "Well, I know I'd be horrified if I saw a face like mine in a back alley," she chuckled, deflecting. To make the public think of her as someone to be feared wouldn't instill trust in heroes. To make her seem small would make villains attack her. Hotaru couldn't tell if Suri was trying to push Hotaru down or give her opportunities to defend herself. The studio audience laughed, which was mildly reassuring.

"So what do two heroes do for a honeymoon? Do you fight crime holding hands?"

"We talked about it, but neither of us really wanted a honeymoon," Hotaru answered.

"If you don't mind my asking, what'd you do instead?"

"Research. We make a living out of poking hornets' nests. In our field, you _can't_ be unprepared."

Suri gave a knowing, sympathetic smile. "Would you say you were prepared for the Fog Nomu?"

Hotaru wondered if Nejire was going to retire to the media. Slowly but surely, Suri was sounding more like Neji. "I could lie and tell you yes, but my face says no." To prove her point, Hotaru tapped at finger along the edge of one of her facial scars.

Again, the crowd laughed. Suri caught the tone and moved on. In a painless half-hour segment, Mirio told of his one-sided elementary school crush and Hotaru told of how she fell for Mirio because he cried in public. By the end of their talk, the audience sent Mirio and Hotaru off with a deafening round of applause.

* * *

The following evening, the interview aired and Eri giggled through the half-familiar story as she fed Yin honey-butter chips. As talk switched to the Nomu, Eri peeped over her shoulder at Hotaru and stared. "What's wrong?" Hotaru asked.

Eri brushed her hands on her skirt and sat up, looking pensive. "Do you want me to rewind your scars, Mom?"

For a moment, Hotaru was tempted to accept. She knew her daughter could do it, but at what cost? They had yet to discover any backlash to the rewind quirk, but that didn't mean one wasn't there. "Nah," she answered nonchalantly. "I need these to show the next Nomu how tough I am. I can just take off my mask and scare all the bad guys." Giggling, Eri scrambled to her feet and hugged Hotaru.

"You're not scary, Hochan! You're my little goof," Mirio taunted.

Feigning offense, Hotaru tapped her finger against the tip of Mirio's nose.

* * *

The first time the small family ventured to the park was much more eventful than Python and Lemillion's first patrol. Several people gawked and pointed not only at Hotaru and Mirio, but at Eri. "Whoa," they gasped. "I wish I was a pro's kid."

"_Two_ pros. That's crazy."

Without using her quirk, Eri walked with her hands on the top of the monkey bars. Hotaru saw the girl quiver a moment when she felt so many eyes on her. Mirio was quick to make the outing more of a game. "Why don't you ask some kids to race?" He made sure to hold Yin's leash tightly, as the dog strained to get back to Eri's side. In no time, the swarm of kids welcomed Eri into their ranks. Hotaru and Mirio sat on a bench nearby to watch, while still affording Eri space. "I think this is her first time meeting kids her age outside school," Mirio mentioned.

Hotaru saw Eri's flushed face and nervous smile and knew Mirio had spoken true. They lingered for an hour, only leaving when Eri peeled herself away and tugged on Hotaru's hand and announced she was hungry. They made their way to a nearby restaurant and ate.

Little by little, they settled into a normal enough life. There were days when Lemillion and Python were on separate cases and didn't get off at the same time. Occasionally, they had to work overnight or arise early in the mornings. Lily was able to help through it all. As Jin grew, she learned how to talk, babble, and even play with Eri. For seven hundred days, the little families of three and the widow made for a happy extended family. Kaidan worked long, hard hours in the sewers, so his visits were few and far between. Eri knew her grandfather mostly through phone calls and quick video messages. As for Tsubaki, the long estranged mother proved to be an invaluable resource in helping Eri harness her quirk. Together, they picked apart Eri's rewind and found out precisely how it worked.

"Happy birthday to you," Hotaru, Tsubaki, and Mirio sang to Eri and her cheesecake stuffed with nine candles. Once the song ended, Eri's small cheeks puffed outwards and blew. As soon as they were done eating, Eri stood, a look of determination in her eye. "Mom, will you do a backflip?"

Hotaru had gotten used to stranger questions. She was married to Mirio, after all. "Alright," she said, standing and jumping. Just as her momentum carried her forward, Hotaru felt her body shift and twist back until she was on the ground again. Eri jumped triumphantly and beamed at Tsubaki. "I did it, Grandma!"

* * *

Though they worked often, Mirio made sure Eri got to experience everything childhood offered. They went to water parks, festivals, camping, and did everything they possibly could as a family. In exposing Eri to the world, Hotaru got a taste of the upbringing she never had.

For almost two years, there was peace in the Togata home. Lily, Tamaki, Jin, and Tamaki were in the house as often as they were out. Nejire lamented at the lack of a Nomu Scar Club and Tamaki meticulously planned each of Jin's meals through the rolling, walking, and babbling phases of her life. Izuku graduated from UA and was given an agency of his own. Even though he and Mirio didn't work together, Izuku stopped by often to hang out. He often ran his girl-troubles past Hotaru, who helped him as best as she could.

"No, you do _not _take your date to an All Might anything," she had to say more times than she could count. "A date is about getting to know _each other_, not the Symbol of Peace."

"I-I'm getting to know her," Izuku muttered, his hand reaching to rub his head. Mirio giggled in the background as his old intern was properly chastised.

Hotaru chuckled, wished him luck, and saw herself to bed. Mirio joined her within the hour and snuggled up behind her as she browsed her watch. "I love you," he cooed into her ear, his feelings never once wavering during their few minor disagreements and near-arguments.

"Love you too."


	24. Total Catastrophe

**Total Catastrophe**

* * *

Python rushed against the flow of traffic and towards the sound of screeching brakes, shril shouts, and every other note that completed the bitter symphony of a disaster. During the last polls, Python had been rated sixth in the approval ratings, but only eleventh overall. The government had told her that as a top twenty hero her job was to go into the thickest of the chaos and help with fighting, not 'playing nurse over some injured citizens'. It was with painstaking effort that she listened to her superiors and used her air leap to move above the mayhem.

She was just about to take another step when a white, brilliant beam shot through the air. Instinct had her jump backwards instantly, her senses already strained to the maximum. Her lenses adjusted instantly to the dust and debris, fading into a mild form of heat vision. She dropped several feet, making herself vanish into a plume of smoke. A sole being launched out of the air towards her. "Snakey snakeeee," it cooed, as if the Nomu had been waiting for her long. Webs shot from its mouth and sought to ensnare her. Python dropped even further until she was able to hide behind an abandoned car.

Python started by stating her district. "_The Nomu has an oral web shooter and some sort of laser." _She didn't linger by the car long. Within seconds, the Nomu lasered easily through the metal. It made sure to give her no rest. Python jumped off the ground as if it were a trampoline; even going as far as to feint to the left before swinging right. Try as she might to make her movements unpredictable and fluid, the Nomu read her like a book. It reached out and narrowly avoided catching her hand. Python slipped out of the way only a hair's breadth away from a freshly shot web.

"_We have two in my district," _Mirko answered, sounding smug about the fact. "_I guess my reputation precedes me." _

"_The only thing that precedes you is your ego," _Python taunted in the midst of her retreat.

"_I've got one, too," _Edgeshot said, interrupting Mirko's answer.

After two years of silence, the Nomu had returned with gusto.

Python grabbed a broken piece of a windshield and used it to keep the webs from touching her. The Nomu shot time and time again, never seeming to tire. "Snakey snaaaake," it taunted in a soft, sing-songy voice. Like most other Nomu it was male, but its brain was encased in a glass dome. Python used an extra burst of pressure to propel herself upwards, narrowly avoiding a laser beam.

"_How're ya doin', Python?" _Lemillion asked.

"_There aren't any openings," _she said, frustrated at the many near-misses. "_I can't get an attack in."_

For all their time working together, Lemillion had been utterly professional and respectful. They never kissed on the job, but saved their marriage for when they clocked out of work. "_I'm comin'. Get outta there as soon as ya can, okay?" _He'd also never suggested she back down. Python mentally hesitated at the alien request. "_Python?"_ He asked again when she failed to respond.

"_Yeah, okay," _she agreed, able to accept that she was in over her head. She couldn't help but be reminded of the She-Nomu and how horribly she'd failed then. _He's probably thinking about it too._

"_I've got one, too," _Deku reported much to Python's dismay. Since Kamino was once a hot spot for the League and was the place for All Might's last stand, Deku had gone out of his way to be assigned there. For just a moment, she felt a stab of worry not for her home, but for the people in it. Would the defenses stand against a Nomu? Would they _need_ to? She kept her body moving along with her mind, carefully avoiding the Nomu's nearly perfect attacks.

Lemillion arrived as stylishly as ever. He rocketed upwards from the ground and delivered a sharp uppercut to the Nomu's jaw, shoving its mouth shut and pointing a fresh laser-beam ineffectively upwards. Python took the opportunity to rush forward, careful not to be between Lemillion and the Nomu. Not hesitating, Lemillion punched the Nomu hard enough to knock the brute over. As soon as he was down, Python followed and pressurized the Nomu's shoulder and knee with enough force to bend a train rail. She was only minorly satisfied by the small popping sounds of half-ruined joints greeting her efforts. She strained harder, her shoulders hunching forward with the effort.

"Python, you need to retreat," Lemillion said as he drew near. Using one of the many pressure points Python taught him, he gripped under the Nomu's jaw and held for ten seconds, causing the creature to lose consciousness Lemillion straightened and lingered by the Nomu. "_Please_ get outta here," he said softly. She knew he remembered the disastrous outcome years before. Try as she might not to do the same, she couldn't help but picture the She Nomu in that instant.

"_Deku, do you need help?" _Python asked, ready for a reason to go, but hoping for an excuse to stay. The young hero had proven himself incredibly capable; even in his days as an intern. Much to her surprise, her watch vibrated on her wrist as Deku sent a call through.

"_There are two Nomu-" _his voice cut out for an instant. "_Your house," _he all but shouted. Python guessed by the strain in his voice that he was busy fighting.

She felt surprise for only a moment before it was overwhelmed with resignation. _Eri's cells made anti-quirk bullets. It was only a matter of time before they came back for her. _She considered her daughter's schedule. _They're all there, _she realized with dread. The dog, nanny, and babysitter were home with her daughter. _Why didn't my alarm alert me? "Do you need backup?" _

"_W-at-" _the line fumbled before dying completely.

"Hack quirk?" Lemillion suggested.

"Some sort of interference," Python agreed with a frown.

* * *

_I apologize for the extensive wait, but no - the story is not over. The romance has reached a conclusion (the last chapter),but the crime has not. I'm putting out this deplorably short chapter just to reassure y'all that I am working on something bigger than previous events. I am going to take my time and be sure to do it right. Thanks for your patience._


	25. Black Bird

**Black Bird**

* * *

_Segment set in Tamaki's point of view._

Tamaki marveled at how his child changed on a daily basis. Her features shifted through the animal kingdom not by digestion, but by sight. By simply looking at the flashcard of an elephant, she was able to grow their ears. On the day of her birth, she had seen an eagle on her baby blanket, adopted their eyes, and moved on from there - stealing morsels of anatomy from her octopus binky clip and a snake-shaped rattle.

After all the time Jin spent with the Togata's dog, Yin, Tamaki wasn't surprised when his daughter began to bark and howl at the air. He flushed, embarrassed, and glanced to and fro. "Jin," he pleaded, "there's nothing there." There was _never_ anything.

Nejire, however, didn't find their child even remotely embarrassing. "Whacha barking at, Jin?" She asked sweetly, leaning forward to tap their daughter's forehead.

"Black!" She insisted, interrupting her yipping with the happy word. "Bird!"

Tamaki waited a moment, ready for his daughter to sprout wings and try to fly away as she had a thousand times before. Try as he might, he couldn't see a single bird in the park. As Tamaki opened his mouth to say so, Jin glowered fiercely at him. "No!" She declared firmly, before he could dare tell her she was wrong. "_Bird_!" She insisted, her little fingers twisting into octopus tentacles and ensnaring his arm. Her face pinched into a dog's muzzle, complete from teeth to nose, and took off as fast as her stubby legs could carry her.

Giggling, Nejire walked with her family. "You can't tell her she's wrong. Jin's _never_ wrong," she teased her husband.

"I wonder where she gets that from," he answered with the barest hint of sarcasm. Though his love for Nejire was unwavering, he wanted to win at least one of their marital disputes.

As soon as he closed his mouth, pandemonium ensued. The ground beneath them shuddered and bucked, as if struck by a strangely specific earthquake. It was then that the screams began. Across the street, bullets jabbed into unsuspecting pedestrians - killing some while wounding others. Blood seeped from the fresh wounds and the cries evolved into desperate wails. Jin continued to drag her father through the mayhem. "Bird, bird!" She huffed, desperate to prove her point.

"Okay, Jin, there's a bird," he agreed, wanting to throw her off the fool's errand. Not only did he have to keep an eye on his surroundings, he had to watch and keep his daughter safe. When it became obvious that she wasn't going to stop, Tamaki hoisted Jin onto his shoulders.

"Bird!" She declared with more ferocity and triumph than before. Tamaki followed her gaze just in time to watch a dark Nomu slink off into an alley. He glanced behind him and gestured to Nejire, frowning. As with all hero parents, they had to choose which of them would fight while the other babysat.

Nejire beamed, kissed Tamaki and Jin, and pulled a radio out of her pocket. Like most heroes, she never expected her days off to be set in stone. "Meet me at the Togatas," Nejire said. "With how paranoid Hotaru is, it's probably the safest place around."

"FUCKING DIE!" Ground Zero shouted, his battlecry clashing against the chaos. A beam of Super Twist's golden spirals blasted against the Nomu, knocking it off its feet. Ground Zero followed immediately afterwards, hitting it with a relentless barrage of explosions.

_Bakugo_, Tamaki sighed, covering his daughter's ears. I was far too early for her to learn such language. Tamaki resumed his trek to the Togata house at a swift jog. The closer he got, the more damage he saw to the surrounding areas. Instead of feeling elated, he felt dread at what he might see next. He pulled off his scarf and used it to tie Jin tightly to his back. "Keep your head down," he advised the toddler. As anxious as he felt, it was comforting to know exactly where she was.

The blocks surrounding the Togata house were not only on fire, but somehow reeked of mold and mothballs. Tamaki put his hand over his mouth and used his fingers as a filter for the noxious fumes. "Daddy. It yucky," Jin complained.

Without any equipment, Tamaki had no choice but to draw back. Among the pillars of smoke were flickers of movement, but none gave him any clue as to what could be happening within the block. The cracks he heard could have been of a building on the verge of collapse or of water pipes bursting at the sudden influx of heat. Tamaki walked as quickly as he dared, all while watching for any falling buildings. Once he was back to clear air, Tamaki aided with evacuation efforts and directing traffic, all the while glancing over his shoulder to look at the Togata neighborhood. The movements persisted, but because of the thickness of the smoke he could never make out any detail beyond a quick flash of color the extraordinarily loud crash of a building falling. As much as he wanted to help, Tamaki wouldn't risk his daughter's life by charing into danger or leaving her with someone else in the midst of a disaster.

* * *

_Segment set in Hotaru's point of view._

The block had been burning for over twenty minutes by the time the Lemillion Mobile tore through the mangled streets. Python frowned at the smoky neighborhood and felt her apprehension skyrocket. Without conscious thought, she switched her lenses to thermal imaging, shifted some settings on her watch and pulled up the GPS on Eri's phone. "She should be at home," Python knew she sounded full of doubt. Orange figures jumped and darted near and on her house. Whatever quirks the Nomu had, they seemed unable to breech her little fortress. Thanks to the steel framing, Python couldn't look to see what figures were within.

Lemillion killed the engine and leapt from the car. He rushed through their gate and front door, their security system safe from everyone but him. The alarms were supposed to ring if it sensed a quirk being used, but Python's watch remained silent. Curious, she tested her radio. "_Lemillion, can you hear me?"_ She waited a moment before trying again. "_Does anyone read me?"_ Again, there was nothing, even though she should have broadcasted to the entire Hero Network. She tapped the codes necessary to step into her home.

Though the frame of her house was made of steel, the wooden floors and drywall had peeled away. Furniture had disintegrated into shapeless blobs from residual heat. She trusted her husband so completely to know that he already had Eri in hand. Between the roar of fire-based breezes and the banging of figures darting around roofs, Python knew they wouldn't be able to hear each other. Her problem was to see how they'd gotten in. Python glanced at the open trap door that led to the basement. The closer she stepped, the more overwhelming the reek of mold became. The best she could figure, some quirk had degraded the foundation and provided a point of entry.

_What did they want here? _Her hero gear was all in Sir Nighteye's office. _Eri? _It made sense, as the child had once been the key to an anti-quirk bullet. As she stood in her wrecked home, Lemilion dropped down beside her, his expression confirming what she'd already deduced. "Eri's gone!" He looked frustrated, as if he alone was to blame for their daughter's abduction. Even though she believed him, she didn't want to. Python swiftly looked around the house, checking for any sign that he could be wrong. Not only could she not find Eri, but the dog and Lily were also gone.

Python felt her brain haze in disbelief. Everything she'd so carefully prepared and protected had been destroyed by _mold_. "We-" she began, her body shaking as she remembered her fight with the She Nomu. Python trembled at the idea that Eri was probably carried off by a being created to make chaos. _She's more valuable to them alive_, Python reminded herself. Before she could add anything else, her husband hugged her tightly.

"We'll get her back," he promised. "She's gonna be okay."

She couldn't help but wonder if he was speaking for his own benefit. "Okay," she agreed hollowly, nowhere near as optimistic. After all her searching, she didn't have any leads to the Nomu's hideout. According to her latest search through Hero Network, nobody else had done any better or even followed the case as closely as she had. Some tried, but seemed frustrated at the countless dead ends. As they embraced, Python became aware of a sudden, all consuming silence. She glanced out the front door to see a mountain of ice smothering and rapidly extinguishing the inferno. There was a loud _thump _as something heavy landed on the roof. Python and Lemillion acted in an instant. After a quick air jump and permeation projection, both were beside the intruder in only seconds.

"Let's see you slip your way out of that, you stupid fucker!" Ground Zero shouted at a frozen Nomu, the bottom half of his face covered by a gas mask without lenses.

Deku was quick to join them and use his Black Whip to ensnare the Nomu. "Kacchan, it doesn't know what it's doing," he explained with a hint of exasperation. "Lemillion! Python!" Deku proclaimed, sounding utterly relieved. "I hope we didn't scare Eri too much with all our jumping around. This Nomu really was hard to get down." The cocoon of ice began to splinter, as if the Nomu had to prove the young hero correct.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Icy Hot?" Ground Zero shouted to a hero at the bottom of the building; potentially Icy Hot himself. "Get your lazy ass up here and freeze this fucker, you fucking half-wit!"

"Eri's gone," Lemillion said, much to Deku's despair. The younger hero stared at his mentor in disbelief, looking horrified.

"N-no, I made sure. We never saw another Nomu," he protested, his eyes clouded as he searched his memories.

Icy Hot rode a pillar of ice to the roof and silently reached out a hand, ready to create another level in his trap.

Deku shook his head slowly. "If we let it go, we could follow it," he mused.

"Are you a fucking imbicle, Deku? You want to let this _thing_ run around and hurt more people just so your friends can _maybe_ find their kid?" Ground Zero remained blunt as always.

Edgeshot unfolded on the roof and joined effortlessly in on the discussion. Judging by his torn costume and sooty face, he had been one of the other heroes working to detain the Nomu. "Such language is unbecoming for a hero," he said to Ground Zero. "I also believe we should let the Nomu loose, as we have no leads to their new laboratory." He glanced quickly at his peers before looking at Python. "Do you agree?"

Endeavor's commanding voice overtook the radio. "_Is anyone in need of assistance? Are there any updates on the Nomu?" _

"_I got one of mine down," _Mirko reported.

"_Mine is in police custody," _Edgeshot answered. Several other heroes admitted that they were still battling. Many more were injured.

Python muted her radio so they could focus on the matter at hand. Much to her surprise, the others followed her example. "How fast is this guy? What are his quirks?"

"It jammed our signal, created several icicles, was impossible to hold, and is incredibly fast," Icy Hot said in his usual monotone.

"It has a low-key copy quirk. It couldn't create icicles until after you showed up," Ground Zero declared with a gesture to Icy Hot..

"Could it explode before you showed up?" Lemillion asked, gesturing to the burning buildings.

Ground Zero kicked at an invisible piece of debris. "No, it couldn't," Deku answered. "It still was fast before I showed up, though."

"I was able to keep up with him," Edgeshot offered. "If it chooses not to go on a rampage, I could accompany it back to the lab."

"Me too," Deku said. As fast as Python was, she knew she didn't match up to her old mentor or husband's former mentee.

"The rest of us can offer support to those that are still fighting," Lemillion concluded.

Ground Zero snorted. "This is fucking stupid. Do this shit on your own." He switched his radio back on and blast himself off the roof. "_What weakling needs help?" _

To make it think no enemies remained, the heroes hid before Icy Hot thawed the Nomu. The Nomu awoke in an instant, as if barely even inconvenienced by what should have given it hypothermia or possibly damaged its motor functions. It moved unhesitantly to its feet and took off. _Don't attack, _Python prayed. _Just go on back to your hole. There's nobody here. Scuttle on home. _

She heard a single thump, then nothing.

* * *

_Back to Tamaki_

"Puppy!" Jin called in Tamaki's ear. "Puppy! Puppy!" She squirmed and wiggled, loosening the scarf enough that Tamaki had to redo his knot.

"Yes, Jin, there are dogs all over," Tamaki said, knowing she wouldn't still until she was acknowledged.

"_Puppy,_" she groaned, as if she were explaining something to an incredibly slow minded individual. Tamaki followed the tip of his daughter's pointer finger to see the Togata dog, Yin panting and running towards the Togata home. The burning neighborhood had settled half an hour before and seemed safe and quiet, but Tamaki didn't trust the tentative peace quite yet.

"Jin," he called, stilling the Akita in its tracks. Jin didn't slow any, but diverted her course. She made a mad rush for Tamaki and grabbed firmly onto his hand, drawing a few droplets of blood in her haste to get his attention. Jin released at once and released a series of thunderous barks.

If Eri wasn't at school, Jin was with her. Tamaki frowned and followed Jin at once, immediately knowing that something was wrong. He dialed Mirio's number, only for his call to go straight to voicemail. "_Mirio, I'm with Jin. She's pulling me west from your house. I'll leave more updates as they happen." _

As soon as he was done with his futile call, he dialed Nejire's number. "_Can you pull away? Something's wrong with Eri." _


	26. Recon Mission

**Recon Mission**

* * *

_Segment set in Edgeshot's point of view._

When the Nomu didn't immediately rampage, Edgeshot took that as a good sign. As it darted off, Edgeshot kept carefully downwind; deciding it best to overestimate the Nomu's senses. Deku easily copied Edgeshot in quick and quiet movements. The more they traveled, the most apparent it was that the Nomu was looking for something. It circled the block time and time again, shaking its head like a frustrated child. "No, no," it muttered. "Is it time to go?" It tapped at its wrist, as if seeking a watch. The Nomu released a loud screech of frustration. "Am I late?!" It asked to no-one, its hands lifting to scratch at its exposed brain. "Ujiko," it crooned softly. In response, black ooze tumbled from its beak and began encircled the brute's figure.

After so many years of the same exit, all heroes knew better than to try to stop it. "We could look around for clues," Deku offered, his voice far from hopeful. Neither of them wanted to admit defeat and knew they were chasing smoke, but both of the heroes wanted to do something. Edgeshot nodded and they searched nearby buildings. Within ten minutes, the futility of their quest had even the plucky, optimistic Deku's face cemented in a frown. They reconveniened on a building at sunset and began to discuss their next option, when a voice crackled through their radios..

"_Edgeshot? Deku?" _He immediately recognized Suneater's voice.

"_Reporting," _Edgeshot answered calmly, despite his frustration.

"_We've found the Nomu's hideout."_

Deku's eyes widened. "W-what? How?" He stared at the spot where the Nomu had vanished without a trace.

"_I've got the best dog in the world," _Lemillion answered proudly. "_She followed the other Nomu when it took Eri. I think the Nomu're programmed only to hurt humans." _

"_Probably only heroes," _Python suggested quietly. Edgeshot recognized her thoughtful tone and instantly knew she was feeling out the situation.

For a moment, Edgeshot wondered if it was safe for Python and Lemillion to be close to the Nomu. Both personally and professionally, he had every reason to suspect they could keep clear heads and react appropriately to any circumstances. Then again, a slight, nagging feeling failed to leave him. _Eri is their daughter. There's no way either of them can be as rational as they seem. _Deku's phone buzzed and the hero quickly drew it out. Edgeshot was drawn from his somber thoughts and peered over to the text message. As Edgeshot expected, Python gave them a set of coordinates.

Even traveling with haste, it took twenty minutes for Deku and Edgeshot to meet up with the trio. Edgeshot made sure to keep paperthin, as to minimise any visualization on security cameras. As such, he couldn't fully understand Deku's quiet gasp of surprise as they rounded on their destination. "_Are you sure you sent us to the right place?" _Deku asked. More out of curiosity than necessity, Edgeshot settled a moment and took a better look at his surroundings.

"_We're going off the word of a dog, so take that as you will," _Python answered, her humor remarkably dry.

An army of colored lights lined each runway. Blue, red, green, and yellow dappled the ground, giving pilots a clear track. White bulbs nestled against metal pillars created a swarm of streetlamps surrounded not only the airport itself, but the parking garages that followed two blocks to the east. After careful searching, Edgeshot and Deku managed to find their way to a slab of shattered concrete. _There must not have been a point of entry, _Edgeshot noted. By the looks of the nearby cameras, Python had made sure to take advantage of a blind spot hidden at the base of one of the parking garages. Once the pair descended into a narrow alley, they only had to round a corner to reach Suneater.

Lemillion and Python rejoined them only a few seconds later, both coming from different directions. As was usual for the pros, Python had come from a higher route, while Lemillion seemed to have taken the low road. Lemillion, who was almost never seen without a smile, wore an uncharacteristically sober expression.. "I could only hold my breath long 'nough to see a few rooms in. The security's crazy, like Tartarus." Instead of appearing distraught, he thoughtfully cupped his chin in his hand. There was a slight movement in the toe of his left boot, as if he were trying to keep himself from tapping his foot. Despite appearances, Lemillion was far more worried than he appeared.

Python had better news. "The building has steel beams and doors, but most of their framing is made of wood. There are at least a dozen Nomu or large figures clustered in one room, one small figure by itself," Edgeshot noticed how she dare not say Eri's name, on the off chance that it wasn't her, "and one fat guy in a chair." While she didn't fidget or tap, Edgeshot noticed how her shoulders shifted more than usual, as if she were forcing herself to focus on her breathing instead of Eri.

Deku bore the same contemplative pose as Lemillion. "We couldn't possibly fight all those Nomu," he muttered. "We could all break in together to provide a better defense, but then one of the Nomu could run off with Eri again. If we split up and get in over our heads, backup couldn't arrive in time." Every Nomu had been taken down by the efforts of two or more top rated heroes. Edgeshot and everyone else knew Mirko was in the habit of taking credit for the work of others. Her claim of a solo defeat was likely invalid.

Edgeshot considered another option. "Python could guide Lemillion and me through the building," he suggested to his old sidekick. "If we require assistance, you'll know it before we will."

"I'll make sure to keep my radio permeated so they can't jam it," Lemillion added. Judging by his slight lean forward, he was eager to go.

"I'm not totally sure that Ujiko hasn't tapped the HN, so we're going to avoid calling for backup at all costs." Edgeshot figured Python had created a private line through her phone so they were all communicating without having to access the HN. "Shouldn't we at least call for Endeavor?" Suneater recommended, looking very much as if he were speaking out of necessity than true desire for the flame hero's help.

Lemillion answered with a quick shake of his head. "Uh-huh. He couldn't make it past the security cameras." As excellent as the number one hero was, he didn't have an ounce of stealth in his arsenal. In the end, they decided to go in with the team they had. Lemillion slid down through the floor and resumed his search of the building. Edgeshot had to take a more roundabout way, but was able to hear Python offering her navigation during his descent.

"_Keep going. Alright, you're through that wall," _she guided Lemillion. Edgeshot arrived at the entry to the secret science lab and snapped through the narrow crease along the door hinges. Keeping as folded as possible, he cautiously gathered his bearings. This time, Python's instructions were for him. "_Go three rooms in and you'll find a long hall," _she began. Thus continued his journey into the thick of the Nomu lab. Though her instruction never faltered, Edgeshot knew Python had to move as well. Without the buildings' schematics programmed into her watch or a flat level above them, there was only so far that she could take them. Edgeshot unfolded his eyes and looked at the two doors.

"_This is where you guys have to move on your own. Everything else is visible, but not clear enough for me to give precise guidance. Ujiko and the small figure are to the right. The large figures look to be several rooms down. They're vertical, but still."_

Two heroes. Two targets. One chance. "_I'll get Ujiko," _Edgeshot volunteered.

"_Thanks," _Lemillion said with a soft, relieved sigh. Without further adieu, the two of them broke off to their respective targets. Edgeshot slipped through the final door, taking his foe by surprise. As soon as Edgeshot hit the proper pressure point, Doctor Egbert, also known as Ujiko Daruma, dropped from his chair. At the same moment, alarms blared through the facility.

"_Oh come o-" _Suneater muttered, only for the radio to cut out. Trapped and without communication, Edgeshot took his situation one step at a time. First, he made sure to put Ujiko back in his chair. Thanks to the unconscious doctor's goggles, one could hardly tell he was asleep. As far as the Nomu had come, they still lacked the intelligence to tell whether or not a person was conscious. Or so Edgeshot hoped. Edgeshot slid into one of the desk drawers and peeked through its keyhole, expecting the worst.

* * *

_Segment set in Python's point of view._

The alarms were an unpleasant addition to the mission, but their misfortune didn't stop there. "Mirio's down," Python relayed, trying her best not to sound like a terrified wife. What was in Eri's room? _They need her alive_, she reminded herself. Surely there wouldn't be anything lethal swarming in her daughter and husband's lungs. She hesitantly glanced down at her blank watch screen and sighed. "Radio's out," she added. Judging by Deku's unchanging face and Suneater's grimace, neither of them had expected anything different. Deku jumped from their vantage point several meters away to the wall beside the door. In one quick punch, he smashed a way through the building. With a single hit, he managed to decimate the drywall, all while sparing the steel framing. He rushed through the dust and debris with his usual haste, leaving his fellow pros in his wake.

For once, Python didn't mind the young hero's recklessness. She began to run after Deku, but Suneater set his hand on her shoulder. "No," he said sternly. When out of costume, Tamaki was meek and unsure. With a suit between him and the rest of the world, he gained enough confidence to make impossible calls. "You need to call for backup. They know we're here, so it doesn't matter if the HN's infiltrated."

Her lenses were reduced to an elite pair of polaroid sunglasses while some Nomu fritzed out her suit's tech. Even so, she still had her training. The options whipped through her mind. While she wanted to stay, Suneater was, unfortunately, right. Deku was the fastest and already well into the base. Edgeshot was lost in the tangle of Nomu, likely in need of assistance. Lemillion and Eri were together, which made Lemillion far, far weaker than if he were on his own. Eri couldn't use any of her practice moves if she was unconscious or scared - both of which were likely options. Python nodded and made her retreat.

* * *

_Back to Edgeshot_

As he hid, Edgeshot noticed a remarkable stillness in the room beside him. He remembered Python said Eri was there, yet he heard nothing. There were no cries from the child or comforting words from her father. Though he wanted to investigate, he could hear the Nomu tromping and zipping through the premises. A few peeked into Doctor Egbert's window, but did nothing more upon seeing its master in its usual state. Sitting in his large chair, his nose pressed against the keyboard. As sentient as the Nomu were, they didn't find a problem with their creator's slumber.

"The girl sleeps," one of them mentioned.

"Master works," another summarized.

They sounded resolved and disappointed, as if they would have liked nothing more for an excuse to let themselves go wild. Minutes passed and the Nomu continued their aimless milling. Edgeshot listened as their steps carried them back to their corners and away. Somehow, everything would be easy. They would leave, the doctor could be collected, and Eri sent safely back home. Edgeshot tried his radio, only to find it was still jammed.

All they would have had to do was wait.

* * *

_Segment set in Suneater's point of view._

When the first wave of Nomu tore from their hole, Suneater used chameleon and frog traits to camouflage himself and lower his body temperature. Ever since a zoo had begun sponsoring him, Suneater had been prescribed pouches of gummy vitamins chock full of many useful animals. It had taken him years of exhausting training, study, and meeting with zoologists to realize how uncreatively he'd been using his quirk.

As he hid, Suneater hoped Edgeshot would keep Egbert detained, no matter the cost. With no creator, there would be no more Nomu. With Eri's cells, a crew of lowly yakuza had managed to create anti-quirk bullets. Suneater shuddered to think what Egbert could do with his labs and years of medical experience.

He didn't know how, but Deku managed to hide himself. The Nomu absentmindedly glanced at the various holes in the walls. "I didn't do it," one Nomu proclaimed, their voice condescending towards its peers.

"You never do anything," another Nomu answered, annoyed. Suneater couldn't even imagine how the Nomu related to one another, so he didn't pretend to understand their dynamic.

Just as they began to lose interest, a blaze of fire shot through Deku's busted walls; setting three Nomu ablaze. Now that they had been given a reason to fight, one Nomu shot out a piercing battle cry and rushed towards the assailant. Suneater took the distraction and rushed deeper inwards, trusting that whomever had arrived and had the gall to attack a herd of Nomu had the strength to defend themselves, or at least the intelligence to bring backup.

Suneater shifted his nose and rushed through the halls, where he got to Eri's room in record time. Deku leaned against the wall opposite Eri's door, his gloved hand feebly covering his mouth. Despite his enhanced sense of smell, Suneater couldn't catch any scent. _Odorless knockout gas? _He guessed, shifting his arm to a tentacle and guiding Deku away. Once they'd retreated several meters, Suneater felt his mind sharpen. _Whatever it is, it isn't lingering. _

"I didn't see Lemillion, but I only managed to get the door partially open," Deku said, his grogginess nearly passed. "I can't do any smashes without hurting Eri."

"I can reach in and grab her." Suneater put webbing between his left fingers and cupped it to his face. Though it wouldn't work long term, he would have a mask to keep him from falling asleep. "You might want to go help whoever's at the front."

For all his strength, Deku still could be a blockhead. He stared blankly at Suneater for a moment before nodding and darting off. Suneater approached Eri's room and slid his arm in, all the while covering his face. Suneater pulled her out of the room and into the hall. Eri began to awaken.

"Tama-san?" Eri muttered, wiping blearily at her eyes. Suneater bent over and Eri obediently climbed onto his back. As expected, either Hotaru or Mirio had taught Eri how to respond in life and death situations. She didn't panic or ask questions. All things considered, she remained alarmingly calm.

"Hi Eri," he said, doing his best to put her at ease. "We're going to get you out of here."

_To where? _There was fighting at the exit and Python had never mentioned any secret exits. If he tried breaking walls he could run himself into a dead end with a pack of Nomu on his tail. Just as the severity of the situation hit him, Mirko raced down the hall, an all too pleased smile on her face, given the circumstances. Suneater didn't even have the chance to greet her before she kicked open Egbert's door.

Edgeshot slid out of his desk drawer and fixed an impassive stare at the bunny hero. "I'm here for tubby," Mirko said snidely. "Quit playing guard and give Suneater some backup."

"How do you plan on getting out of here?" Edgeshot answered, not in the least bit ruffled by Mirko's attitude.

To answer her question, an explosion from above rained down fragments of ceiling and cement. Suneater barely avoided being hit by a chunk of asphalt. "Where's the fatass?" Ground Zero shouted from above, his red eyes narrowed.

"Back off, weakling, this one's for me," Mirko answered just as loudly, slinging the unconscious man over her shoulder.

"Fuck you, bitch. You're way too fucking weak to…"

As the two of them continued to argue, Edgeshot approached Eri and Suneater. "You two go on up."

Python dropped to Suneater's side and pressed her hand to Eri's face. The heroine was trembling with relief. "You're safe," she breathed, her voice likewise quivering. Eri answered with a sluggish nod and slid her head onto Suneater's shoulder. "Where's Lemillion?"

The building quaked. Suneater guessed the steel beams were the only reason the bunker had lasted for so long. Lights began to flicker. "Probably in Eri's room. It was full of sleeping gas." Before Python could ask him any more questions, Suneater quickly repeated all he knew. Short range. No aroma - the works. Python broke off to rescue her husband, while Suneater began his ascent with Edgeshot and Eri.

* * *

_I really had trouble choosing which perspectives would work best for this chapter. As most authors say, reviews are incredible fodder for authors. I've gone back and re-read every word at least a dozen times. Thanks to everyone that takes the time to comment, and even to those that are passing by. I'm hoping to wrap this story up within the next few chapters, but we'll see where the story takes us. _


End file.
